


Final Fox Waifu, Renny (Renamon Lemon X Male Reader)

by YuNarukamiStatus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuNarukamiStatus/pseuds/YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: For those that want Renamon, and want her to "open up" to you. (eue)
Relationships: Renamon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. The Last Renamon

Hello readers, we got yet another new story I wanted to start for a bit. If I haven't said it in the Lilac Fanfic, dont panic, the next chapter of the Tsuyu Fanfic will be coming out after this. I plan to do two more chapters of it in fact now that I have more time, then do one more of the Rouge fanfic, then finish the Tsuyu one from there, which im sure you all are curious to see how that ends. Now for this one. I did feel more comfy with doing this one than the Lilac fanfic (if you all cant tell from the length of this), but this one is more serious (expect towards the end), and just so yall know, this isnt exactly the main antagonist, so something to think about there, which I'll talk a bit more about at the end this time (to give you guys an incentive to read thru ^u-). The Digi-vice works a bit differently this time, so keep that in mind too. Will it actually come up in the plot later? Again, you'll have to see. Im a bit impressed with myself on the funny moments for a serious character like her, so look forward to that towards the end too. [again. RE-UPLOADED. Some bullshit happened on this site where this fanfic got suddenly deleted. Hope it doesnt happen again] 

Now wash your face, get a towel, get your glasses, and be prepared to wash your face again, cuz the lemon section is as steamy as ever.

Anyways enjoy eue

Chapter 1: The Last Renamon -

—

"Whatcha playing?" I asked my cousin, distracted from my homework, "A game called 'None of your business' " Wes replied, keeping his device from me. He always spends so much time with it, and never lets me use it. Whenever he's not on it, Imstarting to not see him at all. What's going on? ..I'll wait for him to get off of it this time. After finishing my homework, the night hit and he's still on that thing..I then made it seem like I was studying. "Wes, food is ready! Get your younger cousin!" his Mom ordered from the kitchen, "Alright mom. *looks at me* ...I'll get that plate for you" Wes said before exiting the room. Now's my chance. I got out of my seat, and picked the small device up. I fiddled with a few switches and streams of light enveloped my body, soon I find myself going through a tunnel of light. Looking at everything closer, it's..Data. Tons of data.

A land of wilderness welcomed me as I fell on it, a few chunks of it missing. "Well look what we have 'ere!" said an approaching Impmon, with a group of other Impmons dropping behind him. "What do you guys say we teach this human a lesson?" the Impmon rhetorically asks his posse, and they fling a bunch of fireballs at me from their fingers. I end up getting hit in the shoulder and back by them while running away, then another fireball hits me in the leg. "OW! Hey, stop that! *gets hit by another fireball on my side, falls to the ground, and the device flies out of my pocket* Oh No! My cousin's!" I shouted, not able to get up. "That's your's, eh? Well not anymore soon! *puts on an evil grin*" said the leading Impmon, getting his fireball ready, this time it engulfs his hand. "Drrragggh...!" I growled, trying to get up but my bleeding leg made me lose strength fast and one of the Impmon drops on me, sitting on my back. The rest of them laugh at my misfortune as I hung my head down, and got teary-eyed. "(Im sorry, Wes..I shouldn't have used this thing..Now it's gone!)" I thought to myself as despair encroached me. Before the Impmon chucked the flame, the moment he cocked his arm, "Diamond Storm!" all of us heard, making the Impmon bat his eye behind him before getting blown back by a barrage of light leaf shards, which cut him all over his body. "Huh? Where'd that-" another Impmon was about to ask before getting spin kicked off of me, while the assailant had an Impmon in her hand, holding him by his face. This was the only moment I could keep up with. I looked up, and saw her. She had yellow fur, stood tall, black nails, had a small purple scarf and purple sleeves of some sort. Her dark blue pupils looked down on me from her black eyes, asking "Are you ok?". which I nodded a yes to, "Then stay. I'll take care of them" she said before tossing the Impmon away, then made a cross-cut on his face while he flew away. The last five were downed after having their faces cut in the same manner. "T-take this!" an Impmon said while throwing a fireball at her. The female mon ran forward on her toes straight to him, brushing the fireball away with a swipe of her paw, and chops him across the face, then kicks him in the gut, planting him above her on her foot. I was speechless. She took them out in seconds and I tried my best to run away like a baby..

".....What's your name?" I asked, "*tosses Impmon off of the foot* Call me Renamon" she answered. Renamon walked up to my device that was on the ground, and picked it up, "This isn't your's.." she says, skeptically looking at me. "It's..My cousin's" I inform, "Return and only come back when you're older" Renamon advises, "Not now!..My leg..He can't know how hurt I got" I lowly said, "*sees the bruises* Do you even know how to get back?" she asked, "..No" I answered, making her sigh. "(These damn, feeble humans..) Seems as if I have to take you under my wing. You are not part of the Digi world's natural order" Renamon said, "Natual..Order..? Digi world?" I asked, "I don't want you to die out here. Especially with that Digi-vice. And yes, you are in the Digital world" Renemon replied. Digital..? So.. "You got digitized into this world. I know due to my previous tamer" Renamon further explained, "Tamer..?" I asked more puzzled than before, "*sees a hoard of aggressive digimon approaching, led by a darker lookalike* Tch, no time to explain now, child. We must flee" Renamon hurriedly said, putting the Digi-vice in her sleeve, then picked me up and leaps away from the enemies quickly.

Renamon takes me deep into a forest, hopping from tree to tree, "I..I saw a movie where a guy was..handling a lion..and they called him a tamer..Is being one like that?" I asked, "It is" she answered, "Do you think..I can be your's? Minus the whip" I asked, "Charmed, but I don't accept Tamers I have to always babysit" Renamon retorts. We dropped down in front of a hut, "Is there someone in there, Renny?" I asked, "*looks down on me* Look, I do not ask for companionship from you. An ally I found is in there, Palmon-X" Renamon replied, I then frowned when she turned around. We went inside, "Renamon? Hey, where'd you get the human?" Palmon-X asked, "Never mind that. Heal him. He said he needs to return unwounded" Renamon ordered, "Alright. Hold still, little boy" Palmon-X complied then puts color-shifting herbs on my wounds, and they burn my skin, makingme wince. "Again hold still, I need to touch you so they actually heal" Palmon-X advises, holding my shoulder and back with her hands, "Renamon, how'd let this kid get hurt this bad?" she asked Renamon, "I saved him from a gang of Impmon. I wanted to make sure he can return" Renamon informed, resting her back on a wall, looking off at the hut's entrance. "Poor kid. Well, you help too. *gives her a few herbs, but looked away* I know that what those humans did in the past was awful, but remember the bigger threat here" Palmon-X convinces, ".....So be it" Renamon said after hesitation, "What's the matter..Renny?" I asked, "*looks slightly angered* I told you I don't seek companionship, so don't call me that..!" Renamon said with warning in her words. "Sorry..*turns to Palmon-X* Can she heal too?" I asked, "She's one of the holy beast digimon, but can only really heal with me here. I amp her healing touch" Palmon-X informed before Renamon stepped up, and takes the herbs, placing her now glowing paw on my leg. My body felt pretty warm and the pains were numbing, then my leg recovered in no time, "Hmm, that healed as fast as my method" Palmon-X comments. "Thanks Renn- I mean..Renamon" I corrected, Renamon then sees that all my wounds are no more. "*stands with no problem* Alright, Im all better!" I said happily, "Good. Now leave" Renamon ordered, "You really want me to go, huh....Ok.." I lowly comply, "You need to go. Your family will worry and it is dangerous in the Digital world. You experienced that, first-hand" Renamon advises and reminds. She then shows me the button to press to return to my place, and I press it. Before I could say my farewells, "*rips through the back of the hut with claws* So you did have a human with you. A child at that. *giggles maliciously* I thought I was seeing things. Enjoy your departure while it lasts, human" said a dark Renamon, "*turns to the dark Renamon* Dammit. NaitoRenamon, you always seem to catch up fast, huh?" comments Renamon with a serious stare, "H-huh? NaitoRenamon?" I said in surprise as she grabbed my head, forcing me to look at her, "If you happen to return, I will be sure to make you mine" NaitoRenamon said with dominating, yet alluring voice before I disappeared, which implanted fear into me. "That was unnecessary, NaitoRenamon" Renamon said to her, clearly displeased with what she saw, "You have no room to talk. I had my fun, now get to the part where you two run from me" NaitoRenamon said with an evil smile, seeing Renamon leap away with Palmon-X as she rips the hut to shreds with her many Diamond Storm shards while spinning.

My body digitizes through the realm of data, sending me back to my world. "Hey, I got your..." Wes began but stopped, seeing me come out of the Digi-Vice. He dropped the plate, and ran to me, grabbing my collar, "What were you thinking?! You weren't supposed to go there!" he yelled, about to punch me, but my gaze was emotionless. "Wha....What's wrong..? Say something, Im talking to you!" Wes ordered, and I looked away, ".....Dont..Worry" I said, very unsure about what happened. "Are you two ok? Does he need anything?" Mom asked behind the door, "Uh no, mom. He'll be fine" Wes replied, hearing her footsteps fade away. Wes then threw me to the bed, "You're telling me what you saw in there..*clinches fists*" Or else..!" he ordered, but I just sat there.. ".....Do..You know..Renamon?" I asked, "You mean NaitoRenamon? Yeah" Wes answered, "No..Normal Renamon" I correct him, "Huh? I only have the Naito one. I don't know where a..Did you talk to both?" he asked, "Yes..More so with the normal Renamon.." I answered, "What about the Naito one?" he asked, "*looks at him* She..she said she wants me to be her's.." I reply, Wes' heart sank. "(W-what's going on....? She never acts like that with me)" Wes thought to himself, "W-we're..No..I gotta see what's going on by myself" he said, "I have to know..What happened? What's wrong with Renamon?.....She seemed so mad at me.." I asked, concern written all over my face. Wes took a deep breath.

"A while back..Renamon's whole clan got taken out by human players a while back, and..There was only Renamon and NaitoRenamon, who've hated us ever since."

"You mean...The Tamers?"

"So she told you about that too?"

"Which are you a Tamer of?"

"NaitoRenamon's. Why you ask?"

"Don't you see that she's evil..?...All those things she's said to me.."

"Like what?..Besides that one thing.."

"Like...'Enjoy your departure while it lasts, human'...What else would that mean?"

"NaitoRenamon..I can't believe you..!"

"Where'd you...meet her?"

"She was being chased by several stronger Digimon when I first came to the Digital world. She saw that my crest was one she needed to Digivolve into Yokomon, then me and her became friends. I ended up hanging out with her. NaitoRenamon seemed to be alright..Yeah she liked fighting other Digimon, but still. Then I hear about this.."

"Is that it..? Nothing else made you..wanna go around with her?"

"*blushes* Well..She told me the same thing as you, but I always turned down the offer..I was just hesitant really, but now..I don't wanna talk to her again.."

"Before I left, she said something about Renamon running away from her.. From what I've seen, Renamon was really strong. I don't see why she'd run."

"NaitoRenamon knows alot about the Digi-world. Maybe she is keeping secrets from Renamon..Just what is she planning? She can't be just doing this to her for fun."

"When I....When..I got into the Digi-world, a bunch of Digimon tried to kill me, then Renamon saved me. After that, even more Digimon came to where we were."

"!...Drrrgh! *grabs Digi-Vice, tries to turn it on, but it ceases to work* Cmon, cmon, work! I have to know what's she's planning!"

"Are you sure you're pressing it right? *Touches it, sees the device powering on* Huh? *holds it, sees a crest symbol on it*"

"....No..It's too soon! That Digi-Vice chose you?!"

"What if it did?"

"Then..You're NaitoRenamon's Tamer."

".....*throws it at the wall* NO! IM NOT OWNING HER! NOR WILL SHE BE MINE!" I yelled, collapsing on the bed, holding my head, starting to cry. "I..I CANT RETURN LIKE THIS! Renamon..She..She wasn't nice to me, but I know she can do much better than that evil Renamon!" I protested and complained. "Im sorry, but..We'll have to wait it out.." Wes said heavy-heartedly, gripping his pants. "*cries on the bed* Renamon..Renamon..*hic* Don't go!" I pled to myself, "..Look, our parents shouldn't find out about this..Finish eating and I'll..eat in the dinning room.." Wes said, leaving the room but steps on my food, "and..I'll remake your plate..ok?...Im really sorry" Wes added before exiting. After eating a quiet meal, I went home. The night was long and cold, the possibility of Renamon, the last of her kind, soaked in even deeper..Wes didn't seem that he wanted me to go back into that world..For a while..And Renamon won't let me Tame her til I got older.."*enters my room* Son..what's the matter? You've been sad and cried all night" Dad worriedly asked, "I..I made a girlfriend today and..She told me she had to move.." Ilied, "Im sorry to hear that..There's more fish in the sea yknow" Dad said, trying to cheer me up, "But I know she's the only one for me.." I continued to lie, "Well..Maybe later in life you can meet up with her again" Dad tries to further encourage me, "..Hopefully" I replied, "What's her name?" he asked, "...r...renny.." I lowly answered. He wasn't sure about what else to say, he just closed the door on me..Yknow how they say G'night before bed? Well, this was far from one of them.....

9 years later, I went through high school, and puberty hit me like a truck. When I felt lonely enough at night, I always thought about Renamon and..Yall should know where that's going. The moment I met her felt life-changing, I find myself replaying that moment in my head..The way she attacked..The way she spoke..Her soothing, mature voice..I adored everything about her the more I thought about her presence. It all made me also hope that she was alive that much more..I walked home from my last day of school, then Camil came up to me after getting off the bus stop, "Hey, my house is this way. I thought you said we were gonna hang out" she reminded, "*stopped for a moment* I changed my mind" I lied, going back to the way home, then turned to Wes' house when she wasn't looking. Though I became very distant to everyone else ever since, I made a friend that found any possible way to cheer me up..Carmil wasn't romantically interested in me, and gave me enough space when need-be. At any rate, I think Im more than ready to go back to the Digi-world. Arriving at Wes' house, I rung the doorbell, and Wes opened the door, "It's my 20th b-day. Let me use it" I said to him, "....*sighs, taking the Digi-Vice out of his pocket* Don't get yourself killed" he said, handing me the Digi-Vice as it glows brighter in my palm. I activated it, and the bright light threw me into the Digi-world.

Upon arrival, the world was...Darker.. More black versions of Digimon began to be more apparent than normal ones. They didn't attack me unlike when I first arrived. Something told me that I shouldn't ask them about Renamon, but I had no leads, so I had no choice.. I walked up to a Black Petaldramon, ignoring the fear of how large it looked, "E-excuse me, but do you know where the last Renamon is?" I asked him, "Oh you know her? We saw her high in the mountains. She took a beating, so watch it if she gets aggressive" he warned, pointing up to the mountains behind me. I began my venture to the mountains, walking across many Digimon, ones that soared like these large red falcon-like Digimon (Garudamon), and others that walked the land like these wooden Digimon (Woodmon). Hearing that Renamon is the aggressive one among them is incredibly ironic. Several minutes up the mountain, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned, no one in sight. What's going on here...? The instant I hit a long, rocky corridor with a strange set of stalagmites you'd see in a cave, I heard leaping echo throughout the area. "If you're going to show up, do it now" I bravely said, then I found myself pressed against the wall, a paw holding me in place. The female Digimon rose her head, showing me an unsettling smile, "I was wondering when you'd show up" she said, "NaitoRenamon..!" I said with a hint of anger, "Hehe glad you remembered. You must've remembered what I said too, right?" NaitoRenamon said, but with a rather lusty voice. "Im not having this. Let me go so I can see Renamon!" I tried to order, "Hmph. You have no idea what your position is now. You're in my world now, and you are gonna like it" NaitoRenamon said, grabbing my privates, making me jump and leaned forward on me, licking my face. I-is she going to rape me? "I said you were gonna be mine when you come back. You can see her when Im done with you, but she's powerless against me and she knows it" NaitoRenamon starts, pressing her pussy against my upright cock, rubbing my face tenderly, "But for now, just enjoy what is going to happen.. I know I am" she said before holding my face with her paw, and kissing my lips, making me close my eyes..I..I don't want any of this..This is my first kiss too..Soiled by this..This..Fake. My cock had a mind of it's own and got hard on her slim stomach, then she grabbed it, twirling the tip around her pussy's entrance and anal entrance under her tail, she moans in my ears. I tried to wiggle free from her grip, but she then holds my arms up against the wall, over my head, "Struggle any more than that, and I'll kill you here. Now, let me have my way with you" NaitoRenamon said before resuming her dominance over me. The dark Renamon aligned her vagina above my hardening dick, some of the tip starts going into her "OOOH!" she breathfully gasped in pleasure, making me close my eyes even tighter, not wanting to let out my own moan, "Come on now. I want to hear the moan of someone getting satisfied too" she said dirtily. Suddenly a sharp leaf cuts throughher face, NaitoRenamon hops away from me. Renamon drops in front of me, "*raises head to NaitoRenamon* Stay away fromhim...!" Renamon demanded, viciously staring at her, "*wipes the bloody cut with her finger* So you have gotten stronger..This could be fun..!*licks the blood*" NaitoRenamon comments with an unhealthy smile, "I am not here to have fun..I came for him" Renamon said while holding my hand, then sees that my penis is showing "*blushes* Dignify yourself, human! We must leave" Renamon added before me and her rush out of the cave-like area. "I love a good chase..!" NaitoRenamon said with excitement, launching many Diamond Storm shards at Renamon, who saw them, and matched their speed, but decided to run up the mountain with me in her arms. NaitoRenamon runs out of the area, looks skyward to see nothing, then looks behind herself, seeing that me and Renamon were dropping together, into the forest below, "*Looks down at Renamon angrily* You cannot escape me forever, Renamon. I will have that boy..Or should I say man?" said the darker Renamon, sinisterly chuckling at her, which rung in Renamon's ears as she dove downwards.

Renamon carried me while speeding across the plains, passing up any Digimon who were hostile towards her. "Renamon, what's going on?" I asked her, "NaitoRenamon has gathered a legion of dark Digimon, and growth rate of it has expanded to more than 80% of the Digi-world population. I don't know how she does it, but her influence has become rather great, despite her passive efforts" Renamon briefs. "What are we to do then?" I asked, "I am uncertain..Our only hope lies in Palmon-X. I made sure she was hard to find" Renamon disclosed, "Where is she now?" I asked, "Wait until we are somewhere private" she replied, "*sees Digi-Vice trying to rupture with light in my pocket* I know you can feel it too..I guess this makes me your Tamer" I said, "...I suppose so" Renamon said, accepting the truth. "(If I can get us to an untainted town, that'd be ideal..Hmm?!)" Renamon thought to herself, jumping back from a drill attack from a dark-furred, wolf-like Digimon with a drill-tail, "A dark Dorulumon?" she said to herself, finding it hard to get pass him as he tries to swipe at her while firing his drill at her, "*Holds me with one hand and swings with the other* Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouts, trying to defend us both, but the drill proved too great for her attack. Unable to react fast enough, the drill ends up getting lodged into my shoulder, "AAAAAGHHH!" I screamed, the drill making a bloody coil into my fibers as I try to take it out, "R-renamon..! I can't get it out!" I said in urgency, "*looks to BlackDorulumon, who chuckled* Damn you...! *grabs my shoulder, giving it a healing touch* (If I were to beat this one, I have to set him down..) *Places me on the ground, on my side* Wait here" Renamon then ordered, stepping towards theBlackDorulumon. "Oops, Im sorry there. Did I hurt that little partner of your's?" BlackDorulumon taunts, giving us an unhealthy smile, "You made me look bad in from of him. Now you have to pay" Renamon seriously said, dashing over to him, delivering a punch to his face. Unfazed, BlackDorulumon swipes at Renamon, who was able to dodge backwards to, her patch of fur barely grazed, then scurries under him to kick him several times into the air, and swipes down at her with both claws, but ends up missing those swipes too. The momentum of the swing carried him too far around, exposing his back to Renamon and begins to drop on her, with Renamon preparing an unseeable wind-up. "(I have to protect him..and make up for his injury..!) Power Paw!" Renamon shouts, thrusting her energy-imbued paw upwards into BlackDorulumon's back, along with her claws as she turns her wrist, making her punishing blow rather fatal. Renamon sees his tail grow another drill, making her quickly give him another Power Paw, flying him away in front of her, the BlackDorulumon laying a meter away, defeated. "*takes a quick breath* Let's continue. *walks over to me*" Renamon said, "*I look at the blackened Digimon and see him fire yet another drill at her* Renamon, watch out!" I alert to her, "*not turning around, moves head to the side, making the drill miss* Tch! *turns to him* you don't know when to- *surprised to see another drill zip by, directly hitting the Digimon's head, deleting him* ..Human? *turns to me, seeing a bloody, slightly torn right hand. Walks over to me, holds my hand, slowly healing it* That was quite a throw" Renamon commented, feeling some sorrow for me. She kneels to me, and puts my hand to her body, hoping that I'd heal faster this way.. I would feel some pleasure from this, but I was still in significant pain. Yknow, bleeding out and shit. Renamon sees that my hand was healing no differently. "..Im sorry..You were hurt so badly from some of my unwise decisions.." Renamon lowly said, "No..It's ok, Renamon. Im still alive, right?" I said with a smirk, "*looks away with a light blush* Y-yes. Youare still breathing. I suppose I did well to that extent. In turn, you did your part to help" she comments, as we shared a gaze. Our eye-contact broke the moment Renamon heard flapping, making her long yellow ears twitch, then look upwards to see a large, black insectoid Digimon descending below us, "Now a dark Kabuterimon?" Renamon said with some fear in her heart, which the thing swooped down, cuts her across her lower torso, blowing both of us away. "AAAGH! *slides back, holding her stomach wound* (We have to exit from the Digital world. I can't keep fighting like this!)" Renamon thought, frustrated about the situation. Renamon ran to me, holds me in both of her arms while leaping forward, rolls across the ground to avoid Black Kabuterimon's shock attack. "Quick, human! We need to go to your world!" Renamon hurriedly ordered, "But Im not sure if it'll wor-" I tried to say, but Renamon interrupts, "Do it now!" she urged, still in pain herself. I took a few seconds to decide, then I see the Kabuterimon charge up with more electricity, ready to toss it at us, "Yeah no" I said quickly, pressing the button to return me to Earth, lights ensnare me and Renamon from the Digi-Vice.

Once my sight comes back to me, I see that Im in my own room, and instead of seeing Renamon I see a shelf with my desk."Renamon? Where are you?" I asked myself, looking around, "This way, human" Renamon said, making me turn around to her."Phew..I was worried" I commented, "What matters is that we're safe" Renamon replied, "That you're safe" I corrected, "Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked, looking puzzled, "I..Dont like seeing you fight out there. I couldn't help but feel worried for you..Ever since we first met, I didn't want to lose you.." I expressed, "*shyly scratches head* Im..sorry to make you worry for me, but I had to fight so that I do my part for you..I feel as if I failed you twice. If I can make it up to you in any way, I will do anything" Renamon said. Hmm..There's this one thing.."I'll start by doing this" Renamon began, putting my hand to her soft body, healing my hand some more, also making me blush "I was right then. I saw that you like it the instant you touched my body.. Could you possibly have feelings for me?" she asked, "..W-well feeling is a strong word for it, but sure.. I also like it when you talk" I said with a brighter blush, "My voice..? ...Like this?" she asked, "..Deeper" I pled, "..Like this?" she said with a slightly deeper tone, "Maybe put more breath behind it?" I hinted, "Like thiisss~?" she said more attractively, "More like that but..let's see if this helps" I said while putting my hand down her crotch, caressing her cunt with my fingers, "oh..Oh..So you..Mmmm..Do I sound better now, human?" Renamon said more sensually, steadily breathing, her pants reaching my face, her mouth open from moaning. Renamon then rubs her paw up my arm, seeing my shoulder heal, then wraps her arms around my arm, then pulls me closer to her, with her chest now touching my shoulder, recovering it still, and her face an inch away from mine, looking into my eyes "Do you like this as well, human?" she suggestively asked, moaning in front of me.

—LEMON TERRITORY—

"O-of..C-course" I answered, feeling hornier from her sexual presence, "Tell me, human. What is it that you now desire?" Renamon asked in heat, "..To simply put it, You..Renny" I said almost as sexually, making her jump back a bit, "I knew you were that same human I assisted once....You are rather peculiar. Wanting a Digimon to provide you such pleasure..But if it is me you desire, and I want to compensate..You put me in a tight spot. It seems I must give such please~" she said more and more lustfully. Renamon leaned back on her knees, opened her crotch to expose her pussy to me, and puts on hand to her head, "Im ready for you, human" Renamon softly said to me, getting me even more "excited". I initially rubbed and then lickedRenamon's sexy thighs, then worked my tongue up to her scar on her stomach, "You're..Licking my cut too..? I never thought a human would have such infatuation for me.." Renamon comments, moaning, looking at me with eyes of growing infatuation of her own as she pets my head. I then lift up her leg to put her on her side, exposing more of her wet vagina to me, "You..wish to please me as well, human? You're so forgiving.." Renamon comments as I drift my head down to her privates, which had a rather clean yet pheromonal scent to it, inviting me to satisfy her growing lust for me, and so I started to swirl every part of my tongue around her vaginal region, wanting more from her delectable tastes. "Aaahhh...How gentle, human..We may not be so different after all.." Renamon says as she lets out a series of moans, her yellow tail wagging slowly on the bed, "H-human..Does this mean you wish to not seek another female of.. your kind?" she asked while moaning, "With someone as hot as you..I wouldn't ever want to.." I replied as her leg goes over my good shoulder, "*rubs her long, hind leg* I always dreamed of this moment..and now that we're here like this, I don't wanna stop" I said suggestively, raises up and puts my hard dong to her pussy, "For shame, human..Deflowering a Digimon like me. It's hard to believe that I saved you earlier" Renamon further comments, "If you're trying to get me harder, it's working" I respond. Renamon then got her back, spreads her legs and brightpink cunt to me, waiting for me to enter into her, then looks back up to me with a pleading stare, "You should feel ashamed yourself. I get endangered once and you get like this. I thought this was only a favor you owed me" I teased, "Maybe I wanted to be 'Tamed' like this in actuality. Maybe lust overcame me from how well you've pleased me..Either way, I now want you to..Penetrate me..Please human" Renamon teased back and begged, "I guess you can say you want me to 'Drill' you" I unhealthily joked, "*rolls eyes* Very morbid, human. Now come on and fuck me" Renamon said with a hint of impatience, "Not unless you beg~~" I teased some more, "*heavily sighs, looks away* I really want your penis in my privates, human. I beg of you to please this Digimon" she said plainly with more attitude, getting pouty, "I didn't think you had this side to you. Mind making it more convincing?" I said, "(If this happens again, I'll make sure he doesn't walk. Maybe he'll be the one that begs by then eVe) Come do the sex with me, human! I really love your hard penis! Please me to our heart's content! I want to be tainted only by you!" Renamon pled loudly with a lewd tone to her voice, "(.....Woah 0.0) Hmmmm, maybe your calm voice sounded better.." I said with a smile, making her close her eyes in anger and annoyance, "(I never thought I wanted to kill someone for not having intercourse with me)" Renamon wondered. "Alright, enough fuckin' around" I said, "(Finally. e e) I advise you to notfun make of me like that again. *clears throat* Im r-ready" Renamon said with her blush returning, I then plunge my flesh rod into her very wet pussy, and she lets out a big moan as go deeper into her, her head flipping back from the pleasure. I rubbed under her legs and ass when I hit her internal wall, increasing the size of my cock,"I-it's..G-growing, h-human..p-please don't stop" Renamon urged while slobbering, and so I continued to fuck her, each thrust made my pelvis hit her's, which she thoroughly enjoyed each of. "Ahh! Ahh! Haah! Y-you're gaping my insides, h-human! Haaaaah!" Renamon moans, wincing from the pounding and her vaginal walls being bumped around. I leaned my body closer to her's, making us feel more intimate as my chest touched her patch of hair between her tits, and I looked tenderly into her black eyes as we moaned together, whichshe looked away a few times. "You're s-shy..How cute" I teased, "It's not that..Does it..Really not matter to you that Im a Digimon?" she asked, then I gave her a kiss to her surprise, locking my cock deep into her sugary vaginal walls, "Mmmmm! Mmm.. *feels the unlock of the kiss*..I suppose that's..one way to answer that" Renamon said, a heavy blush takes her face.

I then turn her over, Renamon's ass is now exposed to me, which was fairy big and curvy, just as the rest of her body, her tail wagging in my face, "Is there pleasure in this as well?" she asked, "*puts her tail down to the side* Not as much as this angle" Ireplied, "We should do this more often then. Something about this pose makes me feel.." Renamon started, "Sexy?" I followed, "HmmHmm, perhaps" she replied with a smile, crossing her arms below her chin. I rubbed my cock around her asscheeks, feeling every hair fiber my dick can surface, and my tip to her pink asshole, "Humans enter there as well? You beings can be really indecent" she teased with a lewd smile, "Speak for yourself" I reply, entering her ass with my swollen, pussy-drenched cock, making her hold the bed tightly, but she maintained her lewd expression despite her first anal experience as well. Renamon's eyebrows flick and curl upwards as my pelvis got closer to her asscheeks, with a satisfying bump when the gap was closed as she looked back at me, "Aaaah..Take me, human" she said lewdly, her body surges with flickers of orgasms traveling in her body, biting her lip, and I start to pound and quake her ass with my cock, "You like it, Renny?" I asked, "Mmmhmm..Be sure to keep it up now" she said, starting to moan breathily, and I go faster inside of her, closing my climax rather quicker in this position. I start to drool on her ass from my tongue, making her initially shocked at what her was feeling but didn't mind much since she feels the raw dogging more than compensates for that, "Oooo Renny, you're such a indecent lil' mon, aren't you?" I teased, "I hope you're fantasies arent where I say 'Yes I am, master' to that" Renamon said, "Don't give me ideas now" I winked at her, making her roll her eyes, and spank her ass, another surprise to her, which she grabs my shirt to slam me into her cheeks, surprising me back, "O-ok, I'll stop" I said a bit innocently, "Just don't have all the fun now" Renamon said, trying to keep her skepticism at a low for me. Several moments of constant anal pounding passes, Renamon got tired of standing on her knees, so she splits her legs on the bed, her pussy now touching the bed, "(Damn, now she looks hotter! OqO)" I thought to myself. She then feels my penis erupting, "A-are you about to finish?" Renamon asked a bit shyly, "Y-yeah..Any..second..!" I replied, "Mmmmm Yesss..Ooooh Human..Oooo Human" Renamon said sexually as her hole started leaking my white stuffing, feeling my virginity slipping into her, "R-renny..Renamon, Im..Cumming..AAAUGH~!" I moaned and exhaled, spewing my jizz inside of her rectum, covering her ass in white as I pumped her at max thrusting speed, "MMMM, HUMAN~~~!" Renamon ecstatically moaned and orgasms with me, our visions going blurry from an explosive, wonderful climax that got the bed stained in our juices. In other words, we had really fuckin' good sex. I made many squishy sounds as I twirled my somewhat hard cock inside of her asshole, "*bites lips* Mmmmm..That was..Impressive, human..I've no idea intercoursing with a human could be so..Incredible. I felt every ounce of your passion for me.." Renamon comments, "Same for you, Renny..You did better than you thought too" I replied a bit lewdly but tiresomely, falling on my back in exhaustion, and Renamon rests there as well. "*takes a deep breathe* So..What now?" she asked, "Uhhh *hears the door close from downstairs* Q-quick lets run the bathroom together" I whispered, "Son, Im home" Dad said, which like hell Im gonna reply to that now. I gestured Renamon to hush, then we sneaked into the bathroom together, next to my room, which was of course easier for Renamon. I hear Dad put down some groceries as we entered the restroom and I ran the water, "You want to bathe with me?" Renamon asked while blushing, "For a bit, so let me undress" I whispered, taking my clothes off in front of her. Renamon looked at me in disappointment, "Now's not the time to judge me! You may have to leave in a few" I whispered to her, "Not about your body, but your..penis. It's small and flaccid now" she comments, "*looks upwards in frustration* That's cuz you emptied me out! That's what happens to it, ok!?" I explained to her, "Im not sure about doing it so often then. It's better when it was larger" she comments lowly, "Look just get in the tub with me!" I whispered some more, getting in the half-full tub, and she enters it with me. Renamon sits on my lap, and we had an awkward moment of silence as Dad starts looking for me. "(Fuck!).....*looks to the window above us* Yeah you'll have to leave through there" I said, pointing above us, "Im not going outside all wet like this" she replied, "*sighs* Ok, let me dry you off. Get the towel" I ordered and she got off of me. Renamon grabs the towel for us, and I stand on my knees as she gave me the towel, drying her lower body. Once I got to drying her ass, she started shaking it for me a bit, "...Later, Renny" I said plainly, then she swipes her tail in my face, "That's for making me your little actress earlier. Do I look like a jester to you?" she rhetorically asked, "Ok ok Im sorry, I won't do that again" I said, continuing to dry her back side off as she has her nose in the air. Not much longer, "*knocks on the door* Son, can you hear me in there? I hear splashing" Dad asked, making both of our hairs stand in surprise. Renamon looked at me and knew it was time to go. I opened the window for her and silently leaped through it head-first. I hear the doorknob turning, and Dad opens the door just in time for him not to see Renamon, "So you were here. You couldn't hear me come in?" Dad asked, "No, the uhh..The water ran a bit too loudly to hear you" I said, "Hey what's with that wound on your shoulder?" he asked, "(Oh shit! That's right!) *looks at it, seeing that it's closed but looks more like a bad bruise* It's from uhh....uhh I hit the side of the door hard..Like really hard" I lied, "*looks at me skeptically* If you say so, well be careful when..exiting next time" Dad said while closing the door, making me sigh in relief. Hopefully Renamon returns in the morning or at a good time. We got some business in the Digi-World. As I rested there in the tub, NaitoRenamon looms over my window, plotting her next move. "I'll wait for the right time to strike, but causing commotion here and there sounds fun. Hehe" said the dark Renamon, hopping up to my roof, watching Renamon go off into the distance, hopping on buildings. "I really wanna see the look on his face when he sees when he sees me, and when he figures out that he owns two of us" NaitoRenamon said, her malicious laughter going unheard throughout the night.

So I wanted to name NaitoRenamon "BlackRenamon", but I have an idea for what I wanna do with the name later in the story. Iimagine her to be seductive, if not, aggressive, instead of just being evil and creepy (and hot). Also, as mentioned before, she isnt the final antagonist, and Im thinking he/she'll be a larger threat, defiantly Mega/Ultimate leveled. NaitoRenny is more than likely gonna obtain her own Mega form though, and will have a partner to help her Digivolve (for those of you that are smart/can guess right, you know who it'd be). Hopefully now that you've seen how the humor is built up, you should feel how the relationship is going be like (and hopefully you guys like it). Anyways thanx for reading!

More sexual mishaps, adventures and more in chapter 2, so dont miss it!


	2. Train Meee, Renny~~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ IT

Hello there again my (hopefully) excited readers! I am back with one of the new fanfics im starting and seems to be catching on in interest, since we're at 275 (on FanFiction. luv the votes here tho!) views now. If i remember right, this has a better start than the Rouge fanfic so hopefully this gets more interest as time goes on. I'll be upfront and say that this is my 2nd favorite fanfic i like writing for as of now, despite doing a TON of research prior to this and i have more ahead of me as I get through this with yall. Some sour notes starting off, but take this as something that builds on the potential of the story while reading through it all. But I will let you all judge for yourselves. Fortunately this was not as long as what I've recently been putting out. Anyways enough chit-chat. Read my optic lifeforms, read!

And Enjoy eue

Chapter 2: Train Meee, Renny~~! -

—

Following the next morning, I see a bandage around my shoulder. Maybe Dad wrapped it around me? Anyways, I need to know where I can find Renamon. I miss her already.. "*enters in my room* So, how'd the trip go?" Wes asked, "It wasn't bad at first, but when NaitoRenamon came into the picture, things went downhill fast..She kinda raped me.." I lowly answered, Wes is taken aback. "S-she..She did what?!" he said in outrage, "I know..Luckily, Renamon saved me from her in time. If she didn't, I would've gotten taken away by her..and..Yknow..'Became her's'." I said. Wes couldn't believe how this all turned out, feeling used in a sense. "So..Why'd you come to my house?" I asked, "Now's the best time if any...Here" he said, reaching in his pocket, giving me a set of 20 cards. "The hell are these?" I asked, "Option cards. When me and NaitoRenamon were exploring the Digi-world, we saw many cards starting to appear throughout all sorts of areas. These will boost Renamon's capabilities and get her ahead if she needs the help" he explained, "You said Option cards. Im guessing there are more types of cards out there?" I asked, "Yes, but I also saw blue cards, which'll make a mon Digi-Volve. You'd want those" he replied, "Alright. I'll be sure to tell Renny about all of this" I said, going out of the door. "Renny? Really?" Wes teased, "Shut up. Im out" I said, walking out of the door, "And where would Renny be?" he asked, making me stop.. "Well...*Feels the Digivice ringing, showing me a faint signal* Actually.. I got a good idea" I replied, continuing to walk out, "And are you..By any chance interested in Renamon..Romantically?" he asked, then I shut the door on him. Im sorry but he bugged the hell outta me there.

Exiting my house, my Digivice got a bit less faint as it's radar grew more and more visible as I went into the city. Eventually, the pulses suddenly started to ring rapidly, and a graph appeared in front of it with wild spikes in frequencies. Im guessing she's closer than I thought? I pass up one of the last houses you'd cross before exiting from the neighborhood, then the built-in radar dies down. What's this? I thought I was close..Then it suddenly jumps back up as I stood still. "Is this thing busted or-" I was about to say to myself before getting snagged by something black, taken behind the nearby house swiftly, her hand over my mouth. "*Is thrown across the ground after arriving in the backyard* Gaahn! What the hell now?" I asked, trying to get up while shaking my head then get tackled and pinned down by black paws. I then saw her evil face... "NaitoRenamon..? My Digivice was sensing you?" I asked, trying to struggle out of her grip, "HmmHmmHmm, that's right, human. Or should I say...Partner?" NaitoRenamon said ominously with glee and a hint of excitement on her face, making my heart race in fear. "E-excuse me?" I asked, "You heard right, human. You can't escape from your own Digimon Partner. You've always had me after all" she said with a smile, rubbing her cheek against mine, making my heart race faster and starts sweating. "*feels my slow-growing erection* Oh? You getting excited on me now? You really enjoy my company deep down, huh?" NaitoRenamon playfully asked, grinding her womanhood on my erection, "(If only my dick didn't have a mind of it's own..! I-I can't escape either) *hears a door from behind us, sees Camil* CA-" I was about say but NaitoRenamon shuts my mouth with her paw, "Uh uh uuuh, I can't have people see what Im gonna do to you here. Im a bit of a romantic like that" she said playfully with a wink. Camil was about to go to the backyard, but I see her walk back upstairs. DAMMIT! "Now then..Let's get back to our fun, you sexy beast. Give me that delicious human cock" NaitoRenamon said lustfully, holding both of my arms together with one paw, then stroking my member down her body with the other. I got to think of something..I really don't want to tell Renamon that NaitoRenamon actually fucked me...Only one thing to do.."S-stop..I-I'll give you something if you let me go" I said, "Oooo gifts for me? Oh you shouldn't have, doll" she said, happily petting my head, "(Please work! -.o) I have..Support cards that'll give you a boost..I give you half of 'em and you let me go..Deal?" I proposed, "Hmm, those are kind of rare to come by nowadays..Fine then. Give them to me" she said, accepting the offer, raising up on her knees. I give her 10 of the cards I had on me in my pocket, "*looks through them* Oooo these'll come in handy. You gave the best I've seen by far and for that I'll let you slide" NaitoRenamon said while putting them in her light-purple arm-sleeves, getting up and walking off for a moment. She then turns around to pounce back on me, "W-what's the deal now?" I asked, "You should've known that was a dumb deal. Has it not came to you that I have nowhere to go in this world? Thanks for the cards though" she prefaced, making me indeed feel dumb. NaitoRenamon resumes her raping, grinding on me some more to secure hardness, taking out my cock, then presses her vaginal lips on my tip. "Ready to 'Tame' your original Partner, human?" she asked lustfully, which I didn't reply to, but winced at her tightness and wetness, "I don't mind the silent type. Just enjoy the ride, my precious" she said before slowly dropping her hips down to my pelvis, entering inside her further and further. I wanted to try screaming for help again, then it hit me that maybe she'll moan real loud, enough to get Camil's attention..Which means I'll have to let her fuck me..."*Pussy touches my pelvis, and grinds ass up and down my balls* AAAAUUGH~~..This is the best, human..I never want our genitals to detect.." she said sexually, starting to go and down me, making my body contract after each ejaculation and each pound rustling the grass below us. "AH! AH! AAAAH! YEEESS~~! FUCK ME, HUMAN, FUCK ME~~!" she moaned out loud, starting to go faster as our bodies rose in heat, then we hear someone finally opening the door, "*GASP* G-get away from him!" Camil said in fright, "Damn. Another human? There's too many of your kind it seems. Tch" she said in frustration, leaping off of my cock into the air, making me grab my junk from of the painful sudden pull-out. "W-w-who was that?! And..Were you having sex with her...?" she asked with a worried look on her face, "Look, she was raping me just now..I don't wanna talk about it..." I said lowly, catching my breath, and trying to zip myself up. Camil walks up to me, putting her hand to my shoulder, "Im..sorry you had that happen to you..It must be hard for a random girl to do that to you...Wait, it wasn't human, huh?" she asked, "(She thought it was human at first, but I guess there's no way around this after seeing NaitoRenamon hop away like that..) It was..A Digimon.." I unveil, "Digimon..? What's that?" she asked, "A...I guess creature but from another world..The Digiworld. That specie was a Renamon, but not a regular one" I explained, "But..Why would she be so attracted to you?" she asked some more, "*sighs*..I don't know..Maybe she just has a thing for Tamers. *gets up* Now I have to look for Renamon. She came into our world with me, as well as this NaitoRenamon you just saw" I said, walking out of the backyard. Camil wanted to stop me to see if she can help, but hesitantly stands there. "Wes has been acting weird too..Maybe I should see what he says" said Camil, going back inside her house, preparing to head out.

Renamon skips and scales among the buildings of the city, finding a good place to hide with her Tamer. "*sniffs* Something smells delicious..*looks down, seeing a crowd around a coffee place*" There's an abundance of humans down there..Hmm...I might as well see what they have" Renamon plots to herself. She lightly drops upon the establishment and enters. Upon entering, Renamon sees an already-made cup of coffee, similar to the one she smelled earlier. "Alright, order for..*sees Renamon take a sip of the cup* Huh?" said the employee, "How bitter..Humans have such odd tastes" she said to herself, disgusted, as a few people gave her looks. "Excuse me, miss. That's for a customer" said the employee, weirded out at Renamon's presence, "(Oh..So that's how it works here? I thought it was something anyone could pick up and try..) Apologies. I will take my leave" Renamon said then exits, feeling a bit embarrassed. Renamon picks up on another scent, this time from a fast-food place, which she couldn't help but have her mouth water from. "Tch, later. I have to finish searching first" Renamon said, refocusing and hops into the air, attaching to a building. She then sees an abandoned house that is sealed off, with questionable spray paint written on it. She had an ounce of doubt, for a second, and jumped down to it. Upon arrival, Renamon sees a band of men in suits and tattoos come out from behind the place. "Look at what we got 'ere boys. Some stern-lookin' cosplay gal comin' on our turf. We oughta show her da ropes, eh?" one member says, staring her down aggressively. "I am here to use this place for the time being" Renamon said, "...Pffffffft AHAHAHAHAHA! This girl's off her rocker! What the hell she think she this is? She apparently don't know 'bout no Yakuza when she see 'em. I'll take care of 'er guys" said the same member as he puts on brass knuckles, the rest of the gang watch with devious smiles. Renamon looks at their unfriendly faces, "(Such spiteful bastards. Now I really will take this place as my own. Besides I am getting impatient from hunger)" Renamon thought to herself, some anger building in her. "Take this, bitch!" the member said, throwing a punch, which Renamon caught with no problem, surprising him, then she pulls the fist in, and thrusts her other paw into his face, knocking him out as he collapses. Another one of them runs at her, then she swipes him away swiftly, knocking him hard to into the ground. A few more goons come at her with crow bars, which she kicked away everyone faster than they could process and were flying away in no time. One of them came in from behind her with a taser, which she heard the buzzing fast enough to dodge it by stepping to the side quickly, grabs his striking arm, and punches three holes in him with a fast jab of her claws from the other paw, making him fall to the ground while bleeding out. The last of the goons next to the boss threw shurikens at her, which Renamon caught all of, then threw back at him at a much higher speed, cutting him all over before falling on the ground. "*aims gun at her* N-no one takes down my boys without paying for it!" the boss of the group yelled, "I bested every human here. Can you not see that no trinket is enough for me?" she said, "S-shut up!" he yelled, firing the gun once. Renamon dodges the shot by tilting her head before the gun fired, then catches the next bullet with her claws, making him feel scared, hearing clicking from the gun, "Shit! It locked up on me?! Gggggnnrrr!" he said in frustration, taking out his sword, making Renamon shake her head. When he went in for a stab, Renamon dodges by zipping to the left, and ducking under a swing, then follows by kicking him across the face, making him flip his body to the left. "You lost. Leave" Renamon ordered. He searched in his suit, pulling out another gun, "*rolls eyes* Diamond Storm" Renamon called, and with a swipe of the arm, she tears her light leaves into the boss' hand and arm, making them look like they came out of a meat grinder, "AAAAAUGGHH!" he cried, holding his mangled limb in agony. The boss looked at her in intense hatred and left. "Better" Renamon comments, taking into the skies afterwards, looking for me.

I approach the city with my Digivice making a beeping sound this time. It seems as if it has two types of indicators, depending on which of the Renamons are closer. The sound got louder in varying frequencies, going up and down but the sounds were starting to jump more from each other...Jump..up..down.."She must be on the buildings" I deduce to myself, looking upwards. I then saw her briefly, and she saw me from a building's satellite, which I could tell she was surprised to see me, then Renny leaped into the sky swiftly. I went closer to said building and she drops in front of me, not looking that happy to see me. "Umm Hey Renny" I lowly greeted, "Hello human. Why so down?" Renamon asked, "I...Rather talk about it in private" I reply as people around us gave us looks, "Where do you have in mind?" she asked, "*looks at the coffee place near us* Let's talk there" I suggest, "*sighs* I suppose" Renamon complied, "What's wrong Renny?" I asked, "..Nothing. Let's go in" she replied. I hold Renamon's hand, which she looked puzzled about, "What're you doing?" she asked, "Well..When two people are close, they tend to hold each other's hand" I answered, "*looks away with a slight blush* Don't think we are that 'close' after our..Intercourse" she said, "That's fine. I know it'll take some time for us" I reply, as she looked at our locked hands, and looked more accepting as we walked inside the establishment. I ordered a bottled coffee, along with a few gourmet donuts, and I gave him the money. Renamon gave me a bewildered look when I turned and looked up to her (she is a few inches taller than me). "What's the matter, Renny?" I asked, "So there's an exchange that occurs to get food and a drink? The person was hospitable too" she asked, "Well yeah, that's..oh I guess Digimon don't buy things in the Digital world, huh?" I realized, making her sigh. "*sees me get what I ordered in a bag, smelling the goodies in it* If only they did this for me when I arrived" Renamon said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, "Did you buy anything when you got here?" I asked half-jokingly, "It was..at another place...and no. They said the cup was for a customer" Renamon lowly admits, "*laughs* Well of course that'd happen^^. It was the guy's drink. You can be real silly yknow" I said to her. "Hey, that's a nice costume and all but put some clothes on! No one wants to see your privates out like this" a random customer yelled at her, "Aww damn. We may need to get you some pants" I said to her, "Humans really are some shameful creatures" she said with an annoyed expression on her, "I guess you can say we're.. 'Private' beings" I joked, "*rolls eyes* Where to go now? We don't seem welcomed here anymore" she asked, "Follow me" I said as we walked out the door. The two of us pass through a small opened gate next to the shop, and took our seat under an umbrella with a table, where I also sat the bag. "*looks at the roomy area* There's something nice about this area" Renamon comments, "You're welcome" I said as I opened the bag and gave her one of the donuts. "You are really trying to get me to warm up to you?" she asked, "And if I am?" I replied, "*eats the donut, surprised at it's good tastes* Then keep it up" she said with a light smile.

"Are you familiar with the cards?"

"Cards you say?"

"*shows her the 10 cards I have* Cards like these."

"Oh them. But I didn't see you pick them up during our venture. *eats the rest of the donut, wags tail*"

"My cousin gave me his. What we'll do with 'em should be obvious."

"How helpful. Maybe you're more resourceful than I thought."

"I used to have 20, but..I came in contact with NaitoRenamon..In this world."

"?! But how..? She didn't travel with us when we escaped together.."

"Seems as though she simultaneously arrives with us.."

"...But..Are you saying she got the other cards off of you?"

"Yes..I encountered her before you..again..and tried to exchange half my cards so she could let me go..It didn't go so well..."

"*brows twitch in anger* NaitoRenamon..!"

"My friend was able to save me..kinda..Anyways..she also prefaced that she has nowhere to go, so who knows where she'd be in this world.."

"*looks off into the distance* I wonder how we can combat her.."

"My cousin, Wes..He said that there are blue cards out there in the Digi-World that you can use to Digivolve."

"...That is our best bet I suppose. *feels hand being touched* Hmm?"

"..We can do it Renny. If we doubt ourselves for a second we're screwed."

"I know but..*blushes* Why are you..touching my hand?"

"..You..Cuz I have feelings for you."

"How..Can a human fall for a Digimon?"

"Ever since we met when I was a kid..I always wanted to meet you again..and it evolved into more than that from there."

"I-I see..So..*lips gets kissed* Uh. *enjoys the lip-locking for a moment and releases* ..that was *clears throat, looks away* s-something."

"You're also really hot so..It's hard to help myself."

"*closes eyes, feels lips* Your..Genuineness is rather.. profound to me. *looks at me* A-at any rate, we should head to this hideout I secured if we want to go to the Digital world."

"What do you mean..Secured?"

"A gang of feeble humans tried to attack me with various weapons. I disposed of them."

"(Poor guys. They didn't know Digimon are many times stronger than humans) Well if you picked it, then lead the way."

"Right" Renamon said with a nod. I grabbed the bag and my drink before we walked away from the place, I finish eating. "Now, be ready to hold on to me. The less public exposure for us, the better" she said as we passed by the citizens, then I hand the last donut to her and people started to look away from us. The closer we got to the abandoned one-story house, the less people were around us, till the last two blocks had very few people. Then we hear of a number of engines closing in on us, making me sweat a bit. "Are..Are those the guys who you disposed off?" I asked, "Yes. This time they brought vehicles..and more friends. *flexes fingers, making them crack* This will only take a second" Renamon said, "A second?! We'll see about that, fox-bitch! *lights up a bottle with a towel in it* This is for the boss!" said the Yakuza member, throwing the bottle at her while driving, making her a bit pissed. Renamon sped pass the bottle, and kicked the guy off of his bike. "Power Paw" she said, digging her claws into the assailant's chest with purple embers on her paw, almost killing him. The rest of the few members on wheels escape after seeing Renamon's dangerous power. "*sees a vicious look in her eyes* Renamon!" I called, "*shakes head, takes bloody claws out* Sorry about that. I need to not be so..instinctive" she said to herself, trying to calm down, realizing her power even more. Could this be why she doesn't want to be too close me? I mean..If I think about it, this would be the case for any couple. Not that we're a couple (yet), but her feelings for me are there. "H-hey at least no one is here to be dragged into the Digital world with us, right?" I said, trying to lighten the mood, "*looks back at me then enters inside* Only NaitoRenamon" she reminds. I follow her. She turns to me, I finish my drink and activate the Digivice, but this time when the light was shining, Renamon also touched the device.

We found ourselves in a whole new area, full of other Digimon and had metallic floors. "Wait where the hell's this?" I asked, "This is the Tamer Union Base. I started to live here not long after I encountered you" Renamon informs, "So you were given access to get here?..Wait you said Tamer Union. Does that mean..?" I asked, hoping she'd follow, "They were all either killed by NaitoRenamon, or her army. But unlike them, your Digivice seems to be able to make great use of your cards" she informed some more, "Would that mean that...Me and my cousin are the last Tamers? *sees her nod affirmatively* Damn..Wish I got into this much sooner" I said lowly. Palmon-X comes up to us, "Hey there guys! Glad you two could make it" she said excitedly, "Oh, so you had Palmon-X in here?" I asked, "NaitoRenamon may be able to transport to the Digital World with us, but only Digimon like me and Palmon-X have access to here" Renamon informs some more, giving me some hope. "So what's the plan now? Card hunting?" I asked, "No, training" Renamon answered, "Who me?" I asked, "Yes, until your Legendary Spirit manifests" she answered. I try to guess what it was in my head, but Renamon sighed, "It will allow us to better Bio-merge, and we can fight as one. I know quite a few evolutions from my previous partner" she explained, "Woah that's great!...Except the training part" I respond and she takes my hand, taking us to a grassland farm with Palmon-X waving us a farewell. Renamon tosses me into the field and we began our training session. "To see how weak you truly are.." she began, I got up and Renamon gives me a flurry of quick attacks, ending it with kick to my stomach, my Digivice flying out of my pocket from the impact, blowing me away into the water behind me, making a big splash. I raise from the pond a moment later, looking up to Renamon, who looked down at me, disappointed. "You'll have to train all day at this rate. *catches Digivice from the air, puts it in a sleeve* I'll hold this til we're done" Renamon says to me, dragging me out of the pond. The field was also plentiful with workout equipment. Maybe they got 'em from my world? Renamon watched atop a barn-like house, seeing me work my ass off by lifting weights and running among the fields, drying my clothes rather quickly. She then sees that I was getting very tired, "Keep going" Renamon ordered , "*pants from fatigue* I..Cant..go on.." I tiredly said, "*sees crest still looking inactive* Tch..Let us meditate til your body is ready for more training" she suggests, jumping down next to me. Phew, anything but this. "Actually...First. The cards. Can we test them?" Renny asked, "Oh yeah! Let's see..*takes a few out of my pocket, drawing them off* Let's try...Huh, I only have two specific to you Renamon. Ok..*slides one of them down the Digivice* Digi-modify! (This is called..) Speed card! Activate!" I said, using one of the cards, Renamon feels way lighter, running to the left and right ends of the field in seconds. This is probably..500ft in diameter? "*feels the effect wear off, runs the rest of the way to me* Not bad. Next?" she asked, "Then there's..*slides card down the Digivice's card reader slot* Digi-modify! Alias! Activate!" I said, and Renamon makes a clone of herself, which lasted for 10 seconds. "That one was rather short. Anything else?" she asked, "Uh..There's this. *puts the other two cards in my pocket, swipes the 2nd last card in my hand* Digi-modify! (What the hell...?) Uh F-French Fried Potato! Activate" I said hesitantly, puzzling Renamon, "What..?" she asked, "It says you're supposed to double in strength..*reads closer* Oh if you're hungry" I correct, "-a-..Last one please" she commands. I put the weird card in my pocket, "(This is some sort of equip?) Ok. *slides the card down the Digivice* Digi-modify! Trident Arm! Activate!" I called out, and a platinum metallic arm with three big claws appear on Renamon's arm. She gave a few quick swipes and it didn't disappear. I notice that my card was stuck in my Digivice this time, I guide it all the way through, and only then did the arm go away. "I didn't feel that much stronger, but better than nothing" Renamon comments. Not a bad start I suppose. Makes me wonder what the rest do.

Renamon sits on her knees in front of me, closing her eyes. "On your knees too, human" Renamon commands, holding out her paws. I hold her paws from underneath, "*blushes*...over" she said, which I corrected myself, putting my palms on her rather big paws, my hands being about 1/3 of their size. "So..What's the point of this meditation thing?" I asked, "To clear your mind. It helps you get in tune with your body subconsciously" she briefs. I shut my eyes. As we meditated there, she slowly started to heal from my wounds that she did to me and my workout fatigue dissipates..The more I cleared my head, the lighter I felt. A glimmer of Renamon's body even entered my head, but before I got..more of a...zzzzzz. "*snaps fingers* Dammit human! Wake up" Renamon urged, "*jumps up* w-what what? I..oh sorry, I snoozed there" I said innocently, "Well don't. You will lose progress if you sleep" she said with a disappointed look. I close my eyes with her, and see a statue bust, but I couldn't recognize it. Maybe it'll become Renamon later? It eventually flickered with green aura..I scoot closer to her, making our knees touch, then she lets our hands fall on our knees and even Renny felt more relaxed.

Time passed for a about two hours for both of us and it hit me.."Uh..Renny?" I asked, "Yes, human?" she replied, "I..cant train for that long. My dad is gonna be worried about me not being home" I informed, "...(Tch, how annoying) Do you want to stop our session here then?" she asked, "Weeeelll..We're both alone now so I was hoping..yknow.." I led on, "*sighs* Fine, come here" she said, giving me a kiss on the lips, making her give an intense blush afterwards..I expected one on the cheek, but t-that's good too o o. I looked at her with surprise on my face, "W-what is with that face?" she asked, "You're...starting to like me..?" I asked, "N-no!..That is..We usually exchange affection orally so..I'd figure.." she tried to explain, acting a bit shyly, "If you didn't wanna show that much affection..You could've kissed my cheek.." I informed, "*sighs* You humans and your various customs.." Renamon lowly says. "Anyways..what I had in mind was more like..this" I said, crawling over to her, making her blush some more as my hand cups her pussy, "*brows jump then looks down* O-oh, you 'this' sort of affection, human? I-I suppose" she said shyly, her eyes pointing elsewhere, "It's called 'intimacy'...and I'll show you what it's all about.." I said lustfully, putting her on her back as I crawl some more to her. I then unzipped, and made my cock touch her pussy, brushing the tip around the strands of her smooth, beautiful hairs. I then looked lovingly into her pupils as I towered over her, "*looks away some more* D-dont look into me like that..It..It's bad enough that I feel so vulnerable" she shyly said to me, "Well, you'll feel even more vulnerable for me.." I said suggestively, dragging my cock around and over her sensitive cunt, she starts to moan, putting her paws on my shoulders, spreading her hind legs further outwards. "*sees me lick down the legs* Mmmmm..Fine, human..I suppose you can rut my insides if you desire.." she said with a sexier voice, feeling her lust for me grow.

I then inserted my cock into her moistening pussy, "AAAAUGGHHH~~. Hu..Hu..Y-yes..I miss getting..hu..Fucked by you, human..K-keep going into me" Renamon said lustfully, her paws rubbing down my back, pushing me deeper into her cunt, "H-HUUUAAAH~" she moaned some more, getting into the genital action some more. Her tail jumped up and down with my hips as I thrusted into her strong hips faster and faster, our moans shared for a moment then I locked lips with her, including my tongue which she pleasantly played along with. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Do you..Love getting pounded, Renny?" I asked while fucking her, "I..Ah! Aaah!" she began, more focused on her pleasure, "U-uh huh?" I asked, teasingly stopped, "I..I do! K-keep fucking me, human!" she said with a more desperate tone to her voice, urging me to continue, then I shoved my cock balls-deep into her, making her ecstatically pull me in with her paws, with a loud splat sound from deep inside her cunt, securing the genital locking. Renamon moved her hips a bit while squeezing on my cock with her internal walls, "R-renny?" I asked, "Stuff me, human! I want it inside me!" she ordered while wincing, and so I went faster into her, bouncing my hips up and down on her while our privates were deeply locked. As she enjoyed the pounding, her climax wildly gushing from her pussy, Renny's paws went behind my head, moaning into my mouth as we made out some more, "Mmmmmm~~ *smacks my lips away from her with my lips* I-I-Im gonna cum, Renny!" I warned, as she began moaning uncontrollably, and I go faster than before into her, "*feels my cock oozing* YES! YES! YEEEES! H-H..HUMAN~~~! AHHHHHHH!" she moaned loudly as I jizzed and pumped into her, our pelvises becoming webby from me overflowing my cum into her tight tunnel. I pushed my hips into her's as I gave her the last drops of my cum, and she licks my tongue, wanting more of the kissing, which we did as I finished filling her up. Renny's paws caress my cheeks as her ears lowered, then enjoying our tongue action. A minute of making out deeply pass us by, and she finally smacks her lips away, looking into my eyes with her black and blue optics, drooling. "*catches breath* When we locked our mouths like that..You didn't do it to me before.." Renamon said, trying to cool down, "*catches breath with her* That's..Called 'French Kissing'. You do that with someone you're deeply attracted to.." I informed, "*looks at me more lovingly* I find it very passionate..It's starting to grow on me..You humans certainly know how to put a woman in heat..I like that" she comments, lust still buried in her voice, "I don't know about others but..Let's say I learned from some of the best..and from my fantasies of you.." I replied, "HmmHmm. You are so peculiar, human" Renamon comments. I wanted to unplug our fatigued genitals, but she locked me in some more, "Gnh! W-what is it?" I asked with a wince, "Tell me a bit more about..More various ways you humans intercourse" Renamon asked, "Do you mean..Positions?" I asked for clarity, "Positions? Like ours?" she asked, "Well..This is Missionary Position. There's alot more out there. *I see that Renamon gives me a faint smile as her tail wags* Well..Would you want to try..a Blowjob?" I answer then questioned back, "Hmm..Im intrigued. Show me.." she said lewdly, loosening her cunt for me, letting me disconnect from her hole as we grunted.

I sat a bit more away from her with my legs spreading open, "Basically you suck on my boner this time..With your mouth" I briefed, making her blush, "M-my mouth? *looks at me* So it isn't for just the French kissing.." she said, getting closer to my pelvis. "*sniffs my pheromonal scent from my pelvis* Your scent still..excites me.. I feel closer to you already" Renamon comments, "I don't have much left in me, so just try it for now" I said to her, making her less hesitant, "F-fine, h-human.." she said, grabbing my half-chubbed cock with two fingers, then lowers her head to my dick, staring at it. "(This is..My first time looking at it, yet..M-my desire is surging)" Renamon thinks to herself, putting the tip to her mouth, "Y-you can lick it too.." I inform her, and she licks around the tip while looking down on it, then eventually sucks on the tip, "Mmm..Mmm..(This is..incredibly sensual..)" Renamon thought to herself, an orgasm already swirling inside her. Renamon's ears flop down again with her brows curling inwards as mouth expands, her mouth engulfing half of my cock, then retracts it quickly, coughing. "Oww. *rubs sore shaft* You have to open up wider to go all the way..I felt a bit of your fangs" I said, "Apologies, human..I suppose this will take a bit of mastery. I want to attempt one more time" she said to me, making my dong re-enter into her mouth, accepting how her mouth wasn't up to snuff, but found a comfortable rate to suck me off. "Mmmm..Just like that..Renny" I said to her as our pleasures build, "Mmm..Mmm..(I..never thought.. the Human penis would taste so good..)" Renamon moaned, putting one paw on my pelvis, massaging me for comfort. Renamon then looked at me while sucking me off and I rub her head, "You're really good, Renny" I let her know as she refocused her gaze to my cock. "*takes it out* I want you to..release into my mouth now" Renny said, "Ok..but let's try it quickly, alright? Anyone can show up after all" I affirmed, and she sucks me off faster than before, carefully excluding her fangs. I leaned my head back from the pleasure she provided..For a first-timer, she was really fuckin' good.."Hey guys, what're you two doing?" asked Palmon-X, uncertain about what she was seeing, "o.o! *unlocks mouth from my cock, clears throat* We were..I was checking on his wounds" Renamon lied, "A wound on his crotch?" Palmon-X asked, "She was uhh..Uhh s-she kicked me really hard down there and... w-wanted to check on me down there!" I followed hurriedly with my own lie, "Ok. Hmm? What's with Renamon's crotch area? It has all those white spots" she points out, "(...DAMMIT! Uuuuuuuhhh. Cmon Think!) That's uhh..From the ice cream I brought here. It was wrapped in a small bag and...(Im totally not going anywhere with this. e e) Ok maybe we were getting a bit..Frisky" I unveiled, Palmon-X giving me a skeptical look, "It was to..Get closer as partner and Tamer. Right? You saw the bust of the Legendary Spirit too?" Renamon asked me, "(Could she've seen the same thing? Either way, great save Renny!) Uh y-yeah! I couldn't make it out, but I was seeing it! Looked more like a Digimon though" I answer, "Mine looked more like you" she replied, "S-see? It was working, eheheheh.. ^^;;;;" I said as innocently as possible.

Palmon-X scratched her head to us, "I...guess...? How you two came up with that is beyond me. Anyways, we found out that NaitoRenamon is back in the Digital world. Do y'all have any idea about how she was able to do that?" she asked, "Oh yeah. It seems that she transfers to the Digi-world and the real world with me" I answered, "Oh really? That's a bit scary. Well we're safe here, but we can't be here for too long. She made a real big black Digimon. Who knows if it'll be used to destroy your world or not! If you two can do something about it soon, I'd be super helpful" Palmon-X informs; Me and Renamon look at each other in uncertainty, "I'll let you two decide on that but in the meantime..You may need a bath, Renamon. You two got very close huh?" she asked while giggling, making us both blush and she exits. "I hope she doesn't tell anyone.." I comment. Renamon gets in the pond, throwing the Digivice at me, and I caught it. "We shouldn't have intercourse for a while.." Renamon said, very embarrassed about what happened, "D-dont be like that..At least she took it pretty well, right?" I tried to reason, then she gave me a spiteful look, "*sighs* Is there a way I can compensate?..Maybe trying to Sprit Evolve?" I asked, "...*gets out of the pond, shakes the water off* If this doesn't work, we're giving our intercourse a rest" she affirms to the offer. Renamon steps closer to me, waiting for me to initiate the activation, closing her eyes. I did the same, hoping something would happen...A few moments pass, then a stream of data does surround us, but nothing else occurred after that. Renamon opened her eyes, looking at me angrily, then snaps at me, "*grabs my collar* Dammit human! What the hell is with you being so pathetic?!" she shouted, "H-hold on. Just give some time, ok? I don't think we're emotionally on the same page now..Maybe that's screwing with our connection" I reason to her, and she lets me go. "Tch..Until you fix our little problem, not only are we holding off on our..'fun', but we're also not venturing the Digital world so we can discover those blue cards you talked about" Renamon declares, "Wouldn't that mean we'll have to stay in Bio-merge for a while as we're out there? *sees Renamon stay silent* Yeah..That'd also mean we'll have to understand each other alot deeper than now, but.." I said lowly. "...Go home. Our session is through" Renamon ordered, returning to the pond, disappointed. "..Hey I was wondering. Could you also an X form too?" I asked, which Renamon didn't respond to, "*sighs* Fine..I'll go home now" I said, activating my Digivice, returning me to the real world. "Hey guys! We saw just an Omnimon on the monitor! We..Hey, where'd your boyfriend go?" Palmon-X questioned, "He returned..Did you dare assume we had relations with each other?" Renamon responds, turning to her with an angry face, "N-no, it's just...You two looked close and.." Palmon-X weakly began, "So you did assume..*turns away* It's not like that..At least not yet. He still has a ways to go..Same for me" said Renamon, "Well I just wanted to tell you. Omnimon looks really strong out there, but he seems like he looks like he wants to be on his own. I'll uhh..I'll leave you to yourself as well, k?" Palmon-X said before departing. Renamon stays relaxed in the pond, arms folded, frustration still lingering.

I find myself in the same abandoned house, soon hearing some engines circling around the house. Dammit, those guys are relentless. Maybe I can stay low to get by? I hid my head below the windows, waiting for them to pass through. "Let's head on to our ol' turf. 'sides, the place is closer to some good food" a distant voice said, and I hear the suited cyclists' engines become inaudible. Phew, dodged a bullet. I exited from the house a moment later, walking down the street to return home. I thought back to what Renamon and me were talking about..I know it's going to take some time but..Something tells me that we'll have to be in a real relationship together for Bio-merge to work..Ever since this whole thing with me being by myself throughout the school years, I don't think Im good with girls..Maybe Camila could give me pointers? I can't tell her about me and Renamon though..I gave a long sigh. This really sucks for me..Yknow what..We're doing it. I got the cards, so I'll make use of 'em. Starting tomorrow, we're exploring the Digi-world! Whether Renamon likes it or not.

Look forward to Chapter 3!


	3. The Battle in Dark Digiworld

Hello guys! We're back with a long-awaited chapter of my Renamon fanfic. As of now, it is at 1000 views, but 15 follows? Wow, people are really making sure not to miss out lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one since it is longest chapter of the story thus far. Alot more tamer than the others but it still has a good sex scene, which I hope to do more of next time. Anyways, I'll be short here, soooo

Enjoy eue

Chapter 3: The Battle in Dark Digiworld

—

The walk back to my house became rather lonely, because I didnt have Renamon with me. Dunno what Im gonna do about having her out again...If I bring her out now, not only is it possible that she'll still be pissed at me, but I risk being raped again by NaitoRenamon..And...Maybe even being manipulated by her. It looks like that's not outside of what she'd do to me. When I got home, I notice my Dad's car in the drive way. I got to the door's window and saw a shimmering light...and a chair? "Come in, son. The door's unlocked" he said from the other side of the door. I open the door, seeing Dad sitting in his own chair, his glasses brightening up his side as the sun sets, and is a set two meters away from the chair Im now in front of. "Sit" he simply said. Way to set the mood. "What were you doing when you went out?" he asked. Dad never actually got this serious with me, so it's very left-field...Did he find something?

"I was..out on a stroll" I lied, then taking a seat.

"Ok ok. Anything else happened? No getting lunch? No visit at a friend's?...No new girl you're telling me about?" he asked, looking me in my pupils.

"Dad, what's this all ab-"

"Who's Renny?"

"?! Where..Where'd you hear that..!?"

"On the way home, your cousin went to your friend's house. He never does that."

"So you stalked them til you overheard something might be up?"

"I said 'Who's Renny?'. Sounds like an interesting character, and it sounded like your cousin knew about quite a bit about her."

"*gets up and grabs the doorknob* Im not doing this with you, Im-"

"And go to your friend's house? Why didnt you do that earlier?"

"...tch. *turns around and sees a bag of yellow fur* Huh?!"

"Oh so you are familiar with this? Know what I'll ask now?"

"It's...It's from Renny."

"But Who's that exactly?"

"(walking around the question is doing me no good) *sighs*...My...new friend."

"Not a girlfriend?"

"She's my closest friend."

"Closer than Camil?"

"We weren't that close."

"So let's see...A striking presence, smart, has a big vocabulary...and has yellow fur? Do you see how Im so curious?"

"I think anyone would."

"And what is this..'Digimon'?"

"(DAMMIT! How much did he hear?!) ...It's...Let's say she's...A fan of this show called 'Digi' and wants to cosplay as her favorite character from the show. When you do that in real-life, it's called being a Digimon."

"Alright then. Let me meet Renny tomorrow. Should be no problem since you two are close, right?"

"Uhh well..(If I lie, and say she's busy, I cant keep that up forever..) She shouldn't be busy, so sure..Though.."

"Though..?"

"She's really attached to the cosplay, and always has it on, So..Hope she doesn't freak you out."

"So she has a...Animalistic costume?"

"..Exactly."

"...We'll see how it goes. That is all. Now eat before food gets cold. *gets up* One more thing..You say closest friends, but why isnt it more than that? Getting off on the wrong foot?"

"Well..We are now.." I reply lowly, seeing him walking upstairs to his room. Phew. That was close. Looks like he didnt have that much of the true story on him. If he heard about the rape or about her strength, cant save the Digi-World or our world. I put my food on a plate and went up stairs to my room. I ate while looking at the cards I still had...Spiked Club..Thor Hammer..King Device..? (invalidates an option card? keeping that in mind)..Juga-maru. That sword looks huge! I wonder if I can use them. They seem pretty heavy. I'll look at the rest later. If Im going to go back into the Digi-World, I'll need more cards from Wes. I got into my pajamas. My eyes got heavy rather quickly, then I fell asleep.

After waking up, I see Camil come through my door. "What the hell're you doing here?" I asked, trying to wake up, "Well..I wanted to meet your friend that Wes told me about. I thought she'd be here" she said, "Wes should've told you she didnt come with me. Or Dad even. He aint here?" I asked her, "No..It's 1pm and he's usually out at work at this time" she replied, "...Then how'd you get inside?" I asked some more, "Wes wanted me to give you the key. He's walking around for some reason" she explained, giving me the key. Why would he be walking around? Sounds like he didnt tell her much. "Call me when you two are available. I'd like to hang with her!" Camil said cheerily before leaving. I have a feeling that won't be for a while. Great, now I need to look for Wes. Took my pajamas off and dressed in casual wear, before I went outside. After a minute of looking, Wes was down the block from me, he turns to me, walking up to me, and stops next to a bush that was 1/3 of the way from me. I closed the distance, looked at the bush, and see..An option card? "You see 'em now? Option cards are starting to leak into the real world" Wes prefaced, "So you're looking for them for me? How nice" I asked, "Not exactly. Im keeping a lookout for where ever NaitoRenamon may appear. I had to hide from her yesterday. She was close but then she suddenly disappeared" he answers. That must've been right after Renamon gave them Yakuza guys a beatdown. "*picks the card out of the bush* Did you find a few cards?" I asked, "*picks 8 cards out of pocket, shows them to me* Boy did I" Wes said with a smirk, "*takes the cards* Thanks. NaitoRenamon took 10 of them from me" I mention, "So she stole them?" he asked, "More like...It was a bad deal..Where I get screwed over..Kinda literally in a way" I answer. He shook his head, looking at the ground. "So it happened again..Im sorry, lil cous" Wes said lowly, "Dont blame yourself if anything. At least you're helping out, and that's what I need" I reply, "Camil told me what she saw..Then your Dad asked us several questions" he mentioned, "Feels like he's secretly part of yknow...'The Force' " I reply, "Could be. So you going back to the Digi-World?" he asked, "Yeah. Thing is, Digi-World went to hell, so I kinda have to, despite it feeling like I'm fighting an uphill battle. I'll try to be back later on today. Also looks like NaitoWhoremon appears when Renny comes into the real world" I reply, "Well damn. Best luck to ya. If you make it back, gimme a call. I may find some cards with your name on 'em" he says, walking away from me.

My feet then carried me a short distance home, I pick my Digivice out of my pocket, activate it and it warps me into the data realm, digitizing me. I did see a glimpse of Renamon going into the forest, and is training. This time it looks like she's...Absorbing Digimon. Must be how she got this strong. I land on a large tree, realizing the branch was not the best platform, I lower and hug the branch, only to hang upside-down on it. "*Ear twitches, looks up* Oh it's you, human. Looking rather foolish upon this encounter" Renamon said to me, "Mind getting me down, captain obvious?" I reply, "Just hold still" she said, running up the tree. Her feet grace upon the branch, not even making it shake, and takes a knee before grabbing me by the shirt, as if I were a helpless cat. "I suppose you have news for me, Gatomon?" she asked, "Gatomon?" I asked back, "It's what'd you consider as a feline" she replied, "Real funny. Anyways, Wes gave me a good number of cards for us. Hope you found a few of your own" I said. She then puts me in her arms before hopping off the branch. "Whoa HEY! At least warn me first!" I yelled in a panic, "You have a fear of heights? With me carrying you? Some Tamer you are" she replied, trying to distract me from the 350ft drop in actuality. The landing was also smooth, my weight seeming to be nothing to her. "*puts me down, takes two cards out of sleeves* I wasnt searching for them on purpose, but here" said Renamon, giving me the cards, "He gave me 8, while we found another pair, so it's as if I made a fair trade after all. *looks at the cards* Hey looks like these are specifically for you, Renny" I said in a more positive tone. "Did you return only to show off your newly-found trinkets?" Renamon asked, "No. I came to you cuz we're heading out and we're searching for that blue card" I replied, "Human, do you not realize your feeble disposition?" Renamon asked, "Im not letting you know. Im telling you. As in, whether you like it or not" I told her, sounding more serious, "Hmm. These Digimon won't absorb themselves, but I cant lose my one-way ticket to evolution and miss out on the usage of the cards..I suppose my hands are indeed tied" she said, taking a thinking pose. "Let's get a move on then" I declare, the two of us walking together, seeing horizon of the darkening world now having big pieces of data missing, taking the depiction of white and purple spots. "Keep an eye out for that big dark Digimon Palmon-X mentioned" I reminded, "And that damn NaitoRenamon" she reminded, looking more serious.

I got on her back, and we started our search. A big dark-feathered bird Digimon flew above us, with a ball encompassing his body, and flops down to us, "My Digivice says it's a 'DarkSinduramon'. Think we can fight it?" I asked her, "Best we don-" Renamon tried to reply, but the mon got in front of us quickly, surprising us, making Renamon throw me away her. "Hurry up and use those damn cards!" Renamon demanded urgently, "Positron Pulse!" said DarkSinduramon, shocking thunder from his wings, which Renamon dodged the most of, only hitting her arm, "Tch!" she grunts. "O-ok, uhh umm! *gets a card* (Just what I'd want!) Digi-modify! Armor! Activate!" I shouted, sliding the card down the slot of the Digivice til I felt a hard stop. Unfortunately, the equipment appeared on her damaged arm, turning out to be a machine with a big nail at the end, "Renamon, jump up and crack the armor with that Pilebunker!" I commanded urgently, hearing this, Renamon makes a desperate leap up to DarkSinduramon, "Oh no you dont! Positron Pulse!" it shouted, sending another wave of lightning at Renamon, who was able to break through it by shielding herself with the pilebunker, shocking him [No pun intended] and Renamon jabs the pilebunker's nail into the round shielding of the bird mon, indeed cracking it. "G-get off me!" it said, trying to shake her off by spinning, but she holds on to the opened shield with her claws, her equipped arm dragging in the wind. "Stop..Resisting!" Renamon shouted, giving the large bird mon another jab of the pilebunker, thrusting him backwards, making him stop while squawking in pain. She takes the moment to run on top of him, charging her paw with fire embers, "Power Paw!" she said, jabbing at his head, the force snaps his neck backwards, making her hunch over for a moment. Renamon spins, throwing her equipped arm over her body and shoulder, "RAAAAAA!" she shouted, thrusting the pilebunker down on the shield, and when the big nail end of the equipment made contact, it had enough force to make both of them drop to the ground at break-neck speeds. A big cloud of dirt spews up from them crashing straight down into the ground, "*slides the card all the way and returns it to my pocket* Renny!" I said worrisomely, running to her. I stop a moment before the mounds of dirt stop raining on the two mons, and I see only her on her knees, absorbing the mon's data while glowing white, in the 10ft crater they made. "*coughs, wipes off the dirt from arms* That was one helluva pilebunker. Good thing I made it last" Renamon said, giving me a damaged smirk, walking out of the crater while holding her bloodied arm like a champ. "R-renny..Will you be ok?" I asked sincerely, "Of course. I just..Cant use this arm for bit" Renamon said somewhat reassuringly, "Be careful from here, please?" I asked while hugging her, "*jumps slightly in surprise, blushing* S-sure but..We cant be sentimental now. *sees several more dark Digimon ahead* There's still more out there" she replies, refocusing. Yeah, we can fight those guys too, or..."Digi-modify! Speed! Activate! *slides the card down the Digivice's slot*" I said, hopping on Renamon's back, "We should be able to zip pass these guys! Step on it!" I commanded, "Right" she replied, dashing at great speed across the field, going through the crowd of dark Digimon, most not able to react to her going through them. "It's working! Keep goin', Renny!" I said with a triumphant fist, and we get to a ruined city area, where she slowed down and had to take a stop. "*ears twitch and jump upwards* Hmm?! I think I sense something" Renamon says as I hop off. My Digivice vibrates, I slide the card all the way threw, and it shows me a reading, which was blue. "That must be the Digivolve card! It's in one of these buildings. *sees that the buildings' data are rising into the pinkish skies* These seem to be falling apart. Let's look throu-" I was about to say then a big, capped white cladded Digimon with gold and dark armored arms busts through a nearby building, appearing in front of us from the left. What was also in front of him was the blue Digivolve card, which he grabbed. "Is..Is this the Omnimon that Palmon-X mentioned?" Renamon asked in shock, "*looks at Digivice* Y-yeah!" I replied. "I saw what you can do, Renamon. It wasnt half bad" Omnimon said, surprising both of us, "You...You're reasonable?" I asked in slight fear, "There is a difficult Digimon ahead of here. I am afraid I cannot let you pass until you best me..*looks at me, tossing the card at me, which I caught* Give me your best shot with this" he said. I look at the card hesitantly, "Human, dont just stand there. Do it" ordered Renamon, making me tense up and I press on the card harder between my fingers, "Human!" she shouted, "(...Let's at least try!) Renamon! Digivolve!" I said, sliding the blue card down the Digivice. I did nothing but gaze as Renamon becoming wireframes, "Renamon digivole to...!" I heard as she floats in the air for a moment, glows in a ball of light, becoming a moderately big ninetailed fox, landing on the ground, staring up at Omnimon "Kyubimon" she said. Whoooa, her feet and tails have blue flames too! "Get ready" Kyubimon said to me, snapping me out of my amazement, "Y-yeah, but let's see what you can do first!" I replied as she nods, then Omnimon busts out his sword from his golden arm, which looks like a head of a Digimon, and it all looked cool as shit. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon shouts, pressuring her head against Omnimon's blade, engulfing herself in a ball of blue flames, uprising a big blue-flamed Dragon out of her, flying around them into Omnimon's back. "*turns around, aiming with the dark blue arm* Supreme Cannon" said Omnimon, shooting a powerful blast through Kyubimon's fiery attack, pushing her off of him afterwards. "*lands on the side of a building, emitting fiery, ghostly heads from the tail* Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called out, the heads then shoot towards Omnimon, which he tries to fly away from but they trace him to his surprise. Upon contact, the fires imprison him in a cage of blue flames, locking him in place while burning his armor and the other fireballs explode on him. "Fox Attack" Kyubimon quickly said, speeding towards him, leaving behind a spark of fire, seemingly appear above him, "Fox Electric Attack!" she shouts, electrocuting him with a headbutt downward, shooting him to the ground, making a small crater upon impact. "Wow Ren- I mean Kyubimon! You're doing great against him!" I cheered, "*floats above* Dont speak to soon" replied Kyubimon, seeing Omnimon getting up. Shit! This guy really is tough as hell. "*seemingly appears behind Kyubimon from between her tails* Transcendent Sword Slash" he said, dropping a slash down Kyubimon, "Kyubimon! Watch it!" I shouted urgently, making her bat her head backwards while dodging herself forward, trying to turn around quickly, only to be cut down her ribs, "GYAAAAUUUGHHH!" she hollered in pain, a big line of blood coming from the cut, "Kyubimooon!" I shouted worrisomely, watching her fall for a second, then tries to look for a card, "Double Shot" I heard him say, making my head bat upwards, seeing him relentlessly fire a powerful flame and ice shot at Kyubimon, both shots exploding on her, and she falls out of the cloud of the explosion, reverting her back to her Renamon form. "(Dammit!)" I thought to myself in anger, running to her as fast as I can while Omnimon watched, and catching her in my arms, sliding on my back across the ground. "Renamon! Please say you have some fight left!" I shouted, seeing her open her eyes, now in great pain, "Im...Afraid not..Human" she weakly replied, "*floats down to the ground gracefully* I suppose that settles it" Omnimon said..."No! We have one more attack in us!" I shouted, surprising both Renamon and Omnimon, "*sighs* I doubt it can make me budge" he said reassuringly, "What are you..doing..h-human?" asked Renamon, and I made her get on her feet. "(she should be hungry so..) Digi-modify! French-Fried Potato! Activate!" I called out, swiping the card down the Digivice, "*flexes paws* I do feel..Stronger.." Renamon weakly comments, standing on her own but hunched over, panting in pain, "Give it your best shot, Renny!" I commanded. Renamon slowly walks forward, each step taking a second, as she balls up her paw for a punch. "Give up" Omnimon urged, making Renamon shed a tear before connecting with her punch, which had enough force to break two buildings that were behind him, as well as push herself back, but he didnt move an inch, and she falls in front of him. "Renamon! No!" I said urgently, running to her and picking her up in my arms. "I wasnt..Im..Im not strong..Im not strong.." Renamon said to herself, starting to tear up, "Dont cry, Renny..You gave it your damnedest" I reply, myself trying not to cry, "...*turns away* Find me when you're much stronger. You have the Digivice, so return and rest for now" Omnimon says, looking back for a second, surprised to see my face buried down in Renamon's chest, "(The human has an emotional attachment to her..*looks forward* No time to waste)" Omnimon thought, flying away...I activate my Digivice, taking us to the Tamer Union Base.

The surrounding Digimon couldn't help but watch me on my knees, embracing Renamon. "W-we...We saw it on the monitor..Im sorry that happened, guys.." Palmon-X said lowly, I didnt respond, "Here, l-let me heal her" she said, walking forward. When Palmon-X got close, I took a moment to hold Renamon tight, then kissed her forehead, and let Palmon-X put her RGB herbs on her, trying to heal her many wounds. "These were really bad. Another hit and she'd go into her baby form..or even worse, be deleted" Palmon-X said. It took a few more minutes to wait for Palmon-X to be done. "She's good for the most part. Take it easy in the grassy field for now" Palmon-X suggests, "Before we do..I've been wondering how come you're not a normal Palmon" I ask, "I..Im not that sure. I've been just stuck in this form for a while. I guess due to NaitoRenamon affecting the Digiworld so much" she replied before me and Renamon walk into the grasslands room. The two of us continued to the end of the waters, and we both watch the waterfall in front of us. Renamon takes her arm off of me, looking away sadly.

"..What's wrong, Renny?"

"What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"...I.."

"You have no idea how humiliated I feel..After losing like that..Then you pushed me.."

"I mean, that's so I could...*sighs* Im sorry, Renny...I really am."

"Why didnt you help faster?"

"I-I..Just wasnt fast enough to do anything..I blame myself for most of this...You got really hurt and..I dont know what I'd do if...yknow.."

"...Didnt you know that we were severely outmatched? *sits down, dipping feet in the water*"

"I did..but I fought with you anyway. *sits with her*"

"Why is that?"

"..It's..It's cuz I..Had faith in your strength. Even after you went back to this form."

"..Faith? But.."

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I always saw you as really strong and..After seeing you transform like that, it was..yknow, hard for me to think you couldn't do anything."

"So..your faith in me was that deep-rooted?"

"Yeah..You always amazed me when you fought so..*feels her paws on my cheeks* Huh? Renamo- *feels her lips locking with mine, then we made out for a moment* Mmm..*her lips lock away from mine*"

"I really do appreciate that..Someone to say..They believe in me more than me, despite my shortcomings..I..I always get so caught up in how others should see me.."

"It must be really hard and pressuring to always see yourself and have others see you as a very strong Digimon. Must be a nightmare."

"...It is indeed."

"Look..I know you'll get much stronger than this. It'll just..Take some time."

"I want you to get strong with me, so you dont fall too far behind."

"That'll..Take more time, b-but still."

"*feels on lips*...*goes into the water* D-do you want to get in the water with me?"

"(Must be doing really good to her if she asked that eue) Sure. *starts taking off clothes*"

"*watches and blushes* (O-oh right, he needs to u-undress for that..)"

"*takes off underwear* Dont act so surprised, Virginmon. *gets in the water*"

"*giggles* Really clever. You cant even call me that anymore."

"You that unfamiliar to sarcasm? *leans my back next to her*"

"Oh Im familiar, my delectable human. *leans on me, rubs finger down my chest with a somewhat lusty smirk*"

"*gives her the same smile* Now can you control yourself?"

"*puts hand underwater, feels on my growing dong* Seems as though you cant."

"It's hard not to, especially after hearin' this smokin' hot voice of your's."

"Speaking of hard, you are rock-solid down there now."

"*feels my dong getting jerked off* Well that's you know what you're doing to me down there..And it feels really good.."

"Do you wanna feel even better?"

"Can you relieve me while you're at it?"

"I guarantee it. *lets go of my dick* Just hug me and I'll show you.."

"Alright, Babemon..*wraps arms around her while her back is against the wall*"

"...The mon jokes sting a bit, tone it down please."

"I will if you kiss me again."

"*kisses my lips tenderly* Not another mon joke out of you" Renamon said more attractively, looking into my eyes as her lust for me grows. I align my cock to her pussy, then start inserting, and Renamon holds me, pulling me close to her. "Aaaaaah yes..You always felt so..so right..I can't believe I've forgotten such a feeling" Renamon comments, starting to moan, and I give her a sudden kiss on her small lips, "You're so amazing, Renny..I never want to let you lose again..I'll try even harder next time...For us" I said to her, "For us..?" she asked, "I..Hate losing too...Especially in front of someone I love.." I express, "H-human.." Renamon said in a surprised tone, blushing more than ever, and her mouth quivering from what she heard. We stayed in that position for several moments, my meat stick still jammed into her vaginal hole. Renamon then held me even tighter, then I started fucking her slowly, "...Human..I love you" she whispered, "I love you too..Renny" I whispered back, locking lips with her as our sensual intercourse made the waters sway and quake. A light shot out of the Digivice from my pocket, making us look back, "That must mean one thing. We can come together and Spirit Evolve" Renamon said as I slowed down to listen, looking behind her, "Well for now..*grabs her chin, turns her head to me* I want us to come together..Like this" I said, "Right..Satisfy me, Tamer" Renny replied, refocusing on taking my genitals. She looked down, moaning while watching my strongly erected cock penetrate her pussy, "M-make me cum, human" Renamon demanded, obviously getting hornier by the second, "Mmm! Mmm! I-I can't stop, Renny! You feel too good!" I moaned, going faster in her, and she holds her mouth open, closing her eyes, at a lose for words from how much pleasure she's experiencing, tightening her insides. "D-damn, Renamon" I comment, sucking on her tits for a moment. A minute of pussy-pounding later, my cum jets into her insides, "AAAAAAHH! YES! YEEESS! TAME MEEEE!" Renamon loudly moaned as I released my cum into her, crushing my pelvis into her strong vaginal hole, and her claws scratch at my back, trying to handle our great orgasmic climax. We took some long breaths as we looked into each others eyes, her brows curled inward, then we went in for a kiss, quickly turning into us making out. I then jerked my head back, a few seconds into the makeout, "*takes a few breaths* What's..Wrong, human?" asked Renamon, "*cups my mouth* My tongue got cut by one of your fangs" I muffled, "M-my apologies..I've been very careful with how we exchange our French kisses, but..Im admittedly getting lightheaded" Renny apologized, "Well, aside from that and my back getting some marks, the sex was very good, right? eue" I said, "Heh, satisfying as always. Your performance was quite astonishing" Renamon smirked back. I try to pull out, but found it hard to unplug myself from her, "What gives, Renny?" I asked, "Im..Loosed. You can undo yourself from me" Renamon said, looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Hmm, that's weird. Guess we'll have to wait for a bit" I suggest. We waited for half a minute, making our time together like this awkward, the two of us looking around. "...Sooo, the Digiworld has toothbrushes, right?" I awkwardly asked, which Renamon responds by looking away, and kicking me off of her, then gets out of the water, "...I was gonna try that" I said pathetically. Renamon walks up to my Digivice, but not wanting to get it wet, she got hesitant, frowning to herself. She looks back to me, sighs then uses my clothes to dry herself, "H-hey, dont use my clothes to dry yourself!" I complained, "You have more at home. That's one thing I've caught on to with you humans" she replied, "I-I..Yeah, but..Damn, I should bring a towel here" I said, getting out of the pond, still naked. "*hears me come out of the water, looks at my red penis* Hmm? What's wrong down there?" Renamon asked, "...My...My penis is just a bit sore is all" I replied while blushing, "*giggles* Sorry that I was a bit much for it back there. I suppose that confirms my strength" Renamon said with a small blush and a faint smile. "I wouldn't be laughing for long. My dad interrogated me about you today...So I gave him some details.." I informed her, "...How much?" she asked with a hint of skepticism, "He still doest know about the Digiworld, only about the Digimon part" I answer, "Human..!" Renamon uproared, "B-but, I told him that your costume is called being a Digimon, dont fret" I said in a slight panic. Renamon still gives me a sort of irritated gaze, "Well, if this doesn't make it any worse, he wants to meet you tomorrow" I informed, "How about this, if we can finally perform that Bio-Merge, I'll meet this father of your's" Renamon proposed, "Alright then" I agreed, "But firstly, know that this risks an encounter with NaitoRenamon, and secondly, you have to trai-" Renamon tries to remind but her stomach growls pretty audibly, intercepting her train of thought. "Looks like we need to go out and get something to eat. My friend, Camil could get us something to eat and give you some clothes since she works. Said she wants to meet you anyway" I plotted to Renny, which she was uncertain about, "What? Got cold feet with new people now? You didnt seem too nervous when we were in that crowd" I then asked, "Tch. Let's just go out..I'm...Rather curious about wearing some clothes.." Renamon complied. She held my hand, I get my damp clothes (now having strands of yellow fur e e), and activate the Digivice to put us back into the real world after picking it up.

Coming from the usual realm of data, the two of us appear in my room. I look up to Renny, who looked bewildered and was blushing heavily, "What's wrong, Renny?" I asked, then she turns me around...And there was Camil. We all stayed still for a really odd moment, all of us blushing. "*looks away, covering my privates* W-what the hell're you doing here?!" I asked in a panic, "More importantly, why're you NAKED?!" she asked insistently, "W-well uhh..I...Renny- Rena- I..Dammit" I shyly tried to say, "*holds my hand* Let's just say..We're together" Renamon admittedly and lowly answered, and Camil's face was taken by astonishment, "N-no! We're uhh...F-friends with benefits" I try to correct, and she feels faint, lowering to the floor. "I...Believe you made it worse. What's that mean anyway?" Renamon asked, "Not now, we gotta- *sees that my penis was out again for a second, puts hands over it again* J-just get me some clothes from the drawer!" I ordered, pointing to the drawer, and she opens one of them. She presents me with some briefs, "More than that!" I said, then she retrieves a pair of red shorts, "...Fine!" I said, taking the shorts and undies. By the time Camil came to, I was fully clothed in some shorts and a shirt, "*unblurs vision* ugh...wh..where was I..? Oh yeah, w-oh wait, you're clothed. *turns to Renamon* Then why's she naked?" Camil asked, surprising Renny, "W-well..Uhh...We kinda need you for that. She needs some fitting clothes and is getting hungry" I inform, "So you want me to forget that you're with a...(what's it called? uuuh) Digimon?!" she asked, "Look, I know my dad won't help on this, so please do me a solid? " I said pleadingly, putting both hands together, "...*deeply sighs* Ok, just dont get me involved in any of this..I cant believe half of this, like..Is this what you're into?" Camil then asked with a cringed face, "(I cant believe what's occurring either..e e)" Renny thought to herself, "N-no...Not really..It's all about the figur- ANYWAYS, what in the hell you doin' here?!" I asked once again, "Oh that. Me, Wes and your dad called you, and you didnt pick up. We all couldn't find you, so we took turns with looking around the house, but your dad had to go back to work" she explained. Hmm..Looks like I cant get a signal while in the Digiworld. Should've figured. "Well let's go before dad comes back. If anyone asks, this is just my closest friend that just so happens to like dressing up as a hot anthro" I plot to Camil, which she hesitantly nods in agreement to. "...A bit of a dumb story, but...umm..At least I hope people dont judge you much" she replied, starting to sweat nervously, "That is unless you can give her some of your clothes and take us to a fast-food place" I said jokingly, "..(Oh man, what if she sheds in my undies and..)...I'll buy her some clothes then; W-what're friends for, r-right?" Camil replied. The three of us walk on outside, on the way to the mall with Camil leading us. Renamon shyly holds my hand, making me feel a bit more secured but suddenly pulls me close to her, lowering her head, "Are you and her 'Friends with benefits'?" Renny somewhat shyly asked in a whisper, "Nah. I've always only thought of you. If me and her were to fuck as friends, that's what that term means" I whisper back, "O-oh...Are you sure we're not that?" she asked, "Do you feel like we're in a relationship?" I asked, "We...Did say we loved each other so we're practically lovers" she replied, making her blush. The more Renny thought about our predicament, the weaker her knees got, then I pat her ass to help keep her graceful walk, and she gives me an annoyed face.

We got to the nearest mall to us, which was a mile from the city on the route we took. Once we entered, we tried our best to blend in with the crowd, only the really aware noticing, which were few...At least initially. Renny smelled delicious food from a meter away, turning her head for a second, seeing people in a line. Renamon was trying to keep calm to this point, but got nervous when we got to the woman's clothing section, "L-let's make this quick" she said to the two of us. Camil grabs a set of clothes, "(It's just like a girl, it's just like a girl)" she tries to repeat to herself in her head. Renamon watched her pick out the clothes, then sees her trying to get a dress, "I r-rather you didnt get that" said Renny, then Camil puts it back, and decides to pick out some panties. I blushed red when she was about to pick a G-string, which thankfully she didnt..Though I'd like to see my Renny in it -/-... "I saw a few bows, R-renny..Would you...?" I tried to ask, "Not now, human" said Renamon. After Camil bought the four sets of girly clothes at the register, she brings us to the dressing room that was behind the cashier. "Just try each out and see what fits best for you" Camil said to Renamon, who now holds the clothes then enters the dressing room. "EEEEEEK!" someone randomly screams from inside, "I am...I like dressing like this..If it isnt too odd" she tries to explain, which calms down the initially scared adult due to Renny's smoothing voice. The girl came out moments afterwards, looking calmed down herself. Didnt see that coming. Renny soon showed us how she wore a sleeveless shirt with jeans, then an opened shirt with ripped pants (showing the markings on her legs), a zigzag-patterned shirt with pants that were loose at the bottom, and a black shirt with tight pants. Hmm.. "Black looks great on you, Renny" I compliment, "I just wished this underwear wasnt so bunched into my..Privates" she said, tugging on a side of her pants. Thankfully the pants were flexible for her. I put the rest of her clothes in the bag the cashier gave us. "You'll get used to them. *hears her stomach growling* Oh right, you're hungry. Let's get to this fast-food place we passed up" said Camil, which Renny anxiously nodded to. On our way there, we took this other way back to towards the entrance with the fast-food place the mall had, but a set of movies caught Renamon's attention, making her stop. "What are these?" she asked, "*stops* Oh those are Kung-Fu flicks. Wanna see some together?" I then asked, "Kung-Fu?" she asked some more, "It's a martial art. Yknow, some of the things that you do when you fight. I have a DVD player, which lets us watch the action in it" I answer, "('Bushin Lee and Jet-chun: Way of The Swift Hand'?) Hmm, you humans sure do make some interesting trinkets. Let's get it" said Renamon, picking out the video case that she eyed out. We went up to the nearby cashier, "*takes the case* Is this all for you?" asked the cashier, making Camil a bit internally mad, "(They...Always ask that.._V_) Y-yes" she replied, then bought the movie for us, giving Renny a less faint smile. The three of us went to the food place we are now close to, and shortly got in a line of two people'. "*looks up* 'Food Court'? What's that about?" asked Renamon, "It's a bit clever. A court is a place where things are decided and judged by the government reps and by the people. The sign looks like one of those courts" I explain, "*sees that the area is plain looking* Wish the place could take inspiration to that" she comments. Camil ordered for us, then we got to a table to sit down at. I see that Renamon looked a bit lost, "We're just waiting for our food, Renny" I said to her, "Wow, she really doesn't go out at all, huh?" said Camil. Two of Camil's friends come to where we are, "Hey girlfriend! How're you and your man doing?" one of them jokingly and cheerily said, "Oh Angie, Tiffy. Nice seein' y'all. He's right next to his girl here" Camil relied, "*looks at Renamon* Uhh..You mean he's...?" asked the other friend, "Y-yes..Hello" Renny answered while looking away, "Ooooo she sounds really nice. Where'd you even meet her?" Angie asked, "(...Fuck, I didnt think this far) At uhh...At a con. The one from last week. We texted alot and next thing, here we are" I lied, "Oh that geeky crap? Yall are made for each other then. But wait, where's your fur suit?" asked Tiffy, "(Really?) Im not into doing fur suits. It just happens that Renny does that sort of thing" I lied so more, "I'd run if you were to dress like me. He may try and take interest in you like he did with me, then make you call him 'Tamer' or 'Master' " Renny joked with a sly, blaming look. "R-renny" I said, "I-I dont think that's too bad" commented Angie with shy yet lewd face, "Angie! *sighs* Well nice to see everyone get along. We just wanted to say hi is all. Later Cammy" said Tiffy, walking away with Angie. "Okaaaay, that happened" said Camil, "Tiffy, Angie..Cammy..How clever" Renny commented, looking at me in disappointment, and I look away shyly. We then got our food, which were some burgers. "Is this i-" I was about to ask then Camil puts her finger on my mouth, "I spent more money than I do on a weekend for myself, so just be grateful Im paying for your broke ass. K? ouo;;;" said Camil with a disturbing smile, Renamon eats her burgers in peace, pretending she didnt see anything. "*stops chewing* What is this in the middle? It is marginally rich in taste" asked Renamon, "It's meat. Came from the flesh of animals" I answer, "...Better them than me. Consuming other things isnt foreign to me. *keeps eating*" she responds, making me and Cammy look away for a moment. After we had our good meal, we were about the leave the scene then Renamon held my arm, "Do humans lack integrity too?" asked Renamon, guilt-shaming me enough to make me throw away all of our trash.

The three of us walked back to my place, already going out of the exit with alot less people giving us weird looks now. Camil looks at Renamon's rounded feet, "Oh man, we forgot to give you some shoes or heels" Camil pointed out, "You saying you wanna spent more on Renny?" I asked with a smirk, "...Never mind then" she replied, "Besides, when you are as strong of a being as me, you do not need footwear" said Renamon. Our feet carry us the rest of the way to my house, "*gives me the case for the movie* Your dad seems very suspicious when it comes to your girlfriend here, so I'll keep the other clothes, k?" Camil says, "It'd be for the best. Well, thanx a ton for the help, Cammy" I said, and she waves us a farewell. "*enters in the house with me* Let's watch a bit of that movie and get to training" Renny suggests, "It's an hour and 50 minutes long. 20 should be fine, right?" I reply, then put the disc in the DVD player. We sat on the couch together, watching the flick on the TV, and just 5 minutes into it, I notice Renny mimicking a few moves. "Action's good, huh?" I asked with a smirk, "*stops the hand movements* Hmm? I-I suppose" she replied shyly, giggling to herself. The two of us watch it for 10 more minutes, getting into the dialogue, Renamon's head now on my shoulder, "I like Jet a bit more than Lee. He rather beat someone into submission, and that time he dodged that tank missile was awesome! Lee just flat-out kills his foes, like damn. Should've figured from a demon" I comment, "Lee is quite the fighter. He intrigues me with his ruthlessness" Renamon comments, "Like when he killed all 100 of those guys in that building and allowed himself to get burned to fight Dao's bodyguards?" I asked, "That and more" she replied, making me a bit scared. 15 more minutes pass then I look at the watch, "Well it's been like 30 minutes. Let's head to the Digiworld" I remind her, "*sees me pause the movie, showing Lee approaching a giant mech, about to fight it with bare-hands, then sighs* Fine, we can come back to it.." replied Renamon with a hidden frown, following me upstairs. Before we go to my room, I grab a towel from the bathroom. I hold her hand, pick up the Digivice then activate it, and using it to transfer us to the Tamer Union Base. We then go to the usual grassy field to start training. Renamon starts off by taking my shirt, and her clothes off, "It's just to help us move" she said before I had time to blush. She then teaches and shows me some moves to do, wanting me to mimic her as she did them. We did this for a good hour. "Get back into your stance. *sees me hold one fist in front of the other* Hmm..How high can you kick? *sees me do a kick, going no higher than my arms, then sighs* You humans have it too easy. Come here" ordered Renamon, and I did as she said. She picks me up by the legs, hangs me upside-down and stretches me outward, trying to get me to do a 90 degree split, "HEY! OOOOW! I cant stretch like that yet!" I shouted painfully, "*eases up on the pulling, looking down disappointedly* Does that help?" she asked, "Gnnn! B-barely!" I answered. The forceful stretching routine lasted for 20 more minutes, and by the time she dropped me, I couldn't feel my legs and I was tearing up. "*shakes head left and right* Such an untrained human. Your beloved Jet's kicks could touch the sky with ease, and look at you" Renamon comments, "*holds my inner thighs* W-well I dont watch those type of movies and I dont train at all like they do!" I replied, "Never too late to start. Now get up, or do you need my touch?" she asked, and I get a bit hard from how she said it, "M-maybe..I think it's even bleeding down there" I respond. Renny puts her hands on my crotch area, "As soon as you get healed, we're trying that Bio-Merge" Renamon said, ignoring my half-chubbed penis. My inner thighs become healed within three minutes, and we stand up together. We joined our hands together, closing our eyes, light and data swirling around us.

We then found ourselves in an empty area, I see a statue in front of me, it looked like renamon but whitened, with a long line of her other forms retaining the same color. Then another line of red-colored Renamon with her other forms, there were three more statues around me but were just rocky looking and five blackened statues behind me, with Renamon appearing in front of me soon after this discovery. She puts out her hand, I float to her, she grabs me and holds me close to her, then the void we were in is filled with light, as the whitened statue shoots up with a stream of data. "Renamon Bio-Merge to...! ShiningRenamon" I heard echo, able to see what she now looks like. She got taller, has retractable talons from the wrist, has tightly fitted shin-guards with black belts wrapping around the shins, chest-armor, three rings on her tail, a long white ribbon around the neck, has thin cloth coming from the shoulder-armor which wrapped around the arms with a few belts, and an armor piece from between the eyes to the back of her head. The face looks more like a female version of me, but prettier than I'd expect. "So wait...Am I a girl now?!" I asked from within, "No, this is my body primary but it is now your's too" she answers, "Then would that mean..." I began, trying to touch our pussy, then I suddenly felt a reversion, popping out of Renamon's body. "Maybe I'd let you if we were to make great progression with our training. We couldn't sustain the form for long anyway" Renamon said, "Does that go the same for our fun?" I asked, "Yes" she quickly answered, making me sigh. "Let's try this. Fox Switch Deception" said Renamon, clapping her hands, then a puff of smoke envelops her, and she copies my body's appearance, "You should know where this is going" she said in my voice, and we started sparring. We then trained for two more hours. During the last minutes, she constantly beat my ass with my body she copied, which she had to go back into 24 times, healing me (somewhat) before transforming. "*gives me a double-kick before landing, watches me fall returns to original form* Your skills are just depressing. Go home" Renamon orders, walking to the nearby barn, leaning up on it. She tossed the Digivice to me, which bounced off my head, "Oww! Alright fine!..I'll be back soon. Just wait for me here" I said before using the Digivice to return home. By the time I got back to the real world, it was night time. I feel tired as hell anyway, so I might as well sleep...With Renamon. I got an idea eue. I checked to see if my dad was asleep, with he apparently was. Step 2: Go back. Reactivating my Digivice, I go back to the grassy field that Renamon was resting at. I appear in front of the barn, which I quickly spotted Renamon sleeping in front of while on some hay. I discreetly lay down next to her, resting my hand on her chest. As I was a minute into my Zs, I felt her arm bringing me closer to her chest, which of course, I welcomed. Then we slept together for the first time right there.

Look forward to Chapter 4!


	4. Powerful Damsel, Basty!

How're yall doing? Here's another anticipated chapter of my Renny Fanfic that has some really dedicated fans for it. As far as views, they're basically neck-and-neck on both FanFiciton and Wattpad with 2.4k to 2.5k views (just fyi to nerds like me who'd care). Im still living up here with my roommate, but if it wasnt for the guy borrowing the computer, I'd have this out by last week, no bullshit. Anyways, if yall read the title, we got a new party member! :D......Which is bittersweet (more bitter to alot a majority of yall...unless they're that sick or just dont give a shit), especially what i have planned for her later, but those that are super deep into Digimon research like me know what Im talking about. And yes there's a sex (rape) scene with her and a certain main antagonist, which again yes, she comes up in this. Anyways- wait, did I already say that? What ev, fuck it, im trying awfully at making this short, but if you're seeing this another chapter of a fanfic came out with this. At any rate

Enjoy eu-

Chapter 4: Powerful Damsel, Basty!

—

Waking up, I see Renamon's paw didnt move from my chest. I press our hips together, holding her hip with one arm. Mmmm, feels so cozy.. "*opens eyes, sees me really close* W-what's the meaning of this? I..Weren't you going to sleep in your world?" asked Renamon, blushing and looking away shyly. Well I didnt think she'd get like this..Maybe I can take advantage? "*looks down into her beautiful blue and black eyes* Dont worry, Renny. I know you feel much more relaxed with me here" I tried to say a bit seductively, "I can feel your growth between my legs..*sighs* If we were to have our 'fun' here, I want you to double your efforts today" she proposed, and I excitedly nodded. Before I unzip, she caught my hand, "Dont you forget now. I'd very much appreciate it. Dont think I will be this lenient again" Renamon informed, "A bit hard to believe since, yknow...You didnt take off of me while we both slept together" I reply, "*sighs* Shut up and fuck me" Renamon aggressively responds, pulling my dick into her pussy and spreads her legs open after securing our genitals locking together. I go on top of her and grip both of her big paws, making her blush, "...You humans..Really have rather..Comforting stimulations" Renamon comments, "Then let me continue by 'stimulating' you..Renny" I said before kissing her welcoming lips as her wetness drools all around my shaft that I exit her flooding love tunnel, and I plummet back into her. Sex began for us and damn, her pussy never felt any better. "Ahhh~..Mmm..GH! *feels dick pulsating and throbbing from inside, head rests backwards on the hay* Your Human cock..Is so..Addicting" Renamon moaned out, "Yes..Keep talking Renny..I can never get enough of your voice..Let alone your cunt" I moaned back, continuing my plowing, "...I also like...A fast Tamer..Care to..Demonstrate?" Renny asked with small lusty smirk, "Thought you'd never ask" I said excitedly, and my Digimon's mouth watered in excitement. I then thrash around my cock in her insides as I slam my pelvis into her, so hard that her loose white fur around her entrance was flying off, making her grab into my shirt and stick her tongue, "AH! AH! AHHH! AH! AH! HAH! OOOO! Y-YES, HUMAN! FUCK YOUR DIGIMON LIKE A GOOD TAMER!" Renamon ecstatically moaned out loud, dealing with the very pleasurable "Taming" from my genitals as I squint intensely, "MMMMM! You're so damn sexy, Renamon! I never wanna stop! *goes even faster into her, pressing her deeper into the hay* Let me have your babies, Renny! I want your babies! AAAH~" I moaned out loud, then she opened her eyes in shock, making me fly off of her with a kick, feeling confused before the door opened from me flying through it, landing on my head. Giving myself a moment to recover before sitting up, and I see an angered face on Renny. I was a bit afraid to say anything, and rathered that I face the music as Renamon walked up to me, "Now Human...Repeat what you said" she ordered. I looked away, hoping she'd forget what I said or something, "ANSWER ME, HUMAN!" she roared, "I..said I wanted your babies" I answered honestly, and she was taken aback..Yeah, I dont have a good feeling either. She then turned around, "...You're tripling your efforts" Renamon coldly said, "W-why's that? The hell did I do?!" I asked, "A Human and a Digimon should not be a relationship to begin with...Yet you want to have offspring with me...?" Renamon replied, "I mean, I love you that much...But is it possible?" I asked, "*bats back at me* You are tripling your training efforts! END OF DISCUSSION! RETURN IMMEDIATELY!" Renamon fiercely ordered, striking enough fear in me that I activate my Digivice, returning to my world without a second thought. Renamon then cringes to herself while blushing.

I find myself falling on my bed, "You alright in there, son?" asked my dad from the other side of the door, "Yeah, just..Tripped on my bed is all" I lied, "..Be careful next time. Wes is here" he replied skeptically, and I await for Wes to come into my room. Hmm...I wonder what sort of strategies he used to use for these cards. Bet he's a really adept card player, and he may know some in-depth stuff with Bio-merging. After looking at my cards some more, he opens the door. "So, lost track of any of the cards?" Wes asked, "Nah. They're all good" I answer, "That's a bit weird. When I used them, I lose a card each time" he comments, "Anyways, if you found any more, help me look through all these. Wish you did so beforehand. Fighting has been very difficult out there" I said. Wes takes my cards out of my pocket and shuffles through them, while adding five more to them. He should be really good at the child's card game side of this, right?

"Did you know you can use two at the same time?"

"Ok, anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"You can do that, but make sure one is in this hole below where you usually slide."

"Damn, if only I..."

"What's wrong? You didnt lose a battle, did you?"

"..I did. I was even able to digivolve her, but it still wasnt enough."

"Sounds like he was a tier above her. I wished you looked more carefully, cuz a few of these ignore evolution requirements."

"Wait, they do?! That's great then."

"You still need a card that makes your Renamon digivolve, and while you equip that, you can equip another card."

"I've gotten the hang of using my Digivice for all that."

"Ok. Now keep an eye out for these: White wings, Offense Plug-In N, Juga-maru, D3, Spiked club, D-ark."

"Oh yeah, I saw Juga-maru, and I cant wait to use it."

"You'll have to digivolve Renamon to use it."

"Aww that sucks...Any of them that lets me just digivolve her?"

"D-ark does, but you only have one of those. You have two of some of these attack cards though."

"Huh...I'll remember that. Oh and I was able to Bio-merge with her."

"Oh?"

"Thing is...When I was inside her...space..? I saw a bunch of normal and dark stones. One of them I could use to take form. What'd that mean?"

"Im..Not sure. Try have her absorb dark digimon."

"But...Wouldnt it hurt Renny?"

"Just my suggestion is all. Never know til you try."

"What about...NaitoRenamon?"

"If you wanna risk that, go ahead."

"...Did..NaitoRenamon ever tell you how she got that way?"

"Hmm..It was a while, but she mentioned something about a Lilithmon, and a Bastemon."

"And what're those two like?"

"Well, let's say Lilithmon's very dangerous, but Bastemon...I dunno. You'll have to find out."

"By Lilithmon being dangerous, you mean...? The source of our problem?"

"NaitoRenamon fought her once, and sounds like we're seeing the aftermath. If you can find her...Ask her where she saw Lilithmon for me."

"*nods* Right. (If the situation's not too bad)"

"I heard what dad said about your 'girlfriend'. Good luck making it easy for me to take in.. Dont be surprised if this is the last time I see you."

"H-huh? Dont say that! I-I'll...If things go really bad, there's still being at Camil's...Right?"

"...*turns away, exits* We'll see" replied Wes, making his way down the stairs...If there's no other way of breaking it to him, and he figures it all out, so be it..Least I can do is prevent Digimon from running around in our world...I then laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling..Wait! If Renny can transform into me, she can transform and look like anything, right? I got a plan now! First, let me return to Renamon and talk to her about my idea. Thus I activate my Digivice, and went back into the Digital world. By the time I got back to the Tamer Union Base's farm-like area. I looked around. "Renny! Renny! You there?" I hollered out, and no answer, aside from Palmon-X coming to me. "If you're looking for Renamon, she's already out. Absorbing other digimon and all" Palmon-X informed me, "Where is she exactly?" I asked, "Around that city area you two were at before meeting Omnimon" she answered. She must be also trying to distract herself... "It's a bit too dangerous for you to go to her now, so wait here" Palmon-X told me, "Fine...Omnimon mentioned about a very strong Digimon up ahead of that area. Do you guys know what it is?" I asked, "Follow me" she replied, running off to the operation room. "*pulls up the Digiworld monitor* It's a...*gasps* C-cyberdramon?!" Palmon-X said, "How bad's that?" I asked, "Well it..It looks like it's even stronger than Omnimon!" Palmon-X said, scared of the dark mon. I then see another mon in it's grasp, who was female, and had long, bulky animalistic limbs with sharp, yet glamorous golden claws. Is he taking her with him?...I have to save her. "*turns to me as I back away* H-hey, stop! It's too-" protested Palmon-X, seeing me activate my Digivice as I warp down, making Palmon-X frown and worry.

I appear before the Cyderdramon, in a somewhat fragmented desert area with large rubble around me. Hoping my Digivice would pick up on Renamon, the wavelengths were very weak. Damn, she's way further than I thought..."*sniffs the air* Hmm? *grins maliciously* (Lilithmon's plan is working) *turns around to face me* What a rarity. A Human who's trying to save a Digimon?" said the dwarfing Cyberdramon. "W-what're you doing with that Bastemon?" I asked, "So you know about this mon? Well, it is my duty to give Digimon to Lilthmon. Now go away before I kill you" Cyderdramon warns, "N-no! Im not going anywhere" I said to him, despite being fearful, "Then die..Cyber Nail!" he said before he swipes his claw at me, sending a powerful shockwave that was leveling the ground, and cuts up my arms while sending me flying backwards in the air, "AAARAAAAUGH!" I hollered in agony and I hit the ground hard, holding my now bleeding arms. "*hears the commotion, and bats eyes at me* H-human! Walk away while you can! He's way too strong for you!" yelled the captive Bastemon, "Shut it! Morsels for Lilithmon dont talk!" aggressively said the Cyberdramon, "If..I get killed by you...Can you let her go?" I asked, trying to stand back up, "It wouldn't matter. There's plenty of Digimon to go around for Lilithmon" Cyberdramon replied, "...I dont care..Just let her go" I said back, making Bastemon blush for me with a touched, awe expression, "Hmph. *tosses Bastemon to the side* Let me have that Digivice while Im at it. You're going to die anyway. *raises claw but stops*...(Change of plans? Hmm..Yes Lilithmon) On second thought. *sees me look back up* My liege wants to take you in captivity as well" he said, "And if I dont wanna?" I asked, "Too bad" he replied, knocking me out with a punch to my face.

An hour or two later, a bunch of water splashes down on me, "*shakes my head and wipes my face* Where...where am...? *sees Bastemon in a corner* Oh Bastemon! So you weren't consumed" I said, catching her attention as she looked scared about this whole situation. "Looks like our Human has woken up. Good~" said an ominous female voice echoing in the room, "W-who's t-t-that?" Bastemon asked, "The one, the only. *hangs upside-down in front of my face* Lilithmon" said Lilithmon, "*gasps and jumps back* S-so you're Lilithmon? Oh no...Im in big trouble now.." I said, slowly lamenting to myself, "I heard a few things about you, Human. Most notably your Digivice and how you stood up to my Cyberdramon. I couldn't help but be a bit impressed" she said, giving me an uneasing smile. Lilithmon seemed human in appearance but had on all black, like some goth chick, but then you realize the six wings on her back and two on her head..That purple robe is unsettling too. "So what happened? Couldn't help yourself to kill me?" I asked, "Be thankful I didnt. I had an idea just for you. I want that Digivice of your's since that NaitoRenamon was able to use it, but...Your actions with your precious Renamon were..Intriguing to me. Seeing your behavior, you have a bit of a kink for certain Digimon, like for instance, this Bastemon. You couldn't help to see such a beautiful thing be in danger, could you?" Lilithmon said, making me frown to the ground, "Your silence says Im on the money. Now then.. I want to see that session in person. I want you to rape this Bastemon!" Lilithmon ordered, pointing to Bastemon, making both of us jump back.

"Please! D-dont do what she says!" Pled the Bastemon, starting to cry, "...No" I protest, "Fine. Spend the rest of your days in here with your new companion. Im sure your Renny wont like that" said Lilithmon...If only I stayed on.. I mean I would bang her but... "Im..Im sorry, Renny.. I mean, Bastemon..I have to" I replied, walking to Bastemon as she covers her eyes. My eyes drift to the windows, seeing a shadowy figure looming to our location. "Hey...*sees me looking back* Im..really sorry that I..got you into this..I really am..." Bastemon apologized, "Well I already said sorry first so..We should make this quick and- *sees Bastemon's legs get lifted up by ceiling chains and floor chains come out to wrap around her arms, pulling her to the ground* B-bastemon! Are you ok?" I sincerely react as she falls on her back, "*coughs* Y-yes..I..Huh?!" she also reacted, noticing her lewd position, with her knees spread out, next to besides her chest, exposing her pussy and anus to me, making us both intensely blush. "I-I cant..Not when Renamon..." I tried to say, "It's either this or I'll have her dance you to sleep and she'll do naughty things to you. Hmmhmmhmmm, now get on with it!" Lilithmon ordered, "N-no! I don't want to-" Bastemon tried to meekly protest, "...No..I'll do it" I said, walking up to Bastemon, and we could feel each other's regrets the closer I got. I took off my pants and undies, with Bastemon seeing my dong flop down, making her eyes widen. My hands caress her tanned asscheeks to get erect, making Bastemon whimper, "There we go..Now tease her privates with your's" Lilithmon ordered, sounding gradually pleased, so I rubbed my hardening cock on her pussy and anus, and grind my shaft over those areas with my hips, which Bastemon moans to. "Ooooo~ Hear Bastemon purring? You really are quite a talented pleaser..Now I want you to stick it in" Lilithmon whispers in my ear, watching closely over my shoulder, making me frightened and get harder. I poked Bastemon's pussy, making her gasp, "No no. Not there, *taps Bastemon's small anal ring* There" Lilithmon ordered some more, going ahead and grasping my cock, and pointing it to the poor mon's lower hole. I poked my cock an inch into Bastemon, making her shut her eyes quickly from the pain..I became hesitant and didnt move...Then I felt a crackling object spank my ass, "You're going to rape her here and now! Im getting impatient!" ordered the dark mon, making me hold Bastemon's waist before inching my way into her anally, with my cock growing even more in her, "Ahh...AAAAAAHH!" she hollered, mostly in pain, starting to cry. Trying to ignore her tears, my body casts over Bastemon's as I start fucking her ass, and we both try our best to hold in our moans. "Yes! There it is. Now give it all you got to impregnate her" Lilithmon ordered, shocking both of us. Cmon you damn Digimon, you have to do something about this!...Looks like I'll have to use that plan again. I moaned out loudly and went as fast I could to plow desperately into Bastemon, even began to sweat alot, but to no avail, aside from Lilithmon getting off to my little scene as she licked her lips. Before the villainous mon was about to kick me down to lower even more on her, Bastemon surprisingly went for a kiss on my lips, making everyone stop for a moment, "I...I dont know what... came over me...I.." she lowly said, thankfully moments before I started to cum. Before the bossy mon could give out yet another order, she finds herself shot against the wall with a myriad of bullets, making the room all smokey, everyone unable to see. I hear the chains being broken by shots from two guns. "You two are coming with me. Dont move" said a raspy, confident voice, and I feel myself dropping to the ground for a moment then I took to the skies with my rescuer..Or should I say our rescuer, cuz he also had Bastemon wrapped in his other arm, who she was surprised to see. "Wow, I cant believe you saved our asses! But what Digimon are you?" I asked, "Beelzemon" he answered, "Beelzemon...That's..pretty cool.." I lowly said, "Renamon said she was going to face me someday if I help you and your friend out here. I aim to be the strongest Digimon there is too" he informed me, making Bastemon exhale in relief, still saddened about what happened earlier, but at least we're out of that situation..I know Renny must be really pissed at me..."And just where do you think you're going?" said Lilithmon, tailing us from behind, surprising the three of us. Beelzemon turns around, flying backwards, points his guns at her while holding onto us with his biceps, "Double Impact!" Beelzemon said, firing several powerful shots at Lilithmon, which she swipes away, though damaging her hand then accelerated. "Nazar Nail!" she sinisterly said, trying to touch us with her hand, making Beelzemon widen his eyes, "Quick! Use the Digivice to escape!" he ordered hurriedly, and I press the button to take us to the Tamer Union Base, then we warp away before she got a foot close to us. She stops in midair, "...Hmph. No matter. Once that Digivice is mine, I can truly make use of that Bastemon" Lilithmon said ominously to herself as the night fell.

As we reappeared in the usual farm-like area in the base, we see Renamon staring off into the distance on the barn, resting her arms and over the antenna of it. I wanted to call out to Renamon, but...I just didnt have it in me..Not after all that... "I brought back your boyfriend. Im sure he wants to talk to you" Beelzemon said to her, urging her to come down, but she returned her gaze out to the distance. "Looks like you'll have to wait on her. *turns away* Im in that line as well. Make sure she remembers for me" said Beelzemon, exiting the area, to return to the main Digiworld. He had a big X shape on his face...Seems familiar. Bastemon meekly holds my arms with her paws, waiting for her to come down too, as I tries not to cry.. We then waited there as Bastemon buried her face into my chest for comfort until we heard a sigh and Renamon lands in front of us.

"Im..I know you're really mad at me for not staying here, but.."

"I am setting my anger of that to the side for the moment. *looks at Bastemon, who scurries behind me* What business do you have with this Digimon?"

"I..Felt like I needed to save her from this Cyberdramon.."

"Without my help? Just what the hell were you thinking, Human?"

"Y-you should know me by now, b-but look on the bright side, I now know the source of all these dark Digimon."

"And that'd be?"

"...Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon...What a fitting name for a worthy Digimon for me to consume. What is she aiming for?"

"My Digivice, for one...And she seems to be using other strong Digimon to basically feed her many lesser Digimon, as if she were some damn Digi-Queen."

"...The Digiworld's never been so competitive."

"What happened to Omnimon? Wouldn't he be alot of help? And where'd you find that Beelzem- *Renamon holds my mouth with her paw, eyes widen*"

"Hush. Im getting there, so just listen."

"*nods a yes* MmmMmm."

"*releases my mouth* Omnimon didnt want to help. He was only willing to wait for me so that Im strong enough to fight him. As for that Beelzemon...He was the Impmon I've defeated back when you and me first met."

"(Wait what?! No wonder I felt like I've seen him before!)"

"He wants to be the strongest like me. If it meant helping me out in the process, he said he was willing to do so. This compromise was nothing to him."

"*sighs*...Im just glad I got to see you again..I dont know what I'd do without you."

"Now that Bastemon. She may seem weak, but her kind are far stronger than most perceive them. That Cyberdramon must be overwhelming strong to capture her."

"Yeah...And Lilithmon said she used her to lure me out..Due to my "Behavior" with you.."

"So you spoke to her?"

"Not willingly..."

"You seem lower than usual."

"You do too.."

"I have been pondering what to do for your situation in your Human world."

"Well..I was hoping you could maybe appear as a Human for me when meeting my dad."

"Before I consider that...What occurred?"

"Huh?"

"You were at the domain of Lilithmon, were you not? Cyberdramon was far away in the distance with the both of you. Too far for me to catch up, so, as much as it ached me, I sought out for help."

"...I had to rape Bastemon.." I unveiled to Renamon, stunning her for a second and her rage built quickly. "you did...WHAT?!" shouted Renamon, her eyes looking fiercely at me and lunged at me, but Bastemon held her back by pushing her forward in front of me, "It's..It's not his fault!" Bastemon tries to reason, "Get out of my way! That Human is MINE!" angrily shouted Renamon, "It was Lilithmon who forced him on me like that! Listen! THERE WAS NOTHING HE COULD DO!" Bastemon loudly reasoned, making Renamon resist less as she hung her head, pointed to the ground. "...Im really sorry, but..If it weren't for Baelzemon, who knows how much longer I'd be in there..She was abusing both of us..I really tried my best to...S-she even said she'd force Bastemon on me! I really couldn't do anything there!" I said with a heavy heart, "THEN YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED!" she hollered, making me back up, with a few tears running down my face.. "...I..*sniffs* I pp-promise..I'll l-listen to you from now on..Im sorry, Renamon..." I said while wiping my tears, "It's..It's ok, Hu-" Bastemon tried to say while looking away, "No..*sees her stare back* I...I love Renamon, and I got myself in big trouble that put us all in a bad position..It's natural for me to take responsibility for it all..." I said sincerely, "H-human.." said both Renny and Bastemon, feeling touched by my words. "So...Does this mean Im training four times harder than usual?" I asked, "No...Just double your efforts" she answered, bringing me a slight relief with a light smile, "But you are starting with Bastemon" she then said, "Ok, let's- Wait huh? When you say stronger than she seems, do you mean...?" I asked, "Yes, she's stronger than me by default. Good luck" confirmed Renamon. I was shaking in my boots...Even if I didnt have boots (?). I mean, I had a hard time keeping up with Renny, I can only imagine what it'd be like with Bastemon. As soon as I get into a fighting position, Bastemon dashes in at an unseeable speed and gives me multiple scratches on my face, "...YOUCH! WAIT WAIT WAIT! You're too damn fast!" I urged to her as I covered my bleeding face while backing away, "S-sorry sorry! I-I'll...I'll let you do me again if it makes you feel any better!" Bastemon apologized, with me and Renny being taken aback by her offer, "T-that's fine, just.. *feels face dripping with blood marks* Fuck! I need to dip my head in the water or something! Renny, heal me up!" I urged to Renamon which she followed as said. After ducking my head into the water to wash out the blood, Renny places her paws on my face to heal it, but took a few minutes to do so. "So what do you think? The plan I just mentioned to you" I asked her, "...I'll make an attempt" she complied.

Ever had your limbs broken while training super fuckin' hard? No? Well it happened to me after that moment. Yup...Really fun stuff.. Even Renamon's healing touch didnt heal my arms and legs well enough after 20 minutes, so that really sucked. We took five more minutes to rest up before entering the world of the living...yeah Human world. We took a quick scour throughout the house and saw no one in it this time. "What do ya say we watched more of that movie?" I asked, "I need to copy the appearance of an attractive Human" she replied, "Hmm..You could've done that with Basty, buuuuut, yeah let's go with that" I reply back, "Basty...? You've grown fond of her already?" Renny asked skeptically, "Not really. Joking around a little bit kinda distracts from the pain...Ok, maybe I like her a bit, but that's it" I answer, as Renamon's watchfulness began to increase to level 5.. Did I really put that in? She thinks Im acting sus with Basty, ok? We agreed to basically walk around and (As non-awkwardly as possible) look for really hot, convincing babes that have Renny's curvy portions, if not a bit bigger in the Thicc department...Damn this feels like stalking. Anyways we went towards the nearby park, where a good number of hotties are founded at. I went from bench to bench while on my phone, as Renny (Again, as non-awkwardly as possible) awaited her opportunity to copy an appearance o-Whoa-Whoa-WHOOOOA Look at the ass on That! A really hot babe with an afro and a tight red dress walked past me and Renny..Did I mention that she had a huge, wide ass? Them melons gotta be Fs, at least. "The hell're you doing?" Wes asked from behind me, noticing me gawking at the busty piece of woman as Renny looked at me with a disappointing gaze, hidden behind a tree, "I was uhh...Taking b-break? Y-yknow..gotta take time off from the Digiworld at some point, right?" I tried answering nervously, "Well what ever you're doing is creeping me out, ok? Im sure Renamon over here thinks the same" he said to me.. Ok, maybe she wasnt THAT well-hidden. "Cut the shit, what're you really doing?" Wes asked, "Well...Me and Renny are preparing to meet Dad, but.. I need a babe's form for her to take" I answered him, "Hmm. I couldn't find any cards, so the least I can do is spot a good catch. *looks behind* (She doesn't seem to be with anyone.) Hey you, mind coming over here?" Wes hollered at a girl behind himself (she was a meter away), "W-wes! I found a young hottie!" I whispered to him, "*points to the woman I mentioned* Look. *Shows me how the woman is getting hugged by her man* No way she'd come over here when she's on a date" he briefed, "Since when'd you become a player?" I asked him, "Tch. You would say that when the closest thing you had was Camil. I've gone out with a girl or two before" he explained some more. One or two girls? He sounds too good at this. The girl he hollered at was blonde, dressed moderately, had some good tatas (Renny's were bigger) and came to us on her skateboard while popping gum. 

"Do I know you two?"

"Nah. My friend here wanted to know some tricks you have."

"Hmm, is that right?"

"Uuuh y-yeah...(Dammit Wes! I dont know any skate moves!) I..I dunno any moves, but I wanna get into it, y-yknow.."

"(How is it that he can talk to me just fine, yet Human interaction is at times difficult for him?)"

"Oh I gotcha. Check it. *hands in pocket, hops with the board and makes it flip with a light tap of the toe, then lands on the black side of it* That's kickflip. Wanna try?"

"S-sure. It'd uhh...*leans to the side* Be odd if someone were to copy your looks while you're teaching me, riiight?"

"(Oh! I'll copy her looks when the attentions on him.) *looks at me for a sec and nods*"

"...What now?"

"N-nothing, I was just blurting a bit. ^^;;;"

"Chill with the weird stuff, k dude? Now let me give you my pads."

"R-right. *sees Renny sneaking behind the hot board girl*"

"*unstraps the safety pads and helmet, unleashing long, curly blonde hair. Starts handing me the gear* Careful now."

"*is right behind her, holds paws upwards* (Now! Fox Switch Dece-)"

"*turns around, sees Renamon*...UHHHHHH"

"That's.. That's my girlfriend..."

"O_O...Bye. *takes back gears and walks away with skateboard*"

"...Fox Switch Deception.." Renamon lowly said as she faced away and she copied her body's appearance. Hey, we copied her looks and that's all that mattered. Wes turned away as well, with his blue headband covering his eyes..I hope I dont have to do anything like that again too.. Anyways me and Renny strolled back home, but by the time we got to my place, my leg buckles and I fall to the ground, but Renny catches with her hands. "Take it easy. You trained very hard earlier" said Renny, "Yeah yeah. Hold me up" I replied, and she had my arm behind her neck. Renny carried me to the couch, laying me on it, then puts in the movie we were watching. "*gets the remote and fastfowards* I think we were aboooout here?" I said, "Oh, so we did not need to watch it all from the start?" she asked, "Well yeah. Heh, silly mon. You thought we had to watch from the beginning again? We're more advanced than that" I said to her, and she chuckles. Our eyes were glued to the screen for ten more minutes, then we heard knocking, "Damn, and Dao just transformed to a demon like Lee" I complained while pausing the movie, getting the door. When I opened it, the person behind it was no other than my dad. Renamon sighs as she kept up her appearance.

"Oh this is your girlfriend?"

"Call me Renny. *shakes his hand*"

"Ah Renny, eh? Pleased to meet you. Didnt you say she had an animalistic costume?"

"Y-yeah..It...She didnt feel like wearing it today."

"And why does she wear it in the first place? She's very pretty without it."

"I..Just grew fond of the outfit is all."

"(Renny! Have a better answer than that!) C-cuz of your favorite show, right?"

"(Looks like I'll have to play along) Of course. I like being this specific character. She really inspires me to be more ladylike, and confident."

"(Not the best answer there..)"

"(Seems fishy to me.) What is this character's name?"

"(Shit! Cmon Renamon! Dont mess this up!)"

"Her name was Kitsune."

"Kitsune huh? Hmm. Aren't those known to be tricky?"

"(FUCK!)"

"Now tell me, what was the premise of the show again?" asked my dad, making my mon look all stressed and such. There's no way she'd know! My dad waited for a response as Renny looked away, and suddenly she tackled him down, along with me. Wait what's going on? "GGGH!" my dad grunts in agony, having his arm stabbed by some Diamond Storm shards, and some pinned in his back as they stuck out of the ground. Was Renamon noticing we were being attacked? "Having trouble here, Humans? *looks to Renamon* and Digimon?" NaitoRenamon asked playfully, "S-son! What's going on here?!" dad asked in a panic, "Stay back, Human. This is my fight" ordered Renamon, taking down the false appearance in a smoke cloud around her, shocking my Dad..I should've saw this coming. Renamon and NaitoRenamon duke it out for a minute as I inch my way to Dad, then I reach out my hand to him, but he swipes it away, "..Dont ever come back..." he ordered me, stunning me. NaitoRenamon heard this, grabbing Renamon's wrist, making her kneel, "Heard that? Your father disowned you. Now you will be that much more likely to belong to me. Where else will you go, Human?" tauntingly asked NaitoRenamon, angering me and my dad.. "Human...I.." Renamon lowly said, "I knew I couldn't keep this up forever.. Renamon, we're going back, but for now, get her away from here!" I ordered Renamon, making her stare down NaitoRenamon. "Son..*looks at me* Dont come back until you've taken care of that...Thing" my dad said to me, "I will, and more" I replied. Renamon charged up a Power Paw, then she jabs with it but NaitoRenamon counters with her own, twirling around Renamon's and practically lands a crushing blow to her rib, making her fall. "Renny, no!" I shout, "Now then, let's return to the Digiworld together..*eyes widen in a crazy manner with a big smile* 'Partner'!" said NaitoRenamon, pressing the button to return the three of us to the Digiworld, light engulfing and blinding us.

Once we reappeared in the Tamer Union Base, NaitoRenamon has my defeated Renny in her grasps as she's on her knees. I appear in front of them as we were in the grassy, farm-like field, with an awe-struck Bastemon in the background. "*looks at Bastemon* Oh what's this? You got us a new playmate? Oh you shouldn't have" said NaitoRenamon, looking too happy to see her, but that smile became an alert stare when Bastemon swipes at the NotRenamon, who jumped back, receiving three bloody cuts on her stomach. "That's right. Bastemon are normally strong Digimon. Let me get rid of some excess weight" NaitoRenamon said while tossing Renny to the side, then watched Basty as she did an alluring dance, making the opposition become lost in thought. What's she doing? Thought they were fighting. "*Stops dancing, dashes forward* Mind Fogger!" Bastemon shouts, cutting down NaitoRenamon's back to her surprise at Bastemon's speed, who then dug her claws into the scratch she made, making the opposition feeling drained, "Wow Bastemon! Where'd you get this speed from?!" I reacted. Not feeling too tired, NaitoRenamon kicks off Bastemon, then dashes in, lunging a Power Paw at her, but Renamon tiredly intercepts with her her own while on one knee, blowing both of them backwards, "*catches Renny* Whoa! N-nice save" commented Bastemon. "Quick! Transport NaitoRenamon out of the Base!" Renamon hurriedly ordered, "Got it!" I agreed, running forward at NaitoRenamon, "(I got something) Digimodify! Spiked Club! Activate!" I called out, swiping the card through the Digivice, making Renamon hold the Club in her hand, then I grab NaitoRenamon's tuft of fur, but she Power Paws me in the stomach, making my back stretch outwards and I cough up alot of blood before I fell forward, with her grinning down at me. The blow made the Digivice fly out of my hand, Renamon caught it while throwing the club at NaitoRenamon's head, making her fall back when it hits her cheek, then she pressed the Return button to send her out of the Base, but it oddly absorbed her into it the device, to everyone's surprise...Huh? Renamon slid the card through the rest of the Digivice, putting it in my pocket. "W-what happened, Renamon?" asked Bastemon, "I..I am uncertain..I know I pressed the correct button to send her down to the Digiworld, but..This happened" answered the perplexed Renamon. She looked through the Digivice, but saw nothing but NaitoRenamon's icon on every screen. Fearful of confirming an action, Renamon puts the Digivice into her sleeve then looks at me, seeing that I am unconscious, my face buried into the ground. "*sighs* We have a great amount of training ahead of us...Especially you, Human..*closes eyes* Come, Bastemon" said Renamon, as the two take their fighting stances.

This moment was the last day no Digimon incidents happened in the Human world. 2 Months Later. As the anomaly we dubbed as the Digital Plague that kept eating away the Digiworld, more and more Digimon kept stepping into the Human world. The number of Digi-cards grew fewer by the day. Now, 96% of the Digiworld population has a sort of Dark infection to them.

I dropped down on a gang of no-gooders playing with a bunch of cards in an alley. "*pulls in one of them* Give me all of your damn cards!" I ordered him, "H-here!" he complied, throwing them all on the ground. My eyes gaze towards the others, who had several more in their opened jackets as they tried backing away, "THAT FUCKING DOES IT!" I yelled, punching the piss out of the guy in front of me, then gave everyone a beating of a lifetime, twisting their arms, kicking their faces into the walls and even throwing a few into the wall. The last guy tries to run away, but I grab him by his hood, "I-I dont have anymore!" he cried, "Too fuckin' bad!" I hollered before yanking him in, "Waaaait!" he pled, "*throws a strong straight across his face* RHAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted angrily, knocking him out. "*jumps down behind me* How was the collecting this time?" Renamon asked, "Pretty damn good. They had a bunch on them. Digimodify! White Wings, Activate!" I said, then ascend up into the skies with Renny, who now has light wings on her back. "I gave you some time. Any ideas for the Digiworld trying to break apart?" asked Renamon, "First, we find and kill that bitch Lilithmon. She's the cause of everything, after all" I answer, "And then?" she asked some more, "After that..We're gonna conquer the Digiworld. Anyone who opposes will have to answer to us! That'll make you the strongest for sure" I said with an evil smile, "Heh. Wait until Bastemon hears about this. I like that idea" said Renamon, with a hint of excitement and a slight grin as we searched more for Digi-cards.

Look forward to Chapter 5!


	5. NaitoRenny Joins The Party?!

That's right everyone, we're back again with some more of this fanfic, with our favorite Digimon, Renny! Despite sounding cheery, just know that towards the end isnt all that pleasant, so just a head's up. But good news tho! I will be returning back to my place in two days, so I will be much more likely to do more chapters regularly (hopefully quicker than bi-weekly). Now onto some stats, which we have....Wow, 3.4k views for both Wattpad AND FanFiction?! (There's a bit more on wattpad) I didnt see this coming at all, but i know people have been really wanting more of this fic. Gonna try to keep it short here, but i hope yall like where this is all still going. I wont make this a thing every chapter, but there's yet another mon that joins our lil' group (who'll, yes, be in fights too). OH and i also saw that I have over 100 Followers on Wattpad (before deletion)! I check back on it after almost finishing, and got over 100 in no time lol. Well with all that being said and done

Enjoy eue

Chapter 5: NaitoRenny Joins The Party?! -

—

The environment for the city shifts from a mix of dark reds with the azure. From atop a building, my eyes gaze upon the city with Renamon, noticing concentrations of dark Digimon seemingly spawning from the skies in various locations. "This is the first time where dark Digimon've been so numerous" Renamon states, "Yeah, let's get rid of them.." I said, "I see five areas, but before I consume them, do you remember our previous conversation?", she asked, "...I cant forget it" I reply. What was this conversation, you ask? As one can guess, quite a bit occurred. Here's what happened (a month ago):

"*Is tossed into a tree, holds my back that is now bleeding* R-renny...I-isnt this too harsh?"

"Life is harsh, Human. Do you want to be pent up in that castle again? Do you want me to be near-death in the face of a strong Digimon again?"

"...Well.."

"Human, you've had it easy throughout your life, act on instinct and you found it comfortable to escape."

"What about.. When I tried saving Bastemon?"

"That choice was not thought out. Listen Human. I cannot have you be weak, thoughtless, and be just flat-out foolish. Not anymore.."

"*Looks into Renamon's serious gaze, piercing my eyes* ...Im...Im sorry for how I've acted.."

"If I am to have you as my Tamer, you need to start exceeding my expectations, especially if we are to be...Together."

"...(I really want to have Renny accept me as her boyfriend..) Renny...Ever since I was a kid..I always wanted you..And I will do anything to have you for myself."

"What is the extent of your desire of me?"

"...I also want to fix the Digiworld.."

"How will you achieve both then? Surprise me."

"...We'll rule the Digiworld."

"*eyes widen* That's.. (This Human..If he is that willing then..) What gave you such a conclusion?"

"It seems to be taken over by NaitoRenamon..But Lilithmon is also a big factor in all this too. To correct all the things they've done to the Digiworld, control needs to be set..And I will set it.. With you, Renamon, we will set that control."

"...(It is heavy-handed, especially for everything that's happened..To both of us..) How profound, Human. I am all for it, but are you certain you can rise to such challenges?"

"Look...Right now.. *starts crying* I cant fight, I cant defend you, I cant survive on my own, I cant take abuse well at all...But what I can do, is say that I love you, Renny!"

"...*lightly smiles* (Why is it that..Im smiling? Are..His words starting to be so true to me...?) How amusing..Well Human, give me some time with you, and I can change all that. An unfit ruler is a weak one, right?"

"I...I dont know where to start.."

"Do you have anger?"

"...Yeah."

"Start embracing it. Dont be afraid of it. And use it. For us" Renamon encouraged. From there, we spent many hours, days and nights to train, and meditate on what has been discussed..Renamon...She is a person that has consumed, and...taken many lives of other Digimon..It makes me worry for her...Now back to current events.

Renamon looms over the streets, now turned into a battlefield by the violent dark Digimon, with the aid of the white wings I used on her and I was on her back. Before we descended, the military already took action by sending the troops to fight them with their machine-guns, but could not phase the hard shell of the large DarkFlymon, who were obliged to cut down the troops as blood spilled on the pavements, many people running away from the brief mayhem. "First the Yakuza, now the military forces...They all never learn. but it's up to us, right Renny?" I said, and Renamon nods affirmatively then drops me down. A few bleeding soldiers point their gun to me..I've no choice then. Acting fast, I ran across the ground in a lower stance and pounce on them, throwing away their guns out of their hands and Renamon took down the rest of them in a few seconds. "(That speed training seems to've been fruitful)" Renamon thought, now looking upwards to the DarkFlymons. I drew the Juga-maru card. Cant use for Renamon, eh? "Digimodify! Juga-maru! Activate!" I said, sliding the card down the Digivice as it gave an odd spark and a slight chuckle. I ignore it for now as the blade spawns in Renamon's hands, but she drops it into the ground, "Leave it there for now, Renny! *runs to the sword* Digimodify! Holy rod! Activate!" I said, making a rod spawn into Renamon's hands, which she naturally spun, fast enough to make her ascend to the DarkFlymons' height. "Deadly Sting!" one of the DarkFlymon shout, firing the poison needle out of it's tail, but Renamon was able to deflect it with the rod, and ascend higher with it, now above the Dark mon. "Diamond Storm!" shouted Renamon, raining down many shards on the Flymon's wings, making it descend, "You pesky little..! I'll tear you apart!" angrily said the dark mon, going in to ram Renamon along with the other DarkFlymons. "Digimodify! D3! Activate!" I shouted, taking out the Holy Rod of the Digivice, making the D3 card take it's place, "Renamon, Digivolve to...! *light engulfs body, grows nine tails* Kyubimon!" said Renny, who is now Kyubimon and blocks all the DarkFlymon with her fire-tipped tails, surprising them and she proceeds to slamming them down to the ground with a flick of her several tails at once. Kyubimon was descending down to the ground gracefully, then suddenly found herself quickly reverting to her Renamon form. "*tries to get up* How'd she..become...*sees Renamon reverting* Now's my chance! *scurries to Renamon maliciously, but hears a tink sound, turns around* What the- " said the DarkFlymon, who had it's mouth swung open by my swift strike of the Juga-maru blade that I ran into him with. "RRAAAAAAUGGGH!" it screamed agonizingly, before I chopped down on it's neck with the blade, slamming his head into the ground with his neck's blood gashing across the ground as it screamed some more. The others try to attack, but I bat each of them away with my recently achieved strength from training, leaving deep wounds on their shells as they are knocked back. "*sees me panting* W-what type of strength does this Human have? Let's shoot him down with our stingers!" one of the DarkFlymon said, looking back, surprised to see Renamon absorbing two of the eight other DarkFlymon and she bats her eyes back at him, "Grrrgh! Deadly Sting!" it hollered, firing many needles at Renamon, who outsped the shots with her fast running speed, and pouncing down on the opposing DarkFlymon, her claws digging into it's shell. It looked up at Renamon, who had a slight crazed smile on her face, "Get off me!" it said in fear, and Renamon cracked it's head open with a Power Paw, her claws crushing a majority of the head with an eye flying out before she consumed it into her body. "Finish them off, Renny. *draws another D3 card* Digimodify! D3! Activate!" I said, equipping the card to the Digivice, Digivolving Renamon to Kyubimon again, "Fox Tail Inferno!" she shouts, sending out small fire heads that encaged the group of DarkFlymon, and starting crushing and burning through their exoskeletons. During their screams of agony before dying, "*swiftly headbutts through them* Fox Electric Attack" Kyubimmon said, making the bunched group burst in a surging ball of electricity before they fall to the ground, defeated. "Good work, Renny" I said to Kyubimon, turning to her as she puts a paw on the pile of dark mons, absorbing them into herself, "So wait, you can absorb dark Digimon without catching something?" I asked, "*waits for the absorption to complete*...I usually feel tired after I attempt to, but this time I feel a bit stronger" she answered, reverting afterwards. I look at the Digivice, which had NaitoRenamon still engrained into it. "After we're done taking care of the rest, we'll return to the base" I said, and she nods affirmatively.

The two of us went to the next area, which had several folks dying, ambulance vehicles exploding near the area as they were being attacked by two black furred, small cat-like Digimon and a slender, long-armed Digimon that looked like a red-eyed man with very tight clothes, "Damn..Two DarkMeicoomon and a Devimon" Renamon said, with a more serious tone in her voice. "Will they be harder?" I asked, "I have to Digivolve for this" she replied, "I have a good idea myself as well" I said back, looking more serious with her. "I hear another Digimon..*looks back, seeing me and Renamon* With a Human? I'll let you two handle this" said Devimon, "Right!" replied the two DarkMeicoomon said, coming at us in unison. "(They're fast!) Digimodify! D3! Activate!" I said, sliding down the card through the Digivice til it secured itself, Digivolving Renamon to Kyubimon again, "X-Scratch!" the two DarkMeicoomon shout, making two X-shaped slash waves at Kyubimon, "*tries to swipe the cuts away with tails, but takes the slashes on the side of body, two bloody scars form* AAGGH!" Kyubimon screamed, "Renny! Attack them back!" I ordered worrisomely. "*looks at me, then looks at the two cat-like mons* Fox Tail Inferno!" said kyubimon, firing a dozen of fire whisp heads at the DarkMeicoomon duo who easily dodge the attack, "You think that'll hit us? We're really fast yknow" a DarkMeicoomon said, "No, I didnt, but I've hit the mark anyway" Kyubimon replied, to their surprise, and turned out to have encaged Devimon in ensnaring fires, burning him as the blue embers constrict him. "Digimodify! Tridunt Arm! Activate!" I shout, sliding and securing another card on the other side of the Digivice, making a metal arm go on one of Renny's paws, "(I suppose he...I see!) *charges the metal arm with eletricity and speeds down on one of the dark feline mons* Electric Fox Attack!" said Kyubimon, stabbing down on the mon with the electrified equipment, tasering it while it bleeds out and the other looked shocked to see this (pun somewhat intended). "*looks to her in anger as the partner screams in agony* Why you..! X-Scra- *was about to scratch but she spins in place, somewhat deflecting the scratch and fire starts surrounding her quickly* W-what's she doing?!" he panicked, "Dragon Wheel! *Spins into him with a tackle after generating enough momentum, and flies him into the skies with a fire-shaped dragon following and surrounding body* (Die!)" said Kyubimon, making an explosion on him and stabbing him with the still-electrified metal on her arm, absorbing and finishing him as his partner watched from the ground, defeated. "Dammit...! Lilithmon warned me of-" Devimon said, then heard "Digimodify! Chainsaw! Activate!" and found himself being ran through by the chainsaw from behind, looking back and saw that it was me who wielded it, ignoring the flames that were burning me as well. "GYRRAAAH! DAMN...! HUMAN!" cursed Devimon, "You better..Do something or you're dying here!" I said to him, "With pleasure! Death Hand!" he then shouts, blasting the ground, specifically the area between us, blowing us both away from each and the flames wear off shortly after. I stare him down, barely on my feet, chainsaw still in hand but touching the ground. "A Human dares to attack a Digimon as powerful as me? What a fool you are!" Devimon exclaimed, "I'd do the same against Lilithmon! Im gonna make her pay!" I bark back, "Oh really?! *charges up wings* Just for your tenacity, here's a reward! Laser Wing!" Devimon called out, shooting lasers out of it's wings at me, which I try to guard with the chainsaw it explodes in my hand, blowing me backwards even further, shoulder slamming into a building and the card drops to the ground. "RENNY! Help!" I shouted, "*falls on a knee* (This filthy Human did a number on me..Now it'll return the favor by killing him off!)" Devimon angrily thought, but was met with a fire-shaped dragon slamming down on his back, critically damaging him before Renny heavily lands on him. "No one hurts my Tamer. Nobody" angrily said Kyubimon, absorbing the Devimon into her body, "Did..Did you mean that, Renny?" I asked, "*blushes and looks away*...Let's keep going" she replied, turning around and feels me patting her butt to her surprise as she bats her eye at me, "You forgot one more" I remind her, pointing to the suffering DarkMeicoomon, she looks away a bit in embarrassment before going to it and reverts to previous form.

Renamon picks up it's seemingly lifeless body and absorbs the mon as well, then she takes me back up to the building, seeing that there's no more commotion in the city and the skies normalize. "What's happening? Weren't there a bunch of dark Digimon attack the city?" I asked, "If you wanna know, I have a good idea" we heard suddenly. Looking around, Renny points to the Digivice, "No..." I said with a weighted heart, "But yes! Congrats but Im your's for the taking" NaitoRenamon said from the Digivice with a fake cheery tone, and me and Renny look at each other hesitantly. "No matter what, we cannot trust her" Renamon told me, "...*lifts Digivice* What the hell did you do?" I asked NotRenamon, "Me? Ha, how could I do something like this? All that's going on is the barrier between the Human and Digiworld fluctuating in strength" she explains, "But why?" I asked some more, "None of this happened til you two trapped me inside this Digivice..Or should I say your precious Renamon?" answered NaitoRenamon in a taunting tone, angering me. I hate how she's still trying to toy with us like this! All that time, this is the first time we've heard from this fake, and she says this to us? "...We're returning" I insisted, "You sure you wanna do that?" NaitoRenamon asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her, "Oh nothing. Return at your own risk" she answered. It's never been really risky when I return to the Base, so what's she talking about?...I know she's lying. If that's the case, we got discussion on our hands. I press the button to return us to the Tamer Union Base.

While we digitize into the Base, "*chests suddenly flies with static sparks* GAAAAH!" Renamon shirks, catching my attention and Bastemon's as well, who ran over to where she was.

"Renamon! What's wrong?!"

"*pants* I...Im uncertain.."

"Maybe she cant live without me? What do you three think?"

"*stares at NaitoRenamon* Wait, what the hell're you doing outside of the Digivice?!"

"NaitoRenamon..! You either start running or start dying, because of grow tired of seeing you!"

"I try to help and this is the thanks I get?"

"No one appreciates you trying to have your way with me! We dont trust you!"

"But listen. You need me. The both of you."

"What're you talking about now?"

"Remember when I said the barrier between the Human and Digiworld are fluctuating?"

"It's cuz of you, aint it?"

"Yes..And no."

"...Ok how?"

"I did cause it, but unintentionally. That Digivice there plays a big role in segmenting the two worlds from each other, and for me to get control over myself to even speak, something had to give, right?"

"It still sounds like your fault to me.."

"Who put me into the Digivice?"

"...*looks at Renamon*...Well what're you gonna do about this?"

"Things will be a bit more normal if I became part of 'Renny' over here. *gives a malicious smile*"

"*narrows eyes at her in anger* There's no way in hell that any part of you is merging into me..!"

"Ok then. Have the world keep being attack cuz of your stubbornness. I dont really care for it."

"How would we know if that'll work?"

"Only one way to find out, right? I think we should try. *looks at Renamon* Right, buddy!"

"Im much far from being your companion..eVe"

"(Hmm, talk about a tough cookie..) Can me and your boyfriend have our own chit-chat about this?"

"NO."

"How do we know you wont take over her body or something?"

"Pffft, silly Human. Possessions aren't a thing in the Digital World."

"...I still dont believe you."

"What if I showed you how corrupted she is?"

"W-wait, what?! Since when'd that even happen?"

"Im...Already corrupted?"

"Havent you noticed her act bit more instinctive and your Digivice becoming a bit glitchy after using it?"

"I...There've been a few signs.."

"You did all that, didnt you? *gives her a skeptical look*"

"I couldn't control much while in that thing. I could only make you more angered/instinctive, that's it."

"...Then.."

"What if I told you there's a way to have a baby mon with her?"

"*is shocked with Renamon*...Some other time.."

"A-are...You two really planning to have a baby togeth- *sees Renamon give an angered look* I-I mean! D-do you know where Lilithmon is?"

"You seem to have been around plenty of the Digiworld this whole time."

"*giggles, smiles at us with squinty-eyed glee* Seems I cant lie here.. I only encountered her once, but that was a while ago. Out of nowhere, even. Now homelike Omnimon and Beelzemon would know where she's located at. In fact, all other Ultimate Level and above know where she'd be, but ya see, they would've taken her out if she hadn't infected the Digiworld with her darkness."

"You mean if you haven't infected the Digiworld? I think only she'd think that far, but here you are, singing like a bird for us."

"...I mean..You're mostly right."

"*sighs* What now?"

"I couldn't have infected all of the Digiworld on my own. You know how huge this crazy sci-fi-based, monster-filled world is?"

"Dont tell me..."

"Not all, but by now a majority of the strongest Digimon have became Lilithmon's Dark minions."

"And you aren't?"

"Like, is this a Sting Operation to you?"

"AUGH! Listen! This is alot for you two to handle, or figure out. I can give you all a hit list and give Renamon the power she needs to fight them."

"So you know where Omnimon is?"

"...*looks away worrisomely* (I was about to remind them that they've met him, but that'd give away too much, soooo) T-that depends, when's the last time you've seen him?"

"That ruined city area before this desert area where I got kidnapped. Omnimon has the blue card to Digivolve Renamon."

"But you see, you've been doing JUST her next evolution, right?"

"Yeah...What of it?"

"That card is a Metrix Digivolution card. They're rare to find, but it lets her go through the next other evolution."

"So with it, she'll be a...?"

"Taomon. It's after the Kyubimon form."

"Looks like Omnimon's our next target."

"Dont you all want to relax? No need to rush. The Digiworld's basically got took over, so it cant get any worse."

"...You gotta go."

"Ok.. Uh why?"

"You helped corrupt the Digiworld. You're gonna do the same for the Base!"

"I can actually control that, but hey, I have a score to settle with Lilithmon myself. She turned me into this."

"How strong are you?"

"Hmm..I'd say I can beat Renny in her Taomon form."

"You're fine then. Get her out, Renny."

"We're through with-"

"Ok ok! I wont do anything evil here. *puts hand on heart* Promise! omo"

"...Promise?"

"Promise! OmO"

"...*sighs* If anything happens, Renny and Basty, you two know what to do."

"Right" said both of the hot mons. "Even after we beat Lilithmon...How'll we cure the Digiworld?" Bastemon asked, "...I conquer it. All of it" I answered, "Huh? W-why do you have to? /o o\" Bastemon asked concernedly, "It's the only way so that the Digiworld doesn't go out of control. In order to prevent other Digimon like Lilithmon, and to ensure Renamon's on top. I have to do it" I reply, and Bastemon looked lowly, "Basty...Im sorry..But it's gotta be this way" I try to reassure her, petting her head. Before I pressed the button to return as my Digivice normalized, Renny grabbed my hand. "Your palms..They're bleeding" Renamon pointed out, "Oh? Heh. Must've been the adrenaline, and I didnt feel them bleeding. Guess that sword was really heavy, huh?" I said with a warming smile, "Dont act so jeoparadously, even if we attack lower Digimon. I know you..Love me and I told you to use that anger, but know moderation. *sees me look away, starts healing my hands through touch* When you return, we will do staff training" Renamon told me, and I node affirmatively. Renny gave a light giggle, "What?" I asked, "You're mannerisms become so peculiar, Human. Careful now" she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek, and my heart flutters while light engulfs me. Next thing I am in my bed.. Thinking about her soft, loving kiss brush my face, and I held it while having a big dumb smile...Oh shit, that's right..This is my house. I opened my window and jumped down on all fours, looking back at my house somberly.. Looks like the only home I have is Camil.

On the way there, I checked my Digivice and saw no readings... "Renny? Can you hear me?" I spoke into it like a phone, still nothing..Ok.. I trekked myself to Camil's place and started to see a few bird-like Digimon with a hand band, a yellow scarf and purple leggings of some sort (DarkPeckmon), who jumped across buildings. They weren't malicious at all. Almost like how it was when I first returned to the Digiworld..."They're good, as long as you don't bother them" said a voice, that sounded like a little boy's, then felt a tug on my leg and looked down. The Digimon looked like a small, white puppy (plotmon). "Huh? What's a normal Digimon doing in the real world?" I said bewilderingly, "I ran away from this group of meanies. As you can see, there's mostly dark Digimon in this world, but some Humans have been using Digimon through these cards for their own means" Plotmon explained, "And why's a Pupmon telling me this?" I asked, "Well a girl wanted me to tell you that she was kidnapped by a bunch of guys on bikes" Plotmon answers, "What the hell?! Show me where they're at!" I ordered and I followed him. Im gone for not even an hour and some shit's already happened?! What's Camil gotten herself into? The place was near the outskirts of the city. It took us 18 minutes to get there, and I started seeing more and more bikers giving me looks. Next thing I knew I was in front of a windowless shack building, guarded by a bunch of shady guys in suits, a few with swords. I remembered what Renamon said, but that's for Digimon. I can definitely take on these guys, so they better not be doing some funny shit. Plotmon looked up at me for a second, but my face was brave as I stepped forward and they saw me coming. "Oh hey look there. That's the guy with that gadget" one of them said, and they all put on an unsettling smile. "The hell're you guys smilin' about?" I asked, "Oh nuttin'. Just cmon in and we'll make ya a deal" the other guard said, "I don't do deals. Do you guys have a girl named Camil in there?" I asked them, putting on a skeptic face, "And if we do?" said the fifth guy, "Im busting everyone's ass" I said, and their grins turned to a mean frown. Im just trying to check in on friends, but if these guys are messing with them...Im making it known. "Ya think you can whoop our asses, eh? Well we like to see ya try when I gun you down!" one of them said, pulling out his pistol but I quickly duck, close the 20ft gap between us, wrap his firing arm around mine, put my fingers together to make them look like three fingers (took a ton of practice), and put them on his head, then started crushing his head's temples. "AAAAAAGHHH! STOOOOP!" he begged, but I crush his head some more til his head bled as shadows were over my eyes and he loses grip of the gun. Before it dropped on the ground, I grabbed it and fired the gun at all of their legs quickly. They fell on the ground in no time as they hollered in agony, holding their bleeding legs as Plotmon was astonished. "Alright alright, what the hell's going on out here?!" said the boss, who came out with Camil as he had her by the arm, and I tried to shoot him too, but was out of ammo to my surprise. "*gasps* Hey! About time you came to save me! I swear, Im staying at home for a week after this" said Camil...Was that a complaint or a thanks? "Word on the streets is that you're able to go to this Digital world of some sort, eh? Bet you can go back now if you wanted. *is looked at seriously by me as I threw away the gun* If you give me that Digivice, I won't have ta bring out my big boy" said mr. mob boss. I look at my signal on my Digivice, and see a small reading, but I dont wanna reveal my hand just yet. "*looks at his wrapped hand* You're the same Yakuza that picked a fight with my Renamon, right?" I asked, "And that damn bitch is gonna pay for what she did to me!" he yelled, "I dont give a shit. Just let Camil go" I ordered, "Oh ho! Look at Digi-Boy with the big balls. Well I aint lettin' go of nothin' til ya give that device to me! *sees me running in* Not another step now" he ordered, snapping his fingers and two of his goons bring in a blue skinned, lady-like Digimon that has a big aquatic antenna (Ranamon). I was taken by surprise. But apparently he didnt stop there. "See this beauty here? She can be all your's with Cammy if you hand over that device. Decline and I'll use this!" he said, showing me a Sethmon card in his hand. If what Plotmon said was true, that means folks can use these Digimon cards..."Go fuck yourself" I told him, "Then feast your eyes on Sethmon, Digi-Boy!" he shouts, putting the Digi-card in the air and brings out the red and blue quadruped mon with a big shield and horns on it, which covered his body like a shell or circular case. "Go and hold him down!" said the boss, and Sethmon did just that, pounching on me, holding both my arms apart from each other as it growled at me. "Weren't you supposed to save me?! Hey, let him go!" Camil tried to order, but Sethmon went ahead and bit down on my arm, "AAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!" I screamed in anguish as it was trying to chew my arm off with the Digivice. "*turns to him* Y-you're a monster! He just wants his friend back!" Ranamon shouts with a tear, "Im sorry lil' mermaid, but I get what I want" he replied heartlessly, "(Drrrrghhh! That's it!) NaitoRenamon! Please help before they tear me apart! Im at this warehouse-looking place! Out in the open!" I cried out loud, hoping she'd respond then we all heard a discomforting giggle, making everyone stop. "...W-well I dont see no Digimons poppin' out of there to save ya! Back ta work, Sethmon" he ordered but sees the mon flop over on his side, getting absorbed by none other than the dark mon herself. "You were saying?" NaitoRenamon mockingly said, "W-what the hell?! Where'd you come from?!" he asked in fear, "Just behind the building. Awaiting my cue. If you dont wanna end up like your partner, you should leave" NaitoRenamon suggests with a devilish smile and -boss ran away. "So you...Were spying on me the whole time...?" I asked, "Pretty much. I hid my presence from your Digivice as usual. *sees Ranamon cling to me* Oh, looks like you got another playmate" said NaitoRenamon, making a smile that was too happy. "Aside from the kidnapping, how's everything else?" I asked, "Not that much has changed but I've seen a few Digimon come to the neighborhood on the way to the store and.. One guy tried to rob it, but a darker Digimon got rid of it..Im not sure about what's happening..." Camil informed lowly. That is really strange. Maybe they're like that in the Digiworld too...If so, should I really rule over the Digiworld? "Wes is ok too?" I asked, "Yeah. He even has several Digimon that protect him" Camil answered, "Oh that's good. Just wished he could save you, but Pupmon found me instead. Speaking of which, you can have him" I replied, "*hops into her arms* It's Plotmon!" retorted the Plotmon, "*giggles* He's cute!" she comments. Now that things are good, me, NaitoRenamon and Ranamon return to the Tamer Union Base as our bodies flared while digitizing.

We warp back to the Base, welcomed by Renamon and Basty. "A new friend?" Bastemon asked excitedly, "Uh huh. Ranamon was being used by the Yakuza that Renny fought off" I inform, "And she'll be a more fitting training partner" Renamon said, "Yup...Wait wha?" I react. And so I trained with Ranamon for an hour before I went to Renny for another hour of staff training. I spun the staff around and around then suddenly hit myself in the head, "Straighten your back" Renamon advised, looking off into the distance while on top of the barn, and NaitoRenamon sat her back against it, watching Ranamon and Basty do some sparring. After feeling like my hands were getting arthritis, I stopped swinging the staff around and slid it's card all the way through the Digivice. "That will do. Sleep there if you want" Renamon said, jumping down and entering the barn as I fell backwards, sleeping there. NaitoRenmon puts on a predatory face, unbeknownst to anyone, who slept in their own spots.

My mind fell into a dark, void-like state as my body rests rests from weariness...I then moved my arms and fell some wrapping on my arms. "Hmm? Who brought the covers?" I asked, "I did. Are they cozy?" replied NaitoRenamon, "Yeah thanks...WAIT WHAT'RE YO-" I shout, but NaitoRenamon covered my mouth then turned me over, "Dont want to wake everyone up, do we? Heheheheee~" she said with a creepy giggle as she smirked. I...Am I gonna get raped again? "And yes, you're mine tonight. Everyone's asleep, so there's nothing you can do, but be victim to my love making" she said to me, using her toe to unzip, and sliding my undies down with the other foot. Holding my arms together with her hand (as usual), NaitoRenamon puts my legs over her shoulder as she held me in a position where Im standing uncomfortably on my neck as my legs are in the air, and her legs are over me...Look, I know you're trying to rape me, but this is weird...Do you hate me or what? "I want to see the look on your face as you impregnate me, Human" the mon said before lifting her hips, inserted me into her hairy entrance, "MMM! Give me that cock, Human~" NaitoRenamon moaned before continuing to make me jam into her wet vag, looking into my pained eyes as she makes a pleased face. I was under way more pressure than all those other times she raped me due to her overwhelming strength, so I really cant move in this position. Despite being in the neck and back pains, my boner grew while inside her, "Ooooh yes, Human! All that hard dick in my pussy! Gyooouu~" she moaned some more, towering over me as she arches her back inward, "I..Have you all to myself, H-human..Let's see how many of your climaxes it takes to impregnate me" she added..Im so sorry, Renny...I really cant...Do anything..My cock felt like it was being assaulted by butter knives as I was about to already cum in her, "Mmm, I feel your seedlings being anxious to pour into me.. *lowers ass on me, cock touches the rough womb* Cmon in..*sees me wincing and shoots my sperm into the womb* Haaaaaahhh~! Keep cumming, Human!" NaitoRenamon moaned out loud. After seeing me pant a few times, the mon's pussy juices squirted on my face, "Lick it" she ordered...And I licked it off me, which left an apparent bitter after-taste..she then went back to fucking me. Within an hour, I came inside her again...Then another...Then again...And finally, "*feels me cumming* Aaaaaaahhh~! *pants for a moment, letting me legs go* 5..." NaitoRenamon said tiresomely. She detached me from herself and my lower body just flops to the ground, then she stretches her limbs. "Ahhh. That was some good sex, wouldn't you say? *sees me not responding with a dead face* I'll give you some time, but we'll know if that worked by tomorrow" NaitoRenamon said before scurrying away. 10 minutes later, Renamon happened to check on me, then saw how I laid there, lifelessly..."*gasps* Human!" Renny said with concern in her voice, rushing to me, and holding me in her arms with a frown. "Human?...Human! Say something!" she demanded, but I look away with no response..Renamon then shed a few tears..."Human...I cant be at your side forever...So.." Renamon said to me, before heading off.. "...Just..pick me..up.." I weakly said, which Renamon heard, making her stop, and did as I said, carrying me over her shoulder.

We entered the barn, then Renamon places me down on the ground in front of her bed of hay, "...Did she...? *I nodded affirmatively* ...Wait in here" she said before exiting. I found myself staring up at the ceiling, trying to forget what just happened.. I could be vengeful, but...It wont un-rape me..."H-hey, what's wrong?" sincerely asked Bastemon, coming inside the resting area and kneeled to me. "Bas..ty...?" I weakly said, "You're.. You look like you're in pain.. Do you...Need me t-to..Tend to you?" she asked, "...You can..Try..." I lowly reply, and she looks away. Bastemon climbs on me, with her big paws placed on my chest, we soon stare face to face, then she lowers her head slowly as her tied hair falls next to my face, and tenderly kisses my lips, with a few moans while her big tits squish against me. Basty's heart accelerates audibly as we then made out. My heart soon fluttered but not nearly as quickly as Bastemon's, who's blush became redder and redder as our bodies got very warm together. "*breaks the kiss slowly* I-I...Love..yooOOU!" Basty then shirked as my boner poked her cunt, "Do you...W-want us to do it? Will it make you f-feel b-b-better?" she asked with a shy squint, and I relocked our kiss to her surprise, then...Yeah we had sex there. Her hips moved up and down on me slowly as my dick was stuck inside her slippery, sticky pussy, "Aaaah..AAhhh...Aaaaah...A-aaaaah..Yeooow...You're so big, H-human...Dont let me go.." Bastemon moaned out.

Renamon was outside the red shack, searching for NaitoRenamon. "Im right up here" she heard, making her look backwards to atop the cross on the barn. They stared at each other, with one of them looking angrily at the other (you guys know which one I mean). "Come. Down. Now" Renamon commanded and she jumped down as expected.

"What did we say about you doing any funny business?"

"I get ya but- *feels stomach burst for a second* Oh they're already kicking a bit."

"YOU...BITC-"

"*holds hand out, sees her stopping* Stop right there. I got a deal for you. Besides, you shouldn't be so hurt by it, right? You two aren't really together anyway."

"...*sighs* What is it this time?"

"If I let you absorb me into your body, not only will you get way stronger, but there's a good chance that you will have the babies that are inside me."

"*is shocked to hear* B-but...Is that..? I..."

"They'll be coming out of me by tomorrow, but there's also a chance that they wont be Dark Hybrid Digimon if you decide now."

"Hybrid...(Is it really worth..Trying...?)"

"What'll it be?"

"...Tomorrow.."

"Alrighty then. *walks away* Just let me know whe-"

"*lunges forward* Power Paw!"

"Hm?! *sees chest being bursted open violently by Renamon's energy engulfed paw, now covered in dark blood* GUAH... *sees her take back her paw, kneels down, and turns to her; panting, blood overflows from mouth* So you..Decided..Im..Right here..Cmon..*sees her not responding, puts on a damaged smile* Ehehehehe, really funny, Renny. C-cmon, you decided to absorb me, right? *Her face became very angry* ...No...No no no no NOOO! You cant just kill me! You'll miss out on the power! These kids! His babies and-"

"To hell with your babies... *sees her face staring in awe* Diamond Storm. *waves one hand, sending many sharp shards through NaitoRenamon's body*"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! *gets blown away, rolling backwards on the ground, stops by bearing claws into the ground, pants heavily as blood rushes down forehead and everywhere else* Damn..Damn...DAMMIT! (The Digivice! I gotta have it now!) *bats eyes to the barn*"

"Would you..Want to..Try and make babies with m- *hears a loud THUD, gasps while covering body with clothes, sits up quickly in surprise and tail stands up* EEEEK! *looks back* N-naitoRenamon?! *then sees Renamon afterward*"

"*eyes widen in surprise with NaitoRenamon* Human...? *sees NaitoRenamon trying to go for my pants* No you don't! *grabs her wrist and digs claws into it, making blood squirt out of it*"

"AAAAAGGUHHG!"

"R-renamon? What happened?" I asked, seeing things slow down. Renamon couldnt hold her grip for long, and NaitoRenamon swiftly steals my pants and rips my undies in the process, "*presses the escape button while the device was in the pants; Heals the gapping wound somewhat quickly* Congrats, suckers. You made everything that much harder" said NaitoRenamon, escaping with a big, relieved smile on her face as the Digivice falls out of the pants and makes her warp out of the area. "*pants* Dammit!...I couldnt kill her quick enough.." Renamon laments, "Look on the bright side...She'll be out of our hair..Renny...*sees her look away* what happened back there?" I asked tiredly. After she explained what went down outside, I just wished that her plan worked out. Looked like she was really close..We also now know that...I can possibly have kids with her..But now's not the time for all that...If she was that close, then I know we can take her out next time. "...Crying over spilled milk will not solve anything, Human. The night has fallen" Renamon said, "So...Was it.. ok for me to be with Bastemon like that?" I asked her. Renamon gave me a short glance before wiping the blood on the hay bed, "There are more pressing matters at hand, Human. Rest" she told me before sleeping on her stomach. Her eyes looked relatively angry after she closed her eyes. I took a deep breath and rested against the hay bed. Bastemon followed my lead and slept up on me between my lap as she was on her knees, holding me...With her hand over my privates...How am I gonna approach Camil like this? Well.. Nice to know that someone wants to comfort me during this time. Ranamon took a peek at all of us in the shed. She was unaware of what was happening, but the bleekish atmosphere rubbed off on her, and lowered her spirits too. The aquatic mon returned to her pond to rest as well.

Deep in a forest, sinister laughs could be heard as NaitoRenamon birthed and held several eggs in her hands. "She will regret her attempt at backstabbing me..Especially after seeing these wonderful kids. They'll be so strong, just like their mother" the dark mon said in glee, continuing to laugh menacingly through the night.

See Chapter 6 if you haven't!


	6. Basty's Decisive Battle

Good marrow, folks! That's right, Im at it again with some good ol' Renny!...And made the chapter long as fuck! :D So I'll be as brief as possible here; I remember this fic having a rough start at first, but once I got this ball rolling for a few months, it evolved into a damn plane and is taking off, cuz im seeing that it's getting people more compelled to hit favorite/follow on FanFiction (35 vs 19. yikes) and gain up votes on Wattpad (50 vs 37...Before this fic got deleted) more than the Rouge fanfic. Tho it is still behind in views, which we're looking at over 4600 now on FanFiction, and 5300 views on Wattpad (ikr, what a difference)! I cant tell yall how happy I am to see continued interest in this stuff, but I'll go ahead and get to notes before ending this segment. Also the Lopunny fic is doing great, which I'll talk about later, but it has a rough start on Wattpad, then there's FanFiction...Again later.

It would've made more sense go to the cousin's house, but...That's not as fun as what I did here. I wanted to make a scene where we get into Tao-Tao's cooch at the end, but damn did this chapter get extensive. From here on, I'll put up our card total at the top and what's been shown so far, cuz that shit got hard to keep track of. There's a hint at yet another mon who'll be with us towards the end of this. Now dont worry, there's still some lewd action happening, so I got that covered here. Oh as well as lots of fights too.

Chapter 6: Basty's Decisive Battle (And I get undies from my friend's house...) —

Digi-Card Total: 24

Digi-Cards used: 17

Not having a very comfortable rest, Renamon could not shake the feeling of something. She sees everyone still sleeping, and gets up to go to the Main area of the Base. "*sees Renamon walking in* Oh hi Renamon. Did the bed bugs bite?" asked Palmon-X, "That monitor. How much can it see throughout the Digiworld?" Renamon asked back, "*looks the monitor, inputting navigations* Not that much.. With the Digiworld becoming so consumed by darkness, I can't pick up much on my side, but I see the Big Bads of each area. Tell him that, he can use his Digivice to go to them" replied the Palmon. Renamon starts weighing her decisions some more after seeing seven different locations, but decides to head back to the team for now. Fewer hours later, Bastemon wakes up, seeing that Im still in her feline arms. She rubs her free wrist on my face, "*blinks, looks a bit dreary, and looks at Bastemon* Oh Basty...Slept well?" I asked her, "I-Im better...You?" she asked back. I wanted to say that I was alright, but not after what happened last night... "Im..Im sorry I asked.." Bastemon lowly said as her eyes drift away, "...*looks down at my exposed crotch* I have to return" I said, "...*softly kisses my lips*...*holds my head and deeply kisses me some more, tongue sometimes slipping out my mouth* Even...Even if it's for a few minutes, I'll miss you.." she says, "Everyone will.. You know I can't be without you guys. If anything happens, I can bring everyone in no time" I told her and she nods. Overhearing us, Renamon towers over the both of us. "W-what's..The matter, Renny?" I asked her, "I...I don't think I can come with you. I want..To think things over for a bit. *sees me have a frown* So..I'd say Ranamon would be best for you to have with you" Renamon suggests, then sees me ponder, "If she's going to be a part of this team, we might as well get her accustomed to the Human world too. You'll get less suspicious people with her around you. Still be cautious of skeptics" Renamon adds. She does look alot more Human than the rest of the team, so.. I nod to comply about Renamon's idea, and head out of the barn.

The grass crackles as my feet draw to the pond that I am now near to.

"R-ranamon? Can you hear me?"

"*surfaces from underwater* Loud and clear! What's uuUUuuUuu- W-where're your undies?! oO"

"I..Gotta return to my world and get some undies from my friend's..Me and the others agreed that..You should come with me."

"*giggles* I'll be honest, if anyone says anything about your small thing there, I'll laugh with 'em, haha.^^"

"(...Even so..Maybe it's best she didnt know about what happened..At least not now. I'll need someone to lift my spirits.) *sighs, covers my flaccid penis with one hand* What ev, let's just go.._; "

"I can give you my undies if ya want. They're kinda tight and small though. -w-"

"I-Im good.."

"That Palmon told me about some of your craaaazy fetishes last night. I'd figure you'd want to do something like wear my panties ^O^. *giggles some more*"

"...No thanks."

"Ya sure? (ಡuಡ)"

"...*grabs the tentacle on her head* Let's just freakin' go...e e" I said, now annoyed by her remarks as I pressed the button on the Digivice to return, light swallows us and we fly through the realm of data. "Where're we goin' in the Human world?" Ranamon asked, "To my friend's house. If we're lucky, it can be my new home if I ask her" I answer, "Then land, sea or your friend's house, I wouldn't mind if we do a bit of fucking. Sounds kinda fun anyway. (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄w ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))" Ranamon said with a curious face, making me giving her a low-browed look as she chuckled some more to herself with her legs crossed.

We appear behind some trees on the side of a house and...A few people just happened to be walking around...By few I mean like 20 of 'em.. "We'll be good as long as you act natural, k?" Ranamon said, "While covering my junk?" I respond, "Yeah, I'll lead" she said...I think we'll get attention anyway, cuz people will find a bottomless guy and fish girl pretty out-of-place...Before I could think some more, Ranamon pulls me out from our area and to out in the open, where at that point I didnt dare to open my mouth. Just what the hell's she thinking?! "Where's this friend's place at anyway?" she suddenly asked me, "Just..four houses ahead of here. It's a two-story an- *is yanked forward by her and I run with her* H-hey! The hell're you doing?!" I panicked, "Getting us to her house, dummy. Now shut up before-" Ranamon replied, "IS HE NAKED?!" a neighbor yelled in shock, shutting up Ranamon, "Im calling the cops!" another neighbor shouts, and we soon heard sirens rather quickly. There were cops that close to here?! What the fuck?! "*parks in front of us* FREEZE! You're under arrest!" a policewoman ordered. Ranamon actually froze there in place, but started sweating after the policewoman brought out handcuffs, "Ranamon! Dont stand there! If I get arrested by her, we cant make it!" I informed her, "Oh, why didnt you just say so? *sees the policewoman run towards me* In that case, Draining Rain.( ╹3╹)" she says casually, quickly making our surrounding area rain, and the officer falls over, exhausted. "*looks around for a second, seeing several other people tired and writhing as they gasp* Uhh uh right, let's keep moving" Ranamon refocuses, making us run past the cop car and I hastily knocked on Camil's door. "*opens door* Oh hey. How's it hangin'?" Camil greets, "Pffft maybe you should ask his little friend downstairs. (ಡUಡ)" Ranamon alludes to, "Whaccha mea- *looks down and sees my penis* EEEEKK!" Camil squealed but I shut her mouth as I push my way in the door with Ranamon then shut the door. "*pushes hand away* PLAAAUGH! You got alot of explaining now! What the hell're you doing at my house?! In only your fuckin' shirt?!" she loudly asked, as Ranamon giggles to herself while turned around, "Ranamon! Stop laughing! *turns back to Camil* B-before I explain, I just need some underwear and some jeans, ok?" I asked as controlled as possible, "God! What the hell do you get yourself into?! UGH! Just come follow me!" Camil then said, and we follow her upstairs to her room. Camil dug through her drawers and her messy closet to find appropriate undies for me as me and the aqua mon stepped in the room. "Aw you dont have to take your time searching so hard. Just give him any one of your panties^^" Ranamon said with a chuckle, "Very funny e e. I have to do this quick! Mom and Dad will be home in a few minutes!" Camil said, trying not to panic...Oh damn. "OPEN UP!" a separate policeman hollered from downstairs, banging on the door, "*jumps* WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S WITH COPS AT MY DOOR, HUH?!" Camil reacts, "Just shut up and hurry! Give some damn boxers and I'll be out without them knowing, alright?" I reply, "Ugh, these guys are annoying. I'll take care of 'em again" Ranamon said while walking out, "AGAIN?! YOU HAD HER ATTACK POLICEMEN WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!" Camil shouted some more, "DONT FUCKIN' WORRY! Dammit! You're such a shitty searcher, Im helping!" I responded, proceeding to do so. Ranamon steps outside and gets shot at, but the bullet bounces off of her blue cuffs, then does Draining Rain again on them. "WAS THAT A GUN?! DA FUCK'S GOING ON?!" Camil panics, "*pulls out some pants out of a pile, making a boxer fly out of it and hastily puts them on* Digimon are way stronger than normal people, so she's got it, ok?! If they try to bust in later, dont rat me out! Just say...I dunno, that I got a hang-over on the way here!" I suggest while rushing down the steps. The officers outside were knocked out and drenched, with a few cop cars parked outside...and another car that wasnt there before...With their windows down, I could see an unconscious pair of parents in it. "Oh you're done?" Ranamon asked, "...Just what the hell, Ranamon?" I said while hunched over with a mopey face, then activated my Digivice for us to return.

Meanwhile, in NaitoRenamon's location, deep in a cave. "*pets Bearmon* How has my other offspring been doing?" NaitoRenamon asked with a grin, "The one you want to be Lucemon? *sees her nod her head* He's almost there..The others are still consuming alot of dark Digimon" Bearmon answered. He saw her make a sudden scowl at him. "W-what is it, Mommy...?" Bearmon asked, "...You're no son of mine. *sees him looked shocked* You weren't born a Dark Digimon like all the others I birthed.. Begone!" NaitoRenamon then shouts, kicking him far out of the cave, into a deteriorating wasteland area. Bearmon tries to get on, but sat there on all fours, crying. "*walks up to Bearmon* Hey there...Brother! ouo" said DarkCupimon, giving him an evil, slightly psychotic smile, "*looks up at DarkCupimon* W-what're you- *gets held up in the arm by him* Aaack! I-I thought you were busy hunting normal and dark Digimon" Bearmon said while being choked, "I was..Then a bunch of dark Digimon were in my way and I ran out of normal Digimon to find. I grew to this point after liiiiike, five normal mons. 40 dark mons just weren't cutting it, yknow..Then there's you O.O" DarkCupimon said, starting to drain Bearmon's data and he quickly gets devolve into a Nyaromon, but he kicks him away before was completely erased then scurries away. "*starts glowing* Hmm, you really absorbed a bunch of normal Digimon, huh? Im really close...Can you see me now, mama?" said DarkCupimon, looking up with a sharp-toothed smile as Nyaromon escapes by hopping away. He was soon grabbed from behind when hiding next to a tree, "LEMME GO LEMME GO!" he cried, "Shhhh, I got you, just keep it down, k?" assured the mon, and turning around, he sees Palmon-X.

When I returned to the Tamer Union Base, I see Renamon leaned against a cross statue atop the barn, with her arms wrapped on it, staring off into the distance in deep thought. Her somber aura even got to Ranamon.

"...Uhh Renny..We're back.."

"*pupils aim at me* Oh..You've returned, Human..."

"Is...Something the matter, Renny?"

"Dont call me that...Not right now.."

"What's been eating at you?"

"I..was just thinking of what life would be like..With...and without you.."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans do not live long, do they?"

"Not...Not that long."

"Unless we're absorbed or erased..Us Digimon can live for many years.."

"Where..Where're you getting at?"

"My feelings for you, Human..I cannot deny the growth of them, but...What good are they when you one day die?"

"Renny...I..Dont have a good answer but.. Doesnt that make the now all the more important to us? We still have alot to do, right?"

"Even so...I am still well-aware of what you and Bastemon did last night..*sees me look away* So I've decided...If you were to have a time of weakness again, your training will be twice as difficult."

"You..mentioned about your feelings for me...Renny...Are we together?"

"*looks down with lower brows*...Together?"

"Yknow...Where we can say 'I love you' and mean it romantically?"

"...I dont know" Renamon answered, turning her face away from me, and I try not to cry..."Hey..M..Maybe she still needs more time to think, yknow" Ranamon tries to comfort, holding my arm to her body with a concerned look on her, "...Maybe...*looks back up at Renamon* Renny..Just know that..You'll always be the best Digimon I've ever seen, and no one can ever take that away from you. *sees that she's unmoved* One day, maybe you can say something like that to me...and learn to accept my love" I said to her as I walk elsewhere with Ranamon, unknown to me that Renny turned her head to me with a surprised look of awe, then looked lowly again..Bastemon felt low as well as she leaned on the other side of the barn, looking as if she was gonna cry, but couldn't help but to walk forward. She looked up at Renamon for a moment, "(Im...So sorry, Renamon..)" thought Bastemon before she followed me and Ranamon. We all sat near the pond as the two of them rubbed my back to comfort me. "Does he really like Renamon this much?" Ranamon asked, "She said that he's been in love with her since he was kid, so.." Bastemon answered, "Oh...Im real sorry to hear that..If it makes you feel any better, I...I can fill in for her" Ranamon offered, "But...you aren't Renny.." I lowly said, "T-then I will too" Bastemon also offered, "Basty..." I said with a frown, "Isn't it better than moping all day? *sees me stare into the water, pats my back* Besides, gimme a nickname too. Call me Ranny" she said to me. The two of them still see me look depressed, then Ranamon takes Bastemon away from me, "I think we need to do him" Ranamon suggests in a whisper, "He does usually come around afterwards..Ok..I have an idea, and you go for his pants" Bastemon complied, and walks up to me. "*lays tits on my head* Pheeeww, today's really hot, isn't it?" acted Bastemon who rubbed her head with her big paw, "*tries to look up but one of her tits lays on my eye, blushes* H-hey, what're you doing, Basty?" I asked while holding her big boobs in my hands, failing to take them off of me (I stopped trying after a second), then suddenly Ranamon wraps her hands on my cock then stiffened instantly. "Ranamon? *feels Basty rubbing my arms* A-are you two trying to tag-team me?" I asked with a blush, "*opens pants* You know it, plus it sounds too much fun to miss out on ^wo" Ranamon said, starting to put gulp down my dick, making it stretch out of her mouth. "*starts sucking with a wince* Damn, rsh rinsg's biggar than I thouh" Ranamon tried to say with her mouth full of my cock, making Bastemon start to get horny from watching and slobbers while blushing. "*sees Bastemon shift herself beside me* B-basty? What're you-" I tried to ask but Bastemon hushes me with a sudden kiss on my lips, initiating our make-out as I wince while Ranamon keeps sucking my cock off, my pelvis and scrotum now soaked by the abundance of her drool. "Mmm..Mmmm..Mmm! (I didnt think a Human dick could taste so good!)" said Ranamon, really getting into blowing me, sucking my rod from different angles by tilting her head left and right, making it flex and bend almost like slinky. Bastemon holds her paw to my cheek and deepens the kiss to my surprise. "*unlocks our lips* B-basty...? Do you..Really like me?" I asked, "I-I..I love you..Pleasing you is..T-the best thing that's happened to me" Bastemon confesses, pushing herself on me and gets on top of me, relocking her lips with mine as she looks down on me more lustfully than shyly. Ranamon feels the sudden weight change, then looks up, seeing Bastemon's ass in her face, and her wetness soaking her panties. "*pants, catches breath, still pretty horny* Y-you have a good ass, Basty.." Ranamon comments, making Bastemon look more shy, "D-do I?" she replied, "Help me make him cum..I want it all over me now -/-" pled the amphibious mon. Bastemon looked at her for a moment as she got back to licking, then turned around and joined Ranny, "*pulls down Basty's panties* B-basty..I want your pussy..Bring it closer.." I pled, making her ease her ass on my face as I held it. My face was consumed by her round, brown ass and I started wildly licking her undercarriage, "Ggghhhaaa~..Ggggh, y-yes..Lick my pussy, Tamer!" Bastemon pled with her moans, "oxo (Wow Basty...That's so hot...I really wanna finish him now -q-)" thought Ranny, undoing her bra, and starts giving me a titjob with her somewhat big tits. My very tender mon uses this opportunity to suck cock very sensually, not minding what Ranamon was doing, but it did worry her for a moment. They started heavily breathing all over my dick while hearing my moaning as background, and took turns so they didnt have to slow or bump into each other...Then eventually shared a gaze for a moment, and licked all over my cock, making me greatly wince as I getting very close to cumming. "H-human..I cant wait anymore..Please cum..For us" Ranamon pled, then bit my hard dong's foreskin, and Basty did the same with her, rubbing down my legs carefully as both of them lovingly played with my cock, then felt it twitching. "I-Im gonna cum, you two /" I warned, and Bastemon grinds her cunt on my face, pressing it down on me for maximum pleasure slowly, "C-cmon, Human...Tame y-your Digimon..Ranny and I are begging for it.." breathily pled Bastemon, "Im..Cumming, Basty qo" I said, erupting my white load all over the two of them as she opened her mouth, my goo spurting all over her hair, on one of her eyes and some into her mouth as Ranamon had some squirt in the middle of her face. A few shots later, Ranamon couldn't help but open her mouth while closing her eyes with Bastemon and swallow a good amount. Bastemon swallowed my hot, musky, white goop down her throat, followed by delighted sigh. "*gags, swishing the cum in mouth* so...goood..*swallows it* Mmmmmm..I want some more..*sees Bastemon looked surprised at her* What? I cant help it if it was real fun. He lasted a while there too" Ranamon comments, slightly coming off her sexual high, "You can thank me for that.." said Renamon from behind me, turning everyone's head to her. Ranamon froze for a moment. "You're...The one that's made him last so long?" asked Ranny, "In hopes to build his tolerance for...This" said Renamon, "And for your own enjoyment, eh? We all know it feels very good to do it eue" perversely said Ranamon, "At any rate...*sees that Im still erect* I can take it from here" Renamon said, making Bastemon get off of me. "Ooooo, It's like Im gonna watch a pro x)" commented Ranamon, which Renny ignores.

I saw Renamon's anxiety for my penis growing when she wagged her tail, and grasps my half-flaccid dong with her hands. Liking where this is going, Bastemon spreads eagle and uses the knuckle of her paw to play with her wet pussy, making sure her long claws dont cut her. "(W-wow, s-so that's how she masturbates? /q/)" I thought, drooling over myself as Renny starts to slowly lick my tip, making me hard rather quickly. Renamon stares back up to me, then climbs on me, and rubs her cunt on my cock's shaft to make it even harder. "Oh Renny...You feel so good..Ahh..*Looks at Ranamon for a second, seeing her flinch for sec* Huh, w-what's up?" I asked her, then felt Renny stop as well. "*catches my attention after flick my head backwards* You got quite an ensemble of action this time, huh?" said Palmon-X, "OxO;;; *Rolls away from Renamon and rushes to put on my pants* W-when the hell'd you get here?!" I asked in shock, "*turns around to see me, no longer covering eyes with tail* D-daddy...?" asked Nyaromon...I know this thing didnt just call me that. How'd he get here too?!

"I saw install portals near places that the Digiworld rulers are at. I had to make sure I was hidden, so you'll still be quite a ways from where those strong guys are. Also I...Was here for a minute. You're just now turning around."

"Well next time, gimme a warning! Please! Weren't you guys- *turns to them and sees the three already washing themselves in the pond* Drrrrg, I see how it is..eVe"

"A-anyways, kiddo here was getting attacked by his bro, and was Bearmon. Look at him now."

"I see..Must be really rough for my...Her sons.."

"Actually, he said he's the one that's left out for not being a Dark Digimon."

"That's weird then. NaitoRenamon is supposed to be one of the main dark mons too.."

"Might be due to having babies with you, or the fact that your her Tamer with that Digivice."

"Alot of just...Random things happen when it comes to that thing.."

"Kinda speaking of that...There were 8 of us that she had, but now there're just five of us.."

"Huh? It's barely been a day and already?"

"After she birthed the last two, they just...Disintegrated.."

"*looks puzzled* Whaaa? How's that even...*looks back at Renamon, and sees that her worried look* Oh Renny..Dont take it like that.."

"It's...Nothing.."

"(Renny...) Well..What of the others?"

"They are all trying to get stronger on their own, but the most dangerous one is now a DarkCupimon, but Mom...She has alot of plans with him.."

"What...Sort of plans?"

"...She wants him to be..A Lucemon."

"*is shocked* Tamer, listen to me. We cant let that DarkCupimon become Lucemon! Forget the Human world, the Digital World could be destroyed by his power at that point!"

"H-huh? Would he really be that strong?"

"Lucemon...I may've heard of that Digimon's power. He'd be able to go beyond capabilities of that Cydramon and Bastemon..That truly is dangerous. eVe"

"(If Renny's saying that..We really do need a plan for this) We have ways to go before we can take on the heads of the Dark Digiworld."

"Your suggestion?"

"Well he gets most of his growth from normal Digimon, so..."

"...We may have to get rid of the rest of those Digimon then."

"Human. *looks eyes with mine, grabbing my shoulder* Dont be foolish. Her sons are Dark Digimon. We obviously have to kill them. I never gave a damn about them in the first place."

"*sees the anger in her eyes* That would be better...Do you know what the others are like...uhh..?"

"Nyaromon. Mom taught them to be underhanded and evil..When I saw awfully they treated other Digimon..How my brother turned me to this...I didnt like any of 'em one bit..I wanna be better than them, Daddy!"

"...(This is so weird..I dont..Feel like a Dad but...) It's best that you stay here. If everyone on your mom's side is even trying to kill you, then we cant have you tag along."

"Im..*cries* Im s-sorry I was born..*hics*"

"...*starts petting him* You'll understand.. We're risking our lives for this stuff...*sees Nyaromon look up at me with stern eyes*..If you really wanna help, you can train here in the meantime."

"*wipes tears with tail* O-o-ok Dad.. TT'TT" Nyaromon promised, trying to start feeling determined on his own. That being said..Looks like we're on a hunt. A hunt of newborns. "*looks at Palmon-X* I guess you know where the kids are" I said to her, "Yup...Well except for that Cupimon he mentioned" replied Palmon-X, "*holds my hands* Do you..Really have to do this?" Bastemon asked sincerely, "*slaps Bastemon head* We have to! You cant let Digimon like this continue to plague the Digiworld! I could've got absorbed when surrounded by Dark Digimons, but was instead got placed in a Digicard" Ranamon said, surprising everyone. "...You were absorbed in a card?" I asked, "Yeah, it was weird. I came out of nowhere too..I remember that it was blank" Ranny answered, thinking about how the anomaly played out. Hmm..I never seen any cards like that, so this could be a recent anomaly among other ones. I dont even know where to start with the many things that've happened. "PX, you said you placed those portal things near the rulers, right? How many are we talkin'?" I asked her, "Well I had an easy time putting two down since they weren't there, so I had to be really hidden for the rest of them. They have a big ol' crest, symbolizing the section of the Digiworld that they control" explained Palmon-X, "And those absent two being?" I asked, "Beelzemon and...Lucemon" she answered, surprising me...But..He's not Lucemon yet. I guess it works like a replacement thing, since it sounds like Digimon can eventually become the same form. I think? Im still not sure how it all really works. "Well...You can fill us in on the rest later. Show us where those kids are on the monitor" I ordered, "Uhhh..Thing is..I dunno which ones which with the monitor's help. There's so many Dark Digimon out there" Palmon-X answered with a frown, "Hmm..We should try for a bit anyway. It'll be some good training, right girls?" I said as I was going to press the button to make us go to the lands of the Digiworld. "If we have any issues, we're retreating back up here. Got it?" said Renamon, "Yeah yeah" I nonchalantly replied and she low-brows me before the four of us teleport after light streams overtake us.

Our bodies soon reappear in the wasting, darkening environment that is now the current Digiworld. "*sees a DarkAquilamon flying above, with a few DarkFiramon and a DarkLizamon roam about* (These Digimon are getting stronger over time..I suppose they've been ridding the weaker Digimon..) Human, I must Digivolve. Now" Renamon urges me, and I search through my cards, having issues finding a D3. I then heard water rising from behind us, turned around a saw large, dark-furred walrus-bear looking Digimon, who tries to bite Ranamon. "Ranamon! Behind you!" I said urgently, and she turns around, then instinctively holds up his bottom and upper jaw with her hands and feet, making them bleed and even impaled from his sharp teeth. Renamon dashes in the gap that was made, "Diamond Storm!" she called out, and with a swing of the arm in a split-second, Renamon filled the dark mon's mouth with many white shards, which were also forceful enough to push him back. Ranamon lands on her back, "*sees the other dark mons turning their heads* Human! If you cannot sort yourself out, we'll have to fall back!" Renamon shouts, admittedly making me nervous. Trying to no longer look cowardly, Bastemon steps in front of the dark mons, "D-dont worry, H-human. I can handle them" Bastemon said, somewhat bravely while opening her long claws. When she quickly scratched the DarkLizamon, her paw got burned in black flames, making her wince from the burning she took, but it still made the Digimon spurt some blood as she backed away. Renamon makes a big jump and kicks the DarkAquilamon in it's neck, making it suffer some pain but it was still able to shake her off. Renny lands on her feet and see the other mon resurfacing from the waters with a bleeding mouth, "(Damn DarkIkkakumon)" she cursed in her head. Then, a card got my attention, "Digimodify! Digimetal of Darkness! Activate!" I shout, sliding said card through the Digivice, "(! This..Surge of power...Am I really..?) Renamon Digivolve To...! *streams of data surround body, grows bigger claws, has a white and purple onmyoji outfit and twirls around a big paint brush* Taomon!" said the now transformed Taomon, startling the opposition. Woooah, I can actually make her into that with this card? Never thought she'd look even more serious. "A Taomon?! How can- *becomes covered in red paper tags* Hmm?!" said DarkAquilamon in surprise, "Thousand Spell" said Taomon, exploding the large bird mon in a swirling explosion with everyone slowly realizing what happened, with the dark mons becoming frightened at her speed. "*charges fire in front and shoots a fireball at Taomon* Fira Bomb! *sees her step out of the way from it swiftly, while she wasnt looking* GRRRR! *charges claws with fire, runs forward* Fira Claws!" shouts the DarkFiramon, trying to scratch down at Taomon's back, but she seemingly warps above him and quickly drops down on his head with her claws digging into his skull as blood splashes on her clothes. "Thousand Spell" she coldly said, making his head explode continuously as paper tags flew out of her sleeve and kept detonation on him. The explosion was big enough to engulf the two of them. When the smoke and fires were clearing, Taomon leaped out of it, then went to DarkIkkakumon, tossing him into the air, quickly wrote a symbol with her brush, "Bon. Hitsu. Sen" she chants, sending the now light-enchanted symbol at the mon and he explodes in the air as well, but also seemed to have evaporated with the flames. Before he was officially destroyed, Taomon saw his black horn rocketing to her, "Oum" she chants, projecting a white and black shield in front of her, which made the horn detonate on impact, though unsheathing the shield itself. "W-wow! Im barely keeping up and just look at her go!" Bastemon comments, staring in awe, but unfortunately she was now reverting and descended on the ground as the card got staticky. We all look at the remaining DarkLizamon, who charged forward, "Renny! Give me a bit!" I ordered, "Diamon Storm" said Renamon, trying her white shards on fire-consumed mon, which only pushed him back as his metal head wasnt even dented. "(Dammit! I cannot safely attack him, going from Bastemon's attempt earlier)" Renamon thought, "Dread Fire!" it said, shooting bullets of dark fire from it's mouth, blowing Renamon away as she blocked them, getting bruises on her arms, and did the same to Bastemon, but she got out of the way. Ranny thrusts herself to DarkLizamon, getting close to him, "Dark Vapor" she said, spreading a green mist on him, making his metal head start to melt and soften. Perfect timing, cuz I got myself a Juga-Maru and Positron Blaster..Which to use.. Renamon quickly drops in front of him, he shoots his bullets at her but they miss as she ducks backwards, "*does a 180 spin and launches self forward with a kick to the ground* Power Paw!" she said, hitting him in his chrome-dome with her powered up paw, only resulting in him being pushed back. Her arm flops down, looking tired while catching her breath. "Heh. You gave me a scare there. Now taste thi- *is shot down by blue laser from the side* Huh?!" he reacts, and sees me holding the Positron Blaster as Renamon holds me in her arms while dashing through mid-air before he fell, with an arm blown off. Renamon then hunches over, panting and exhausted, before putting me on the ground. "*puts the blaster down* Is everyone ok?" I asked the team, "*ends up falling on a shoulder-blade* Y-you should've warned me! I was really close to that blast, yknow!" Ranamon complained. "*walks up to Bastemon, seeing her paw starting to bleed from the attempt from eariler* What about you, Basty? Are yo- *lightning strikes down on my back and on one shoulder* AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" I shirked in pain with my a sudden burst of blood coming from my arm and shoulder, with everyone staring in shock [Pun Unintended] and look over at the DarkLizamon's grimace smile. "*drops down on him with an energy-infused paw* Power Paw!" Renamon shouts in anger, destroying his head, then absorbs his data into her own in a stream of white particles.

As I tried to lift my body upwards, I started coughing out blood that painted the ground. "Human!" worrisomely called Renny, who sped herself to me, touching my big wound areas. Her touch initially stopped the bleeding for a while, and a few moments restored my muscle fibers. Renny might possibly be getting better at this. "I-is..He gonna be alright?" asked Basty, "Of course. Now let me get to your pa-" Renamon was about to finish but saw a group of dark-furred fox-like Digimon with an eye on their tails approaching us, "(Four DarkReppamon? Must be a forest nearby)" Renamon thought. I share her gaze. "Look. More regular Digimon" said one of the DarkReppamon to another, "*sees them* I'd suggest that you walk away. My group's stronger and we're evened up" I warned them, "As we see it, it's four Digimon against three. We're aware of your tricks, Human. We don't underestimate" one of the DarkReppamon replied, taking a prepared stance. Before I made a draw, I looked at the Digivice, seeing a separate signal north-eastward..Past these guys. "Rolling Tackle" two of them said in unison, rolling forward on their tails, slicing the ground as they closed in quickly. Renamon ran forward, then swiftly dodged to the side at the last second, still getting a small cut, but was able to lunge her claw into the side of left one, raising him into the air. Surprised at this, the other leaped into the air with it's tail acting like a spring, "(She's so fast!) Razor Wind!" shouted the DarkReppamon, swinging his tail down, making a slash wave that was aimed down at Renamon. She dodges it, "(Hmmm!) Razor W- *gets stabbed suddenly through the ribs by Bastemon's long claws* GYAAAAAAH!" he screamed in anguish, with some blood getting on Basty's clothes before she absorbed his data rather quickly. The first DarkReppamon gets away from Renamon, though suffering from a deep wound to the side, "I gave you a chance to run. Now prepare to Die" Renamon said seriously, "Razor Wind!" he called out, whipping his tail several times quickly, making slash waves at her, which she hopped over, going right above him, "Diamon Storm" she said, waving both arms and many glowing shards rain down at the DarkReppamon, "AGGGGHH!" he hollered in pain, but tries to scurry out of the range of the attack, his blood covering the grounds as he trailed blood. Weakly limping after a moment of running, she grabs his head while holding him up, crushing her black claws into his head, "Lion Claw!" said another one of the dark mons, cutting down Renamon's back, making a big line of blood fly upwards from it. "Ghh! (There's still two others! I have to keep track them) *grabs his tail before he could touch the ground* Damn pests. *kicks overhead, hitting another DarkReppamon's right between the eyes, who tried using his Rolling Tackle in the air* Drrrrg!" Renamon grunts, getting fed up with their quick tactics. As the kicked DarkReppamon flew backwards from Renamon's kick, "Whipping Waves!" Ranamon shouts, grabbing the dark mon with water whips, hanging him upside-down "Hold him right there..*runs in with the Juga-Maru sword, holding it with one hand as it dragged on the ground* RHAAAAA!" I holler before swinging the big blade down at the hung DarkReppamon, which he saw coming with widened eyes and dodges by swinging his body, only to be nicked down his cheek. Ranamon was surprised by the strength I had, yet scared about how I tried to kill the dark mon. "W-when'd you pull out that big thing?" she asked, "Lion's Claw!" said the hung DarkReppamon, scratching down my left eye, "AAH! Dammit! *holds my now bleeding face with the other hand* Ranamon, tighten your grip on him! You gotta hold him still so I can finish him off!" I demanded, "(I..Didnt think he'd yell at me like this) O-ok.." Ranamon complied, starting to strangle the dark mon's body as he screamed while being constricted. I let my scar bleed down my face, "I dunno what they call you guys but..*puts on a smirk while limbering my neck* Do me a favor and lemme skin you alive" I said, aaaaaaaand "DIE!" I shouted and struck down the DarkReppamon's body, gushing a bunch of blood on my face as the blade stomps the ground from the swing, terrifying Ranamon from witnessing something so violent as her eyes widen. "*turns away, covering face* I can't look!" Ranamon reacts, putting down her water whips and dropping the now dying DarkReppamon, who struggles to stand as his cut spills blood on the ground. I got behind the mon, and cocked the blade behind me for one final strike, then the blade on it's tail bats it's eye at me, suddenly lunging itself at me, making a quick X slash on my chest, "!? GYYAAAAH! *is pushed back by the force of the cut, now holds my chest's scar, pants* (The tail...Has a mind of it's own?) These..Bastards..." I said, planting the blade into the ground as a support beam before taking a knee. After Renamon was done stomping out and absorbing the mon she finished, she turned over to me, seeing how bloodied I was, then saw the DarkReppamon that was still alive in front of me, "What the hell, Human?! Why haven't you killed it yet?! *looks down at the graveling mon* Fine.." Renamon said before speeding pass him like she was a supersonic ghost, making him fly in the air for a second, then the next second a big spurt of blood gush from his body and face, killing him when he hit the ground, then she began absorbing him. "If you are..Going to...That forest...Be...ware..of..The..Mam..Mame..." he tried to finish but couldn't due to being absorbed completely by Renamon, which made her put on a puzzled look. An air of uncertainty befell everyone, but it was broken by a surprise explosion that occurred at the forest, with a few trees jumping from it, catching our attention. "Who could've...Done that?" I asked as blood dripped to the floor from the X cut. "*hesitantly looks back at us* Is...I-is it over?" Ranamon asked, "Why did you let him get hurt like this? I could've sworn you'd take care of one of those with him..*Ranamon looks away, looking as if she is ready to cry* Get a grip dammit. If he ends up dying because of you, I have to kill you as well" Renamon said with a low-browed angered look on her face, "D-dont..Be like that, Renny..She's...Obvious..ly..Not a..Killer like you...She needs to..*coughs* Get used to this.." I said before sliding the card all the way through, making it disappear. Bastemon looks lowly as Renamon walks to Ranamon. "If you think find all this frightening, think of how much more frightening it'd be if you were in that Reppamon's shoes. It's up to you to do all you can to prevent yourself from being a dead mon walking" Renamon tries to encourage. "Look...I dont like doing this either, Ranny..But Renny's taught me if I have to embrace my violent side when it's necessary..And to not be scared to do that. If Im going to be ruler of this world, I have to be heavy-handed like this, but that's not a bad thing..K?" I try to assure her, "...Ok but..I just wished there was a...Better way.." Ranamon replied with a frown. She didnt act like this when I used that blaster earlier so..."I'll think about it. 'Sides, that was a bit risky, so maybe I am to blame to do that" I said to her with a warming smile, which eased her heart. "Are you insinuating that my method is perhaps barbaric?" Renamon asked while picking me up over her shoulder, "Heh. Cmon Renny. Dont think Im writing you off. I know you're trying your best to teach me what's best" I answered with a tired smile and she looks away with a slight blush as we started our walk to the forest. Bastemon couldn't help but chuckle at her expression and made Ranny a bit more compelled to follow us, despite the grim setting we're in.

I heard that gray mon say Mame...Mame, mame, mame...A Mamemon? I dont think we've faced that yet. "Renny, the hell's a Mamemon?" I asked, "I am uncertain...Though I have heard that it is quite strong. Just what is it doing in a forest?" she replied. Aint that great news. We soon sat foot into the forest, which we saw more fire and more fire the more we got to the center of the woods. We then see a pink-furred mon with big sickle arms (think praying mantis), long spiky dark blue hair, and a gold bar in it's mouth, looking around. "Hmm? That's a Kyukimon. It's extremely dangerous to fight. I can probably take him on in my Taomon form" Renamon whispers to us, making me look through my cards to find the Digimental card, but instead found other cards. "Hmm?! Who goes there? *looks behind, hearing Bastemon's rings chiming and sees her* You! Come out and prepare to die!" yelled the Kyukimon, looking even more angered when he saw her, "A Bastemon...Such a vile, detestable creature. You're the one that's spread all this darkness, haven't you?!" he added, "N-no! I'd never want the Digiworld to become so dreadful!" Bastemon tries to convince sincerely, "I dont believe that for a second! Maybe if I absorb you, I can start tearing apart all the Dark Digimon in this world!" he replied angrily. He cant see the rest of us so..Looks like I'll have to support from the side here with my draws. Renny looks ready to help too, but she was hesitant due to knowing how strong Kyukimon is. "*puts a foot in front of the other, slightly crouches with claws out. Focuses with sharpened eyes* (If he hits me with his scythe-arms once..I could die here..Being the strongest in the group, I have to do this for them!)" Bastemon thought to herself, looking determined. "Blade Twister!" Kyukimon shouts, spinning around quickly while sending out cutting winds at Bastemon, but she outpaced them by running quicker than we've all seen as she keeps an eye on him, and tries to charge in with a claw stab to his arm, which he guards against with his blade in time. Kyukimon bats her away, making her slide backwards and she uses a tree to stop her, then starts dancing by moving her hips. Recognizing what she's trying to do instantly, Kyukimon cuts down at her, misses and gives him a sharp mule-kick with her sharp feet, which he suffers a shallow wound from as he warps backwards at great speed. "Tch. Just as I expect from a tricky witch like you. Then try this! Trinary Star!" Kyukimon said, shooting a group of three stars at her from his mouth, she dodged by running to the side, "You'll have to try harder than that!" Bastemon said, getting invested into the fight, making him raise a brow and grew even more angered. "(He should be fighting more predictably from here. Landing a stab should make it even easier on me to win)" Bastemon plotted to herself mentally. Kyukimon seemingly appeared behind her, trying to give her a sharp bear-hug, which she ducked under by falling on her knees, then spun while on her toes, and lunges her claws up into his chest, digging into his body. "Mind Fogger!" Bastemon said, starting to drain his energy, "(Way to go, Basty! Got a good hit!)" I thought to myself with a smile, "I dont think so!" he shouted, flapping his sycthe-arms down, blowing her away from him, into a tree. "Ghhn! *trie to get up* (He can make lots of wind with just a swing of his arms? Not good..)" Bastemon thought to herself, then tries to dance again, making him phase out for a second, then snapped himself out of the hypnotic dance, "Stop that! Rrrrrgh! That's it! *flaps arms again, making a gust of wind burst from below him as he soars into the air* Blaaade Twister!" he shouts, spinning even faster than before, and rained cyclones down on Bastemon, which she had to dodge by running through the forest and hopped from tree to tree at great speeds. The moment she looked back up, she was a split-second away from being cut by Kyukimon's blade as he wildly spun, making him miss and drop heavily on the ground as she jumped back. "You cant dodge forever, fiend. You must be getting tir-" Kyukimon started, "Vampire Jewel!" Bastemon called out, surprising him as she manifests an invisible crystal, sapping away his energy into, and made him hunch over. "*hops on toes* (Now!)" she thought to herself, dashing forward, striking him with all of her claws as she zipped passed him, then she saw line of blood spurt in front of her in the next moment, surprising her and saw that she was cut across the stomach. "*looks back at her with an devilish grin* You think I cant take slash like that? You're going to lose at this rate" Kyukimon comments, seeing Bastemon fall on her arm as he starts to tower over her, "oVo (I have to help!) *runs at Kyukimon, kicks him in the cheek as he turned around* Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon said, making the two of them switch places, "*realizes that feet are off the ground, and is in the air* W-what happened to me?!" Kyukimon asked himself, "Digimodify! Excalibur! Activate!" I shout, making the card swipe through the Digivice, making the purple sword appear in front of Renamon. Though no one cant pick it up, it sapped a good amount of Kyukimon's strength, but Bastemon's as well as she kneeled down. "Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon said again with her fingers pointed upward on her head, then made two clones of herself. "Thanks for the save.. Renamon.." thanked Bastemon, "Never mind that. Now then!" Renamon said, then quickly kicked up Kyukimon's face, then the clones drop above him, "Power Paw!" the three Renamons said simultaneously, the main one striking a powerful blow into his stomach, the other striking down on his head and the last striking her paw into his back while dropping down as well. "GAAAAAGGH!" Kyukimon outcried, however despite this attack, he was still able to swipe them all away with a gustful swing of his blade to the ground, making the clones disappear and the others bang against tall trees. It still did some good damage, cuz Kyukimon is now heavily breathing. "(I wasnt able to find the Digimental, but I got something even better! A combo!) Digimodify! Flame Fragment! Activate!" I shout when I saw the sword that was in the ground disappear into the air, I locked in the fire card into the right side of the Digivice, making Bastemon not only regain her strength but have his a fiery aura as she stood up, staring down Kyukimon. "Bastemon! Follow my lead! Diamond Storm!" Renamon said, swinging her arm and launching her many shards at the mon, which he blocked with his scythe-appendages, Bastemon followed up by doing a fire scratch down Kyukimon's limbs, opening him up, "*runs to the right* Digimodify! Bapism of Flames! Activate!" I shouted, locking the card into the other side of the Digivice, making Kyukimon surprised of what he heard as he bats his head at me, "Say goodbye" Bastemon said seriously as she spreads her hand out in front of him, he realizes that his ankles are held in place by water whips, and he's met with oblivion as POOOUUUWWWWWWWWHHHH, a huge-ass fire wave engulfs him, as it came out of Bastemon's hand and screams through the forest with the attack cutting a wide line through the woods, blowing him several meters outside the forest. Renamon couldn't help but stare in awe as her ears were blown back by the wave until the move was over, "...*smiles* Heh..Strongest in the group for a reason, right?" Renamon reminds, "*slowly catches breathe* R-right.." Bastemon replies, "*closes eyes* For now, that is" she corrects, "Hehe..Sure euo" Basty responds. Their lil' moment was cut short when they saw Ranamon step forward, "Ranamon? What became of you? *sees her whole right arm was burned* Oh..." Renamon reacts, "It's...Nothing...Just a small price to pay to make sure he was in place, yknow" Ranamon replied, "*walks up to her* Well..Im sorry that happened, Ranny..I wished I planned a bit better. *sees Kyukimon still a distance away on his back, defeated* You should absorb him" I suggest, "No, Basty should. It was her fight there" Ranamon insists, and with no objections, Bastemon went to the defeated, charred Kyukimon, walking down the blasted and burned path that she made.

"*gets close to Kyukimon* So..Who were you looking for? *sees that he was unable to respond, noticing how charred most of his body is*...For someone who fought out of anger..You were a great opponent.." Basty lowly comments, then began to absorb his data, without him saying a word. After the particles were done entering Bastemon's body and the Kyukimon was no more, she lamented to herself, then felt her head being petted. "You did better than I thought, Basty. We might've gotten slaughtered if it wasnt for you, or at least lost our lead on the Mamemon. Speaking of it, let's check" I praised to Bastemon. She holds my hand on her head with both paws while smiling as I attend to my Digivice. Hmm? It's saying it's where Renny and Ranny are at? I can see them from here, but I aint seeing it...Then I looked above them, Seeing something small with a huge wave of head surrounding it, "Oh shit!" I shouted, rushing towards the forest. "Buster Dive!" Renamon heard, alerting her urgently to quickly grab Ranny and hop them out of the way as they both heard something heavy dropping. "*looks back at the massive explosion that began destroying the forest, slides backwards pass me with widening eyes* (That power...! Mamemon are usually on the level of Bastemon but this..) Human! Digivolve me to Taomon! It is the only chance we have against that thing!" Renamon shouts to me urgently. I search through my cards, "Buy us time, Renny! The card's still deactivated!" I shouted back, seeing the DarkMamemon rushing towards Bastemon, punching the ground between us and we both fly away into the air from each other as I flip uncontrollably after coming out of the smoke, then Renamon catches me. "*sees Bastemon race through the air from a distance* Can you still move, Human?" Renamon asked, "Not too well..." I replied with a frustrated look, "If you cant move too well and that card isnt working...Then dammit, we have to escape, Hu-" Renamon was going to finish, but sees a red fist coming at her at great velocity from the side, and ducks it with a downward thrust of her head, however the power of it made her lose grip of me. I fell towards the ground at over 200 feet in the air, still looking through my cards and by the time I looked back up, Renamon holds the mon's fists with her palms. Tons of wind was rushing through my face, so I couldn't see too well..Here! "Digimodify! White Wings! Activate!" I shout, sliding the card through the Digivice while upside-down, and the moment Renamon sprouted wings, the DarkMamemon lost his grip and fell like a rock after having his hands detect from him. Renamon was able to come in and sweep me up in her arms, then dove down to where Basty was and got her in no time too. Upon landing, "Smiley Bomb" the pitch-black mon called out, making Renamon urgently dodge backwards from with her wings, turning on a dime to fly to the forest to get Ranamon. "(I hate this persistent little trog!) *sees Ranamon on the outskirts of the destroyed forest* Im coming in close. Human! Reach out your hand!" Renamon ordered, "Lower!" I ordered Renamon, then tried to snag Ranamon's hand, which I missed by an inch of her fingers, then Bastemon slips out of Renny's grip and has Ranny in her arms. Renamon notices this, stops and grabs Basty by her long hair, "Ow Ow Ow! Dont tug so hard ,o" she complained, then I press the button to have us all exit to the Base as light consumed us and blinded DarkMamemon when he got close. A moment after the light dissipated, he saw no trace of us. "aw MAN! *slams the ground with fist, making it explode and hate-filled eyes pierce through the flames engulfing small round body* Imma get them soon, mama..And next time..I'll take those goofs out, and return daddy to mommy, cuz I'll be way strownger!" DarkMamamon exclaimed, very pissed about our team escaping. An armored, rabbit-like mon stumbles upon the fires in front of the destroyed forest, "Oh no...My forest..My father...He must've caused this.." said the Crescemon, hesitating to fight the dark mon, but decides to run away quietly as he laments.

"*sees us appearing in front of the pond* Oh hey, yall're back! How was that goose chase?" Palmon-X asked, then we simultaneously sighed. "That bad, eh?" she said with a frown, "We fought two groups of Dark mons. Then we were able to beat a Kyukimon, which was as hard as you'd figure. Then this one stupid-ass card that made Renny into Taomon earlier stopped working, and.. I'll speak for everyone and say we're kinda tired from all that fighting.." I said, "I'll say. Your clothes are all torn up. I was able to see some of the action, but the world's so dark now" Palmon-X replied, "We discovered one of the runts, ironically ending up having us all together to escape to here. It seems like it is the fastest growing, cuz by the time we got to him, he was at Bastemon's level" added Renamon, "(So he was as strong as Bastemon? Golly, things dont stop escalating, huh?)...Oh! Right when you all left that area, I saw another strong Digimon. She seems like she's as strong as Basty here, and is pretty to boot" Palmon-X informs, trying to lighten our moods. Hmm...If that's the case, we'll have to have her join as well before the dark mons absorb her, or worse she becomes a dark one herself... "Renamon has been gaining quite a number of absorbs, right? Can she Digivolve on her own yet?" asked Palmon-X, "(On her own?)...Wanna try, Renny?" I asked her, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt.." she responds. Renny closed her eyes, swirled an aura of particles around her, seeing the statues in her mind, with her Kyubimon statue being several steps away, and walks towards it. Renamon's body floats for a moment, sprouts nine tails, then lands back on the ground as Kyubimon. "Nice!...Kyubimon, right? I wouldn't think you could turn into it now" I comment, "Hmph. I was so focused on your training that my own progress was a mere afterthought to me" Kyubimon comments, "But..You look a bit different" I point out, and Kyubimon checks herself out, seeing that she is standing more like her Renamon self, "Oh? Perhaps I've progressed more than I thought" she realizes, looking at her enlarged black claws then I hugged her. "Im so proud of you, Renny. Basty may've helped out alot, but you always held us together when you have to" I said with a smile, burring my face in her stomach, "*looks away, blushes while putting a paw to my head* R-right..You play a big role yourself, Human" she said to me, but suddenly reverts to her previous form. Hmm? She changed back so soon? Guess she still has a ways to go. Nyaromon couldn't help but smile at us before he went back to hitting a wrapped, tall stump that was planted. "Well you guys are up to speed, so catch you guys later" Palmon-X said before exiting. Everyone but Ranamon goes to barn to rest. "We should see about taking on Basty tomorrow, Renny. I wont use any cards, but we should also see how that Bio-merge is coming along that way too" I suggested to her, "Hmm...That is a thought. Bastemon was quite pushed in that fight, and even I was impressed with her prowess and tenacity. I'd be lying if I said I've never been anxious to see how I'd fair against her" Renamon said with a cool smile, "Just dont cry when if we lose to her. Not that I dont have faith in you, but I'd be expected" I said, "Very convincing.._V_;" replied Renny. Despite that type of reaction, she insistently slept next to me with her back pressed into my chested as we rested on the hay together, and Basty rested below us, curled up like a cat. I thought back to the things that Renny said before he headed out...Still not sure, eh?...Im sure she'll make it official between us eventually.. I checked back on the Mental card in my pocket, and it looked perfectly fine...I thought about doing Taomon at that moment but I was too tired (and and this chapter's getting kinda long as is), so there's always next time. After giving my Renny a peck behind her head, I was rested my heavy eyes, and my mind became one with the stars.

Look forward to Chapter 7!


	7. Where There's Dusk, There is Moonlight

Hello readers, we meet again! With yet another chapter that's the longest chapter thus far! Yaaaay! So yeah, gonna try to keep it short, but wow, 99 upvotes? (....yall know the deal by now, but yeah, pre-deletion) Really loving how invested everyone seems to be in this fanfic, thanks guys! And Im pretty sure this chapter wont disappoint either. Being a bit of a tease with another potential ally, some fun with Tao, and an "Interesting" section with a curious friend at the end. I wanted to cut it after the Taomon part, but I wasnt sure how I could've cut it there, cuz that'd mean I'd have to tease the part after it and...I didnt wanna do yall like that, so I jammed it into here. Besides, used up my only break day (aside from weekends) from my job to finish this, and yeah, just had to put all this out. With how the story's set up now, I feel like this'll easily be longer than the Tsu fanfic lol, but Im sure everyone is ready for that ride. Anyways, dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages, enough of me

Enjoy eue (after this first paragraph)

Chapter 7: Where There's Dusk, There is Moonlight —

Digi-Card Total: 31

Digi-Cards Used: 18

As my eyes were behind the folds of darkness that were my eyelids...Something didnt feel right..Something festered..Though small, it grew..Roamed in my mind, and manifests in many...Unspeakable..Gruesome ways..."THIS RENNY..SUCH A MAGNIFICENT CREATURE..SO PERFECT. SO FRUITFUL. SO FERTILE. LET'S HAVE OUR FUN. HOURS ON END, WE HAVE TO RAPE HER...MAKE SURE SHE HAS NO WAY OF ESCAPING! DEVOUR IT'S BLOOD..ABANDON THESE HUMAN SHACKLES THAT DAMN THIS BODY! ABANDON! ABANDON! FORSAKE IT-". "Human? Human!" said a familiar voice, waking me up from my cold sweat and a frightened look was shared between me and Renny.. "What..What became of you, Human? You seem as if your soul was going to be torn from your body" she asked in deep concern for me..."*pants, holds my head* I..I had a nightmare like never before...Thanks for waking me from...it" I replied. It was faint, but I did feel a sinking sensation from Renamon. Her brows quivering with the weight of her expression. "...Im..Sorry for that occurrence, Human.. How painful that must've been is giving me some sorrow as well..*holds my hand* Does that ambition and promise still lie?" Renamon asked. That moment.. What's happening to me...? I'd never have a dream like that...Maybe it's.. "Of course, Renny! I love you too much to have that stop me! *sees her give me a smirk* It could've been a sort of 'seed' implanted in me by NaitoRenamon" I answered, "That may very well be the case" Renamon concurred, "Human...I suppose my love for you has become better defined..Going through all these trials for me is something I cannot deny" she adds, giving me a meaningful kiss to my lips..I cherished every second of this..It was truly a mark of our progression.

"Am I interrupting you love birds?"

"*unlocks my kiss on Renny's lips* No, Basty. Come in."

"Oh good. *steps inside* Pally is getting close to pinpointing the next offspring and the one we have overworked himself, so he's resting."

"He'll still be a ways off before he can freely Digivolve."

"Me and Ranny were kinda..Wondering if you guys got any plans."

"*looks at me with a smile then looks at Basty with a serious smile* Indeed we do. I wish to spar with you, but make it worth my while."

"S-spar with me? O-ok, Renamon."

"*whispers to Renny* Could we go back to my world afterwards?"

"*whispers back* Tell you what..We'll have our 'fun' after this and travel to your place after we rid of the runt. Besides, who knows what trouble lurks about there."

"*whispers* And can we get that movie while we're at it?"

"...Hmm. I've forgotten. o,o"

"So are we going to...Do that spar?"

"O-oh, but of course. W-we just...Just wait outside, and I'll accompany you."

"O..K, then" Basty nervously replied, trying to muster up some confidence to put up a good fight. "Would it be wrong if...I said Im looking forward to this fight?" I asked, "Not at all, Human. If you were to embrace that side of you, I may finally find some amusement in you" Renny said with a cool smile before stepping out, leaving me with a low-browed expression. Heh, what a masterpiece she is. She stopped when she was outside, and turned to me, prepping a question. "Mind if I have a warm up prior to the spar?" Renny asked, "Uuh..Sure, you go right ahead" I reply, "I meant with you" she corrects, "S-sure. Are we gonna do some stretches, weights or-" I said, "*sighs* Im talking about fighting you, Human. *sees my eyes pop* It may help get your mind off things. It'll be a way to see how well you've progressed after our rigorous training" she further corrects. Hmm...I sense she's a bit eager about me using the cards on her. Even if it's virtually "a spar before a spar".. "Alright Renny. I'll try my best. *sees Bastemon come back to us* We're going to do a 'Warm Up', Basty. You're welcomed to watch if you wanna" I then said to Basty, "Well then. I guess I can wait a minute..(Im..not exactly ready to fight her right now..So maybe watching will get me more in the mood)" Bastemon complied, stepping outside with us.

Surfacing, Ranamon sticks her head out of the nearby pond, happy to see us, "Heya guys! ^o^" she shouts while waving at us, then stares bewilderingly as me and Renny square up in front of each other in the middle of the field. Bastemon sits on her knees, and feels a somewhat tense air between the two of us. "*gets into a fighting stance* (I just hope he knows Im not one to hold back. I will try my best, Human, but I cannot make any promises)" Renny thought, "*reaches back pocket, already searching for a card* (I have to slow her down so we can fight on par..I cant find it in myself to hurt her with my fists or a sword..So I'll have to use a-)" I thought, "Your move, Human. Choose wisely" she informed me, giving me the first turn. "(In that case..!) Digimodify! Holy Rod! Activate!" I shout, locking the card into the Digivice, "(I see!)" Renamon said, darting to me, and jabs at me, but I block her claw strike with the rod, surprising Ranamon and Basty. She then gave me a spin kick to the chest, pushing me back, and rushes at me some more. I ran to her as well with the pole held out horizontally low so it can hit her knees, but she backflips over me and kicks down on my head. I plant the rod in the ground as support in a split second, but only so I can stay on one knee. I needed another card...So I rolled back, and kicked the rod at Renny as it was planted, who caught it with ease. Though a bit disadvantageous, I put myself in a "High risk, High reward situation" in an attempt to buy me time...And looks like it'll pay off with this! "(You're mine, Human!)" Renamon thought, with her rapid footsteps getting closer and closer to me as she twirled the tip of the rod at me for a straight lunge move with it, which right when she did so.. She fell for my lil' scheme :). I slide the rod card all the way through, making her extend the rod at me, but it disappeared in her hands, putting her off balance from over-extension, surprising her. "Digimodify! Tactical Retreat! Activate!" I said, making the Digivice shine brightly, and Renamon falls on her knees, making it hard for her to get up. "Whatever Digimon I target with this gets alot of energy sapped out of them and their strength drastically reduced if at a certain level..Which unfortunately for you, Renny. You're at that level" I explained, putting everyone in awe...Until Renamon suddenly kneed me in the nuts, making me fall over. "If you have enough time to boast or elaborate..You have time to continue the fight. Im still way too strong for you..Human" Renamon said, a bit exhausted, then she proceeds to give me a upward kick to my gut, making me stagger backwards to one knee. Renny ran forward at a much slower pace, winding up for a punch, but I summed up enough strength to rotate my body, and give her a palm thrust to her body, stopping her assault...I looked up at her and she gave me a tough smile..That really didnt work, huh? I backed up and we exchanged a leg-kick, shin to shin, with enough force to push us both back on all fours in the same fashion..."*flips over to my side and holds shin in agony* OW OW OOOW! FUCK, DOES THAT SHIT HURT!" I hollered in pain, making Basty gasp with her paw over her mouth, and Ranny laughed her ass off while splashing her arms everywhere. My card popped out of the socket of the Digivice, and Renny looked at me with a low brow. "...You..At least lasted a few more attacks than I expected.._ _|||" she said, then looked at Bastemon for a moment before she realized she was up next, and went back to me. "(That confrontation was indeed interesting..) Human. I actually want you to attempt that again. Next time, in my Kyubimon form and beyond" Renny told me, "I'll...See" I gruntly replied, still downed.

As I slowly crawled away from Basty and Renny taking center stage, we all felt it...The real spar was gonna begin. Their fighting stances were similar, with Basty's long claws pointing downwards instead of outwards like Renny's, however the footing was the same; With one foot in front of the other. Despite the silliness that happened there, Basty still looked unready to fight, rather she looked sincere about what she wants to say.

"What bothers you, Bastemon?"

"...You..You are aware of how..he's been being with me the most, right?"

"What of it?"

"I...I actually told him..*looks her in her eyes* That I love him."

"...Is that what concerns you? This conflict?"

"Renamon, look at him! He's willing to do anything for you! The least you can do is open up to him more. I cant be the one to fill in for you! It.. It breaks my heart! *tries not to cry*"

"*looks at me*...Human..Why is it that you do not wish to harm me with your fist?"

"Because, Renamon! He loves you that much!"

"Not only that, Basty...Us male Humans..Were brought up to never hit women..My dad hammered that into me all the time."

"(So that's why..He chose to fight in a less barbaric way than usual..Because of me being female..)"

"Renamon..Please give him the love he deserves...I..*looks at her more seriously* I love him in the sense that..I cant stand to see him look so desperate..Desperate for your love."

"*shuts eyes* Human...Im sorry for my lack of appreciation towards you...Really I am..So much has happened and it is easy to lose track of...'Us'. *looks back at me with calmer eyes* I too detest seeing you in the midst of your sorrow. Even if you still have a ways to go..I couldn't have had a better Tamer I hold under my care and tutelage."

"...That means the world to me, Renny..Thank you.."

"Renamon...*wipes tears* Im..Im sorry I-"

"No need to apologize..Though I say all this..I do believe I need more time to ponder..Ponder on what love truly means to me."

"But..."

"No, Basty..*shuts eyes* I understand, Renny..I do believe that is an important step.."

"*exhales* Ok then..*musters some courage and looks at Renamon with slightly determined expression* I guess..W-we're gonna put on a good show for him, huh?"

"That is, if his eyes can keep up" Renamon somewhat said jokingly, re-focusing simultaneously with her, both putting up a similar competitive smile. Heh, why's this the most serious spar ever? What a silly pair these two. "(I dont know how, but I will have to match her speed, and be very alarmed of those sharp claws of her's)" Renamon thinks to herself, though a bit hesitant on taking the first step. Finding herself to be stressed at the moment, Renamon swayed her hands in a graceful and circular motion, stabilizing her breathing too. This mystifies not only me, but Bastemon as well for moment, though later reminded of one of her own moves. "(Could she...Be imitating the set up for my Mind Fogger..? Two can play that game!) I see how it is" Basty said, dancing with her hips moving side to side and stepping around in one spot. "(Now!) *backflips into the air* Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon called out, surprising Bastemon as the two switched places in a quick poof of smoke surrounding them, with Bastemon now in the air. "(Bastemon should be at her worst while in mid-air) Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouts, swaying her arm at Bastemon, sending light-coated needle-like shards at her, having no offensive option against the attack, Bastemon moves her body to right and guards against the move with her long claws, sparks that flew blinding her a bit. "Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon repeated, "(Is she going to bring out clones of herself? Just like the Kyukimon fight?)" Basty thought then saw four Renny clones flying at her, but just when she was mentally ready for them, they transformed into her appearance, preparing to strike her with their long claws. "(She can do that?!)" Basty thought, matching the speed their claw swiping, with several scratches appearing on the real Bastemon in the clash. The last clone gets her claws caught by real Basty's claws, who maneuvered her way under the clone and kicked off of it's body, shooting down to the ground, then lunges at Renamon upon touching the ground. "(Wooow! Look at Basty go! Even if she was put in a tight spot, she's still really trying)" I thought to myself, enjoying the spectacle as Basty does a double claw swing at Renny, who counters by ducking under it, side kicks her stomach, making Basty grunt. Renny uses the Fox Switch Deception move to switch places to land close kicks and backfists, but Basty blocks all of them, getting used to the move. The two look as if they were doing a duet by spinning, one after the other, trying to land a scratch of from the claws on their hands or feet, most of the time ending them in spark-filled clashes. Fed up, Bastemon suddenly sped to the right of Renny, who was too slow to turn to her, "Vampire Jewel!" said Basty, making jewel appear in front of Renamon, sucking her energy as she fell to her knees, then Basty appeared behind her with her back turned and her claws raised. "There!" Bastemon said, turning around with her claw striking down on Renamon, making everyone gasp, but Renamon was caged into the ground by them instead of being stabbed, shocking her. As Basty was catching her breath, "Power Paw" said Renamon, raising her paw that was coated in purple energies into Basty's paw, pushing her backwards and when Renamon was about to land a spin-kick, Basty catches it with her claws, stomping Renny's into the ground and digging her feet's sharper claws into Renamon's pawed feet. "Hey guys! Stop what you're doing! I found one!" Palmon-X said, interrupting the "sparring". "You found one of NaitoRenamon's kids? What timing. These two were gonna tear each other part" I said. The small green mon looked hesitant for a moment.

"What's the matter, PX?"

"I found one of them but...It grew very quickly too..Into a DarkMatadormon."

"Is that so? *pants* He's up there at Bastemon's level.."

"A Matadormon is pretty strong, and with it being a dark mon...I can only imagine.."

"Is that what's got you shook, PX?"

"Well..He's in the area where 'Dead Data' lie..And not only is it a pitch-black place, but it's inhabited by Plutomon."

"How strong's that?"

"Plutomon...Far too strong for us, but he's known to be preoccupied with Jupitermon."

"What do you suggest then?"

"If you all can get rid of the ruler there, Barbamon, the darkness may be lifted or at least lessened for the Digiworld but...I really dont think we're ready for that."

"Sooo..?"

"We need a Digimon to emit light naturally for the team. That Matadormon has X-antibodies in him, so if one of you absorb him, you'll be able to get an X form."

"Hmm...Is there a Digimon you know of that can emit such light, Palmon-X?"

"I dont think so.. You'll have to find one in the Digiworld."

"Dammit.."

"Though recently, I've been able to keep track with you guys with no problem. So go around for a while and I can pick up a Digimon that is fit for us."

"Do you think we should try to find that Mamemon, Renny?"

"..I suppose it is better than aimless trekking."

"Ranny? Would you be up for it?"

"I'll try my best!"

"Renny..We were gonna have some time together, right? Are we sticking to it?"

"*closes eyes for a moment, then re-opens them* Let us head out. To the Digiworld."

"Didnt get your fill for battle?"

"I am not a thrill-seeker, but I do feel like I need to keep up a sort of momentum."

"If you say so."

"By the way, Human. Your Digivice can teleport to the Rulers' locations."

"(So after we find a new mon to join us...) I wont forget" I replied before I press the button, initiating the light to envelope the three of us, and beam us down to the Dark Digiworld. Nyaromon awakens right when me and the group, only catching glimpse of three spheres of light. "*sees the lights dissipate for moment, then frantically bounces forward* D-dad! Dont leave me here! Wait! *sees the light completely disappear* But...I got stronger..I wanted you to see.." he laments, "Dont worry lil' buddy. They'll be back for a bit, with a new friend even. Now wait here so I can bring some food to ya" assured Palmon-X, on her way out the door. Nyaromon buries his head into the grass, frustrated about his slow progression. "...Was I..really supposed to be a Dark Digimon?...Is it even alright if Im normal?" he wonders.

The four of us appear onto the lands of the DarkDigiworld, now being swept by winds of darkness. Everyone tread carefully as we constantly looked to our sides. As we got closer to that destroyed forest area, I looked through my cards in my pocket in the meantime, occasionally looking around. "Do you think you'll get far with that advanced Kyubimon form?" I asked Renny, "We'll have to see. If I have to go into Taomon, be rea-" replied Renamon, "Moon Shooter!" we all heard, making everyone jump away from each other as we saw spikes coming down from above. "Holy Rod! Activate!" I shout, sliding the card through the Digivice, making it appear in Renamon's grasp as she instinctively spin it as more spikes were coming to her but she deflects them with the rod. "White Wings! Activate!" I also shouted, making them appear on Bastemon, and she takes flight, quickly clashing claws with a DarkStingmon. "(This should be the most optimal way to do this. Since I can only use two cards at a time, giving benefits to two out of the three mons separately should keep anyone on their toes..) Basty! Find everyone that's trying to fight us and take care of 'em if you can! Renny! Do whatever you have to!" I ordered, running to Ranamon, "Ranamon, just keep 'em off me as I search out my cards" I then ordered her, putting our backs on one another as she nods and casts her hands out. Suddenly a DarkDevidramon strikes down Renamon, forcing her backwards as tons of dirt kicks up while she holds his striking claw with her Rod, then she sees another one is following behind the one she's busy with, making her eyes widen in surprise. "*Bats head to Renamon* Renny!" I worrisomely yelled, "*sees the other DarkDevidramon flying up, then diving down to where the first DarkDevidramon is. Holds him up with a foot on his head* Fox Switch Deception!" hastily shouted Renamon, switching the above DarkDevidragmon with her previous position on the ground, throwing off both of them as she stands above the grounded one, then jumps backwards into the ground while sliding on it. "Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, putting the rod in one hand, and swiping with the other arm, making the shards of light fly at the two dark mons, who took the full brunt of the move. "*is under heavy fire from the move while blocking and an arm flies off* AGGGGGHHH! Damn Renamon!" heavily grunted one of the DarkDevidramon, his leathery skin now tattered and bloodied. "*steps in front of the other DarkDevidramon* (Red Eye!)" said the 2nd DarkDevidramon in his head, giving a shining red glare at Renamon, making her shudder to her knees. "(M-my body..Cant move...!)" Renamon grunts in her head, "Hehehe..! *evily smiles* This one's mine now! Demonic Gale!" said the damaged DarkDevimon, blasting at Renamon with an electric wave from his mouth. Ranamon saw this happening, and used a water whip to swing Renamon from the attack, but was getting one of her arms cut up by it, making Renny grunt loudly. "*turns to Ranamon* I'll have to take care of you too, eh?.. In that cas-" the damaged DarkDevidramon was saying, but gets stabbed through the head and body by Bastemon from above as the rod spins in the air. "*sees the DarkDevidramon die and flop to the ground* DRRRRHHHGGG! Why you...!" uproared DarDevidragmon, preparing a Crimson Nail attack, "Fox Switch Deception!" said Renamon, getting his attention as he gets surprised at seeing another Bastemon zip behind him, then gets pinned to the ground by it's long claws shooting through the dark mon's body. It grunted and panted heavily as it struggled to look up at Bastemon with Red Eye, stunning her too, but then saw that the rod disappeared in the air, distracting him. "RAAAAUGH!" it heard me holler, then found itself having it's head cut with a thunderous slam of my Juga-maru, right at the neck, with enough force to push Bastemon backwards. "*waves away the smoke of dirt, seeing me panting as the edge of the big sword had blood on it* W-whoa..T-thanks for saving me.." she thanked, "Dont be so quick to thank me. There's still those flying mons up there" I replied, looking up at them, "Right, the DarkStingmons" she said, going back into the air as I slid the Juga-maru card all the way through. "(These Digimon seem very strong..We will have to pin them down and finish them off) *looks at the other DarkStingmon and nods with him* *aims arms at me* Spiking Finish!" shouted the DarkStingmon, launching needle-like iron beams from the spikes on the arms and they shoot towards me. Renamon, shocked to see this, comes to my aid with a leap, breaking most of them with her claws and deflecting them, however at the expense of having several pierce her arms. "Renny! *dodges the remaining few skewers by jumping back, then gets the D-Ark card* Digimodif- *gets arm pierced by a skewer from behind, blood flying out of it* GYUUUGH..! SHit! *looks back, seeing the other DarkStingmon* You...Bastard! Dont make me kill you myself!" I shouted at him, "Human! *gets my attention, picking the skewers out of arms* If you let that anger take control, we're going to lose this battle. You cant let that happen!" Renamon yells at me, and I try to simmer down as I took a knee. Bastemon tries her best to scratch at the DarkStingmons while flying, "(She isn't an adapt flyer like us..I think we can do something about her!) Multi-Moon Shooter!" DarkStingmon said, and in unison, the other DarkStringmons buzz around her shoot her with many huge needles from their arms at Bastemon. "(Dammit! Even they've caught on to how she isn't good in the air!) Ranamon! Quick!" I commanded to Ranamon, and as she was getting her water whip to Bastemon, Basty was getting overwhelmed by the shot spikes, trying to deflect them with her claws and feet at great speeds, but saw that there still more spikes, so she dove down. We couldn't see Basty in the many spikes she was overtaken by but as figured, alot of blood was coming out of her as she dove downwards, "(Hmm, she isn't as bad as we thoug- *sees her make a sharp flight left and aim upwards with a claw out* Hmm?! What is she doing?)" thought the DarkStingmon, "*manifests a jewel in the air in the middle of the DarkStingmons* Vampire Jewel!" said Bastemon, making the jewel absorb the dark mons' energies, making them descend from slow fatigue. "Two can play at that game! *zips to her, antennae start feeling on her body* Hell Squeeze!" said the DarkStingmon, stealing her energy himself, making her start to fall unconscious. Seeing this, I slid the wing card all the way through, making her drop like a rock and escaping the situation, though it made me drop the Digivice due to a very sharp pain felt my arm, and Ranny's water whip flicks Basty towards her location. "(These crafty Stingmons.. I'll need to Digivolve to rid of them)" said Renny, starting to Digivolve on her own. "*aims at me yet again* Moon Shoote-" said one of the three DarkStingmon, but he gets his chest bursted open from behind with many green guts flying out, seeing three large claws in front of his face. "*turns to the now dying DarkStingmon* W-what was- *is suddenly face-to-face with Kyubimon, who gives an angry scowl and an inch away from face* A K-kyubimon?! When did- *stomach gets suddenly blown out by very fast jab of her claws, who still kept eye contact* UGH...gaaaah" said the other DarkStingmon, dying and falling from the air as his data was quickly getting drained by Kyubimon. The last DarkStingmon is surprised to see this and tries to fly away in a panic, but when he turns around, Kyubimon was a feet behind him, with her body engulfed in blue flames. Seeing this coming, he ascends upwards sharply, dodging the move, and in the moment of his relief, I stab down through his right chest from above with mostly one hand. "GUUUAUAAAGH! (BUT...But How?!)" thought the DarkStingmon, seeing a water whip zipping by him in the next moment, then quickly flings me off of him with a tilt of his body and struggles to stay in the air. When he was panting as his green blood was spilling out, he suddenly finds himself being drove down violently by Kyubimon with her blue flames still on her body, and they both explode on the ground, with her making a crater. Once the smoke cleared and the blinding light of it died out, I was already in Renny's care, being held up barely with my knee to the ground.

Renny started reverting to her Renamon form, and everyone else was coming together towards her as we were all catching our breaths. "*sees Renamon's healing touch closing off my wounds slowly* That..was..Getting pretty tough..It's like they had most of our advantages..=oe" Bastemon comments, "Fortunately, me and Ranamon held things together. The Human couldn't even really use his Digivice after getting pierced..Im sorry. They were catching on too quickly and were agile pests" Renamon said, "Enjoyed my so-called 'pests' then?" said another mon, surprising everyone and looking up, it was another dark Digimon with long arms and golden claws, black leather pants with gold ornaments on them, shoes with two upward big spikes, darker-gray skin in contrast to his white spiky hair, golden mask and big dark red wings. "(Not a damn DarkNeo Devimon..He's around Bastemon's level...I have to be Taomon for this) Human!" urgently shouted Renamon, "Stun Claw!" said DarkNeo Devimon, stabbing Renamon suddenly in the arm with a claw, "*eyes widen, raises the other claw but gets tons of electricity generated throughout body* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Ranamon as her pupils go white as her body bursts with thunder-like electricity, zapping everyone else away from her and we slid our backs on the ground. "(DAMMIT!) *looks at the Digivice and it goes wild and the interface becomes glitchy* (Renny's getting her ass fried and I can't really do shit!) Girls, we gotta save Renny!" I almost frantically commanded them. Ranamon's water whip wraps around the tall dark mon's neck as Bastemon scratches down his body quickly, but only sparks flew as one of her razor claws snaps, shocking her then gets kicked away by him with a spike through the stomach. "BASTY!" I cried out, rushing to get that Digimetal card, but it slips out of my hand. Hearing the card fall to the ground, the dark mon scratches down my leg, making sure I couldn't get up as blood flew up in front of me, "AAUUUUUUGGH!" I hollered in pain. "Heheheh, looks like you and your gang's small escapade is ending here. I don't know how a Human has survived a second in this world, but I'll gladly take care of-" said the DarkNeo Devimon, "Fox...Switch..Deception!" desperately said Renamon, making five clones of herself, "Diamond Storm!" said the other Renamons in unison, firing many light shards at the tall mon, making him take the sudden ambush of the move. However, most of the shards fell out of his body quickly, only leaving a few bleeds, "Power Paws!" desperately said Renamon, giving him a double-fisted Power Paw to the gut, pushing him back with a big imprint on his stomach. "*pants a bit, coughs blood* Why...DONT YOU STAY DOWN?! You lot just don't know when you're about to die!" hollered the DarkNeo Devimon, rushing down Renamon and the others in a blinding speed, and just when he was about to stomp on me, he suddenly stops. Then all I heard were a multitude of slashes behind him, and saw a violent piercing of an axe-spear coming out of his chest, his blood showering my body, before he fell to the ground next to me, with him laying next to me...Who the hell would be this strong...? Then I saw her. "*rubs head* H-human..? Did he..? Wait...*sees the Digimon who saved me, who had armors and weapons on her, and looked like a rabbit* A..A Crescemon..?" said Renamon in awe.

Crescemon...? If...If she's strong enough to take out that guy who...Honestly would've killed us..I guess that puts her above him and Basty. And...She's glowing...This is just who we need to go with us! "Hey-" I said, "No" said the Crescemon, "Huh?" I asked, "I may owe you for avenging my father..And our forest..But I do not see myself fit for you all to travel with. I'll be too much of a liability" said Crescemon, "B-but that's not a bad thing, is it? I mean..It'd be really helpful, wouldn't it?" I argued, "If I somehow was unable to fight for everyone, everything would fall apart. There are many stronger dark Digimon out there and..I care about everyone here enough to not let you die to them" she retorts, making me feel down, "Do not come back to the Dark Digiworld. Ever" she harshly added before turning around. "Wait. *she turns to me as I picked up my Digimetal card* Wait for us..Cuz if me and Renny can beat you, you'll join us by then?" I asked, "It has to be that way" Crescemon affirms, worrying Bastemon. I take a look at my team, who collected many bruises just from facing DarkNeo Devimon..."Your team..They're really hurt. So come back and I will be ready right here, with a Digimon that can face me" said the Crescemon, "Fine..We'll be back. Let's leave for now, girls" I said, beaming us back up to the Base with my Digivice.

...I couldn't believe that we were still unprepared to keep up.. What if we happened to fight dozen after dozen of Dark Digimon? I crumpled to my knees, my fingers pressed into my head.

"*looks at me* Human? Why so down?"

"Renny...What the hell happened back there...!"

"That Neo Devimon.. He was quite formidable, and-"

"*punches the ground* AFTER ALL THAT DAMN TRAINING!"

"Hey...Dont let it get to you.."

"Bastemon's right. Get a hold of yourself, Human. I warned you about losing it."

"...Do you..Think we could've beaten him on our own?"

"..Only..Only if I were to go into Taomon form. What happened?"

"I...dropped it."

"Tsk tsk, Human. Of all times. Next time, we will not be so lucky."

"...Im to mostly blame..*leans over, tries not to cry* Im so sorry, guys.._V_"

"What is important is we'll fight another day. We cant rely on my Taomon form; I shouldn't have to tell you that. *sees that Im still down*...('Renamon..Please give him the love he deserves!')*walks up to me, extends a paw* Take my hand."

"H-huh? Renny...?" I said before I grab her hand, she pulls me up and she takes me to the shed as I limped with my bloody leg. Nyaromon was trying to follow us, but we stopped by Bastemon, "I think they need time to theirselves" she said, "But...Everyone just came back.." he said with a frown, "You can talk with us in the meantime" Ranamon said, and he complies. Nyaromon still looked very saddened, but tries to keep it in. When me and her entered, she sat me against a wall, putting a paw on the wounded leg, healing it. "Im sure everyone else is hurt, but...I should start prioritizing you more" Renamon said, "Thanks..Sorry you're seeing me like this.." I apologize, "Think nothing of it. Look at it from a brighter perspective. She had us save the card needed for my Taomon form, and if we are to...'Play our cards right', she can join us" somewhat joked Renamon with a blush and squinted eyes, "Heheh..Wouldnt think you'd ever do that" I respond with a light smile, "It was..For you" she told me, making my heart flutter for a moment. "...So..That Taomon form...Can I bask- See it? ./." I tried to correct, "(This Human...- -) Sure. You can 'Bask' in it" she complied as she removed her paws off my now fully healed legs, then I hurriedly looked through my cards. I take off my shirt and wipe myself of all the blood with it. "Digimodify. Digimetal of Darkness! Activate!" I said, sliding the card through the Digivice, making the whole interior shine brilliantly, and in no time, Taomon stood there in front of me. My eyes looked up, widened, at Taomon's wonderful outfit and taller stature (grew by a few inches). "You..Still have hands, right? *sees her nod affirmatively* Can I..feel them? *she gives me a paw, which is now bigger* J-jeez does it feel rough. I dunno about you giving me a handy with these..*sees a lowbrow express on her face* I-I mean.." I try to correct, "*sighs and rolls eyes* We can try, Human. With your hardness, it shouldn't be too bad, right? (Knowing him, he wouldn't mind)" she replied, "Y-yeah..Go ahead.." I softly spoke with brighter blush, "(I knew it..)" she then thought. Taomon then reached down nervously as I got more and more excited, the stress of the situation making my boner stick out, then she gave me a strong grip, "*jumps up a bit* R-Renny, not so hard /o" I said, "Hmph. You have been rather shied away from me when it comes to sexual things. When was the last time you were eager to be intimate with me?" she asked, "...You kept track?" I asked back, "Not the point, Human _ _* " she said assertively, squeezing my dong, "*shoulders jump, holds her wrist* Ok ok sorry I asked! M-maybe I lost track of things like that! *feels her easing up on my penis*...So..Can you start?" I asked. Looking away, Taomon opened up my pants, making dick flop on out, making her blush a bit. She caught it as it steadily grew and she sat on her knees, then jerked it up and down slowly, with a slight orgasmic sensation swirling in my body as I moaned. I threw my Digivice behind the nearby hay, and relaxed as she continued to jerk me off. Taomon stared down at it with a slightly opened mouth, "Y-you..Can lick it..I know you want to.." I said to her, "Y-yes.." she lowly complies, inching her face close to it, and rubbing her face on it, before finally giving it a lick from her lengthened tongue, which was pretty rough as well, making me wince. She gave me a few more licks, "(Is he...?) Is that discomfort, Human? Or are you ready to cum?" she asked, going back to giving me a handjob, "Either way, I dont mind..Just..Well try sucking. Y-your mouth's bigger" I suggest. Looking at the ground with hesitation, she opened her mouth, swirling her tongue on my tip before gulping down my hard cock, with an "Mmmmmm.." vibrating through my dick, making me wince and slightly shiver, with my mouth watering for more. I felt her hands messaging my thighs as she sucks me off some more, "That's...So good, Renny..I love it..Y-your mouth's bigger and perfectly fits me now..Haaaah~.." I moaned, her lips getting more involved and her warm slobber trickles down my scrotum. I felt my cock's tip going down her throat, getting stuck for a moment, making her gag and make the whole thing fling out as she pants, then is surprised at how drenched it was in slobber. "*pants* W-well...You seem to start deepthroating me..For once.." I said, "I-I see.." she comments, "*looks at her body* Mind...giving me a show? *she looks at me with a confused face* Yknow...Taking your clothes off..In front of me..But be sexy about it" I suggest. Renny's eyes widen in surprise, a bit unsure of how to go about it, "Like...Stand a bit from me, and..Tease me while doing taking it off" I told her. Looking away, she backs from me, then lowers her purple pants slowly, allowing me to see her black panties, "Now turn around.." I ordered, and she did as told, "..Now sway your hips from side to side" I then added, making her slowly shake her hips while lowering her pants...which as one can imagine, turned out to be pretty hot. I was mesmerized by the smooth motions of her tail and ass, which both were bigger in this form. "(This..is so embarrassing..He never wanted me to do this for him..What else am I to do?)" Renny pondered, subconsciously moving her hips in an interesting motion, "o/o...K-keep..going with that. *sees her doing said motion for me* Yknow..It'd help if you felt sexy about it too. Have some fun" I told her, "(Have some fun you say...?)" she thought to herself. My Taomon then felt herself with her hands for stimuli, feeling her thighs then legs as she bent over for me, making my boner ever so harder. Before i knew it, her pants her off, her panties staring back at me. "...Take those off too" I ordered, then she slipped them off slowly while looking at me, "..And throw them on me" I suddenly ordered her. "(H-he...Wants me to what? Umm...If he wishes..)" she thought, tosses them at me with her foot, and they land on my head, sliding down my face, giving me a slight orgasmic thrill felt inside me..I wanted her to do it again, but I rather proceed..To the sex part.

Taomon was about to raise the upper part of her outfit over herself, but I stopped her by ordering "Wait..Keep that on..and take me", surprising her a bit more as I opened my arms to her with a devilish smile, the panties now resting on my stomach. She acted hesitantly but saw my cock and her lust got the best of her, making her step close to me. Her arms plant above me, then she lowered her pussy on my tip (which yes, also got bigger), and her holds her paws on my chest before inching my dick into her. "Ooooh Tao..Y-you're...Much more..roomy..and moist" I moaned, "And you..Feel as good as ever..Human.." sexually said Renny, looking at me more lovingly with each passing moment. She kept inching my tip in and out of her pussy, with her tongue slightly out. Renny looked back at me and shared a gaze, then a moment later, she leans in for a kiss, which I very much welcomed and our lips closed in for a passionate smooch. Her hips moved around as I entered more and more, then we looked into each other's eyes while making out, moaning into each other's mouths. Her paws massage my pex, then an urge hit her, and she slowly claws down my shirt, opening it up, exposing my chest in seconds. "*feels on my chest, unlocks the kiss* Your chest..I sometimes forget..Just how great you feel to the touch, Human" she said to me, now with a breathier voice, "and I dont ever wanna let this moment go, Renny..Your presence and how you feel is to die for.." I tenderly said to her, "(Is it now...?) Human..If you were to let loose on me..I'd really want that.." she replied, "I'll let you go first..Renny" I respond, "Be prepared then, Human..I could be too much in this form" she warned. Once she said this, she raised her hips, and slammed herself down, making me enter balls-deep into her, with a loud watery sound that can be heard outside. "GHHH!...Haaahahaah~" she moaned with an initial wince, proceeding to fuck me as I sat there, holding the wall behind me, making my eyes roll back in pleasure. I dont know what it was but..When Im inside her now, I feel even fresher than when we do it in her Renamon form.. "Go..As long as you can, Renny..I dont want you to stop..Ever" I said while moaning, "N-nor do I, Human...Oh Human! Ah!" she moaned to me, accelerating her ejaculation on me, really wanting me to cum inside her. She soon plants her paws on the ground, leaning on me as her big tits pressed on my chest, and continued to fuck me some more. Her rather wild banging even knocked off her hat and our noses touch as we then looked closely into each other's eyes, and Tao's hips made bigger humping motions, telling me that she wants me to cum at any second. I then suddenly had my head engulfed by her upper-wear, with my face caught in between her big breasts, which I eagerly sucked on blissfully, "Mmmmm..Yes, Human..Tend to me too" she gently said while petting me, still hungering for my sperm. I then rubbed her big ass as she was slamming it on me, and I was getting ready to blow inside her. "*feels my cock pulsing* Mmph! H-human? I-is that your cum? If so, dont hold back" she urged me, then I come out of her upper-wears and locked eyes with her, then she made our noses touch again as we gave each other a sexual expression. We kissed one last time, then she leaned her head on my chest with her hands constricted her vaginal sugar walls on me, and I started oozing my warm stickiness into her, making her eyes roll back with a tear dropping, "Gy..gy...Gyaaaaaah! Yes, Human! Yeeesss~" she ecstatically moaned with her nose in the air and a tongue hanging out, loving each shot of my sperm was loading into her. After we shared a long moan, our bodies relaxed and we breathed on each other while catching our breaths, sweat and all.

Everything faded to white for..Let's say for a while, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Renamon retracting her head from mine. I felt my lips for sec..Did she...Kiss me? "Have you woken, Human?" Renny asked with a hint of sensualness in her tone and desiring smile, "Yeah..Im good now..But damn did you take over, Renny" I replied, "At any rate, we had our fun here, Human. We can return to your Human world" she said. Oh yeah..I did kinda promise that we were gonna get that movie. I gave Renny a nod and we stepped out to check on the others for a bit. Upon stepping out, Nyanromon tackled me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. "*coughs* What's your problem?!" I asked, "Daddy! You never spend time with me! I cant stay here, train at any waking moment and you only come back for not long at all! You're always so busy! TTOTT" he loudly complained. Initially appalled by the little mon's response, Renamon stepped forward. "Human. Perhaps we should take him with us for a change" Renamon suggests. Hmm...Hard to argue against that. "(Dad...He'll most likely have a problem with me coming back..) We'll have to go to Camil's, Renny" I told her, "But the movie-" she said in concern, "You'll see why. Cmon" I interrupt, "(Alright..I'll trust your judgement, Human)" she thought while picking up Nyanromon. "Seeya, PervyRuler!" farewelled Ranamon while waving, "L-let us know if any Digimon or anyone attack you. Just be - *sees us disappearing in a ball of light* ...Safe" lowly said Bastemon.

We quickly get put into the streets of my neighborhood, with Camil's house being a few houses away. Renamon cautiously looks around as we neared my friend's doorstep. I knocked on the door, we waited for a moment...No answer? She's not home? It's sunny out here too. "She's not home" said a familiar voice, making me turn around quickly, seeing that it's Wes. "Cous...? H-how'd you know?" I asked, "Me and her talk pretty often nowadays, with you being gone and busy with whatever happens in the Digiworld" he answered, "Well where is she?" I asked, "Her parents made her visit her grandparent's place. She wont be back for a while" he informs. Dammit! Do I have to stay at his place? "You're timing couldn't be any worse. I gotta go with my parents at the mall real soon. Im taking the time to search for these cards" he further informs, "(Shit! Am I going back to the base already?)" I thought then he hands me a piece of paper, "In case stuff like this would happen, I was able to meet up with Angie got her number. *gives me a handful of cards* I found seven so far" he said, "Heh. Im sure, Wes. You can be a miracle worker" I said, "*feels phone ringing* (Damn..) I gotta head home now. Catch ya later..Oh and my digimon have grown pretty strong. We've been taking care of most Dark Digimon threats while you were gone. If you run into any, you know who to call" he lastly said to me before walking off. "Dad, who was that guy?" asked Nyanromon, "That's my cousin, Wes. He's always looked out for me while growing up" I answer, "Are all cousins like that?" he asked, "Well..Cousins usually aren't put in a situation where they have to do this. Guess you can say Im a bit lucky" I answered, "They're...Distant to say the least" Renamon adds, making Nyanromon think to himself. I put in Angie's number, and within seconds, she puts up.

"H-hey! Camil's friend, right? owo"

"(She's...R-real eager to talk, huh?) Yeah, it's..Me, Angie."

"How's it goin'? ^u^"

"Goin' good. Sooo, Camil and Wes are pretty busy right now. I need a place to stay, so if it's not a hassle-"

"Sure thing! They didnt tell you I live on my own?"

"(o.O..) N-no...They..Didnt."

"I do this one online thing and I get enough money from it to pay for living expenses and all. Im still saving up for a car, so you'll just have to walk here."

"How far?"

"Hmm...Where're ya now?"

"Right at Camil's."

"Oh! Well I actually live on the other side of the block, so take this big curve to the left and my place is just at the very end!"

"(This girl sounds..Overly excited to speak.)"

"Oh..Oka-"

"If you need any help, just call back, kay? ouo"

"O- *hears her hang up* (The hell? But I..I couldn't even finish)...Kay" I tried to finish, with a bit of an unsettled feeling swollen into me. "Is...This a first visit of your's?" Renny questioned, with a low-brow face on her, "Yeah...Out of our circle, we know the least about Angie, so.. I just hope things dont get too weird with her" I responded. Even with the awkward moment that I was put through, I couldn't help but smile with the positivity she had the whole time...Until I realized that Im going to Angie's for the first time. Renny looked like she was going to ask me something with an obvious concerned, low-browed look on her face then looked away. "Is this Angie person your friend?" asked Nyanromon, "...Sure" I answered, ignoring how confused he looked. "(*turns the corner, passes up a few houses, sees Angie's house at the end of the block* Oh god..Like...Like what if she...She wants to do me? Is that why she was excited to call me? And Why does it feel like Im gonna virtually cheat on Renny?) *looks down at my crotch, sees a boner rising, pockets my hands to help hide it* (Dammit! What's with my dick right now?! I never saw Angie as hot or anything. She's like a C!...Ok, she may have some ass, but still!)" I thought to myself, "(*sees Nyanromon laugh at my awkward expression* Tsk Human. If only you realize how nervous you look now)" Renamon thought. A moment before we got to Angie's house, our small mon fell asleep in Renamon's arms. Well at least I'll know what to do if things go south. Aaaaaaand just when we're a few steps from her house, there she is, sticking her head out the door with a big ol' smile, greeting with a "HEY THEREEE! ^O^". "(You really couldn't wait, huh?)" me and Renny simultaneously thought. "*sees Nyaromon in Renny's arms* Awwww, What's this lil' guy's name? He's so Cute!" she happily asked, "N-nyaromon. He's..He's kinda my son" I answered, "Oh wow really? I got the perfect place for him!" she hastily replied, swiping him out of Renny's grasp and swiftly takes him inside...I..Dont think she caught that last part. Me and Renny come into her house, seeing Nyaromon sleeping on the couch...Huh? Where'd Angie go...And why am I getting jerked off..? "Wow, look at how hard you are. Too excited to see me?" said Angie, suddenly tugging on my boner from the left, "A-angie?! W-what hell're you-" I asked, "Shhhh. Dont wake him up, so let's take this upstairs" she said, walking ahead while tugging my penis as Renamon followed, unsure about what to do. We get dragged into her room, and she quickly locks the door.

"(Well..This totally doesn't seem planned) Uhhh, so mind helping us for a bit?...And you can let go now."

"*lets go of my penis* Oh sorry, tehe. What is it? ^ ^ "

"Thanks for letting us hang for one, but mind getting this movie for us? It's at my house."

"Hmmm? Cant get it yourself?"

"I would but...After Dad found out about Renny..Let's say he wont let me come back for a while."

"Hmm. Oh, I keep forgetting to greet you. Nice to see you again, Renny! ^ ^ *shakes her paw* Ooooo, whatever this suit's made of, it feels like the real thing."

"*looks into Renny's eyes* That's...That's cuz they are.."

"Wait wha? Soooo she's like an animal?"

"Not..Not exactly. She has a shape of a Human and talks smarter than most folks I know. *sees her blush a bit with her ears flop down*"

"Yeah, and looks hotter than most girls I know too."

"*jerks back for a bit, ears flaring up* E-Excuse me? O.O"

"...Ang..Are you..?"

"Bi, yeah. They never told you?"

"N-now I know.."

"Man, we really dont hang out much, huh? But if she's not really an animal, then what'd you call her? Half-fox, Half-man?"

"She's...A Digimon."

"A what?"

"When I think about it, wouldn't that be short for Digital Monsters?"

"Exactly."

"So she's technically a monster?"

"Y-yeah..Pretty much."

"Nice."

"N-nice? What do you...?"

"I have a bunch of monster porn, so Im pretty comfy being around her. ouo"

"(...Not..Exactly how that should work..)"

"*Feels on her tits* Woah, these feel much softer than I'd figure. OqO"

"*holds her wrists* Ever heard of asking?"

"Well are you two together?"

"OxO...Not..Exactly."

"Then this should be ok, right?"

"*takes her hands off of breasts* Im not..Fond of this. e_e"

"Hmmmm..*looks me* What if I watch you two do it? I'll go after you two are done."

"(...I guess..Better than what I thought was gonna happen) But...Me and Renny already did it earlier."

"Oh? How was it? o/o"

"G-great..as usual."

"As usual? How many times did you two have sex? OuO"

"(Drrrg, Dammit Human! eVe)"

"Umm..Pretty often..? At least a dozen times..Did you keep-"

"*looks the other way* I have no part in this. _\ /_"

"Well you're about to. Unless you dont want me to do that favor? ^uo"

"(Im sure, now she's just taking advantage of us..)"

"*gives a long sigh* I guess we have to do as we're told, Human."

"Dont worry, we're gonna have alot of fun. Together!"

"...Together..?"

"*pulls up a chair and spreads her legs, already playing with clit* Anytime you're ready. ^/^"

"*whispers* Renny..Let's get on Angie's good side. This'll be a reliable place to stay...At least we'll do what we do best, right?"

"Human...Please dont speak" replied Renny with a frustrated face, and I laid there on Angie's bed.. "(I still cant believe she gets off to this shit. Am I in a porno now?)" I thought, then my precious mon climbed on top of me. Before I could take out my dick out of my pants, I heard buzzing..No way. I looked past Renamon's big ass and see that..Angie is playing with herself..With a vibrator. What kind of tomfoolery did I get myself in?...OK! Cmon man, you got this! You fucked Renamon before...Alot!...But this time pretend a weird-ass friend is there watching you. "You're trying to give yourself a pep talk, are you? Your face keeps making odd expressions. - -" Renny points out while on top of me, making me shift my eyes elsewhere, while Angie over there has the vibrator to her pussy and biting her lips in anticipation. Again, pretend she's not there. My dick stiffens as I let Renny jerk me and kiss me to help my horn. A few moments in, we hear that her vibrator stopped buzzing. Uhh, what the hell?...Is she done? Before I could check, Angie was already next to me...While bottomless. "I thought you were gonna be a bit more thrilled than this, Renny. You're having Zero fun over here, how do you think it makes me feel?" Angie complains, "I...Am I now? Well this..Always satisfied him, so.." Renny lowly said, looking more bashful by the second, "I know I should've stopped you before you got on top. Let's both get him nice and hard" she then said, "W-we?" Renny questioned in surprise...Where the hell's this going? Angie whispers in Renny's ears for a moment then gets behind her, squeezing her big boobs and massages them...Which of course was getting me up down south. After seeing how it was working, Angie made Renamon put her paws behind her head, so that she looks more lewdly posed. Renny soon closed her eyes, thinking "(There's...Indeed some stimulation in thi- *GASPS* W-what was that? O/O)", looking down, seeing that Angie was digging into Renny's pussy, making the foxy mon moan in seconds. "There we go, Renny. You sound so cute when you're getting pleased 3" commented Angie, biting her lips a bit more as her fingers went faster. W-whoa Angie, I cant exactly keep up myself...Oh shit, I was already jerking it? Ang then turned Renny and herself around, showing some double fingering action when she fingered herself too. "Aaaah! AAghAaaaaah~! S-so fast, s-slow down.." Renny moaned and begged, "(Heheeeh, I got her begging like a good pup eue) *Bends Renamon over* Now spread 'em -w-" she ordered, making Renny almost shamelessly spread her big ass to me, which she got some pleasure from doing. She then made Renny move her hips up and down, and was even slapping her ass in front of me, which spiked her shoulders up initially...Like damn, and I thought I was the only perv here. Ang is trying all the works herself. I watched as Renny rubbed her thighs together, securing tension on Angie's fingers, who was licking Renny's neck and shoulders sensually. "...M-mind if I get a turn?" I asked, and Angie thought for a moment. "Hmm..Oh, Wait there ouo" she said, grabbing Renny's hand as she walks with her to me...Oh no, I dont like where this is heading..

Renamon layers herself on top of me, with Ang laying herself above my mon, and I felt some adjusting going on while...I..I was feeling both of their privates o.o...Both of their pussies were drooling down my cock with their wetness. "Follow my lead, Ren-ren" she whispered to Renny, and then, they proceed to stroke up and down cock with their hips. My dick squeezed between their cheeks, giving me a rather great feel of mainly their assholes, making both of them bite their lips in pleasure. "Mmmmm..! Does it feel good~, Ren-ren? -/-" Angie asked, "I'd..Never imagine..Mmmm..AaaAaah~" moaned Renny, starting to feel incredibly horny of us being a step away from bi-sex. Angie's ass rocks from side to side, along with Renny's, with her tail resting on to the side of my leg.. At this point...I was honestly eager to screw either one of them. "You can pick me if you want. There's always your Renny though" Angie urges..Of course, I was gonna choose Renny, but this is my first time feeling a girl's soft, furless skin like this...I'd still prefer how Renny feels. I then stuck my dick in Renny's ass, "Hugh!..Ah...Aaaaaah~" Renny moaned out some more, now having her eyes rolling backwards, with my tip rubbing all over her anal walls as I was near climax..My cock could only take so much stimulation..And looking at the clock..An hour of this passed. She then wrapped her arms around my head and started going faster on me, "Cum..Cum for me, Human! Cum for me! Ahhh! Aaaaugh! Auuuugh!" Renny moaned and begged, her voice filling the rooms louder than all the squishy noises, "Hehe, you sound so hot with a dick up your ass, Renny. Where do you want him to cum?" Angie teasingly asked while playing with Renny's pussy for more, "In..In my ass! Cum Deep In My Ass, Human! UGHHHAAAUGh~" she moaned even more, with all of Angie's fingers being drenched in Renamon's genital liquids. "(Just..Holy shit, Angie..Renny's just lost it) *tip throbs and quakes* I..R-renny, I cant take-!" I tried to warn, but my cock's sperm loads and bursts out of Renny's ass, "H-HUMAAAAAAN~~" she somewhat satisfyingly and quite audibly moans out, which was music to Angie's ears, cuz she was cumming as well with a tight wince on her face and her pussy twitching quickly with more of her juices leaking. The moment lasted a while before the two just collapsed on me and things faded to white...Waking up this time, Renny was licking the rest of my cum off my shaft as Angie had a mouthful of my testies... I let them do this for a few minutes, then Angie unlocks her mouth from..That part of my privates, wiping her mouth clean. "*back is on the wall with a satisfied smile* Phew..You two were great. Imma..Do that favor for you in a sec. Just give me a few to myself downstairs, k? -w-;;;" she said, and stepped out the door..Renny's eyes looked back at me and puts both of her hands in front of her face. "*pets her head* I...Cant believe what happened here either, Renny..We have to keep this between you and me" I told her with a similar regretting face on me too. I pat her head.

"That wasnt too bad...was it?"

"Human..I dont know what came over me..I was overcome with stimuli and...I let so much happen.."

"Do you...Now have a better preference of us only doing each other? Alone?"

"Dont have me go through that again..."

"Wouldnt it be a rather wild thing to do? I thought you wanted me to be more like that."

"Watch your tongue, Human. I found this act detesting and distasteful.._V_;;"

"She sorta had a point though. You dont seem to have that much of your own fun when we...Become intimate."

"Maybe if you became ruler, I may be more susceptible to you."

"So...You only value my status?"

"...I am certain, Human. You say very foolish things."

"What do you mean?"

"I did say 'May' after all. This goal you have in mind is a good start, but I want you to surprise me more."

"Hmm..."

"For instance, I am aware of the traumas you experienced yourself, but you have to find the resolve in you to progress. I dont want a cookie-cutter of a ruler."

"I'll..."

"Yes, it will not be an over-night thing one can just discover."

"...Also.."

"Yes, Human?"

"You can...Call me that when we're having sex, but...Could you call me something else during other times?"

"Oh? (Let's see...) I certainly cannot call you Master. You are adept, not hesitant to cleave many Digimon.."

"No luck then?"

"...Hmph. I still wish for you be more like Bushin Lee. I can see him being a great, amusing ruler."

"Hard for me to call myself Jet..Sooo..Jet Black?"

"Perhaps NaitoJet?"

"...No comment..I can settle for JB."

"JB..I suppose it's a work-in-progress."

"And when I become ruler, could I be called 'Ruler Black'?"

" 'Ruler Void' would paint a better picture, I'd say...Hold on, all this is just semantics..eVe"

"You seemed interested in the topic though. Anyways we should tell her about that favor" I reminded, and we headed downstairs. We then saw that Nyanromon was still asleep and Ang was putting her shoes on. "So that favor..Dad has this Kung-Fu flick me and Renny were watching..Mind fetching it for us?" I informed her, "You got it!" Angie happily replied, going out of the door. Me and Renny then sat next to him together, rather shyly while waiting. When the two of us briefly looked at him, we took a glance at each other and blushed with her ears flopping down. "I..Guess we can..Count this as practice if you and I..Yknow, have a kid too" I comment, holding one of her large hands, "Im...Im still a bit uncertain..J.." she said lowly with her tongue seemingly stuck, "J...Say, that's a good nickname for me. We'll go with that between you and I, Renny" I said sincerely and she couldn't help but give me a slight, shy smile. I sensed that a desire to have child together was there, but she just didnt have it in her to say it honestly..That's ok..Im a bit unsure too. Im not even sure if it's just something I can do with NaitoRenamon, or with Renny as well, or with any other female Digimon. She'd...Tell me if she was pregnant, right?.. "Renny...*catches her eye* I know you're comfortable when you have your guard up all the time, but..Even if I managed to take control of the DigiWorld, it's very important that you learn to be vulnerable for me" I told her, "Vulnerable..." she repeats, "I know it's there, Renny..If we are to feel any closer, you have to do that for me..*sees her being at a loss for words, looking down* Can you look into yourself to do that for me?" I asked, "...J..I dont know how to go about that..But I am willing to look within myself" she replied, "You can start by being like me..Be honest with me and yourself..At that point it should come naturally" I told her. Renamon took a deep breath, "Tch...How much meditation did you do for that?" she joked, "A few seconds" I joked back, making her slightly chuckle. Our time was then cut short with a knock on the door. I opened, and it was Angie, who our movie in her hand.

"Oh thanks, Ang. Would you wanna watch it with us?" I asked, "I gotta shower. That was way too much fun for me to keep this sexual aroma on ;)" she replied, "...Dad said something about it, huh? _ _" I guessed, "He also said he hopes you're staying on your current path. Whatever that means, right? Well Im off, you two enjoy ^^" Angie says, going upstairs. I get the TV set up for us to continue watching from where we left off. "Hmph, you really know what you're doing here. Wish you were this handy on the battlefield" Renny half-joked, "You know Im useful out there. Just..Not as strong as you guys is all. Not that it's an excuse..I remember you told me about that" I responded, putting the movie in, "Good boy" she responds, patting my head. We came back to our favorite flick, taken in by the gruesome, brutal violence that it provided for our entertainment. "Ah what a point to pick things up, seems Jet has to kill someone so that his foe doesn't detonate a bomb. He's crawling away. This is getting thrilling. Lee is even watching. *watches Jet stomps on his opponent's neck, then turn his heel several times and he sheds a tear* Heh, feel bad for that guy. I like how Lee is smiling at this. *turns to me* and you too" Renny comments, "Heheheeeh..H-huh? No I wasnt. I was just...remembering a joke.." I tried to lie, "What were you saying to me earlier? Be honest with to me and yourself? *sees me look away* It's still important for you to embrace your darker traits" she reminds, and I nodded as if she were the Tamer. A dozen minutes pass, and Lee finds himself in fight with an assassin, who simply wielded a dagger and they were fighting in a deep dark cave. The movie shows us that he has his eyes closed. The assassin seemed to have an innate sense of where Lee was, despite the darkness. "Hmmm, interesting. Lee seems collected, even in the dark. Confident, even. *sees Lee stomp the ground, putting the foe off of his balance, making him step more loudly. With more steps being now heard, Lee quickly punches through not only his sword when he was about to swing, but his fist drove through the man's chest as well. Claps* Astounding. Lee is even a skilled fighter in the dark. *looks at me* That gives me a few ideas for your training" Renny said with smirk, and I pause the movie. She looks at me bewilderingly, "Before I forget..We can have a bit more fun together. We're gonna see what Wes and his Digimon's got as a team" I declare, "If memory serves, he's able to take down the present Dark Digimon that've appeared here. In fact, I haven't seen any around upon our arrival" Renamon prefaced, "That also means his team's not only formidable, but it is safe to assume he has at least a few Digi-Cards on him to aid the team in battle. He's a better card user than me as well.." I also prefaced, "Hmm..Maybe doing battle with his team will spark my intrigue after all" Renamon said with a cool smile. Yeah..Only time will tell, Renny. If just you and me can beat his team or not.

Aaaaand Cut! More in the next chapter, thanx for being patient with me on this and reading this all the way! Laters!


	8. Adept Tamer Vs Great Tamer; Ordeal of The Moonlit Battle

Hello once again, Readers! We're back with another chapter of our favorite Digimon! I know, it's been awhile aaaaand this got super long lol. Also yay for breaking 20k views on Wattpad, while those on FanFiction are sucking! Like yeah, the first chapter on Wattpad alone is killing the total on FanFiction (9.6k vs 9k, just damn). Never thought it'd get like that, and in case I haven't said it b4, nor did I think this would get off the ground, and it's doing wonderfully! Now...Thing is that for those on FanFiction, got some bad news. Staff got in my ass recently about my content (and is just retarded tbh), so in case my account gets snuffed out or they take away my chapters, message me and I'll link you to my Wattpad to keep up with my fics. It's not letting me link it here. [what you just read, RE-UPLOADED]

Hope yall do cuz we're getting to some really gud shit in this one. Give it two chapters and we'll get to some Mega-leveled mons, and the team just tears their ass...Maybe. We'll see. I'll try my best to finish three chapters for the rest of this year too lol. Now then, fellow dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages, enough of me

Enjoy eue

Chapter 8: Adept Tamer Vs Great Tamer; Ordeal of The Moonlit Battle

—

Digi-Card Total: 40

Digi-Cards Used: 19

"What's the matter, Renny?" I asked, "I..These jeans are quite tight on me. Could we get some wider ones for me? /o x o\" she asked back, "Heheh, you do have some very wide hips and alotta junk back there, so we'll see next time" I somewhat joked, "You damn Humans and these customs..The only good thing in all this is the food" she comments, "Be glad there's a very nice breeze. *wraps arms around her waist, pulling her in* I wouldnt have this any other way.." I said, "(Human, don't have me heat up now e e)" she thinks. Us three were going down to the mall that Wes was heading. He really seemed to've done a very good job at keeping the city clean of Dark Digimons, cuz me nor Renny could see any of 'em. We saw people using the Digi-Cards for their personal reasons, but even that activity died down. "Me and Wes used to go to this mall all the time..That is until he suddenly got the Digivice" I told her, "*wakes up, yawns* nhhhgn, what'd I miss?" Nyanromon asked, "Nothing really. Just Renny's small weight problem. *sees her glaring at me* Ahem, a-anyways, we're going to find Wes. We dont have any money, so we're gonna see about fighting his team" I respond, "Daddy! I wanna be in the fight too! ToT" he whined, "(Tch, kids these days..e e. Well Im not sure about using him. If I have a card for a low-level mon like him, I'll consider it) *sees his parent's car (say it's a Suburu) and the mall being only across the street* Should we review the cards we have, Renny? He did give us some new ones" I asked her, "It'd be wise. Let us...Hmm..*sees a set of benches at the entrance, points to one* Let's seat there" she suggests and I affirmably nod.

We crossed the street, the parking lot and then sat on the benches with Nyanromon in my lap as I took out all 31 Digi-Cards...Feeling like a bit of married couple..Her scowl on me, the kid hopping in my lap and I try my best to not look nervous..Y-yup, good times..So let's see..Alias..Flame Fragment...Frozen Wind? Crystal Fire?...That Was a Good Time? The hell are these card names? "Is that a...Sakuyamon?" Renny asked, "You know her?" I asked back, "I can be her. That is my ultimate form" she answered, making me give a big gasp, "OoO...What if I can use it now?" I also asked, "It has a rather bothersome requirement. See up there? I need to be in Taomon form and you need that 60% card" Renny points out, "We need to get it asap! I'd love to see you at your best!" I excitedly said, "Shh, quiet down. Other Humans are walking about" she hushes me. As for these other cards, I dont think I can use them with Nyanromon..A few I cant use unless Renny's in Taomon form, which is kinda shitty. She was only able to become that...Maybe once or twice? "Well, we know what sort of cards we're dealing with. Let us seek out your relative" said Renamon, standing up with us. I text Wes that we were coming into the mall to find him before we headed inside. Many looked at us with a slight cringe but we minded our business like them. My phone rings. He texts back saying he's on the second floor, so me and Renny took an escalator to see him. Getting halfway up, I can see him approaching us, then went to the other side of the escalator to wait. "*goes up the steps faster, with Renamon following* Your parents dont know you snuck from them?" I questioned, "They know. They're gonna sight-see for a bit before wrapping up their shopping" Wes answers, "Where're your Digimon? Could've been sure Camil told me you had some Digimon to take care of the Dark Digimon threat" I brought up, "Did you see my Missimon out there? *sees that Im surprised* I made him extremely fast and as my errand boy to gather info around town. He should be right outside somewhere in case someone like you came over" he replied, "Huh..And the rest of your Digimon?" I asked some more, "What of 'em?" he asked back, "I want Renny to fight them. To see how strong they are" I reply. The four of us were about to exit, and I saw a bee-like figure zip by the door. "(What the...? What was that?)" I thought, "(Tch. FanBeemon, get a grip) Everyone else is spread around the city to take care of threats everywhere with their on partner. If one of them are in trouble, Missimon will call out for help and back-up will be there" he told me, "Ah...Then...How many do you have?" I asked, "...Seven. Let's go to this riverbank I know" he answered and suggests, while I am still surprised at what I heard as Renamon is doing an unseen smile.

With a snap of his finger right before we stepped outside, his Missimon came down. "Hey boss! Whacha need?" asked the Missimon, "Let Swanmon Shadramon know that we're going to riverbed close to that bridge. Cousin wants a fight with everyone" Wes ordered, "W-with everyone?! I mean, I saw that no one's busy with fights but..*looks at Renny and Nyanromon* H-he only has- *turns back to Wes, who gives a unsettling, demanding glare* Gh! Y-yes sir, boss sir!" Missimon said in a panic before darting off, "FanBeemon. *sees FanBeemon come from above, from behind the mall's sign* Team A's getting informed. Let Team B know I sent you. Ya heard what I told Missimon?" Wes asked of it, "Y-yes! I'm on it!" FanBeemon complied, zipping away as well. "(Wow...Wes became so organized...While I dont split everyone like that..Wouldn't my team be that much weaker if apart at all?)" I pondered in awe, "If you're done looking stupid, we can head there now" Wes said to me, walking ahead, as I didnt notice him being ahead by a few steps. "Hu..J, get a hold of yourself. You need all the focus you can muster for me to be a step ahead. I do not make me compensate" Renamon stresses to me, making me get my head in the game. A few minutes of walking, Wes gives Nyanromon a couple of glares, both of which make the little mon shudder and shiver.

"That baby mon. Who's it belong to?"

"...To..To NaitoRenamon.."

"! What?! Then..."

"And...Im...Im his father..She raped me again and...W-was able to..Have kids with me..."

"K...*looks down lostfully* Kids...? But...But there's no way...Digimon and people cant have babies!"

"*sees Renny have saddened face, pets her* I know..Ever since I've gotten the Digivice. Things that shouldn't happen just..Happen."

"So...It's creating anomalies?"

"Not...Necessarily. The primary suspect is how the Digiworld is being overtaken by a sort of 'Dark Virus'. It is very possible that the Digivice has been perverted as well."

"...(Him..Being a father with my past Digimon..What kind of fate is this for me? But still...He was forced into it...Still..Why do I feel so...Torn about it?) So..Is he fighting with your Renamon?"

"Nyanromon..You stay off the field. This is Renny's fight."

"Daddyyyy! I trained and everything, but I still cant fight? Why not, why not?! TT0TT"

"You...You need to digivolve so I can start using you for battle. You'll just get in the way here."

"Ghhsmnmnmh" Nyanromon groaned. Then we saw the riverbed with a bridge further up on it, with no people in sight. The first Digimon we see is Duskmon awaiting next to the river, looking up at me, as well as a moderately big bunny mon with pink armor and a red and yellow, mothman-like, armored mon with a mask and black horns flopped down on his feet. Then a swanmon flops down in the same spot as the others with a Demiveemon on her back. The Missimon and that bee mon came to the scene in no time too. "As you can see, I summed up a bit of a big team. These guys have really helped out to take care of the city" said Wes. And we're gonna have to fight 'em.. "J, I know seeing them against just me is quite overwhelming, but trust in my strength" Renny assures, stepping in front of me, "(I would try to go easy on her, but he's had her survive this long so...) Go for it, Duskmon" he ordered, "Ghost Move" he called, vanishing before our eyes, surprising Renamon. Damn, looks like she never fought a Duskmon, but Im definitely keeping an eye on this bastard. However when he reappeared behind her, he tries to swing down on her with his red arm-blade, which she dodges by shifting to the side while spinning and gives him a fast Power Paw, blowing him back. Before I could look happy about this, "Gear Sting!" FanBeemon shouts, firing pinpointed stingers from behind and on the side of his thorax, which Renny dodged without looking, "D-Ark, activate!" Wes shouts, "(Wait huh?!)" I react, "FanBeemon Digivolve tooooo...! Waspmon!" he said while becoming Waspmon, now bigger with a more spiked, metallic thorax...well his whole body just looked more metallic in general. "Hop Attack!" DemiVeemon said out loud, darting to Renamon, "Twin Swords Gradalpha, active!" Wes shouted almost in unison, making DemiVeemon have two curved swords in his armpits, which he held while charging. Quite surprised at this, Renamon was still able to duck under this, then leaps into the air and stomp down on his head, digging his face into the dirt. "(It seems he's trying to dog-pile on Renny! I can't just sit here!) *looks through my cards* Digi-modify! Alias! Activate!" I shouted, sliding the card through the Digivice, making Renamon have a clone, making her look shifty with an after-image, "(Smart. He wants me to attack with my other Digimon or with another move to see what everyone can do..) Shadramon, Bitmon! Now!" Wes commands, and the two nod. "Flare Buster!" Shadramon shouts, shooting a flame wave at Renamon, "(As figured. It can spew fire from it's hand-cannons)" Renamon thought, running about the field as the opposition traces accordingly with his flames still being fired (no pun intended) out, "*sees the fire come close to me* Hey! Dont have him burn me too!" I yelled, getting ready to flee, "(Ah! This crafty bastard) *turns around quickly* Diamond Storm!" she shouts, shooting him with a row of many shiny glass-like shards she casts from her arms, forcing Shadramon to guard and cancel his attack. "(I was hoping he'd do that)" Wes thought, looking right above her, with Bitmon ready to spring her ears. "Ear Lancer!" Bitmon shouts, having her ears jab down at Renamon, who shifts her body to have her side face Bitmon, in between the ears that shot into the ground, "*looks at the ears shimmer* (They've sharpened! So I cannot simply grab them)" Renamon thought, quickly turning her head up to Bitmon, then flings her away with a rising wrist strike. Once Bitmon was done sliding on the ground, she is quickly met with a foot to the face by Renny, "Fox Switch Deception!" she shouts, switching sides with her, with her poofing in front of me with her back turned. "*sees Wes draw another card, but is slightly hesitant to call it out, looking at Nyanromon next to me* (This is my chance! If I can hit the Bitmon, it may distract Wes and his other Digimon. She has her back turned too)" I thought, getting a kick ready and right when my foot was an inch away from her, she curls up into a pink ball, and I send her flying for about four meters, over everyone's heads. "*sees Wes bat his head at the curled Bitmon* (It..It kinda worked but...SHIT! That felt like I kicked a damn tortoise!)" I thought, sucking in my lips from the pain, "Heh. I should've known you'd be that low, cous. In that case, I'll up the ante for you..!" he said, putting up two D-Ark cards in his hand, surprising me and Renamon, "DemiVeemon digivolve tooooo..! *starts floating up, his head out of the dirt* XV-Mon!" he said, turning into a big blue dino with white wings and a large blade-like horn on his nose. Dammit, he has four higher-tiered Digimon than Renny! Should I...? "Do your best to hold out, Renny! Digimodify! Holy Rod! Activate!" I shouted, making a rod appear in her hand after injecting the appropriate card into the Digivice. XV-Mon jumps up and tries to strike down on Renamon, who jumps back, "X-Laser!" he shouted, shooting an X-shaped beam from his chest at her, making her slam the rod on the ground to make her ascend above the shot fast enough, though at the cost of the rod now being half-gone due to the strong beam, "*raises up with her while aiming stinger* Turbo Stinger!" quickly said the Waspmon, who followed Renny skyward, firing a laser at her from it's thorax. She throws the now sharp-end of the rod at his head, making his firing off from the mark, but the shot chips Renamon's shoulder, making a small explosions happen around the wound. "RENNY! (That does it!) Digimodfy! D-3! *takes out the rod card* Activate!" I called out, making Renamon transform into Kyubimon. Everyone was standoff-ish. Everyone was hesitant to attack her at this point, afraid of how much stronger she just gotten. "(Huh, he used D3 in case he needs to use D-Ark...I have to think..I only have one last D-Ark card left..) Behemoth! Black Wing! Activate!" Wes called out, giving Duskmon a neat black motorcycle and Bitmon some black wings, "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called out, sending out a dozen blue flame heads at all the oppositions, making Bitmon flying away as two heads pursued her, XV-Mon took a blocking stance, Waspmon shoots through the ones chasing him, Duskmon drove away from us while a few chased him and Shadramon took to the skies with Bitmon. "*sees two fire heads coming* Down Tornado!" she called out, making a strong flap from her wings and the gusts with them, she crafts a tornado, blowing the chasing wisps away as they dissipate. "(Dammit. Most have skills to combat that move, but I at least disorganized them) *sees Missimon in the air* (Just in case) *jumps up, tries to strike down on him with the multiple tails, but he zips to the left fast enough to miss him. catches him with a quick bite* Fox Electric Attack" she said, buzzing tons of electricity into Missimon as he hollered in pain, then she spits him out, letting him drop to the ground. "(Good! It looks like she was scattering everyone to single out and focus on one of them! That's my Renny!)" I thought with a smile, "I see. *gets my attention* You're Digivice cant have no more than two card effects active at a time" Wes says out loud, "This is the same Digivice you had, right? It didnt work like that?" I asked, "It only let me use one at a time..However with you...Nega Cave! Ryugonken! Activate" Wes called upon, raising the two cards in the air as they shined, giving XV-Mon a sword and he used it to swing through the fire cage he was locked down by. "(Shit, and that's probably her best move too. This is still not looking good, especially when he can just use multiple cards like that..but wait..He hasn't used any of them twice unless he has multiples..So unlike me, he can only use them once! Dunno what that Nega card did for him, but I'll have to make him use everything he's got before using Taomon) Digi-modify! Flame Fragment! Activate!" I called out, equipping the card to the Digivice, making Kyubimon have a fiery aura. The only two still being chased by the wisps are Duskmon and Bitmon, cutting it down to four-on-one. XV-Mon tries to strike down on Kyubimon from behind, which gives her a slight cut on her back as she attempted to dodge to the side, "Tch! Dragon Wheel!" she called out, vertically spinning her body while slightly curled, with fire engulfing her body and she jets to the left of XV-Mon, then upwards, heading for Swanmon, "(Oh dear!) White Marie!" she calls out, quickly flapping her wings at Kyubimon, shrinking the flames around her body with the blasts of wind from her wings, but was still hit pretty hard by it, with a few feathers burned. "(Dammit! I tried to make that move stronger in case she used it!) Renny! Face towards her! *sees her facing a staggered Swanmon* Digi-modify! *slides the flame card all the way through* Frozen Wind! Activate!" I shouted, Kyubimon cast a sudden very chilling wave at Swanmon, freezing her in no time and made her drop. By the time she slammed into the ground, she struggled to get up. "(Wow, that one was pretty good! And it's staying in!) Go for it, Renny! You can do it!" I encouraged her, "Mondrake! Activate!" Wes called out, making a green fruit appear in front of Waspmon, who ate it and looked a bit more fierce. The big bee stood there, charging his beam at the tip of his stinger, distracted by the charging sound from him, I see XV-Mon and Duskmon come from behind her, winding up their slash from their weapons, "(Renny, no! Turn your ass around! That wind move wont do much to these two) Digi-modify! Juga-Maru! Activate! Behind you, Renny!" I shouted out loud, replacing the wind card with the Juga-Maru card, making the sword appear in her hand, then she turns around with a wide swing, batting both XV-Mon and Duskmon away after colliding with their swords. "Death Gaze!" Duskmon shouts, shooting 7 beams at her from the eyes on his body, which she tries to block with the heavy blade, but a few shots hit her, and cut into her arms, making her grunt in pain as the pierced spots shot blood out of them. "Renny, you ok?!" I yelled in worry, "Human! *backs away, swinging the Juga-Maru blade back and forth to bat away the two mon's sword strikes* Quickly! Use it! Let's end this now!" she urged, "(But..He has many cards like me and...Fine! Screw it!) *sees her being pressured after guarding against Duskmon's jump over XV-Mon, delivering a heavy double slash from both of his arm-blades* Digi-modify! Digimetal of Darkness! Activate!" I shouted, replacing the sword card with the Digimetal card, making Kyubimon shine greatly, blinding her opposition. "*covers eyes* So bright! Wha-" XV-Mon comments before getting pinned down by a wave of many tags, "*appears above him, puts the inside of sleeve on his face* Die" Taomon said, making him explode many times in a matter of seconds, surprising Wes and Duskmon, who backed up before being caught up in the growing explosions. Taomon appears behind him, and chops down on his head, quickly collapsing him to his knees. She then sees a carrot-like rocket coming at her from above, and kicks it away. "That didnt work?! *sees her give a death glare* ! Eeeck!" Bitmon reacted in fear, getting slammed into the ground by her big brush in a flash and she rained hundreds of exploding tags down on Bitmon, defeating her in seconds. "(What is this speed?! This Taomon is so strong too!) D-Ark! Activate!" Wes shouts, transforming Duskmon, "Duskmon digivolve toooo..! *grows a big black shield and spear* Lowemon!" he said, becoming Lowemon, being slightly bigger. "Just a Lowemon? You should've digivolved when you had the chance!" Taomon said, giving him a claw strike that he guards with his shield, which pushed him back. "Shadow Meteor!" he shouts, sending a gold energy wave from his chest at Taomon, which she holds her hand out to it, catching it in her grip, and when she closes her hand, the energy wave bursts, cancelling it. "Shadow Lance!" he called out, blasting Taomon with a wave from his spear. Instead of doing the same thing, she jumps in the air, "Gear Buster!" said Waspmon, but before he could shoot out the laser, Taomon was already in front of him, making him miss, thinking she was still on the ground, then violently crushes his head in with a claw strike down on him after then appearing above, making him fall to the ground. "B-black Gear! Plasma Double Tomahaw-" Wes tried to say, but stops when she sees Taomon quickly grab Lowemon's face, strong enough to knock him off of his feet, "Thousand Spells" she said, overwhelming him with floods of a large multitude of paper tags, making an extending chain of explosions, reverting him to his Duskmon form, on his back, heavily bruised and defeated. "*sees him explode one final time* And then there was one" Taomon said. "Psychic W-wave!" Shadramon called, sending mental waves to Taomon, locking her down, "Flare Buster!" he yells from above, shooting a flame wave at her, "(Useless) *draws several kanji letters and flings them at him with the brush* Talisman Star" Taomon says, the letters circling over each other as they flew upwards, appearing in front of Shadramon from within the wave of his fire, "H-huh?!" he reacts before being rapidly having his chest sliced up by the letters and he drops to the ground, devolving to a Wormon when he hit the ground.

"WOOOOW! She's amazing as a Taomon! You get 'em, RenRen! ^O^" Nyanromon said while excitedly jumping up and down, "*sees team defeated, smiles a bit* Well. Looks like you beat us" Wes comments, slowly looking less happy. "Phew man. Your team really puts up quite a fight too. It'd get dicey if I only used up to Kyubimon. I can tell these guys were trained pretty well. If they were normal ones, all I'd need is good ol' Renny" I replied, taking the cards out of the Digivice. I looked at his team of Digimon, some struggling to get up from the ground and slid the Digimetal card all the way through.

"*reverts to Renamon form* I tried my best not to outright kill them."

"It's nothing. They should still be able to at least hide. *sees Renamon putting her hands on Wormon* Huh?"

"Renny has a healing touch. *she then looked bewilderingly, seeing no changes*...Well, in the Digiworld apparently."

"Sounds real handy..[no pun intended] If only NaitoRenamon had that.."

"...I saw you hesitate..What was that about?"

"...*closes eyes, stressing both eyebrows, balls up fist* I..I dont know what it is but...I...Hate seeing that Nyanromon..."

"...It's because..You rather it be, huh? *gets his attention* Even after knowing how evil she is..You wished things were different..And that you had something like what me and Renny have."

"*looks away from Wes* I feel your pain..Though I careless about her offspring, the fact we cannot change her still stands."

"*sees everyone look saddened*...Daddy..Would it make you feel any better if..If I stayed with Wesy for a bit?"

"Hmm..Would that be something you wouldn't mind, Wes?"

"...Tomorrow. I need a bit to think about things.."

"Fine.. *sees the dim cards sticking out of his pocket* So your cards..Let me see one. *is handed a D-Ark card* If I...*puts it into the Digivice, it gets staticky, but the image on the front lightens up* I get it now..My Digivice brings the cards back so that they can used again..So.."

"*sighs* I should've saw this coming..I have about 24 Digi-Cards on me..You can have the ones I used."

"*gives me seven cards, but holds them tightly* Huh?"

"Do you have a dragon or plant Digimon in your team?"

"Well..I have this plant one..but i dont use her for battles."

"...So..What's been the plan with you guys in the Digiworld?"

"*turns to Renamon, who nodded* If it doesn't make you too angry..We've been making it a goal to kill off all of NaitoRenamon's kids. *looks at Nyanromon* He's the only one that didnt turn out to be a Dark Digimon...They were trying to kill him too."

"...(I missed so much then..) *looks Nyranromon too* C'mon buddy. You'll get strong in no time when we're going around, protecting the city."

"*looks back at me, then at Wes* Ok! I'll- I'll be the best Nyanromon you ever had! TT^TT"

"G-glad to hear..(These guys..They cant have a newborn like this when things are this tense in the Digiworld)"

"..Dad was right. He's really lucky to have a cousin like you! TTuTT"

"Heh. He said that? *gives a slight smile* I guess he can say that. Gotta watch out for how reckless he is."

"(Boy could I concur.._ _*)"

"Well me and Renny are gonna be out a bit longer, but before we go, lemme see what cards you had left. *walks to Wes, he shows me* Obelisk..Licht Schwert..Wool Ball Blaster? Huh, looks like you couldnt really use some of these...Wait, X-anitbody protoform AND X-Evolution?! You gotta let me have that!"

"I was hesitant to use it cuz I didnt wanna sacrifice three cards to use it. You'd also need a 'Winning Percentage:40%' card, but if you insist. *gives me the card*"

"*pockets it* Good! *looks back at his set of cards* Shishioumaru? I have a card like that one too. It's weird but I've been able to get around it's requirement by being able to use it myself."

"A buster sword like this? Wielded by you? *looks at my body* Well you have made some good gains since last time I saw you. Hmm, I haven't had any real uses for it so here. *gives the Shishoumaru card*"

"*pockets it too* Renny made sure I was physically and mentally prepared for alot of battles in the Digiworld and when we come back our world."

"I dont think you told me about your team. I cant be just you and your Renamon."

"Let's see..I have a Bastemon and..A Ranamon."

"That's it?"

"Im gonna get this Crescemon, but she wants us to prove to her that we can hold our own, even without her help."

"That is still half the size of my team, but I guess quality over quantity."

"If you're done chit-chatting, we have time to venture to one last location."

"Alright Wes, cya around. You too, Nyanromon" I said to them, waving them farewell. When we walked from Wes' team, they were starting to get up, but were still battered. The team splits off into their separate ways slowly, but surely, with Nyanromon accompanying Swanmon. "So what area do you have in mind for us?" Renamon asked, "Hmm..We dont have money, so let's go to Camil's" I decided, "What came about that recent visit at her place?" Renny asked, "L-let's say...It could've went better. *sees people up ahead, walking along the sidewalk of a separate bridge* (We still need to avoid suspicion..) Think you can take to the roofs again?" I then asked her, "No problem, even for your size" she replied, grabs tightly around my waists and soars into the air. I then hung tights with my arms wrapped around her hips, the buildings quickly passing below us. "Renny...I remember you told me not to use the digivolve cards unless it's a last resort..but in that fight.." I brought up, "I know what I said, Human. Think nothing of it and stick to our plan. We can't start relying on just my Taomon form, powerful though it may be" she replied, "...What about against that Crescemon?" I asked her, and she stayed silent...Best not to push an answer out of her when she's like this. "Human...*sees me looking up* I partake in the blame on this..We've yet to preface Bio-merging. *sees my eyes widen* That battle would be the best time to put it's worth to the test" she then said to me. That's right! I'll make sure to remember that, especially when my deck doesn't seem very applicable to every sort of Digimon. Renamon sticks to the wall of a building, catching the scent of the coffee shop we once went to, "(This way)" she thought, turning her head to the left and hops towards the neighborhood. It was faint but..I've been feeling another presence..Other than Renny's but it's similar.."Renny..This is weird.." I preface, "Hmm? What could you mean?" she asked, "NaitoRenamon...I feel her presence somewhere..but she..seems to be staying still..*feels a pulse shooting in my brain, grabs forehead* GHH!" I then grunted, then Renny hops down on someone's roof. "*turns back to me* Human, what's the matter with you?" she asked, "It's..It's like..Ever since she..Took advantage of me..My head gets...There's been some sort of damage to me and it...It gives me disturbing messages" I told her, "(I could be that he starts losing it when she's close or on his mind..Human..) Let's.. I'll hold you in my arms to help you sleep tonight. Hopefully my touch will mend your mind" she promises, "Even without your healing touch, it'd be a wonderful, Renny..Like a dream.." I told her, making her slightly blush.

We shortly stepped up to Camil's door. I knocked and she saw me through the peephole. Once the door opened, her hand reached out, holding my neck and giving me an angry look. "*tries to loosen her grip* W-what's wrong?!" I react, "I had to lie and explain to the cops..to my parents..and my other friends..about last time you came over...ALL CUZ YOU BROUGHT OVER YOUR DIGI-FRIENDS! oVo" she shouts, trying to shake and strangle me some more but I broke away. "*rubs throat, coughs* Look Im sorry, ok?! We need your help again. pleeeeaase " I pled as Renamon stood there, sighing with folded arms. "...If one more thing happens and I get in trouble cuz of you..I wont hesitate with a restraining order!" she threats, "G-got it _ _;" I replied somewhat humbly. "*takes a deep breath* What you do want this time?" she asked, "If you dont mind, we wanna go out somewhere for a bit. Like the mall. Maybe grab a bite" I answer, "...With my money? - -...*sees me stray my eyes away* Ugh fine, just remember what I said, k?" she complied, stepping out of the house. Renamon grabs my shoulder, "Is this mall the only place of entertainment? We've already ventured there earlier" she brought up, "*turns back to Camil* Oh cammy, hold up. Before we get goin', care to get Renny some clothes you got for her? After that, we'll order something, and we should head to that one big park instead" I told her. After rolling her eyes, she turned around to inside and headed back in. "What is this park you speak of?" asked Renny, "You'll see. It's actually a bit close to here" I reply, and Renny also walks inside to get dressed.

The sun was shinnier and hotter than usual, so best we get something big and cold to cool us off. It'd also cool down my adrenaline from earlier. If that battle dragged on a bit longer, my inner demon would start rearing it's head. Renny soon came out with jeans and a black shirt, putting on a face of discomfort. "All that too tight?" I asked, "I..Much prefer not having so much clothing..This heat's getting to be more than ever now" she replies, "Remember what this is for, k? Dont want folks to..*sees her pulling behind her ass, making the pants fit better* Be suspicious of..us.." I told her. Camil couldnt help but to chuckle to herself, making Renny feel some embarrassment. We started walking down the sidewalk to the other way me and Renny usually take, leading to the park I mentioned. Soon us three saw a big ol' sign, showing it's attractions of a few rids and smoothies. "Whoa, looks like this place got a big update" I comment, "Things change after a month or two. Even for Obiwa Park" Camil said, leading us to a food truck in front. Upon a closer look, the menu on the side had a dozen items. We got ourselves each a kebab of a few meats and seafoods, and a couple of smoothies. "*walks around with us, eating, looking a bit confused* Um..Human, we only have two drinks. Where is mine?" Renny asked, "You and me are gonna share one" I answer, "*blinks* Oh..I suppose another custom for Humans?" she asks, "...For couples" I said to her, making her a bit more confused, yet couldnt help but to slightly blush. We sat at a bench and enjoyed our food together, watching kids have their own fun, enjoying 15ft rollercoasters, swings, seesaws and a lengthy jungle gym. "Which would you wanna get on, Renny?" I asked, "*looks around, sipping, then turns to me, seeing my face is closer, noses touch, backs away quickly* A-ahem. Just that..Elevating ride and..*looks up a big tree* Climbing up there with you is fine -x-;" she replied, "Aww I knew you had a romantic bone in you. We'll get on those in a bit" I replied with a smile, and Renny quivers her lips while blushing, making Camil giggle. "*sits on a nearby bench* You two go ahead. I'll stay here for a bit. *watches the two of us getting on the ride and the kids stare at Renamon. Sees us getting in the cat-shaped seats. Then when we sat down in the ride, watches me snuggling up on her as she looks away with a blush, then puts one paw on my head* (It..Still weirds me out, but they do look pretty nice together)" Cammy then though to herself, enjoying a relaxing time. I did check the Digivice a few times, but the signal for NaitoRenamon remained stagnant and very distant...Well whatev, for once I can enjoy my time with Renny, for a good while ^^. "Human...*gets my attention* Im..Sorry...For being rather bothersome or rather...Ignorant when it comes to the entire..Relationship subject. I know you're still suffering from my lack of attendance to you" Renamon tells me, "*lays on her some more* You dont have to be, Renny..I know it's still new to you and you're trying to understand.." I respond, "('Trying to understand'...Bastemon..She seems to be very knowledgeable about this. I must speak with her upon our return. *looks down at me* It may even make our Bio-Merge become more efficient than current)" Renamon thought, putting both arms around me.

Once me and her had our fun with going on the soothing ride, kids twirl around Renamon by running around her and taking her hand. "Heh. Looks like kids gravitate to you, Renny" I comment with a smile and Camil smiled as well. The kids get called back by their parents and Renny looked puzzled. "Check to see how stable that tree is, Imma talk with Cammy for a bit" I said to Renamon, "O-ok.." she replied before I sat next to Camil.

"*watches Renamon scale the tree* So...How do you feel about her?"

"I love everything about her...Everything."

"What about how she feels about you?"

"...It's..We're trying.."

"It's...It's been a while since you've been back this long, so...What happened in the Digiworld?"

"...Many things."

"Ok start somewhere."

"Well...You saw what happened with that dark Renamon.."

"So did she really...?"

"...It happened again..But even worse.."

"*GASPS, covers mouth* She...she raped you again?"

"And...she made me have kids with her..Wes took one of 'em under his wing. I was with that one for a good minute.."

"What..What about the others?"

"...We're gonna kill 'em.."

"HUH?"

"Her kids...They're all bad..and powerful...Except the only good one I was taking care of.."

"So...Does..But that should be impossible!"

"I dont know how, but that Renamon causes alot of anomalies to happen..Her kids are trying to be even more powerful and one specifically is trying to get to where he can endanger both our world and the Digiworld.."

"Damn...I missed so much.."

"That Renamon..She's not the source of all this...Instead, it'd be Lilithmon..Who made me rape a Digimon.."

"WHAT THE- *shuts mouth, keeping screams down, heart races and coughs* B-but why?!"

"It...was something she had me do when her goon captured me...It was my fault for acting on my own, but...She at least became part of the team.."

"S-she...She did...?"

"*looks up at Renamon, who's in deep thought* She's very passionate...sweet...kind..and the strongest on the team..I think she's been making Renny think more about us too.."

"...Ever...Thought of being with her instead?"

"...She has said she loves me..Though, I feel like she wouldn't do that to me."

"But...would you?"

"...If I need time from Renny..Probably.."

"There's a...T-time for everything..Right? ^^;" Camil said with a fake chuckle. Her uneasiness was starting to rub off on me. Keeping focused was hard at that moment, making me feel a sort of sorrow..I felt an apology trying to escape from her mouth, but she couldnt muster the courage to say it. "*walks up to the tree, looking up* Renny. *gets her attention* We're going. *turns back to Camil* We cant stay here much longer since I took out some soldiers in the past Dark Digimon attacks. Got business with a pretty stubborn new potential teammate anyway. *Renny gives me a narrow-eyed stare* That..Wants to make sure we're up to snuff for her" I explain, trying to part ways. "*giggles* Looks like you found yourself another hard-catch /-u-\\...Look..If..Next time you come back, let me meet Bastemon, ok? Just..yknow make sure Angie doesn't know" she requests, "..I'll see" I replied, walking into the nearby woods with Renny, sorta puzzling her. "('I'll see' he says. You really are peculiar, Human)" she thought before we warp back to the Base.

Me and Renny appear in front of Basty and Ranny. "*sees me, gasps and runs to me, rubs cheek on mine while holding me* It's you! Oh I've been missing you for so long! Ever since you left!^o^" Basty said happily as Ranamon chose to swim around in the pond to relax. Renamon sees this, feeling a sort of sorrow and a sinking feeling in her gut. "So what were you guys up to?" I asked, "A bit of training but got distracted from missing you so much..*looks into my eyes for a moment and kisses my lips* U-um Im sorry!" Basty said in a slight panic, "Bastemon. *sees her turn her head this way* Before we depart, you and me must speak" Renny brought up, "*exchanges a gaze with me and looks back at her* O-ok.." Basty replied somewhat meekly, releasing her grip from me and follows Renamon. The two went to a workout station where they can sit down as I sat and laid down, gazing at the artificially made blue, sky-like ceiling.

"*Leans over the bench-press bar* So..This 'Love' thing. How would you define it when comes to a relationship?"

"It's the greatest feeling! Do you really not know what it is?! /o o\"

"It's just that..Im afraid nothing comes to me.."

"Are..Are you saying you never loved him?"

"I certainly cannot say that.."

"Then what is it?"

"He...It's just very odd for me..Human and Digimon are never supposed to-"

"Dont say that!"

"So you oppose this saying?"

"Dont think whether you should or shouldn't, that gets you nowhere!"

"Then..."

"You should boil it down to the things you like in him. Me and the others have heard many things he's said about you..Why cant you do the same for him?"

"...And you can?"

"Of course! I love him too! I can go all day with the things I like about him!"

"He...He's just not what Im looking for. If I were to search for a lover, that is."

"Do you know what sort of guy you like?"

"Someone that..He has to be able to dominate anything and Digimon in his way."

"What about things like how he acts?"

"If he's very dignified, then that'd be another quality I seek."

"Well he's willing to rule the Digiworld and he tries his best to straiten himself out. Isn't that good enough?"

"*looks down* He still has a ways to go.."

"*grabs her head and makes eye contact* Look at me! You're making it too hard for him! How many times has he been almost killed cuz of us? We owe him more than we think!"

"*eyes widen then looks down again*...Why is it that..When I try to form a kinship with him..There's a hollowing in my stomach?"

"Renamon, you have to make the best of your situation. You've been training with him for a while so stop holding yourself back! Cant you see? /o o\"

"*pulls her paws from cheeks* Change is never immediate. Even I know this."

"Well...No one believes in something if they cant see a benefit. I cant tell you how to exactly love him. You have to answer it yourself. *steps away* As long as you're willing, you'll find a way...Dont be afraid to open up to him. He doesn't need that" Bastemon enlightens, making something click in Renamon. "('Dont be afraid of it'...I've given along the line of those words to the Human...It's still unclear, but..On the inside..I do realize how cold and hollow I've been..Im starting to hate this feeling...)" Renamon thought in her head, forming a resolve. She then carried her feet to the group, who had trivial murmurings until they saw Renamon approaching them, feeling a brooding presence, yet felt a different air to her. "We're going, J..Now" Renamon declared and I nodded. I then beamed us all down to the Crescemon's location.

"*Felt their presence with a twitch of the ear* You guys took way less time than expected. *turns head to them* Are you sure you all can fight against me?" asked the cautious Crescemon, "We can ask the same thing. We'll surely win this battle" Renamon responded seriously, "(I feel that this Bastemon's still stronger but that Renamon..Did he get a new one? Im especially keeping my eyes peeled on her..) Then here goes" Crescemon said, taking out two axe-edged spears. "(Hmm, how to tackle this..I rather not risk everyone getting simultaneously hurt if I had everyone pile onto her, so one at a time then I'll have Renny surprise her..)" I plotted in my head, showing a slightly devious grin which I took back for a split-second, "Basty! You go first! Everyone else, fall back!" I commanded, with Bastemon diving down at Cresemon. Bastemon ends up stabbing the ground, which suddenly had water right where Cresemon stood and she turned her head upwards, seeing Cresemon aim her formed bow down at her, "Ice Archery" she said, firing ice arrows down at her back, some piercing Basty and freezing the water below her, "(She's so fast! And I- Ghh, my arm's stuck? But how- *sees arm starting to freeze from the frozen ground, ice crawling up the arm and claw* HUH?!)" Bastemon reacted. "(Since when was she able to outspend her for a second AND get a bow?! Like- *looks closely at her bow* So wait, she can turn that weapon into a bow and fire arrows like that?) Ranamon! Quick!" I urged Ranamon, "Draining Rain!" Ranamon calls out with casted hands, having rain poured on Crescemon, but she was slashing at the rain drops, freezing them before she landed next to Basty and dashes backwards. "(Even if she has this much speed, Renny could catch her, but I need Bastemon for a bit longer) Basty! Get a hold of her!" I ordered, then Bastemon scratches a deep cut in the ground, making her able to escape but staggered a bit after shortly dashing back to Crescemon. Bastemon delivers a claw-kick with her sharp feet to offset Crescemon, who dodges to the side, "(Right where I want her!)" Bastemon thought, lunging her long claws from one hand at Cresemon's leg while upside-down in mid-air, making it stab through her thigh as she tried to draw her foot back, sounding off a loud grunt from her. "Vampire Jewel!" said Bastemon, casting a jewel in the air with her other hand, draining Crescemon's energy. Ignoring the pain for a moment, Crescemon takes archer's stand, pulling back her arrow that now has black energies on it, surprising Bastemon and she drops to her shoulder. "Digi-modify! Speed! Activate! *slips the card into the Digivice* Ranamon, go for it!" I ordered Ranamon, surprising Crescemon as she lately notices Ranamon sliding next to her, already having her hands casted out. "Dark Vapor!" Ranamon calls out, spewing purple clouds at Crescemon, which was starting to melt her armor, "(Nice thinking, Ranny! That can weaken her armor and TEAR THROUGH HER FLESH! YES! DO I- Gh! My mind's acting up at a time like now? *vision blurs, holds hand over my eyes* Dammit! *snaps out of madness and vision returns*) Gyauh, cmon man! *hears snapping, looks up and eyes widen as two of Bastemon's claws fly past my face* Huh...? *looks back at them, seeing Crescemon slashing upwards on Ranamon's body, making her fly into the air with her blood flying even higher than her, gasps* RANAMON, NO!" I react, "*grabs my shoulder* Concentrate, Human! Now tell me what to do now or else Im acting without you!" Renamon urges, making me feel incredibly tense. "Dark Archery!" said Crescemon, firing dark arrows into Bastemon, who took five shots from the bow, pinning her on the ground as she grunts while bleeding out. Mercilessly, Crescemon cuts across Bastemon's stomach as blood spirts on both of their faces while Bastemon screams in agony, "Hmph. How wea- *sees a cut appearing across the stomach as well, backs away, holding the wound* Gyhh! I shouldn't have took your speed lightly, even if you're downed" Cresemon said, starting to pant, seeing Ranamon passed out on the ground. "(Just one more to go..That Bastemon wont be getting up..And that Human should be no proble-)" she thought, but saw a light shining behind her, and after turning around, she sees that it's from Renamon, who was afloat, having her body glowing in all white.

It was very warm..Warmer than usual..I was in a very spacey place, seeing that I was naked and floating..Then I felt a tender embrace from Renny's arms, she brings me into her patch of fur, our bodies touching very closely, with her looking down on me with a soft expression. It was like a moment I could only dream of. "Human..I've thought long and hard about you and I. Though I may need a bit more time, the boundary that I've put between us doesn't feel nearly as apparent as before..My willingness to learn what love is has never been so great" she softly says to me with a vague smile, "*closes eyes* Renny, I...Im so glad you're getting there..Let's continue down this road..Together" I reply, "*holds me in tighter* I can see the end of that road..And that end..Is something of paradise" she says to me, "And I promise, Renny..I'll take you there" I assured, with the light of our bodies filling the space. Trying to interrupt the transformation, Crescemon tries to shoot at Renny, but a big claw catches the arrow, crushing it in two. The light dims into a blacker shade and stepping out of it is Taomon, who Crescemon couldnt help but stare in shock at seeing. "A Human turning a Digimon into a high-ranked Digimon like that? Unheard of" Crescemon comments, "Well this Bio-Merge is a very strong one. As you see, Im reaping the benefits of it" Taomon says, making her opposition feel doubts about winning the battle. Shaking her head out of fear, Crescemon bears her two axe-edged spears and throws one Taomon, while dashing to the side of her, which Taomon easily keeps up with just her eyes. "(She can trace me so casually eh...Then how about this!)" Crescemon thought to herself, and Taomon catches the spear without looking at it, the armored rabbit mon slams her hand on the ground, raising a water wall that looked like a tsunami which rushed forward over Taomon, who looked unphased by it. Looking above it, Taomon saw a rain of dark arrows. "Let's see her deal with tha-" Crescemon tried to say, but had her head grabbed and encased by Taomon's large hand, and with a light squeeze, her helmet cracks and breaks, making Crescemon dash backwards, "(I-I didnt even see her!)" thought Crescemon with a scared face, getting ready to fire her arrows while dashing, "Tactical retreat, activate" Taomon said, casting the Digivice out with the card already attached to it, shocking Crescemon, and she finds herself kneeling, dropping her bow. "(YKNOW. I CAN GIVE YOU POWER. TO MAKE THIS WEAKLING TRULY SUCCUM TO MY STRENGTH..OR SHOULD I SAY 'OUR' STRENGTH?)" the other voice offered, "(No..I cant let you!)" I mentally relied, "(THAT NAITORENNY..WHEN YOU FACE HER, YOU KNOW YOU'LL NEED ME TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF HER. DONT YOU WANT REVENGE FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOU?)" it asked as I felt it's cold smile but I willingly ignored it. Continuing, Taomon crushes her large paw into Crescemon's back, with her giving a big cough, and when she retracts her hand, she grabs Crescemon by the neck, holding her up and ready to send out her tags from her sleeve. A few land on her, she reached behind her, and Crescemon was able to escape from Taomon's grasp by striking down the tall mon's body, right down the middle with her halberd, with some blood popping out of the wound, making Taomon back away. "(*holds the bleeding wound with one hand* A cut this deep? Was the activation not so effective?) *looks at the tired Crescemon* No matter..Let me finish this" Taomon said, dashing forward at great speed, with a few afterimages appearing. "*swipes arm, a large wave of water forms in front, making Taomon jump over it* There! Ice Archer- *gets grabbed by water tentacles from the casted wave* Huh?! *looks to the side, seeing Ranamon have her hands casted* (She can even control water?) Dammit!" Crescemon cursed, taking out another halberd, starting exchange clashes with Taomon's big brush. Even with her undergoing some of the effect, she was still a match against Taomon's strength, then Taomon slams the brush on the ground, breaking them from each other and they slide backwards, then she dashes back in with a claw. Crescemon does a spinning attack with her axe-edged spear to cut Taomon down, but she ducks under it, and with the right timing, Taomon dug and drove her claw up into Crescemon's abdomen as she held her body above. Taomon's paw emitted a darkness and was leaving scars on Crescemon's body then Taomon threw her behind her into the ground as dust kicked up before her. "This fight is over. You cant beat me, it's pointless to continue" said Taomon, who slid to the side to dodge an arrow before turning around, "*pants, trying to aim with one knee while blood drips from the mouth* I..Have...To.." she said in pain, "Did I beat you down so bad that your brain ceased to work?" said Taomon, "...(I...I cant land anything..) I wont join...Unless you take one arrow from me!" she proposes. "Human, you can exit from the Bio-Merge. If you get hit, you'll feel the pain as well. It'll do little damage to me in Taomon form" Renny warns me, "I can take it" I replied, "...Very well.." Renny said, "Fire it" Taomon ordered, then the opposing mon shot the arrow and it breaks upon contact, but makes her slide backwards by a meter and I come out of her body, making her revert to Renamon form as Crescemon laid there, unconscious. I was out cold as well, and Renny looked down on me with puzzled look on her face.

When I woke up, I see Crescemon up close to my face, looking down with a somewhat saddened expression taking her face.

"C-Crescemon?...What's the matter?"

"*closes eyes* So much has just..Happened.."

"There's...Us confronting your dad..Your home being destroyed..and how the Digiworld is now..Did I miss anything?"

"There's also...My defeat...I promised father that I'd be the strongest Crescemon he ever saw..And that I could protect the forest for him.."

"...I just wished we didnt have to take him out like we did."

"...The air..This virus made him go mad..It had to be done.."

"You said you promised to protect the forest and be the strongest Crescemon. Why put so much pressure on yourself?"

"Our lives just..Were very simple. I'd never think of it like that."

"Well I can tell that you're definitely stronger than a normal one. If it were any other Taomon, fight would've been way shorter."

"*blushes and looks away* (H-he's being too nice for someone that defeated me) W-where are we?"

"The Union Base. It had Tamers in here, but stuff hit the fan one day and Im the last one."

"It's too late..The Digiworld is taken over. Even with your team.."

"Dont worry. It's all on me so relax. I'll fix it all for Renny.."

"...*curls up, feels tears* I cant believe I lost.."

"You want power..You're goal sounds alot like Renny's."

"Does it now?"

"*looks into her eyes* Y-you're..Very beautiful."

"O-oh? I..*lips get kissed* ...H-huh? But Im.."

"It doesn't matter to me..I want to..Spend some quality time with you..You're beauty is..I mean you look just wonderful."

"*covers breasts* You sound like you're very close to that Renamon.."

"She'll let me be this close with any Digimon on the team. You remind me of her so this makes getting close like this easier..*touches her thigh* Can..Can I call you Crescy?"

"*closes crotch* D-dont touch me there!"

"You looked uptight. It was hard to keep myself from helping.."

"I-it's...yknow-"

"Shh..*lands my lips on her's* I'll take good care of you.. I need you."

"*blushes even more* I..No one's ever said..That..*goes back in and kisses some more, putting a hand on his shoulder*"

"*continues kissing her, holding her hind leg and meaty thigh on my hip* Your thighs..*caresses a hand on them* And I thought Renny's were big..and bulky.."

"T-they're not that muscular..Just very toned for their size..-/-"

"Riiight.. *puts a hand behind her big ass*"

"H-hey, what're you- *is brought closer, crotch is now being up against mine* H-huh, w-why're you so hard down there?"

"Why're you so wet down there? We're both really liking how this feels..Or rather it's arousal."

"*feels my hardening dick grind on pussy* Aaaghh..T-that does feel good..Y-you seem to know alot about this.. Have yo- *feels my cock trying to be shoved in, but stops it with a hand* W-wait!"

"Huh?"

"I-I..Dont think Im ready for that yet.."

"(Well then. Seems she's not as easy as the others..) How about this? *puts my cock upright on her pelvis and stomach*"

"What now? *crotch starts being dry-humped* Ghhk! Ghh! H-haaah! (W-why does this feel really good? -/o)"

"I like how ruffled you're getting..(she seems to like it but..This brestplate armor is sorta in the way) *stops humping* Here. Lemme take this off. *unbuckles and loosens the back belts with both hands, making the breastplate separate in half, exposing her big boobs*"

"W-what's going on?! Dont look! x *covers tits*"

"I..Guess Digimon dont enjoy breasts like some of us Humans do."

"You...Humans like these..?...Are they..big? *starts opening arms*"

"Not as much as Renny's but still..*sees her big nipplesk and round boovs* Wow, these look delectable..*puts them together, both hands holding from under them, and jiggles them*"

"Dont d-do that! /"

"Ok then...*starts dragging my tongue on the big nipples and aeriolas*"

"T-that too! / Aaaaah!"

"They taste great, Cresy.."

"('sounds alot like Renny's', 'I thought Renny's were big', 'Not as much as Renny's'...oVo) Wait...*sees me stopping* Have...Have you had sex with that Renamon?"

"...Maybe- *gets chopped on the head by her hand, slightly bouncing on the bed and holds my head in agony* Ow! What gives? Tn"

"*backs away and holds knees against chest while leaning on a corner, holds against knees* I-Im not gonna let a Digi-molester get in bed with me!"

"But Cresy-"

"Dont call me that!"

"Listen, Renny agreed to do it with me alot of times. Same with everyone else."

"S-so your team..? O O"

"Yeah..They all did it with me at least once.."

"What's wrong with you?! That's just gross!"

"Weren't we gonna do it too?"

"...M-maybe, but you're into Digimon like they're some sexual playthings?"

"It's not even like that! I just...If me and a female Digi are close enough..And she's really attractive looking, we start having those feelings for each other and do it..I look pass the fact that they're Digimon at that point."

"W-well I dont know where you've been, so...At least bathe before we do it!"

"I dont smell bad, do I? My friend should have a spray for that..( ￢ ￢)"

"That's not the point!"

"*comes in the tent* Are you guys re- *sees that Crescemon is on the other side of the bed from me* Recovered..? It looks like you two are starting off well..._ _;"

"*sighs* It's not as bad as it seems, Renny."

"He was trying to do dirty things with me.."

"Tell me about it. He acts as if he cant keeps his hands off of new teammates. Let alone me e e"

"D-dont be like that, Renny. Im not a bad guy like that. _"

"L-look, just..dont touch me for a while."

"If...If you say so.."

"So..You healed everyone when we came here?"

"I have a sort of healing touch. You two were out for two hours. It was more than enough time to fully alleviate both of you of your wounds...*looks at me* Though I didnt need to."

"I wanted to make it seem like an oath thing..But it played out better in my head.. -_-"

"So..You felt the pain of that shot too?"

"Yeah.."

"...You must've really wanted me to join then..Well..I had nowhere else to go anyway" Crescemon said to me, putting her breastplate back on. Cresy exits and I follow but Renamon pulls me in, throwing me onto the bed. "What the hell was that?" she asked, "W-what was what?" I asked back, "Dont play dumb. You believe you're the only one that heard that voice?" she replied...Like oh, she heard that too. Well..I guess I should've saw this one comin'. "It's...I dunno what it is..Ever since I was..yknow...I've been hearing this voice..Remember when it looked like I saw a ghost when I woke up? I heard it there too.." I answer, "..It said we'll have to use it's strength when fighting NaitoRenamon.. Now..It's one of the things I've been thinking about. For now, let's call it your Madness" she recalls and says...Dammit! I cant go insane if Im doing this for my precious Renny! "Human. I can already see that your face is of despair and grief. This isn't something you can get rid of. Treat it similarly as your anger. You remember what I said about it, right?" she advised, "('Dont be afraid of it. Use it'..) Like I've said before..I cant forget" I said, "It'd be best for you not to lose control, because if you do, *shows claw* I will not hesitate to tear you apart...!" she warns, "Y-yes ma'am...o o;;;" I complied.

I come out of the tent, that I guess Palmon and Renny placed in here, and Basty gives me a wide smile. "So.. What's the situation?" Crescemon asked, "There've been a multitude of phenomenons occurring in the real world and the Digiworld. A large one being that the Digiworld has been taken by a viral darkness. We're going to the darkest part of it next, to take on the ruler of that area. That is where you come in. You, me, and Bastemon will have to try our best to take him out, as well as a Matadormon and take his X-antibody. Our theory is that it'll bring some light to Digiworld" Renamon explains, "Do you...Really think we can...(No..I have to do this for Father!)..I'll do it..If you think we can, I believe so too" Crescemon replied, "That's the spirit. (IF YOU BIO-MERGE AGAIN, HER FINAL FORM WILL BE EASY TO OBTAIN WITH MY HELP. WE CAN FEED ON THAT RULER'S ORGANS IN NO TIME) (No..Im not letting the Madness take over!) (STOP RESISTING!) Ghh!" I grunted, feeling a strong ache in my head, closing my eyes and clinching my fist. Everyone sees this. "(Oh no, the Madness must be getting to him again) I know he had his rest earlier, but he needs some real downtime. Let's head out tomorrow" Renamon suggests, "Y-yeah..(good call...)" I agreed. Basty, Renny, and me headed inside the tent, while Crescemon rested in the shed and Ranamon stayed in her pond. Renamon rested on me, and Bastemon was sleeping on the other side of me, looking at me for a few minutes, stroking my cheek with a firm paw. "Please...Be alright for tomorrow..We really need you...I need you.." Basty whispered in concern before falling asleep herself.

At the cave where NaitoRenamon stayed resided in, DarkCupimon drops down in front of it, making a crater. "Ah, my DarkCupimon's back. What's the little devil up to now?" she asked in glee, "Im really close, mother! Killed and absorbed tons of Darkies. I lost track after 40! ouo" he said with a twisted smile, "*giggles* You said that two hours ago" she replied, "Im not getting anywhere with these weak Darkies. Maybe I got rid of all the strong ones. I mean, besides you, of course..Say, that's a good idea. OuO" he said, "(Shit..I should've saw this coming.) Go to the Dead Data zone. Jupitermon should be who you need to Digivolve. Check on DarkMatadormon for mommy while you're at it -u-" she requested, "Ooooo he sounds really strong. Can do! *starts exiting the cave* (I can see it in you..You've weakened, mother. Absorbing my older brother, DarkMatadormon should be more than enough. Even if I dont Digivolve, you're afraid, mother. You're afraid of my power and I love it! @u0)" he plots in his head, excitedly going to the Dead Data zone.

Aaaaand that's a wrap! More in the next chapter, thanx for the wait and reading this all the way! Laters!


	9. Into the Danger Zone. A Bleak Encounter!

[INSERT PSUEDO-PROFESSIONAL GREETING TEXT HERE] So dam, to think quite a bit has happened to me since the previous chapter to this. Wattpad fucks over this story by deleting everything, acting like Thanos or some shit. My left thumb getting fucked up during work from two weeks ago, and I dont know when it'll heal. I talked more about it in a post on my Conversations section (The thing no one goes to. Like it's the About page of someone's YouTube channel). Anyway, this chapter should be a good read as usual. Things may start really picking up by next chapter, which Im sure yall can imagine, I'll have alot (too many) ideas for. May be making this chapter sound skippable, but believe me, you'll still wanna read this. It's not an absolute build-up chapter with the fights (and sex) and talks happening in here. You know your job, reader, get to readin'!

Enjoy @u@

Chapter 9: Into the Danger Zone. A Bleak Encounter!

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Digi-Card Total: 40

Digi-Cards Used: 21

The air was still. To where it dulled the senses. This may be hard to imagine, but I barely even feel Renny lying on top of me. There was something very blissful about this resting...However when I finally awoke, "..Ngh..huh..? *opens eyes slowly* Why..Do I feel wet? *lifts Renny's arm from my shoulder, seeing a damp spot* o.o..Renny? I..Think we got a small problem.." I preface, "H..*opens eyes, looking down on me* Hu..man? What happened?" she asks softly, "Well..You..You're making me sweat alot when you sleep on me.." I told her, "M-my apologies then" she responds, stretching her foot outwards off the bed, and stands herself on the floor. Once she does, I then see the wetness my clothes have succumbed to, making me remove all of them til im in my undies. "*feels the bed rumble from me undressing* Hmm...? *turns to me* You..Why're you naked?" Bastemon asks, "Im not naked, just almost...Let's just say I have to start sleeping in only my briefs.." I answer. We have to get going to that Dead Data place right about now, so getting better clothes will wait. May have to have Basty sleep on me instead.. "Cmon girls, let's get everyone else" I command, having my damp clothes on my shoulder, getting a giggle from Basty which I try my best to ignore. Leading the two I had, I opened the shed and we see Crescemon sleeping with her back against a pile of hay, holding one spear close. "Cresy?" I asked, and she freaked out, fumbling with her spear in her hands then dropped it. Embarrassed that we saw her like that, she closed her eyes and picked her weapon back up. "...Cresy...You aren't a klutz..Are you?" I asked, "J-just..Maybe outside of combat I can..Drop a thing of two.._ _" she replied, "*giggles* Dont be shy about that. Be comfortable with yourself, Cresy ^^" Bastemon told her, "Comfortable..Right.." said Crescemon responded, "A-anyways, follow me...As for my clothes, dont ask" I ordered, and she complied by tailing me.

We then went to the usual pond and kneel at edge of it. "Ranamon, you down there?" I asked and she didnt come up, "Should I fish for her?" Renamon joked, "*taps on the water* Heeey, Ranny. Cmon up" I said a bit louder and Ranamon's head lifts up my hand with her...Well, head. "Uh hi..You ready to go?" I asked, "Yup, about time I could come on out! It should be fun, right? ouo" she then asks, "Uhh did you forget? (Come to think of it, we didnt really talk about it much with Ranny) Well we're going to this Dead Data place. Gonna take on the ruler and this Matadormon that Palmon told us about" I remind her, "....ouo..So it's not so fun o_o *looks at Crescemon* Well I just know Cres will really have our backs. Her and Basty will do wonders ^^" Ranamon comments, "*looks to Renny* Try not to fall behind, Renny" I tease with a smirk, "Tch. As to you, Human" she replied with cool smile, "Alright girls. Gang's all here. Palmon-X should coordinate us" I said to them, and they follow me to out of the field and into the central room. She clearly heard our various footsteps and turned to us. "Looks like the gang's all here. Everyone is ready, right?" Palmon-X asked, "Yeah. Point me to the direction and we'll be there" I answer, "Good. Be very careful, ok?" she says and we nod. She takes the Digivice, pressing on a few buttons and gives it back, "All set" she assures. I then press the travel button and all five of us are beamed to our destination.

Then...As expected, nothing but pitch-black. The air felt very heavy and smelled very fowl, really uncomforting me. "*sees me panting* Human, you have to hang in there. We have a few things to do" Renamon reminds, "Yeah..(If Im having a hard time breathing, I dont think I can move too much) I know, Renny.. Crescy..Can you give us some vision?" I asked of her, "Yes...Hmm!" she slightly huffed out, expanding her radial glow, encompassing all of us, but we still couldn't see 40ft ahead of ourselves. How're we supposed to fight like this? "Metal Slash!" we all suddenly heard, then heard a loud metallic thud, "*turns to Renamon, seeing her hold up a giant metal claw with both hands from above, behind her* Renny! *coughs* Girls, help her out!" I ordered. Bastemon jumps and tries to strike where the head would be located but her claws bounced off of it, "H-huh?!" she reacted. Crescemon tries to follow up with her arrow shot on the opposing mon's chest, but it only dents into something metallic, which everyone audibly heard, surprising her. "(Dammit, their attacks aren't hitting the right spots) Attack all the limbs, quick!" I ordered. Hearing me, the large mon swings his tail at me, "*feels his press from above lifting upwards, sees me about to be hit by it* Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon called out, switching spots me, taking the large tail's swipe, hitting her side rather hard, but grabs his tail with arm and gives him big slash from her claw, making him howl in pain. "*pokes head into the sphere of light* You damn flies!" he says angrily, "*turns to him* A DarkMetalGreymon? We'll have to hit his soft spots with alot of force" Renamon tells everyone, and they scatter some more to the different limbs. Ranamon was behind the left leg, and despite being in the only area that was in darkness, she casted the Draining Rain which all over in a 10 yard radius, "Attack from a distance, guys!" Ranamon shouts. Bastemon came from above anyway and struck down on the arm with her claws, alot of blood spurting in her face then quickly jumped back. "Gyrrrrr...! Why you! Giga Blaster!!" said the big dark mon, firing many missiles from his back to attack everyone, but simultaneously, "Diamond Storm!" Renamon calls out, surprising him as she launched a barrage of shards at his fleshy leg from his upper metal thigh, causing him to grunt and take a knee. Crescemon stayed stationary and was shooting down the missiles with her arrows, "Good thinking, everyone! Especially you, Cres- *sees three missiles coming at me* Shit, really?! *runs from them on all fours, but one blows up in front of me, blowing me into DarkMetalGreymon, then another blows up behind me, flying me forward* Whooooa!! *looks behind, seeing the last one come for me* Cresy! Quick! There's a missile coming my way!" I shouted, "Dark Archery" she says, aiming a faster arrow with dark aura around it and hitting the missile before it hits me, exploding it, "Good!" I cheer to myself, landing on my back. "(This thing leaves me no choice but to go for the neck!) *lands behind it's neck, imbues both paws with a fiery aura* Power Paw! *strikes down from behind the neck, making him lean downwards, coughing blood* Power Paw! *strikes again, forcing his head to dig into the ground* POWER PAW! *strikes down once again with with two paws, breaking his large neck, a huge crack could be heard by everyone, pants, pulls claws out of his neck as they drip with blood, his head now burrowed in the ground* Now finish him, everyone!" Renamon commands, "Giga Crimson Dive!" everyone heard as a big orange twirls down on Crescemon's back, tearing through that part of her armor and blowing her away from he lands. "Gaaaaaiiiuh..!!! *rolls away from everyone, light from body shrinks, back bleeding on the ground, lands on breastplate* Who even was that?! *looks back, and sees a muscular tiger Digimon with black armor, drill brasses, red claws, black pants and long orange hair* A...DarkStefilmon?" she reacts. "Trident Arm!" said the stuck DarkMetalGreymon, launching his arm at where I'd be, but Renamon got in the way, holding the arm in place with a tight ground, with Bastemon snapping the wire with swift slash. "(Damn these pesky Digimon and their teamwork!)" the large mon angrily thought. DarkStefilmon forced a clash with Bastemon, their claws interlacing with each other, "(Yeeeah, that's it!) Vermillion Vortex!" he shouts, gripping Bastemon's claws even more as he launched many drills out of his body, attacking everyone around him. Renamon and Crescemon were able to dodge them, "(He was setting up a way attack everyone while holding me? He's smart for holding down the quickest on the team) *looks back at him and is punched in the gut with his spiked knuckles* Keeehh..!" Bastemon coughed in great pain, holding her bleeding stomach, making sure no guts come out, "*sees her then drilled in the back, by four drills from above* Bastemon! *looks at the DarkStefilmon's smile as he watches her grunt in pain as the drills coil into her back* You..Bastard! (Im going to end this quick!) Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon shouts, running at him and he tries to punch her, but ducks and is kicked away by two kicks from separate Renamons that were behind the original. She follows with a Power Paw in the mons's stomach, another Renamon stomps down on his head, "Power Paw" simultaneously said two other Renamons, digging their imbued claws into the DarkStefilmon's sides, "GAAAAAAHH!" he howled in a painful shock as he was falling from the strong attacks, "(Die) Power Paw" said the original Renamon, striking her claw through his mouth while it was opened, blood gushing from behind his head and she quickly absorbed him. "*raises head out of the ground* Dammit...! I'll kill everyone he-" shouted the giant mon, but Bastemon dug both claws into his big throat with a quick leap, making him collapse on the ground like a falling plank of wood, covering almost all of her body in blood. "*coughs, seeing Renamon absorb DarkMetalGreymon* Good..Looks like everyone does well without me" Crescemon comments, "(Strange..He hasn't used a card throughout this whole skirmish) But where's...? *sees Ranamon holding her stomach from drill piercing it* Oh.." Renamon lowly said, "N-never mind me..Where's your Tamer?" asked the injured Ranamon, "Oh! He- *looks around, seeing me nowhere* Dammit!" Renny cursed.

"*pants heavily, eyes become bloodshot* (YES! YEEEESS! LET ME TAKE OVER! WE WILL FEAST AND RAPE ANY DIGIMON THAT COMES OUR WAY! LITTLE OR LARGE, WE'LL HAVE FUN TORTURING THEM ALL AS- (No! I cant! There's no way Im doing any of that!) BUT WHAT DID THAT RENAMON SAY? EMBRACE YOUR DARK SIDE, RIGHT? WELL HERE I AM! @ @) (I said No, now shut up!) SSSSH, STOP RESISTING ALREADY! IT'LL BE MUCH EASIER, WONT IT? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LET GO AND-) *is being blinded by light* (THE LIGHT! NOOOO!)" the Madness howled from within, "*slaps me to consciousness* Human! Human!" Renamon shouts into my face, "*shakes head, looking at Renamon* What the..? *holds head, trying to relieve a headache* I..I dont know what came over me.." I said, "It must be due to the Madness greatly strengthening from being in the darkness..You were in it the whole time and couldnt help at all in that battle" Renamon tells me, "Fuck..Just from being in darkness? *stands*...Then team, do whatever it takes to make sure I dont get thrown out of Crescemon's moonlight" I told everyone and they nodded. We continued on as Bastemon and Ranamon painfully picked out the drills from their bodies and Renamon had her hands on them. I...Cant recall if they were loud, but they more than likely were, so Im surprised neither Jupitermon or Plutomon approached us. We walked for five more minutes in a straight line, no other Digimon anywhere. "Damn, isn't this place barren or what? Felt forever ago since we fought those other mons. Could the offspring be killed by now?" I asked, "I dunno. Maybe you'd know if you turn around ou@" we all heard and shiver shook our spines. Once we turned around...There he was. DarkCupimon. "You..You couldnt be.." I react with widened eyes and a racing heart, "Your son? Well of course I am. Hey Daddy! Mommy's really been missing you ^o^! Oooo, you got yourself a good bunch of Digis. Maybe they'll be enough for me to finally Digivolve OuO" he said, making everyone sweat from hearing him, "(This boy...What a twisted monster that she made..!) Human, we have to kill him! Who knows how powerful he-" Renamon was urging but quickly gets her foot stomped, making her skip backwards and crumble to her back, "(He's this fast?!) Renny!" I react. "Draining Rain!" casted Ranamon, which the drops did land on the crazed Cupimon, but he quickly downed her as well with a swift yet strong drop-kick, "Vampire Jewel!" casted Bastemon, making a translucent, levitating jewel appear in front of the DarkCupimon but he persists to go ahead and give a powerful headbutt into Crescemon's breastplate, almost breaking it and knocking her down as well. With his back turned, Bastemon hastily went at the small mon and cuts down his back, "...Heheh..Eheheheheh! Yes! *turns to Bastemon* Scratch me! Scratch me some more! *gets scratched down the face, starts bleeding from the three marks it leaves* YES! MORE! MORE!!Ou@" he shouts, "(What..Just what the hell is with this kid? If he's trying to disturb us, it's definitely working) *looks at Bastemon, seeing her start to shiver and hold her claws together* (Oh no, Bastemon! She hasnt really had trouble killing off any Digimon but this is really putting her off! If this thing is really strong, then I got no choice..!) *draws a card from pocket* Digi-modify! (If this gets their attention, that'll break up our battle and that's fine by me!) D-3! Activate!" I called out, sliding the card into place in the Digivice, "Renamon Digivolve to...! *grows nine flaming tails, an ornament and is taller* Kyubimon" said the now transformed Kyubimon. She quickly collides with the powerful Dark offspring, resulting in the two bumping off one another, "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon hurriedly said, sending out a dozen fire wisp heads, caging him down on the ground, "Digimodify! Winning Percentage:40%! Digimetal of Darkness! *sees him smiling crazily as he looks back* Activate!" I called out, quickly doing as needed to further the evolution, and just like that, she transformed into Taomon. "Oooo, Taomon eh? Let's get rid of all this trash then!" DarkCupimon says, and despite him being binded down by the ghostly flames, he makes a dark power ring above him and fires it at Ranamon, "Taomon! Go!" I urged her, and Taomon warps in front of Ranamon, swinging the attack skyward with her brush. "*slides to the side* Draining Rain! >o<" Ranamon says, raining down on DarkCupimon with her casted hands, which made the fire die out, allowing him to break out of it. "*darts to Ranamon, zipping pass Taomon* (All mine...!) *throws a fist, but hits Bastemon, sending her flying away, right over Ranamon, who ducked* Drrrrg! Some other digi got in the wa- *a wide cut appears on chest, splashing a bunch of blood all over face, jolts away, back facing everyone, blood drips to the ground*.....Heheh..Hehehehhehhh..*looks at everyone, licking blood from face* This is getting Fun Ou@" he creepily told us, "(I...I can't believe he's this fucked up. Not fearing Taomon, or how much blood he's losing, or anything! Even worse, I cant do anything with the two slots used..!) (DO IT! UNLEASH ME!!!) (Quit it! She has to win!)" I thought to myself. Crescemon fired dark and ice arrows at the child, but he breaks each of them, making her grunt. Ranny rolls in behind him, "Dark Vapor!" she says, expelling dark gases out of her hand, "*starts coughing and skin slowly burns* Heh, I'll teach you! *headbutts her stomach, zipping away into a rock mound, which cracked most of her helmet upon impact, holds Taomon's brush from above with arms, looks behind* Too fast for you, slowpoke?" he taunts, "Hmm...! (This truly became a very dangerous encounter, even after all of our best efforts)" she then pondered. "*sees me running behind a rocky mound, looking further to Crescemon* Yknow..Wonder what'd get those huge mon's attention? *sees Taomon's eyes widen* Angel Ring!" he said, making a dark energy ring on his head, and with a tilt, he fires it at Crescemon. "*sees her jump above it* (Got him ewe)" he internally gleed as the ring destroys the rock and chips most of my shoulder, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" I shouted in pain, coiling on the ground, holding my opened flesh as it bleed all over my hands, and DarkCupimon maniacally smiled. "Human! No! Keep it- *hears loud stompings* (This goddamn kid! He knew if he made him scream like this, it'd really get Plutomon's attention)" Taomon thinks to herself, going to me and using the healing touch. Seeing how useless it'd be to fire, Crescemon attended to me as well, "(Heheheheee!) *hears an even louder stomp, sees Plutomon towering above with his large red cape waving* (Just as planned. Finally, a real challenge ouo)" DarkCupimon excitedly thought, leaping up at him, exchanging many blows with him. Blinded by the furious exchanges, with a final strike causing us to be blown on our backs. By the time we all got up, "*sees the six black wings as he glides down* No...He..He already absorbed him..and became...DarkLucemon?" Taomon said, awe-struck at how powerful he is now. "...What..What're we going to do now?" Crescemon lowly asked, "*grits sharp teeth* Keep him close. Is that clear?" Taomon ordered her before flying to DarkLucemon, "Don't fight him! He's way too strong for us!" Crescemon yelled, "*catches her brush, cracking it in one hand and punches her down, across the face* Cant you see? You heard her, right? Im far too strong for this team" DarkLucemon says to her, but Taomon gets back up and scratches down on his exposed, human-looking body with her large claw, only to get a small bruise and some sparks to fly. "*gives an evil, slant-eyed grin* I guess you really wanna die then" he says to her, casting his hands outward, forming spheres, "(Not that move! That'll destroy everything here! Cmon Crescemon! Think!)" Crescemoon urged herself, "Grand Cro-" he almost said but got swept away by a large tidal wave, reaching everyone else as well, as she caught the stray members in her arms, "(Aaah I see. How lucky of him)" thought DarkLucemon with a smile. The area was now enveloped in 50ft of flood, as DarkLucemon was keeping eye everyone, waiting for the next move. "*looks around* (Where? Where did Father and that lesser Renamon go? Trying to attack me is futile. If they're so dogged, then I will make them see) *feels a light shinning from above, turns to it* (Hmm? What the...?)" thought DarkLucemon, confounded.

"*the white glowing escapes from my vision, sees the surrounding circuits and data streams flow* Did..Did it work?"

"*grabs my cheeks* Yes, Human..Our closeness..Your resistance towards the Madness..This..*kisses my lips* It all contributes to now..My final digivolution."

"*feels lips, enjoys sensation it gave me, refocuses* W-wait, you're going to into your final form now? OoO"

"Dont be too excited..There's still a ways to go..But I've made a big step for myself.."

"What do you.."

"Human, I..Im starting to see you more as a lover. Human..Digimon..Some other specimen..These things matter not to me, in context of you."

"Renny..*smirks at her, tears up a bit* You have no idea how happy that makes me. ^^"

"I have been rather foolish..And for that Im sorry."

"Renny, dont sweat it. What matters is that you came around to me."

"Now Hu...Lover-boy, do not give in to your Madness. It will corrupt and complicate all we've built here."

"*pets her head, sees her cutely blush* If that's all you're asking, way ahead of ya."

"...As long as you stay true to that word.." Renamon eludes, completing the bio-merge.

The light stops shinning, and the DarkLucemon felt relieved...At first. "Good. Now I can put them all to res- *sees the large body of water gapped in the center, forcing a giant empty space upon a sort of powerful impact* ?! Who..There's no way they could've...!" he reacts, "What? Afraid of something? *appears behind him, seeing him flinch* Something like...A Sakuyamon?" she teases, holding his shoulder as she towers over him. The rest of the group raise their heads, looking at the yellow-armored figure in the distance, starring in awe, "Is that..Sakuyamon...?" said Crescemon. DarkLucemon dashes away in the air, "Im wiping out everything with this..*makes several spheres in both hands, making them look like planets* Grand Cross!" he said, sending them to Sakuyamon, "*smiles* For me? You're flattering no one here. *makes a huge, golden ring-looking barrier with sprung many Sakura petals upon appearing* Diamond Realm Mandala" she says, nullifying the powerful spheres upon impact with the impressive shield, "M-my...! My attack was snuffed like that?!" he complained, "My turn. *snaps fingers, creating four spirits in the form of foxes* Spirit Strike. Go" she ordered, and the spirits threw themselves at the mighty dark mon. "How's this? *makes a big, dark sword of darkness in one hand* Divine Feat..! *slashes through three of the spirits with a spin and swing, but blocks the last one with both arms as it explodes on contact* Tch...Is that all you..Huh? *smoke clears and doesn't see her* Where'd she-" he said, but before he knew it, "Sliding Flash Attack" said Sakuyamon, turning to him with a smirk, "What'd you- *body gets throttled all over in the air with many attacks landed* AAAAAAAGHHH!! (So...Fast..!)" he yells in pain, "Bewitching Moon Kick. *a moon briefly appears behind, and does an axe-kick on him, shooting him deep into the ground below as the impact makes a crater* Wonder if he lived from that" she says, floating downwards, "Wow..Sakuyamon is so much stronger than him.. Dont give him an inch, Sakuyamon!" Ranamon cheered, "(Not only stronger than him..but than all of us..)" Crescemon thinks, lamenting. "Now then.. *forms a circle from staff, charging it with volts of static, and races downward* Lightning Bolt!" Sakuyamon shouts, firing streams of lightning down on DarkLucemon, everyone hearing his loud grunts as he endures an intense shock treatment the rose the ground around him in a blinding light of the crater. Ever confident, Sakuyamon was getting ready to land an ignited stomp on him as she was next to the lightning, "Flaming...!! (Digi-modify! Juga-maru! Sesshomaru! Activate!)" I said from within her, using the Digivice as usual, "Geez! How many times are we gonna be blinded in one battle? Im missing the good parts! 0o<" complained Ranamon, with the bystanders only seeing Sakuyamon go into the lit up crater. They then waited. Hearing a light thud from the distance with a pile of dirt shooting from the hole. Getting very eager, they went to see what the outcome was. The team gasped as they saw a bunch of dirt and rocks on my back as DarkLucemon was holding me up, his bleeding hands grabbing onto both of the large swords I held as I gave a very vicious, teeth-gritting stare at him, "(He's...He's still alive after all that?! The rest of couldn't really handle his Cupimon self..What're we gonna do now?! @ @)" thought Ranamon. "Well look at you. Thinking that you could make such a grand finish to kill your own son. That was your first time being like that, right?" tauntingly asked DarkLucemon, "Shut up and fucking die!! (Dammit all! I was close! What was it this time?! When I used the Digivice there?! Did we run out of time?!) *looks to right, seeing that Renamon's unconscious* I swear..! Im killing you here and now! Before I do, tell me where that Naito...Thing is! Tell me, cuz she's next, dammit!!" I loudly ordered, "Like father like son, huh?" he replied, "! *eases up the pressure* W-what...?" I asked, "She used to be way stronger than me, but I really have a leg up on her now. *sees me go silent* This mean you'll let me go?" he asked, "TELL ME! WHERE?!" I ordered some more, "Sorry..But Im stealing the fun from here" he answered, "That does it!" I angrily reply, pressing down on him harder than before, my hands bleeding in no time. "*hears my bones cracking in my wrists and arms, gasps* (He's hurting himself!) Ranamon, quick!" Bastemon ordered, "R-right! Whipping Waves!" Ranamon says, using her water whips to yank me and Renamon from DarkLucemon, who hops out of the hole immediately.

"*sighs in relief* Good..*drops on both knees* We at least survived.."

"*slams ground with both fists* I had him! Gh! *lowers head in pain*...I was about to kill him!"

"Hu..man.." Renamon weakly said.

"*bats eyes to Renamon* R-renny! *rushes to her* Are you ok? You were just out cold, right?"

"What did I..T-tell you..About..Your foolish..antics?"

"...I know..I just.."

"We all..Hate them..Yes...But..Dont lose sight of..self.."

"Will you be alright?"

"I..Need rest..Lover.."

"Here..*sits, lays her body across in my lap* Crescemon, stay close. We can't do much without Renny..I didn't know she'd get this worn out.."

"Y-yes..*gets close to me and Renamon, expands light radius and takes a knee* (Did she say...lover? With a Human? Whatever happened with them, I don't care..Only strength and usefulness matters..At least I have that much back)" Crescemon gave thought to.

"Hey, umm..*taps my shoulder, is looked at by me* If she's tired like this..Shouldnt we go to the Base?"

"(Tch..If we struggled against DarkLucemon's smaller self, and Renny cant hold the Sakuyamon for that long with me...) We can't take on Barbamon now..But after Renny heals everyone, w-"

"You cant rush us!"

"Basty..?"

"This is the first time Renamon's been this frail after a battle, and we need her to heal us. Maybe that DarkMatadormon isn't that tough but...It'd be better if we rested at the base than here, ok?"

"(She..She almost never gets mad me for a decision. I guess she's learned from Renny than anyone on the team..) Crescy, does having that up take some energy?"

"I took some heavy damage so..Yeah, it's getting harder to keep up."

"...Let's head back" I comply, teleporting everyone to our Base.

All four of us appeared in the usual grassy plain, with Palmon-X running to us. "H-hey, hey! You guys came back too soon! I was halfway finished making a good meal with Tukaimon! What happened?!" she asked, "We...Were close to killing DarkLucemon, but.." I started, ".....DarkLucemon..? What'd I tell you about letting him into that form, and you let him get away?! @o@" Palmon-X asked frantically, "Don't worry too much..If we were close, we'll finish him next time" I said to her, "You're on thin ice anyway! He's-" she was gonna go on some more, "He's going after his mother now. It's NaitoRenamon, right? At least one of them will be gone, with or without us" Crescemon interrupts, facing away from the others, "(Who stepped in her cereal? She looks more peeved than before) Well look, we cant have him absorb NaitoRenamon either" Palmon-X brought up, "..Im lying down" Crescemon decides and walks away, going into the center room, "C-crescemon, wait! Your tent is..*sees her close the door on us*..Not that way.." Bastemon lowly says, "She may need some time to herself but...Basty, I healed enough after feeling her, look after Renny" I ordered her. Though hesitant, Bastemon took Renamon into her lap as I stepped out. PX ran pass me as I entered in the Central room, and went back finishing this big meal with a few other Digimon. I could ask her about the handful of Digimon that aren't in my team, and about that odd story about the Tamers that ravaged Renny's family, but I didn't wanna make Cresy wait (she isn't waiting, but roll with it). My hands played with the control panel for a bit, and the screened pulled up a map. There's another farm place that's like the one my team stays? Looks alot more empty, but she's by herself there. Huh, look at that dark and watery one. I'll..Try that Aqua farm after dealing with Crescemon. "Hey! Whacca lookin' at?" asked Ranamon, "Just looking at- W-well I'll tell everyone later. Im getting to business with Cresy" I answer, "What kinda business? (ಡ uಡ)" she asked, "N- It's not what you think..Just gonna comfort her and see about solving her lil issue" I told her, "Riiiiight. Well PX told me that her kind get really into it if we're talking about sex. Sooooooo if you two get to that point, just warnin' ya~"....She warns, and walks off. Unsure if I should try my best to calm her, or to leave her be, but I chose to go with it anyway.

Once I went down the path to her room, I saw two Digis playing, a mon with long red claws (Prairiemon) and a pink ball-looking mon (Tokomon). Before I could open the door, the smaller mon opened it's large, monstrous mouth, scaring away the red-claw mon when he played too rough. I would check on them, but my foot was already in the room. It was then that I felt a strong, cold stare, which froze me for a moment, then I turned to the room. Initially seeing no one, my gaze turned upwards and I saw Crescemon on an elevated land, with a sizable pond separating me from her.

"Go away."

"But we need to talk."

"I came here to be left alone.."

"Cuz there's something wrong."

"(There is but..)..."

"You've acted a bit distant since you joined, but something's eating at you. I can feel it."

"You...Feel it..? From here?"

"Ever since Renny, it's something I've gotten good at."

"(Among..Other things. I still remember when were in the tent.._~_)"

"Crescy. Whatever troubles you have, Im all ears."

"...Even..Even after we talked putting down my Father..But..I can't help but hate you guys."

"Im sorry but...We had to do what we had to, but look. Sulking over him won't bring him back. You're with us."

"Yeah but..."

"C'mere, *extends out a hand* let's talk up close."

"...*sits away from me, body faces to the right* If you said you're good at sensing what Im feeling, maybe I'll come down when you guess what exactly has been troubling me."

"(Tch, and I thought Renny was difficult. Though..) You cant fool me. It's all about when you saw Sakuyamon."

"! (He..)"

"It's not like me and her could finish the job anyway. We screwed up somewhere. You're still valuable to the team. Basty and Ranamon couldn't do something submerging an area. If anything, they should feel hurt, but they aren't!"

"...That's not exactly it either.."

"It..Huh?"

"That's barely half of it.."

"(Half? What could I be miss..Missing...Missing..) So your dad..You haven't felt ok with being around Basty, so...I see.."

"...I still hate her."

"We talked about that and you seemed to've understood it had to happen."

"...Still.."

"I..Dont really like myself either."

"*looks back at me* W-what do you mean?"

".....I also killed one or two Digimon before meeting you."

"*eyes widen, heart slightly sinks* Y-you..? A Tamer killing Digimon?"

"There's alot I'd do for my team. They gave me no choice at the time."

"So...Why didnt you kill me?"

"I didnt want to."

"H-huh?"

"Not only did we need you, but I had a feeling I could help you."

"But you're team...Your Bastemon-"

"Sulking over him wont bring him back. It's not like me or Basty wanted to kill him."

"Still...This feeling.."

"That's where I come in. Let me help you. Maybe you can help me back..Yknow, in the long run. *holds hand out again* So cmon down. *sees her look down on me hesitantly, then leaps to me* (Looks like I got through to her -u-) *sees her diving in, head-first, her armor coming off* (Uhhh What's she doing? o_o)"

"*crashes and tumbles with me, ending up laying wide ass on my pelvis, looking down on me while armor slides off* Don't act surprised. Isn't this what you wanted at the tent?"

"..I..Could ask the same of yo- piece of armor falls on forehead* OUCH! >o'<"

"0+0..S-sorry, I didnt think it'd- *falls over, covering my face full of big tits, quickly sits back up* Sorry about that too! I-I- @+@"

"Nah..Do it again.."

"A-again? Well..You still have that dent in your head so lemme just..*kisses my forehead*"

"Mmmmm..You're a good kisser.."

"*lifts head up, flops ears on the sides of my head* Am I now?"

"Let's..Have me get another look of your goodies..*looks at her big tits*"

"*sees my face turn red* O-ok...*lowers tits on my face* hhhaaah.."

"*feels them spreading across my face, smiles* (Mmmmm, they're so big, Cresy...) *sucks on a nipple, already getting a mouthful*

"Ghhn! (H-he's sucking them?! It! It..Why's it feel so stimulating?) K...Keep going..*takes plated gloves off and ears twitch while hearing my mouth make squishy noises upon sucking* Aauuggh, you..You must really like them..*feels my tongue rubbing the nipple* Ek! >//<"

"*smacks lips away* What do you think? *sees her moaning and breathe slowly with a pleasing face* Want your turn?"

"Haaauh..U-uh huh.."

"Give me a kiss..on my lips.."

"B-but..You and Renamon.."

"I've been with the other girls..Renny doesn't mind."

"Alright..*holds an ear back with one hand, grabs my cheek with the other and lowers head to mine, locking lips* mmn..(His lips..They're so warm and soft..I'd never thought kissing a Humam would be so..Arousing..It's making me real we-) MMMGHF! *feels my tongue entering, aggressively it swirled around, then slowed down. licks and rubs tongue against it* (This feels..amazing..)"

"*feels a rapid pressing* (W-where's that coming from?) *returns tongue* Hold it, Cres."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"*lifts her leg with an arm* Look, you stained my pants kinda badly. Like you peed or something."

"Im..Sure that I didn't.."

"You got very wet, huh? (Geez, Ranny was right. Cres really does get into it when it comes to sex) Might as well take 'em off for me..I know you're eager to get to it."

"I-it..?"

"Yeah, my dick. We're gonna fuck."

"F-fuck?! B-but wait! >/////<"

"You already humped me super fast so might as well. Now look, just start by kissing it. Don't stress."

"Yeah.." she complies, crawling her way to my pants, lowering them and sees my cock pulsating in my undies, drooling all over it. Crescemon stares at it, doing nothing as her heart races, then stands up. "C-crescy? What is it? *sees her turn around, showing me her wide ass* o o...Never mind" I complied, "I..*spreads ass cheeks, lowers hole on my tip, releases, clamping cheeks together on it, making me excitedly wince and jump a bit; regains balance* H-hey! I..I really just wanna do it now" she declares, "*squirms my tip in her asshole* (Mmmmmmm, she feels so good to be inside of..Im game for anything she has in mind) G-go to town on me, Crescy. You're the boss" I told her, "Ok...*gets on knees, and once the tip sunk in a bit more, rapidly bounces ass up and down* Ggggghhhn!!" she squeals, "*eyes roll back, barely handling her poundings* (HOLY SHIT THAT'S FAST, WHOA WHOA!) C-CRESY, WAIT! WAAAIT! >i<;;; *feels her stop on a dime and she looks back, catches breath* Hah..Hah..T-too fast...A-almost came in seconds..Mind slowin' it down?" I asked of her, already in slight exhaustion, "(Humans dont last long, huh?) I didnt know..Ok.." she replied, going much slower on me, and we share our moans. "Aaaah..Aaaaugh..You're so good, Cresy..Dont stop..(That's much better...I can watch her just do me all day...Huh?) *sees her thighs' markings glow and pulsate a yellow coloring, warming me more and more* (I..cant believe how good she feels when she shines like this..) Almost there, Cres.." I said a bit lewdly, "Please...A little longer.." she pled, sliding her big ass on my body up and down vertically. That white rabbit-like ass looking bigger by the minute, she lowers her back, and touches her head on the ground in great pleasure, moaning more frequently. I then grabbed her ass, stood up and started pounding her from the back, giving her a pleasant surprise as she gripped the ground. "H-harder, Human! H-harderrr! >///<" Crescemon pled some more, as I went faster on her, quaking that nice, wide ass of her's, as she closed her meaty thighs. Ready to burst, we felt our insides tremble and shake tightly, "Im ready to cum, Cresy! I can't hold it..!" I warned while tensing up, "C-cum now, Human! *wildly and rapidly slams ass into me, drastically increasing the ejaculation speed, looking back at me* Cum! Cum! *Sperm flies out all over my body and ass until I press myself all the way in, spewing a ton of white liquids all over vaginal walls and out the ass* CUUUUM!!" Crescemon loudly ordered as I was climaxing a ton while deep in her ass, soon getting jizz all over it too. I made the stickiest disconnection ever when I pulled my penis out, which was completely whited out by coats of cum, and she lays there on the ground, completely satisfied with her tongue out. I soon lay on top of her with my whiny in her butt. "That was..The best, Cresy..I never came this much..." I tell her, "*catches breath* You..Were great too...For a Human" she somewhat teased, "Tch..Whatever, Crassy" I teased back as we both giggle and made out.

The two of us enjoy each other's company as she shakes her coated ass, with me still on top of her, my dong in tangled in several hairs of her hole and cheeks. I glide and rub my hands on her big thighs. We also shared a nice gaze into each other's eyes.

"*exhales in relief* This makes me regret being so difficult to you."

"You're welcome. -u-"

"Hey, you dont feel nuts or anything?"

"Unless you mean for your body, then..Not at all, actually."

"Hmm. Could be the air in the DarkDigiworld. Almost like with father."

"Think the sex helps?"

"....(I see how Renamon can get fed up with him. -+ -) P-probably.."

"Well..I thought it'd be cuz a natural thing, like killing and skinning a few Digimon in the past."

"(........I keep forgetting he did all that, but skinning?! 0+0;;;)"

"Seems it's a combo of all that though. You girls really help me out, at least."

"They..Wait, before he digivolved, that DarkCupimon said knew what you all were talking about when mentioning offspring..What was...?"

"Oh, we didnt exactly explain to you buuuut...NaitoRenamon had my babies...after..doing me...forcefully."

"...Oh..T-then...*looks at creamed ass* A-am I..? O+O;;"

"We're not sure how it works with me, but NaitoWhoremon caused it to happen as a phenomenon. We have to kill her and the kids. All but one are evil."

"But one?"

"Wes is training him, but he almost got absorbed by the one we fought."

"Wanna check?"

"Hmm..Only been a day or two since I dropped him off. Man, feels more like a week."

"What's he like?"

"I know he's nice but he can be a brat at times..I've never been a dad, so I really dont know what to do with him...Hoped it'd first be Renny's.."

"(Jeez, what's with him and that Renamon? e e) Well my dad expected more outta me after I digivolved into this, so you can start there."

"Yeah..Especially when me and Renny have one."

"Ok, what's with you and 'Renny'? You really think about her alot."

"Sorry if that weirds you out a bit, but she did make more into the man I am today. She trained and taught me so much too."

"Well I cant say I've seen a Human run on all fours before, so that explains that. How'd you two meet?"

"I accidentally came to the Digiworld as a kid, ya see. Then she saved me after being attacked by a bunch of mons. I've always thought of her ever since."

"Hmm..Of all things to happen, and you're an adult now."

"It took forever for her to get into me, but now she's really coming around ^^."

"(Even after all that, he loves her so much..Now same for her..) So..Wanna check on the kid for a bit?"

"Yknow, PX may have a way, let's ch- *tries to push up from her but her ass sticks to my pelvis, flops back down on her as her booty jiggles*...Um..Any ideas? _ _|||"

"e e Hold on. *summons a tidal wave behind us*"

"*looks back* W-wait! Dont you that's kinda- *big splashes of cold water land on my ass and balls* GeGEGEGEGEHHH! Cold! Cold! ⚆ᗝ⚆"

"D-dont worry..I have pretty good aim for this one. e﹏e"

"Huuuuaah...*flips off of her to the side* Well at least I'm off..*sees my wet clothes wash up next to me* WAIT! YOU GOT MY CLOTHES ALL WET!! OAO;"

"You should bring spares or something. ⁽ ˙̄˟˙̄⁾"

"Dammit, I cant check on him like this! What am I gonna do now? T﹏T"

"*walks in* Hey hey hey! I could hear you complaining from out there! Hmm? After doing your thing with her? Something must really be up."

"Pal-X, please tell me you got some clothes in storage!"

"Weeeeeeeeeell."

"Uh huh? OnO"

"Nope."

"SHIT! I mean, c-couldnt you put in a function to have someone else go instead of-"

"You know I cant do that. >.>"

"So what am I gonna-"

"Just wear Renamon's pants. Or even Bastemon's."

"(=.=....Basty's are just out of the question.) *sighs* bring Renny in" I lowly order. Renamon coming in with initially a puzzled look, quickly turning to a "-.-" look as I explain the situation. She gives me her pants that..I then wore. Thankfully no shed, just several rips from all that fighting. "Alright R-renny..Let's go check on Wes' l-lil trainee -﹏-;" I lowly said as she shock her head, me and her opting into real world in seconds with my Digivice.

Once me and Renamon warp into Wes' place, he already threw a shirt at me, but his face was tense as all hell. "W-wes? The hell's up?" I asked, "*stares out the window* He got away" he answered, "Huh? *puts on the shirt* Who?" I asked some more, "That kid of your's. I saw him jump out a few minutes ago. I had my Missimon search all over. Nothin'.." he informs. A worry sunk into the hearts of Renny and I. "*grabs my shirt* Human, you what happens if he just so happens to kill someone. You know I see these pests as no more than an utter nuisance. Need I say more? =x=" Renamon tells me, "I-I know, Renny..(Dammit kid! Just what the hell's gotten into him? If he suddenly turned bad on us..I cant stop Renny after that)" I then thought, "...He's now a Strabimon. My FanBeemon told me" Wes suddenly said, "(But...He's supposed to be a Bearmon..) Human, we're searching" Renamon orders, taking me on her back and we leaped out the window. Renny seemed a bit surprised at him telling us what he is now. That cant be good. "*leaps from building to building with me clinging on* He's not supposed to be that..Being a Bearmon should've been his next form" Renny tells me. If..He's not supposed to be this..Then is this..Yet another Anomaly? Damn offsprings..Even he can trigger one..A minute into thinking about the situation, we see a sizable splat of blood on a building, making Renamon's blood slightly boil, her patch of fur sticking up. "Human..! You wanted us to trust this boy, now look" Renamon growls, "Before you pass your Judgement upon him, let's see what he says first" I told her, making Renny hide her wrath within herself. Renamon raced to atop the building, and in no time, there he was. My son. Strabimon. Looming over the populace with a long stare. "*gets off of Renny* S-strabi..What's wrong? *walks towards him* We just wanna know what's going on, k?" I asked, "I hate her..*hears me stop* Mom..I just want her to die! She shouldn't have made me! Now I feel like a monster!" Strabimon complained, "(Well...Digimon are monsters but still) Son..It..It doesn't matter who you are. It's what you do that counts. Now..You didnt kill anyone...Did you?" I asked and he went silent. He held his arms, and shivered a bit. "I..Almost did..*looks back at me* but someone shot me, then I ran away. Dad..Im sorry...I was about to..I..*looks at Renamon, who had a very angered face* Ghn!" he reacts, jolting back, "Human..Give me a good reason why I shouldn't bury my claws into him" Renamon tells me. I know this doesn't look good but..It cant be all his fault. "('Like father like son, huh?')..Renny..He's a bit like me..*sees her look at me* At times, I just feel like killing something..But it can still depend on what makes me feel that way...Strabi..What did Wes tell you?" I asked him, "Those times...When she had her way with you..That really set me off.." he tells us, "I get it then..Now go to Wes an-" I reply, "No. *sees me look puzzled* Lemme stay here...Just a little longer" he lowly says, "...If you say so" I comply, getting on Renny's back as she slides down the building with claws. Renamon's eye also catches Wes' Missimon, who quickly zips away. "I'll talk to Wes for a bit longer, and leave you guys to train. *notices the sun starting to set* We'll return to that Dead Data zone at midnight" I plot to her, "Very well. Glad you see how consistent we have to be" she replies, jumping off the building, landing on a roof, "...And thanks for listening, and not trying to kill him" I add, "(...I care not of he's starting to grow fatherly tendencies. All I want from him today is his focus on the task at hand) Before we go to your Cousin's.." she eludes, making us take a detour elsewhere.

Meanwhile in the foreboding cave, that the wounded DarkLucemon steps into. "Oooooh Moootheeeer~" he calls out, only to hear an echo. This confounds him. "(Huh? There's no way mother could be out and about. Then-) *sees a note on the ground, takes it outside* What could she be up to?" DarkLucemon questions himself. It reads "Dear Darkspawn, I knew that you'd become something that is truly powerful. Knowing this, it is too dangerous for me to stay in one spot, so I decided to leave this place, not only to protect myself from the curious. Including you. Well mostly you. Anyways, Im off to settle things with Lilithmon. The fun way. Toddlers, you little bastard ^V^". Upon reading it, he crushes the paper. "She's seeking power by taking out Lilithmon, eh? Her place is hours away from here. I hope you're ready to die...*flaps wings once and swoops into the air* Mother!!" he says loudly, flying at high speeds to Lilithmon's location. Unbeknownst to him, there was an extra note on the back. "P.S. I've already transformed, soooo don't you dare fight me. I've never been beaten in it (Ф∀Ф)"

Aaaaand CUT! More messed up shit in the next chapter!...Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to see! Thanx for reading this all the way! Dont miss out!


	10. Pally's Sacrifice. The Nightmare Perpetuates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made by returning to the son for a battle, and upon returning to the Base, an even bigger decision is made by Palmon-X. This is in order to help shutdown NaitoRenamon for good who is busy with a vengeful offspring of her's.

Heeeeello and welcome again, folks! Back with a long-awaited chapter and continuation for our good ol', favorite Digi-waifu! That's right, we're getting back into this rotation we've made for ourselves after doing those stories! Sure some went better than others, with the Miu one just dominating in all stats, so the rest will be trying their best to stand the test of time. Now then, this time around the chapter will be a very serious one, a bit more than usual even. I do have big plans for the next chapter too, and if i put in a sex scene or that stuff i have planned, the chapter may come out to be too long. While this time is very serious, i find that it's pretty balanced. Lots of fighting, banter, even more setup and good progression overall, but i'll let yall judge for yall's selves. We're over 7k views on Wattpad and 16k strong on FanFiction, so i know everyone cant wait to get into this one.

Now then..You know your job, reader, get to readin'!

Enjoy u

Chapter 10: Pally's Sacrifice. The Nightmare Perpetuates! 

—

By the graces of her feet, Renamon cuts through the air, carrying her Tamer to the destination seemlessly. It didn't even feel like she was landing on buildings anymore. My trust in her deepened even more from this. With one last leap, we land behind a certain building. She then puts me down, speeds and comes back in three seconds. The hell is she...What the- "D-did you just steal these?" I asked, pointing to the exotic claws, "If we are to rule the Digiworld together, getting what we desire should come with such a goal" she told me..Maybe...I just didnt think we'd resort to this. "*takes me up to the roof of a nearby building* Try 'em on. It's so you can practice with that Iron Claw equip. They're Siberian" she says. I've never seen these before. Well, that kinda figures if they're from Siberia. They were held together by some strange netting and the tips of them were claw tips. Putting them on took a minute, and I fitted them, it got me thinking..."Renamon..Take me back to Strabimon" I ordered, "What for?" she asked, "To fight him" I answer, "Huh? I may be too strong for-" she said, "No, for me to fight him. If he can beat me, I'll let him come with us" I interrupt and correct, "OxO! (Oh. Uh I-I suppose..) Human. This is rather unexpected of you" she comments to me, "And whatever happens, Don't help. This is a step for me, as a future ruler" I told her, giving her surprise. The moment she took to the skies with me again, she was blushing, unbeknownst to me, with a slight quiver of the lips.

In no time, as if she took a shortcut, Renamon and me landed atop the building that we left Strabimon on. "*turns to us* You're back? I wanted to be left alone.." he said, "Look here, kid. If you want to be alone so badly, it won't be as easy as you think. Now you have to earn that privilege" I prefaced, "*eyes widen* (Father, why's he doing this to me?...I have to earn it, eh?..) *stands up, turns around, sees the claws I had on* Alright dad. *looks at Renamon* She isnt helping? *sees me nod a 'no'* If I win?" he then asks, "That doesn't matter now. Just show me how strong you got" I told him, our claws opened at one another. "(He should be able to fight against a Rookie level Digimon. Whether he can beat him or not, minimizing any damage is key)" Renamon thought, stepping backwards.

Strabimon runs in at me, winding up for a claw strike as I close my eyes, surprising him. I then got on all fours, and jumped 10 feet into the air right before he commits to slash, then struck a claw down into his back, bits of blood spurt on my face and neck. Shaking off the pain and my instinctive prowess, he swings his body around, swiping his claw at me, making me block with my arms as I lean backwards and even the attack from him pushes me back. I land on my feet, and see that blood runs down my arms from the scar he gives. "*pants* (Father..He's been through many fights and had a lot of training, way more than me) *sees my eyes become pretty alert, flinches* (H-hope he's not trying to kill me, or anything o_o)" Strabimon thinks. He hears the clings and chinks across the ground as I run in at him on all fours, as if he was hearing a real Digimon, and he somewhat puts a claw out before slashing, which he does in time for three to scratch along my face before I spun my body around. Then for a split-second, he sees my big crazed smile appear on me, showing my teeth mashing together, putting him off fast enough for me to spin the other way, and kick his ribs in with my shin, flying and rolling him 24 feet away from me as my leg swinging around as if I punted a soccer ball. "(! How surprising. His instincts must've flared up for a kick like that. The boy may be in trouble at this rate)" Renamon thinks. Strabimon's claw scratch across the ground as he stops himself from sliding, "(He really wants to go at it..Let's make things even...!)" thought the offspring, jumping into the air, and spinning downwards at me as I watch him. "Light Nail. *makes both claws shine while diving in, and lands with a claw strike at where I am, but finds that the scratch only made a big claw mark into the ground. Bats head behind, seeing me* There! *gets a hard kick from me again, a big rupture roars through body, hunches over* ...Oh yeah?" he says, landing a quick cut down my chest, "*sees some blood rain on my head, smiles* That's more like it! *grabs his arm and stabs all five fingers into his body as if it were an uppercut, making him drop to his knees* Cmon now, that can't be all you got" I said to him. Strabimon looks over to Renamon, who just watches with her arms crossed. "*starts clawing down into at his back with rapid strikes* Get up already! *more and more blood starts to spray into my face* Do something for me! Get angry! Get Wild! Dont you dare give up on me now!" I told him with a big grin, "Stop...Stop...I said..*raises head, spin kicks me away* STOOOP!" he yells, surprising everyone, even himself for a moment. "*backflips, lands and sees that one of my arms is as limp as a noodle*...Hehehehe! There's what I was looking for! *clinches my only working fist* Now come at me like you mean it, boy!" I shouted, "*crouches, legs shine* Light Leg" Strabimon says, seemingly disappearing, leaving a kicked spot of dust where he stood, surprising me. Of course, Renamon could keep up with how fast he was going, unlike me. Next thing I knew, I received a big impact, knocking to the left and a large scratch carves itself on my back from the right. "AGHN! (So he got faster, huh? Finally, he's steppin' up)" I then thought, still smiling despite some blood dripping from my head and mouth, "Human! Are you certain I shouldn't interfere?" Renamon asked, "Stay there! I know what Im doing" I ordered, taking several blows that pushed me around in seconds, with a final impact that slammed down behind my neck, weighing on me heavily. Looking up, that was his foot he dropped on me, and some of his claws dug into me. Before he could dig them in even further, I grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, following with downward lunge of my arched claws. "*dug claws into his chest* Heheeheheh, and that was fucking me up pretty good too, but..you got tired on me TuT" I said with a sly smile, "(H-he knew?!) *grabs my arm, quickly cycling legs* Then have this!" he shouts, pushing himself off the ground, into the air with me as he was landing many upward kicks on my body that was I was trying my best to block with my arms, but ended up taking alot of sharp kicks to the stomach. "(Not bad at all, kid..However..) Thanks kid...*regains feeling in my other arm, breaks through his barrage of kicks with a strong hook to his face with that arm* For bringing back my right arm!" I shouted in slight excitement, making us fall to the ground and I land on my feet, while he falls on his back (it was a 25ft drop). Upon landing though, my legs gave out and I fall on my shoulder.

Renamon rushes over to me, and puts her hands on me, slowly healing the wounds. I look over to Strabimon, who was very much winded from all his attempts of beating me and taking my abuse, "*stands up, a hand still on me* If you didnt get tired so often, maybe you would've beaten me. Thanks Renamon, do the same for him too. I would have fun beating you some more, but we gotta return" I said to him, with her going to him. After a moment of healing him, we decided to leave him there, and returned to the Base, PX came running to me, which made me rather worrisome from seeing her distressed expression. "What is it now, PX?" I asked of her, "The DarkMatadormon...Im sorry, but he got absorbed!" she informed me, "! (And we were really planning on getting his X-antibodies!) Do you know who did it?!" I then asked, "That's not even the worst part, but take a wil' guess. *brings me over to the monitor screen, points to a sizable unit going to an even bigger one* That's definitely NaitoRenamon, and he's heading for her" she unveils to me, seeing me shake my fists, "*slams a fist at the keyboard* DAMMIT! We leave for one second and this happens already!" I shouted, "*puts over the other* W-what're we gonna do now?" asked an also worried Bastemon, "...We do Plan B" said Palmon-X, "*turns to PX* W-what do you mean...?" I ask, "...Listen..I cant separate it from my body so...I'll give myself to Renamon..And give her my X-antibodies" she suggests. This widens most of everyone's eyes.. I...I never thought I'd have to use PX, of all people, like this..We have other Digimon here at the Base too, but still...It just isnt the same.. "Human, you and me know that I need all the strength I can muster for any battle. A ruler must also know when to crack a few eggs. *looks at everyone else* Same goes for the lot of you. Count your blessings" Renamon told me and everyone as they lament at the fact, "...*walks over to Palmon-X, putting a hand on her rainbow-petaled head* PX..Since you're the one that stepped up..Go ahead. Everyone's gonna miss you though.." I lowly said, "Well...*turns to Renamon* You heard the man, Renny. Time's up for me..*raises arms and has her paw on one of the petals* Go on now. *sees her brows and mouth quiver for a moment, then sees me try not to cry* Hey you two, dont be sad. I was ready when I suggested. On the bright side, maybe Renny here will actually lighten up and crack a few jokes with me within her ^^" Palmon-X lastly says, fading, and light particles envelope Renamon, making her float for moment. Realizing PX's sacrifice felt like a distant memory after seeing Renamon absorb an apparent abundance of data, which was beautiful and mystifying to watch. It's almost as if she was being reincarnated. Once the absorption was done, Renamon gains red markings on her body, another tail, two red earrings, bigger claws, extended fur-wings, and a yin-yang circle on her forehead while blue-purple aura emanates from her (similar to Palmon-X's petal colors). Bastemon's crying was shorten after seeing Renamon's new X form, which she powers down from. "*takes a deep breath* Human, we're going that DarkLucemon" Renamon declares with a serious look.

NaitoKyubimon sees Lilithmon's stronghold in her sights, but stops for a moment. "*tilts head left, letting a black energy spear pass by. it nicks a cheek, touches it and licks blood off of fingers. turns around with a grimace look* Look who's come crawling back to mama. That warning didnt scare you one bit? 0ue" she asked of him, "Why would I be scared of something I know that's beneath me?" he told her, "Tsk tsk, that's no way to talk to mommy. LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON U " she says with an even more creepy smile and a deeper, menacing echoed voice. She receives a kick to her head, but neck barely budges, then she quickly grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. "Divine Feat" he shouts and she dodges it with ease, still smiling in excitement, "I wouldnt be happy if I were you, mother. I have X-antibodies" he tells her, "Do it. *runs nail down his body* (reeeeal soft) Show me that X form, sweetie OuO" she pled, "You asked for it...!" he said, transforming into DarkLucemon-X, having a darker themed outfit and 12 more black wings. He easily flies out of her grip, and has several spheres of darkness already out, "Die, mother! Grand Cross!" he shouts with a wide-eyed look, shooting the blackened spheres down at her, and they make massive explosions at where she is, with the total destruction of the area being as far as the eye can see. "*waits a moment* (Did that kill her?) *dives into the explosions and looks for her as the aftermath turns into mostly kicked up dirt, then feels a claw being ran through chest* Hmm?!" he reacts in surprise, "YOU DIDNT THINK THAT'D KILL ME? DID YOU? U " she said in the disturbing voice, "Divine Feat" he said to her surprise and stabs the spear to hit himself in the shoulder, making her explode off of him. "Fox Tail Inferno" she calls out, caging him into a series of blazing bars, which he breaks free out of. "You're starting to show quite of bit of resistance...I dont like that n " he heard began, staring up with her flying from above, "Let's see you take me on in this..I use a Naitomea form...!" she said, reverting to her NaitoRenamon form, then a huge sphere of darkness surrounds her and alot of dirt from the ground swirls into said sphere. "What is this...? A new form or- *sees an arm is missing* ! (BUT HOW?!)" he questioned himself in his head, then feels a big burst of power blast him into the air, and upon reflex he punches down, and felt something shoot into the ground, creating a crater below. Immediately a myriad of black shards shoot from the crater, sticking to all over his body in a matter of seconds, punching a few holes into him, then catches a claw strike and he feels a great pull down, and he's face-to-face with his mother, who puts on a terrifying look with a huge smile and a shadowed face.

Feeling him jump back from his reaction, he's quickly shot down into the ground, deepening the crater, "Power Paw Ф∀Ф" she said, shooting a big, black energy strike at her mon, making an earth-shattering crater that made several dozens of huge rocks scatter about from it's impact. A moment later he crawls out of the hole, exhausted and heavily bruised with his face practically covered in blood. He looks back at the crater and sees more and more blood plastering the curved walls of it, his blood. What frightened him even more was when he looked back up at NaitomeaRenamon's purple and black eyes as her blackened energies were swirling, darkening the skies above her. "There there, lil boy..YOU'RE JUST GOING DIE IS ALL ^w^ *looks to the side and sees me and the team running into the scene* AND WE HAVE MORE VICTIMS, I SEE W " she says in that haunting voice of her's. Just seeing her, everyone had their hearts sink upon laying eyes on her and the environment she was affecting.

"(Look like we have to give all we got if we're gonna stop her here and now, and prevent her from possibly absorbing DarkLucemon, or even Lilithmon, or either way around.)"

"*powers down for a moment, flies down closer to us* I hope you know that since you two are in front of me like this, that it means you're ready to throw your lives away."

"*seriously looks at her* We're well-aware of that..Im more than ready to kill you here and now, and same goes for everyone else here."

"I love you too, cutie-pie. I knew you'd come crawling back to me. Even better that you tried to find me. And you brought friends for our honeymoon? Ooooo so romantic of you. ^w^"

"You trying to joke with me is really pissing me OFF...! And after all that shit you did to me!"

"*giggles* You're so adorable when you're throwing a tantrum ^uo..Before I end you and your team here...Did you really think any amount of that training came from just you? u "

"...W-what do you mean?"

"Same for even your lil Renny's power?"

"H-human..Dont listen to her."

"You need power, right? Just lemme take over, cuz all that power was from me in the first place. Do you know what redundant means, silly? ^u^"

"The hell're you...On about?"

"I take out Lilithmon and boom, I'll make you ruler as easy as that! ^o^"

"*heart sinks* (Will...Will it really be as easy as that? )"

"And besides...*stands there with a cute pose, holds hands together behind and wags tail* Aren't I just like Renny over there? We have the same measurements too ^W^"

"...I..."

"Y-you really shouldn't listen to her! You were with Renamon longer and-"

"Quiet, you disgrace. This is between me and my property n "

"shut up..."

"What's that sweetie? ^W^"

"SHUT UP! IM TIRED OF LOOKING AT THAT SHIT-EATING SMILE OF YOUR'S! YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE RENNY! YOU'RE A DAMN, FILTHY MUTT!"

"A...A mutt...? _ "

"Filthy mutt...*holds up Digivice* One that I gotta put down, AND SKIN ALIVE."

"You...Ungrateful..Mindless..HUMAN! I gave you kids and offered you great power, AND YOU REPAY ME LIKE THIS! I'LL-...I'LL SHOW YOU...! * *" NaitomeaRenamon howls in anger, shooting into the sky, emitting another black sphere, but only this time, it cracked open with black light and crumbled like an egg's shell. "*sees a blast of power come forward, powers into X form* Rotation!" Renamon X calls out, waving a hand, swatting NaitomeaKyubimon away with a strong rotating force, "! (How did...?!) *sees no one else around but me and Renamon X* (They went into her body..Clever)" she realizes, scratching the ground while being blown backwards. "(Good!) Renamon, digivolve! *see her digivolve into Kyubimon* Digimodify! Winning Percentage:40%! Digimetal of Darkness! Activate!" I quickly said, making the two cards go into the Digivice, and Kyubimon goes into Taomon form, already rushing to me. "(I dont know what they're doing, but I dont like it!)" NaitomeaKyubimon thinks, rushing to stop me and her, then is tackled down by DarkLucemon X, who held her head close to his chest while rolling around with her. "Human, get ready to Bio-Merge!" Taomon shouts, "Right!" I comply, jumping to her and I meld into her body seamlessly. "Get..The...Hell...OFF ME! m " exclaimed NaitomeaKyubimon, "I came here to kill you, mother..If that takes dear ol' dad to do so, then so be it!" he replied before receiving dozens of explosions from her body and was finally blown off. By the time this happened, she saw a great light illuminating the area, catching even the eyes of Lilithmon and she gleefully watches the fight from afar.

The light dampens and reveals the great and beautiful Sakuyamon. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'LL SAVE ME FROM KILLING YOU?! o " she yells, charging at Sakuyamon with a massive red and black sphere of flames around her body, "(Here she comes, Renny. Keep calm)" I advise her, "(I know, Human)" Renny said from inside, "*makes a huge, golden round barrier with Sakura petals upon appearing* Diamond Realm Mandala" Sakuyamon calls out, shielding herself from her formidable opposition's powerful attack, only to have the barrier being cracked to her surprise. "*looks to the side of the shield, seeing her shake off the headache* Care to keep up? *sees her move forward* Sliding Flash Attack" she says, exchanging many blows with her all over the battlefield, matching very frequently before kicking the Kyubimon away. "I wont let you even us out. Tactical Retreat!" she says, sliding down the card down the Digivice for a split second, "! (They can still use a card? Ggggghhgyuuaaghh..) Heheh..You now have less time to try and kill me" she said, "Good enough, because there's this too. Fox Card!" she also calls out, tagging her with a yellow-blue card, "(M-my strength! I dont feel too well...!)" she thought, "It lessens your power so now I can finish you with this! Amethyst Wind!" she then shouts out, casting a hand out, blasting the dark mon with huge swirling storms of wind and pink petals, causing significant damage. Once the attack was done, Sakuyamon appears in front of her, putting the golden rod in front of her casted hand, "Purifying Fox Drive!" she shouts, shooting tons of strong, blue flame waves at NaitomeaKyubi, engulfing her body, "AAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" she howls in agony, also exploding in the process. Once the attack was finished, Sakuyamon gets punched away and shot down to the ground with another move, hitting the ground like a rock. She looks up and sees a now evolved Kyubimon with many tatters and charred flesh on most of her body. "(That was alot of energy I put into that attack too..) *sees her thunderously land in front in a split second* (We'll have to fight physically now)" she mentally prepped herself, exchanging fists and elbows with her at sonic speeds until the Kyubimon grabs and slams her into the ground, then pounces into her stomach, digging her claws through the armor. Sakuyamon gives a flame kick in her stomach, launching her into the sky, then makes her legs generate lightning and goes for a downward kick, though her opponent catches the kick with her claw, she countered with a fast jab into her chest, which punches a bloody hole through her and her armor. "Thunder Kiiick!" Sakuyamon calls out anyway, shooting her back to ground and jets downward with a hand out, "Amethyst Wind!" she shouts, blasting at her again with tornado-like gusts of winds that were roaring down, "Fox Tail Inferno!" the dark Kyubimon yells, shooting the many embers upwards, powerfully colliding with the attack above as Sakuyamon was closing in, ending up in a big explosion between the two, blowing away DarkLucemon X.

The dust settles and the rocks fall above the two. Sakuyamon stabbing down at where NaitomeaKyubimon's arm was with Juga-Maru...One-handed, that is, since she too lost an arm in the exchange. The moment was very still, and they were both very exhausted. "Hehehehehe. You used two cards already? In that form? *sees her try to go into X form* You're really pushing it now.. If you play with fire too much, you'll get burned yknow ewo" she said, "(Hate to admit it, but she has a point..*sees Bastemon and the others float around dormently* Everyone's spent, Renny...I dont know how we're gonna finish her..She has enough energy to joke around even now..)" I told her, "(She's only trying to save face..She knows she's running on fumes herself. DarkLucemon was also blown out of his X form, so he cant help either..)" Renny lowly says to me, "(We're going to revert and separate at any second...I only have one last idea. If this doesnt work, we're dying here, Renamon)" I seriously told to her. The dark Kyubimon laughed and chuckled, excited yet patient for us to lose our form so she can finish us. "*sees Sakuyamon fall over and the Juga-Maru disappears* (Yesss, fall over and submit. You've lost this little scuffle of our's u )" thought the Naito mon, seeing the group shoot out of Sakuyamon's body and scatter across the huge crater, with me laying to where Bastemon is and Renny is now in her Renamon form. Before she could even celebrate, "Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon says, "*sees puffs of smoke appear and five other NaitomeaKyubimon are standing above* Uh oh oxo" she reacts, the five clones rapidly thrust down at her with their claws and blood was really fast to fly everywhere. However though, before she inches away from being cut into ribbons, she grabs two separate clones' arms, then kicks both of them in their faces, making them fly out of the crater. Suffering several slashes from the three remaining clones, the original bites one of their shoulders and slams her down, getting rid of that one. Before another could strike her, she grabs the first clone and she was going for the original's head but instead thrusts with her claw through that one, though it also shoots through the original to her surprise, then she quickly gives the last clone a roundhouse kick, getting rid of her too, but she ends up falling over afterwards. As she was trying to catch her breath, I drop down and knee on her back, as well as dig my claws into her too, making both of our body parts crack at the same time (since her body is still that hard for me). The Naito mon scratches her claw up, giving me a nasty wound on my rib as her retaliation, "GGYYYYUUGGHHRRR!" I loudly grunt from the injury, tightly gripping my bleeding side. Renamon herself can be seen laid behind Ranamon.

Great...That last plan didnt exactly work either...Now I really dont know what to do..Everyone here is now completely spent. We threw everything at her and she's only without one arm.. "*walks over and stands above me, struggling to lift a paw as it shakes, heavily panting* Heh..Heh..Heh..You...You tried all you can..Human shit..Im gonna..K-kill you...And everyone here..And Im g-gonna..Enjoy all of it" she said tiresomely, "(What happened a second ago though?) W-what was that..? You..Controlled one of them for a second?" I asked, "Just a small perk for this form..Now then" she confirmed, stepping closer, I...I dont think so! *hold ups Digivice, but it does nothing* H-huh" I reacted "S-stop dicking around..Playtime's over...EAT SHIT! " she hollers, and thrusts her claw through my chest, making blood spew from there and my mouth. I helplessly still had the Digivice up, shaking in my hand as she lowers my hand with her paw. Unbeknownst to me consciously, NaitomeaKyubimon was finding herself fading, "*sees hands shimming* ! But-but how!? How could I- *sees the Digivice starting to absorb essence from body* No...No you dont! *swipes at the device then at my arm, both phasing through, looks at limbs and body fading away more and more* ! No, nonononoo! Die dammit, die! Die! Die! Stop it! *desperately swiped away but kept losing more of existence, falling down, beating on my chest but fists still phase through me* Dammit, dammit dammit! I was so fuckin' close! I cant go like this! Please let me kill you all, PLEASE! 0 *sees most of body being gone from the chest down*...If I cant do it this way...There's always Plan B. Yeeeah, I like that to- w " she tried to finish but was completely gone. As everyone was out cold, DarkLucemon looked over the exhausted party...Well he was tired and banged up himself, so he ran away as far as he could. "(it was barely..But...Im glad it worked out.../u\\)" Bastemon thought after witnessing the dark mon getting absorbed completely and rests her eyes and head.

My mind was overtaken by darkness, for what it feels like forever. Forever lost in an abysmal vacuum of it's own vast space. "What's wrong, Human?" I heard from a familiar voice, initially happy to hear it, I turned and it was a giant head of NaitoRenamon staring at me in deceitful glee. Looking down she was standing cutely in actuality. "Now cmere and gimme a kiss pleeeease ^∀^" she was saying to me, seeing me stand in obvious fear of her as she closed her puckered lips in and suddenly gapped her mouth wide open, showing her many sharped teeth. "Ghhnnggghhhh..!" I started grunting, "*retracts mouth* Huh?" she reacts, "What's..Happening to me? *a big black X appears on body* GYAAAA!" I yell, letting the mark shine and grow, "Wha-what the hell is that? oO" she reacts and I awaken soon after this occurrence.

"[Renamon] *sees me open my eyes and I have blood-shot irises* H-hey there, my love..We were waiting for a while in here. A few aggressive dark Digimon stumbled upon our lil camp we made but we took care of 'em."

"Im..Im fine..Just...Had a bit of a fever dream, and the bitchmon was in it..I'll be fine."

"[Bastemon] You woke up and seem to be fine. That's all that matters, right? ^^"

"[Renamon] Exactly, Basty ^^. We should return to the Base about now."

"R-renny..? Did you just call her Basty? I thought that was me and Ranny's thing."

"[Renamon] Oh that? Hmm, I guess I did kinda make a bit of a change, eh? You managed to absorb her into the Digivice."

"I kinda miss how you played hard-to-get.."

"[Renamon] Yknow, we can always role-play that next time we have our alone time? ewe"

"-/- I-I didnt think you'd be open to that..W-we'll see.."

"[Crescemon] I feel like Im missing something here too, Human. We may need to rest a bit and think this situation over."

"[Renamon] *puts a finger to lip* Hmm I guess it could be a bit detrimental if something suddenly happened in the next fight. exe"

"[Ranamon] *giggles* I like this new Renny. She's all cute and expressive now x3"

"That's pretty concerning. Enough for us to need to return now. Maybe Palmon-X will...Let's go.." I said, raising my hand up with the Digivice, beaming us up to the Base. The group went off in their own places, resting after such a gruesome battle...And the loss of a very close friend..Of course, Renamon was following me around, looking a bit more confused than usual. "*tilts head to the side* What's wrong, sourpuss?" she asked me, "...Can you leave me alone for a bit?" I told her, "Why? Im your's for the taking. Isnt that what you want?" she asked some more, "*hangs my head* You sound just like her..I miss the old Renamon..Too much changed after I absorbed her..*grabs the Digivice for a second, feels a pinch* Ow! *drops it, sees it have four more slots, which had sharpened extensions* Hmm? *carefully picks it up with two hands* It...It actually changed. Now I can use six cards at once!" I said in surprise, "See? It really was a good thing you absorbed NaitoRenamon! ^^" commented Renamon, "...Not everything is good..You take some time for yourself too.." I said to her, with her hanging her head and going to Basty who was sitting next to Crescy. They sat there for a moment with me, patting my back for a minute.

"(Wow...He's really down about this change..)"

"...It feels like I lost another teammate.."

"H-hey, you dont need to say it like it."

"*covers face* I miss my Renny..I was doing really good with her.."

"Well you were doing the best you could, so.."

"I hate it...This new Renny..That's not the Renny I fell in love with!...I..I dont know if I can go on like this.."

"D-dont say that! C-crescemon, can you help? /o o\"

"The only one that help him is himself."

"There has to be something we can do, like umm..umm..How about we talk to the other Digimon that're here at the Base? Would that help?"

"I...I don't think I want that.."

"You need to another Palmon-X, right? Weren't you down about that earlier?"

"...Yeah.."

"You're the leader of our group. We're not gonna do everything for you, yknow, and sulking here all day isnt gonna get anything done..*looks at Bastemon with slight anger* I had to learn that the hard way."

"*looks at both of them*...You're right..Maybe I do need to do that next.."

"And m-maybe it'll help take your mind off things. /.u.\"

"...I guess.." I complied, getting up with them and Renamon sees us off with a frown. "Hey..Where..Where're you guys going? *runs over to me, and I had a hand out* What're you...? *sees me take a few steps back, closes the distance and holds my hands* What're you avoid me for? Im your Renny, remember? /o o\" she said in confusion, "...(Dont cry...Dont cry.._\/_) Just..Think things over..Im gonna talk with the other mons in the meantime.." I told her then walked away with her hands still loosely up, not believing what she heard. "Am I...Really that different now?" she asks herself, holding her hands to her chest, feeling nerved and retreats into the barn.

We went around and I was seeing mons that I never talked to. Notably, Argomon (rookie vers), Armadillomon, Calumon, Gaomon, Chapmon Coronamon, etc. Seeing about over a various dozen of 'em was improving my mood. When I told them about Palmon-X willingly getting absorbed, they were eager not only cause they wanna see all the activity that happens in the Digiworld but due to them sincerely wanting to fill in for her, since she was real friendly to everyone. At the same time they did feel like it was some pretty big shoes to fill. So we were sifting through who was pretty smart and friendly, and were boiling it down to Cutemon, Calumon and Gatomon.

"Hmm...What iiiiiis 4x20?"

"[Cutemon, Calumon, Gatomon] 80!"

"...160/2?"

"[Cutemon, Calumon, Gatomon] 80!"

"5x16?"

"[Cutemon, Calumon, Gatomon] 8- WHY'RE YOU MAKING THE ANSWERS 80?! 0o0"

"(Dammit, these guys're too smart! _)"

"[Gatomon] Cmooon, I hate doing all this math! Give us something else!"

"[Bastemon] C-can I suggest something?"

"Like what?"

"[Bastemon] How about just letting them take daily turns?"

"[Calumon] Hey that's good thinkin', Bastemon! ^^"

"[Cutemon] Yeah these math tests were going nowhere. =="

"Ugh fine. We'll see how each of you do..(Ooo I know) As far as who goes first though, best of three from Janken."

"[Gatomon] I'll take you on, Cutemon!"

"[Cutemon] ! Alright then!"

"[Cutemon, Gatomon] *winds up* Jaaaaan..! *throws out a hand sign* Ken!"

"*sees Gatomon's rock, and Cutemon's paper* 1-0 against Gatomon."

"[Cutemon] What's wrong, Gato? Scared to lose? -uo"

"[Gatomon] This isnt over yet!"

"[Cutemon, Gatomon] *throws out another hand sign* Ken!"

"*sees them throw out the same hand*...2-0 against Gatomon.."

"[Cutemon] Well lookie there, over already. ^w^"

"[Gatomon] O-one more time!"

"[Cutemon] Uh uh uuuh, he said best of three, and you cant comeback if you already lost twice. So there, loser! ФVФ"

"Alright alright, Cutemon. No need to rub it in her face. You're up next, Calumon. You play nice against her too, Cutemon."

"[Calumon] Her? But im a guy."

"...(I cant tell with some of these mons) R-right, sorry. Go on now."

"[Calumon, Cutemon] *throws out a hand sign* Ken."

"*sees their hands, Cutemon using Paper again, and Calumon holding out Rock* 1-0 against Calumon."

"[Cutemon] Feeling behind, Caly? -uo"

"[Calumon] Nah, I was just using a random hand there. I'll read your hand this time."

"[Cutemon] o.o...(H-he's joking, yeah, it's totally a bluff ಡ﹏ಡ)"

"[Calumon, Cutemon] *throws out a hand sign again* Ken."

"*looks at both of their hands, seeing her have out Paper again, and Calumon using Scissor this time* It's 1 to 1 now."

"[Cutemon] H-huh? What on earth happened there?"

"[Calumon] *tilts head* Im as confused as you are. (What is she actually doing?)"

"[Cutemon] W-whatever! Go again!"

"[Calumon, Cutemon] *throws out a hand sign yet again* Ken!"

"*looks at their hands, and they have the same hands*...Calumon wins."

"[Cutemon] ...No no no! Do-over! Do-over! ヾ(*д*)ﾉ"

"[Calumon] Well why'd you do Paper all the time?"

"[Cutemon] o o!...R-reverse physiology ,"

"[Calumon] Hey I did too! But you fell for my bluff about reading your hand. Did you maybe second guess yourself?"

"[Gatomon] What's wrong, Cutie? Did he really trip you up that bad? ewe"

"[Cutemon] S-shut up, loser!"

"[Gatomon] Well guess what, we're in the same boat lil girl ^w^"

"[Cutemon] *stomps the ground* Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"What's your take, Basty?"

"[Bastemon] *giggles* I think we should keep 'em as the trio navis. They's real cute together ^^. If only Cutemon wasnt a sore loser."

"[Crescemon] And a sore winner. e e"

"[Bastemon] Yeah, so she's the least friendly out of the three."

"My thoughts exactly, so we'll make her the last one to check the monitor."

"[Cutemon] Hey but I won against Gato!"

"It's only fair, Cutemon. Besides, PX wouldnt like your attitude. You didnt win in that department here. *sees her float away, pouting* Well congrats, Caly. You're the first to stare at a monitor all day."

"[Calumon] Eh that's fine, most I do is sleep all day so I dont do much anyway."

"...Gatomon, make sure he doesnt fall asleep."

"[Gatomon] I remember PX cooked too, so I'll do that too. owo" Gatomon said, scurrying off as Calumon does his duty. The funny mishap that was deciding who was gonna be the next navi went better than expected (even though just slightly), and was really nice to see. I think I can face Renny again and talk with the others about our next course of action. Once we go to the field room, we went to the barn to find Renamon, and to our surprise, she was sitting on some hay, meditating. "Renn-" I try to say, "Shhh. I will attack you, Human. Later" she warned, "Alright then.." I lowly comply, stepping out of the barn. I guess she's trying to figure herself out or something. Nothing wrong with that though.

"*shuts door* Ok girls. Feel like we gotta straighten anything out?"

"[Ranamon] *hops out of the water* Anything that I missed?"

"[Bastemon] Well we just split the navi job between three Digimon."

"[Crescemon] Now we're trying to think things over for a bit. We still have those hostile Offsprings."

"[Bastemon] Oh right, and one of them escaped..Our...Nyanromon is in the Human world, right?"

"Yeah, but he's a Strabimon and trying to get his bearings. So there's the two he said that disintegrated, and there's 8 in total."

"[Bastemon] And we met the Mamemon one, then there's the DarkLucemon that got away.."

"So there's still 3 out there that we haven't seen/met. Dammit, and there's still the rulers and Lilithmon!"

"[Crescemon] We able to barely take down NaitoRenamon, who had transformations making her on par with them, so we may need more training."

"I guess...It'd be so much easier if we could just have that 60% card to keep the Sakuyamon form."

"[Crescemon] If we cant train in time, then we need another method."

"If we can take out the Offsprings, that should be a good time to try one of the rulers..I just we weren't so behind on our goal..."

"[Bastemon] No need to worry too much, we'll get there. It'll just take time is all, k? ^^"

"...We could make you two stronger, Basty. Crescy."

"[Crescemon] *looks at Ranamon* I know where to start eVe"

"[Ranamon] ! H-huh?!"

"Crescy! Not after we lost Pally today!"

"[Crescemon] ...I..Keep forgetting.."

"[Bastemon] I know...It's still hard for me to realize too.."

"[Crescemon] Anyway I know that, Dark Digimon too, but those kids especially have very fast growth-spurts. So we need to kill them off asap."

"Alot happened today so...Tomorrow?"

"[Bastemon, Crescemon] Tomorrow."

"It's a plan. I'll meet up with Wes before we head back out" I declared, and they agreed, then we went our separate ways, with me going inside the barn, seeing Renamon still meditating. I was being as silent as possible before I rested on the hay-infested floor. Then I rested right there, with Renamon sitting above on her ferny stack. "Human.." I heard, "! *looks up at her* Renny?" I reply, "Would it...Be appropriate if we were to try sex again, but in your world?" she asked, "S-sure thing...Night, Renny" I said a bit tiresomely and returned to unconsciousness. Unknown to me, Renamon was sweating quite heavily. "(HEEEEEY BUBBY? ENJOYING MY STAY IN YOUR BRAIN? u )" NaitoRenamon said in her head, "(I care not how much will is required..I will suppress you)" she ensured to her, "(SUPPRESS WHAT? WHO YOU REALLY ARE? DONT YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE ONE IN THE SAME? ESPECIALLY NOW? OUo)" she tells her, "(Even so...I will master you)" she also ensured to her, "(...MASTER? PFFFFT HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A JOKE!)" NaitoRenamon says to her, "(Laugh it up while you can..But has this ever came across to you?..If you really were to take me over..Wouldnt it happen by now? That means Im still winning, but here's the thing..It's not just due to my own will..Now I now..-u-)" she hinted, "(WELL..WELL!...JUST YOU WAIT! x ;;;)" she last said, "(*hears her say nothing*...Ahhh silence, music to my ears)" Renamon replied before finally going into a comfortable slumber, her aura blackens and a creepy wide smile appears on her.

Aaaaand that's a wrap! Thanx for reading this all the way! More in the next chapter! Dont miss out!


	11. Chapter 11: Resolve and Massacre At Catacomb Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, the real world was calling and a visit to the cousin's house was in order. However, most of his team suddenly gets wiped out? Later, yet another set of dangerous activities occur, and if unattended, it will result in the destruction of the Digiworld as we know it.

Hey guys! Finally wrapped this chapter as best i could at the moment, and goodness does alot still happen here (as usual tbh). Really cant wait for yall to see how crazy it gets! Now sorry if things have been seeming a bit deader than what we're used to. I've been still on emotional rollercosters and been needing more time to play my favorite games, which can be apparent that i came across alot of lol. To try to brighten things up a bit on my page, i've decided in order to push one or two of the one-shot stories forward, i'd just go by whichever has the most views. Soooooooo what that turned into was "...Holy hell the Miu fic is beating everything", and i've thought about going by adding up all the favorites and follows to decide on Wattpad AND FanFiction, but the views corresponded so damn well that the results were literally the same shit, so i might as well go by views there too XD. Interestingly, the Etna and Cerebella fanfics have been breaking into the 400s and 500s, while the Miu one's is already at 600, marginally being neck-and-neck with Etna, but on FanFiction, it's over 1300 views now lol. So the order of fics're gonna look like this: Miu > Etna > Extra Chapter > Loppuny > Rouge. Some might be like "Wait dafuq, extra chapter?" and yes, for one of the finished stories, which yeah it's a flip of a coin but....fuck it, i'll let a penny decide on that one.

Now lemme make a deal EVEN SWEETER here! If one the five fics can reach 1000 views on here, i'll add another one-shot to the five from My Hero, which omfg do i have alot of crushes from it, so i'll see how i decide on that one. That'll more than likely be the Miu fic's job. Alright, enough rambling about bullshit from me, let's all perv out.

Enjoy eue

Chapter 11: Resolve and Massacre At Catacomb Colosseum. (And i fuck at Camil's house towards the end)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Digi-Card Total: 60

Digi-Cards Used: 27

The next day was approaching. My slumber only broken when I feel a not-so-familiar pressing on my head. "Care to wake up, sleepy-head? ^w^" I heard. It wasn't this new Renamon's voice, admittedly sounding very close to another mon I know... "ghhhn..Im..waking up.. *looks up and sees Bastemon smiling down on me while crouched* Oh Basty. *gets up and hugs her* Im always glad to see you...*turns to Renny, still meditating*...Too" I finished, "*giggles* Ranamon and I were talking.. She reminded me how free we're becoming, and that this is the best time to boost each other's confidence than anything. Taking out NaitoRenamon is such a relief, yknow..UuU" she told me, "...I dont know about gone.. Renny hasn't been herself...and I had a nightmare of her, so while she's gone physically, she hasn't left me and Renny mentally.." I replied. Feeling my grief, she holds me close to her for a moment Bastemon puts her paws on my cheek, with one also holding her veil. "huh? what're you- *she kisses my lips* mm....(Basty..) *kisses her some more, rubbing our lips on each other's to shortly make-out*...Thanks.." I said, "Since she's busy, I'll try not to hold my feelings back for you" she told me, "Well try to anyway..I dont wanna feel too attached to you. *sees her look down slightly* I know you're trying to help, so just remember that, ok? *sees her nod* Now then, Im gonna go to Wes' place, see if he has any Digi-cards for me, and hopefully nothing bad goes down" I let her know, "Let's not jinx it. Our luck isnt in good shape. *jumps down* Go ahead and send us to your world, Human" Renamon said, surprising me and Basty. A-alright, if you insist. As recommended, I sent me and Renamon to my realm with my Digivice.

Now, by the time we got back, while standing on a 40ft building, we see that the area we were in was quite different. Things looked more industrial and looking further on up, the rest of the city looked the same. "Renamon, you thinkin' what Im thinkin'? eVe" I asked with a serious tone, "Something..Or rather someone occupied this part of the city. This can only be of ill-will from said individual" Renamon answered, surmising with accuracy, "*sees several Digimon flying around us ominously* Other words, let's get to Wes, so we can make like a tree and get the hell outta here" I said in slight urgency, and Renamon snatches me up in no time...And yeah, getting the hell out of that spot before a fight happened. She soared high in the sky with me, getting to the neighborhood in no time. However, something crossed her mind. "Umm Human...I believe you never mentioned to me the whereabouts of your cousin oxo" Renamon prefaced, "Huh. I guess we've never really been there. Go toooo *points down and ahead at a set of three two-story houses* There" I told her, and she gently lands up in the middle of the homes. Rushing, I knocked on the door of the house on the left.

"*opens the door* (Dammit and he brought her) *turns away* I'll be back in! *comes outside with me*"

"Wes, just what the hell happened out here? I thought you were gonna take care of whatever happened in our world!"

"Sorry, lil cous'...This one guy's been throwing things outta whack.."

"What do you mean? He cant be that powerful."

"Apparently, he is now. It seems like he's been gathering most of the cards with his set of Digimon. Even worse..He's been killing people with them."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah...Duskmon...Shadramon...I lost both of them due to him.."

"! (My...!) Strabimon, where's he?!"

"If it weren't for my Swanmon...He would've gotten annihilated with 'em.."

"But! H-how'd it get so bad?!"

"Saizo. All of a sudden, he was just going around, taking down any person and Digimon that came his way. Then he founded this place he seems to call 'The Catacomb'."

"This sounds like a Human I have to sink my claws into. eVe"

"I may have to cut him down myself. No one takes out that many Digimon and my own blood but me! That explains that factory-looking area I was in."

"You were already there? Well, I might as well give you this. *takes something out of pocket* Catch."

"*he tosses it, and I caught a pack of cards from him* Damn, how many this time?"

"20. You're gonna need 'em."

"Good finds as always, Wes. *pockets them* Where's that brat now?"

"He's...With my Swanmon..It's been an hour since he left. I'll have Missimon get him soon."

"Heh, sounds like he wants to give her his 'Thanks'."

"He hasn't made any advances on my team. I feel he's deciding on where he lies on the spectrum."

"It should be rather obvious where he lies. *looks at me* We already have someone who's spectrum needs some adjusting. -x-"

"W-well whatever his case is, he still needs some training, so let's head back to that area, Renamon."

"(Renamon now?) *sees her slightly blush* (Looks like he's growing past the whole 'Renny' thing.) *sees him hop away on Renamon's back* (City's depending on you now, cous'. Dont choke out there)" Wes thinks, instilling his faith in me, though in a way, finding it redundant. Renamon made the trip as smooth as ever, to where I can go through all the cards I had, new and old. Unfortunately not having a good of a combo as I did against that Kyukimon, these smaller combos are opening my eyes nonetheless. In fact, I should be MORE than enough prepared to beat him, to where making short work of him is very likely. "(YOU'RE WELCOME. YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE~? OUO)" NaitoRenamon said to me in my head, "(I dont need your fuckin' help. I could take him on even without you. You're just supplementary)" I mentally replied, "(Oookaaay~, we'll see about that, lil man. Dont be surprised if Renners here goes buck-wild and tries having fun more than usual ＾x- )" NotRenamon said in a cuter manner, but still gave me chills. Like what the hell is she talking about? That distraction aside, we descend upon this "Catacomb" building's area, which by the way, had a rather large landscape it's owning. Seemingly dozens of acres, and it's looking like 40% of the city was under control. "*sees a few large, Champion level Digimon already drop in front of us* (Seeing how there's no police or military means they already fought 'em all off and they're regrouping..) *sees an approaching chopper, the Ginkakumon in front of us shoots down with a fireball from his mouth, blowing it up* (My guess proven. Military are still made of people, who'd never come close to bigger Digimons)" I then thought, "Just a Human and a Renamon? Pheh! Go back home, kid" Aquilamon said, trying to tower over me, "*looks up at him with only my eyes* I dont have a home. Not in this world. *sees him try to laugh* But after me and Renamon here kill the lot of you, maybe this place can be mine for the taking" I told him with a smirk, "! What's this Human think he is? You aren't some head honcho of the Digiworld!" said an angered Deltamon, "I aim to be. *sees his eyes snap and he winds up his skull-fist, opening it's big sharp mouth* Make sure he doesnt live, Renamon" I said to her, "*drops in front of me, holds up the huge skull-fist's big jaws with both hands, despite feet breaking into the concrete upon impact* Naturally" Renamon simply replies, slamming Deltamon's gigantic body against the wall of the Catacomb's territory, breaking it down to his allies surprise. "(I hope you're all prepared to die!) Digimodify! Speed! Juga-Maru! Armor! Activate!" I said out loud, using 3 cards at the same time, "He has that many cards?! How's he- *gets slammed on top of by Deltamon* DYURRGGH- What the hell?! How's a Renamon this strong?! *looks back at my location* (where'd he go?! He used four abilities and-)" Woodmon thought, but could no longer think due to a huge hole being punched into his whole face, his big pieces of wood flying through the back of him as he lays there, dead. "!!! Woodmon! What the hell happened?! *looks behind him and sees me finishing my big thrusting attack with a pile bunker in on hand, and the sword in the other* (H-h-h-h-HE USED ALL OF IT ON HIMSELF?!) *aims all three mouths at me* Triplex Force!!" Deltamon said out loud, charging a light beam at me. Before it could fire, I use the pile bunker to spring myself into the air resulting in him only blowing up the ground, "(How strong is this Human too?! He's able to take that thing's recoil with ease!) *tries to re-aim upwards, but sees arm flying in front, with a huge scratch mark appearing on the wall in front* (Is that...My Arm...?!!!)" he reacts in shock, then Renamon lands with me, does a quick run, throws me into him and I stuck my pile bunker out, nail first, into his cheek right when he turned away, then pushed the big nail press into him, with an impact great enough to make his whole head explode with blood. "(That'll teach him. Heh too late now that he's dead.) *sees his blood coming at me, gets in my eyes while flying back* Shit! Dauugggh! *wipes the blood out of my eye, sees that he's still alive, but barely able to move his eyes. lands* Blow him apart, Renamon" I commanded, and she gives many unseen slashes, coming out of the attack behind him with a spin on her toes, akin to a ice skater's, his body popping from the inside out as the ground became pooled with blood. "u.u...o.o (I did all that?) *sees a Tankmon coming from behind* Look who's late" she comments, "Im shut downing everyone here! Die maggots! *brings out a missile from head* Hyper Cannon!! *fires the missile at Renamon, who quickly jumps away and then goes for me* (Heheh, this Human's gonna get fried!) *sees me make a big leap forward, and slice through the missile from under it before it could explode, sliding forward on the ground with the pile bunker and sword dragging behind* (WITH ONE ARM!!!? H-he's way stronger than just some Human! I-Is he a Digimon too?!) *sees Renamon jumping in front* M-metal Shot!" he shouts, shooting the metal ball out of his gun-arm's barrel, then sees the ball being shot high into the air from Renamon's kick after a aerial spin, "HMM?!!!! *sees me swing my body and the Juga-Maru blade is flung forward, which is caught by Renamon who wildly spins from it* (W-wha! What's-)" he reacts before Renny lands on Tankmon's body, still spinning, and gives a huge swipe of the claw horizontally, makes his upper body spin and slices down on him with the blade with one arm, making him explode a series of times. "Invisible Shot!" I heard, "Huh? *looks up for a split second and shoulder dislocates, spewing a burst of blood from it due to a damaging blast hitting it* AGGGGHHHHHH!!!" I shouted in pain, taking a knee afterwards, "Human? *looks up, seeing a frightened Aquilamon, trying to fly away after being spotted* (You're dead...!)" she then thought, soaring high into the sky as if she were shot up there, digging her claws into the bird mon's back in no time. "(He's...Gonna pay for that..) Flame...Fragment @ @" I said to myself, sliding that card into the Digivice's 5th slot, "! (What's..On fi-) *sees Renamon's hands engulfed in flame, and is stared down by her as she burns from the lower back and up* N-n-n-NOOO! PLEASE I'LL LEAVE!!" it said in fear, "Die...Avian Vermin..! o o" she says, and he tries to breathe in a ton of air, but Renamon drilled through not only the flame that was built in front of her, but through his throat as well as she then fell to the ground.

Upon landing and wiping her cheeks of blood, we heard clapping behind us. "Nice lil' show there, you two. *sees both of us turn around* I suppose you've come for the tournament" asked this guy that looks like he could be my age, "(Those dark circles..I dont think they're from just bad nights.) You listen, Saizo, there is no tournament. If you have many Digimons lined up, bring 'em here and I'll pick apart each one with my Renamon here" I told him, "*grins* Well who said it'll stop there?" Saizo replied, "If you dont stop, then I'll just have to kill you myself! *sees him start to chuckle* (H-huh...?)" I reacted, "AAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!! He said he's gonna kill me! That oughta be a show!!" he said with a chilling fond tone to him, confusing me, "*hears rushes of steam come from above* Ahhh the Catacomb Colosseum calls. If you're so anxious to take on the rest of my Digimon, then you're more than welcomed" Saizo says before walking off, "(Catacomb Colosseum...? Kind of whack job name is that?) Stop there! *sees him stop* Just what's the big idea of all this?! The only person who should have many Digimon under his thumb is me!" I yelled at him, "Then I suppose our goals are the same. The worlds aren't big enough for two of us. Sad because..*shows Digivice to me* I know alot about you oue" he told me before continuing back inside, as me and Renamon looked puzzled. The two of us seeing him ascending backwards on a shielded, escalator shaft suspended over a deep pit. Renny and I were distracted by the walls that were collected in moving capsules, seemingly allocating to where Saizo was going. "*sees several winged Digimon come out of the pit* Thinking what Im thinking?" I said to her, "Destroying this place was my plan from the start. I was just getting uncertain if you had the means to aid" Renamon replies, "Oh you'll see. I'll make him regret he faced us" I assured her before she hopped up to the flying mons, while I was smiling and replacing the current cards.

At the center of the arena, Saizo stood atop a Megadragamon, surrounded by other large mons. "I've yet to see them. It seems my collection was proved overwhelming. *hears a ton of wrecking sounds from the walls* Oooh? Then I've spoken too soon. *sees me and Kyubimon, wielding Shishiomaru, busting through a wall with a bunch of other Digimons' bodies flopping on the ground* Good~~" said Saizo, putting on a crazed smile that me and him shared for a moment. My blood was boiling in excitement as I reset my cards and my molars in my teeth sharpen to my lengthening smile. "! *reverts to Renamon form* Human! What're you- *holds up MegaDragamon's giant arm* Ghn!! Human, this no time to act foolish!" Renamon urged me, "I beg to differ...! *sees a Seadramon slither out of a wall, along with Golemon, Monochromon and a dozen other mons start to surface* This is the perfect time to WIPE EVERYTHING OUT!! *starts entering cards* Digi-modify! Berenjena! Dark Torrent! Digital Hazard! Activate!" I called out, making Renamon's body swirl with dark, digitized energies, "Berenjena? Where's tha- *gets shot in the leg* GYAAAH! *falls over and is caught in MegaDragamon's hand, looks at me, seeing a smoking gun in my hand* You..Bastard! You can use Digimon weapons?!" Saizo said in surprise, "Yeah, and you better run while you can. I could accidentally aim for your head" I said to him. Several other large Digimon come out to play, filling the battlefield in seconds. "(Drrggh!! Just how many did he get rid of before coming out like that? This isnt even 1/10th of my forces and this is it?)" Saizo thought, "I grow tired of seeing such a swarm. Allow me to tidy up, Human" Renamon said me, who is rushed down by both Mammothmon and Monochromon as she hold both of them back with all of her strength from me. I shot both of their eyes and they were letting up enough for Renamon to momentarily lift them up and slam them to the ground. "*jumps into the air, sways an arm* Diamond Storm!!" she shouted, giving them severe scars from her many shots of crystal-like needle that were also blowing up the ground below her, the ground already being stained in alot blood. "Volcanic Strike!" said the downed Monochromon, able to get a good shoot on Renamon with his fireball, but she kicks it into the crowd of the other mons, "(There's no way a Renamon can be this strong! That does it!!) *a bullet flies past hair, hides behind Megadramon's head* I might be able to only use one card, but it's all I need for you...! *pulls it out and few others* Hyper Evolution! Activate!!" Saizo shouts, inserting said card into his digivice, evolving his Megadramon, "Megadramon digivolve tooooo!!" it was saying, growing even bigger than previously, "(I see how Wes was beaten. Dont know how he got it but it seems his can let him re-use cards like mine...But still.) *puts the guns in my pocket* Evolution Limiter! Activate!" I call out, inserting the card into my digivice, "Limiter?! *bats head at Megadramon and he reverts more into his current form* ! It- Where'd you get that one?!" he asked in shock, "Renamon, digivolve. *sees her digivolve into Kyubimon* Now for High Evolutor! Activate! *inserts it into the 5th slot, making Kyubimon evolve into Taomon* Kill 'em all, Taomon" I told her with a serious look. Seadramon sees already loses track of her upon transforming, "! Where'd she-" he said before getting sliced in half, along with Monochromon, and Golemon was about to meet the same fate, only losing an arm with the help of Mammothmon and Megadramon holding her back by blocking her with their shoulders, which were bleeding in seconds. "*feels her dig her large claws into shoulder* GHNNN!!! *bats head at her, opening mouth* Freezing Breath!" Mammothmon shouts, blowing a big wave of icy wind out of his mouth, "! *spins paint brush with both arms, sees it freezing quickly* Tch, even it's freezing. *tosses it away, hears a blast and dodges, letting it hit and severely scar Mammothmon's body. Looks behind, seeing it come from me* Is that a new toy of your's too?" Taomon asked, "Oh it's nothin'. Just something called the Sniper Phantom" I reply, ready to shoot the large, blue cannon again. Angered, Mammothmon charges at me, but gets planted into the ground by a rain of exploding tags from above, making his back bleed out and she drops heavily on his back, breaking it as he falls over. "This damn Human!! *flies up and thrusts huge metal claws at me* Die!!!" shouted Megadramon. I shoot the ground, making me thrust backwards, and after he dug his claws into the ground upon missing, he goes for a big bite of his metal jaws, which also miss and Saizo gets flung into the air from it.

"*backflips, lands, and sliding backwards. Looks up, sees Megadramon land several missiles and claw cuts on Taomon, but gets up getting cut down to pieces by her at highspeed*...Drrrrrgghhhh!!!!" loudly grunted Saizo, "*looks back at him* M-master Saizo! I can still fight and- *gets surrounded by a black ball of void* No please! Master Saizoooo!!!" pled Golemon, sucked into the void space, "! (What the hell did he do?!)" I reacted, "My ace in the hole..Hell Ticket..Activate!" Saizo calls out, "! (I've never heard of that one!) GyaaaaAAH!! *yields and is on knees, feeling very weak* My strength..I do not feel well..! eV<" Taomon said, having issues holding up her Taomon form, "(She..she's stopped..) *sees Mammothmon be able to send me flying into the air with his long nose from behind me* He..He's flying..He's flying!! *sees me fall to the ground with a few cards falling out my digivice* He's losing cards as he's dropping! He looks so helpless! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Saizo laughed loudly, "You aren't going..to help..him..Are you?" Taomon asked, reverting all the way back to Renamon form, "Why would I? This is what I live for! Look how desperate he's flailing up there! And he thought he could beat me! HAHAHAHA!" he continued laughing manically, "Please! You have to help! He'll die!" she shouted, "WAAAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! GOOD! Him dying will just seal your fates! *sees me crash into the ground, most of my joints spurting blood upon impact, and the front of my body oozing blood, points at me* HAHAHAAHAHAHA DEAD! *lowers to Renamon with a tilted head, smiling widely* What a way to go, right?! @u@" Saizo shouted, "Heheheh, you tell me" I said, "! *jolts head up, and gets shot in the arm* GAAAAH! *sees me walk forward with both guns out with my own smile as my head bleeds all over my face* But that's impossible! You're supposed to die from that fall!!" he said out loud, "Guess you never knew..The training I went through..It's got me accustomed to this kind of pain..ENOUGH TO ENJOY IT!" I told him while continuing to shoot up his body, "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! *the shower of bullets tears shirt and pants all over, falls on both knees, covering bullet wounds, heavily breathing, tons of blood pouring from mouth to the ground* Stop...Please..S...Stop..No more...P-pain.." he then pleads, "*appears behind him, with Iron Claw equipped* Dont worry..థUథ *sees him turn around, thrusts both claws down into him, bunch of blood pops into my face* It's all over now ((⓪ ⓪)))" I said in a creepy tone. His arms and hands were flopped onto the ground as did his body, face first, which had six huge, vertical scars. "*gets up* Well...He seems to be dead" said Renamon, "...Heeeeeeeh~~~ He does, doesnt he? ⓪u⓪" I replied back at her, "(Someone's enjoying himself too much..His hair's flaring up and everything..) It's..Rather a shame we couldnt get any information out of him about the digivice" she points out, "Hmph, I dont think it matters. If anyone else can do that, they'll die all the same. *sees all the dead digimon in the arena* We're letting the Humans clean up this mess. Last time I checked, I dont take out trash. Now cmon, we're informing Wes before leaving" I told her, "*sees me take out the cards* (He..called them Humans..) Do you..see everyone as just Human?" she asked, ".....*looks at her* Only those I dont deem worth being called other than that" I answer. Not saying another word, Renamon picks me up and hops us back to Wes' house.

A minute into our short venture, we see choppers making their way back to that place that Saizo built. These Humans would do that after no longer seeing those larger mons poke their big heads out of the walls. I admit, Im curious on how he could quickly build such an area on his own. Chances are he had those Digis he collected to build all that for him, and that he built such a limited digivice, but who cares? He's dead, I won and that's all that matters. By the time we got to Wes' place, most of my scars and injuries were healed from constant contact on Renny's body. I took a deep breath, knocking on his door and he opens the door, relieved to see me in one piece.

"I see you're alive. That mean you took him out?"

"Yeah."

"For good."

"o o! *sees my shirt and pants have reddening stains* You...You ki- *looks behind, comes outside, closes the door* You killed him?"

"I've slain a few while in the Digiworld. This felt alot smaller of a scale."

"We shouldn't be killing people off like it's nothing, yknow! I know it was brutal back in the Digiworld, but still, we could've put him in jail!"

"He was trying to kill me first. Isnt it just fair this way? You wouldnt do the same in my shoes?"

".....Cous'..I thought we were better than this.."

"Well sorry, I know I sure as hell aint."

"*looks at Renamon* Did you teach him this?"

"Perhaps. Influence seems to work in such a way with you Humans. I too seem to've been unable to rid myself of life-or-death circumstances."

"But still...It's so wrong..."

"Blah blah, him and me are in the wrong. All that matters is that you get to see me again. *sees Wes hang his head. sighs* Look, I wish things were different too. I was caught on a bad day, ok? *sees his brows twitching while closing his eyes* Well we just stopped by to tell you that the deed's done, so let's go Ren-"

"Just to make sure..*caught my attention* What was his hair color? Was it blonde?"

"! Uhhhhhh- Renny, what was it? I kinda killed him too fast."

"oxo! I recall his hair being brown."

"B-BROWN?! Is she sure?!"

"Yes.....So we've somehow took someone else's life.. -x-"

"(That crafty bastard then! Got me killing off some big-headed lacky!) That'd explain that one-slotted digivice and that facility coming outta nowhere like this...Of all times, looks like I may have ta pick him off too."

"! You shouldn't resort to that so fast!"

"If you ask me, anyone that wants me dead is preventing me from my Renamon. They dont deserve to live at that point."

"(..Human...)"

".....*sighs* If anything happens out here, I'll be the first to let you know. Your phone cant get any texts in the Digiworld?"

"Yeah, no fix for that yet."

"Check back here often then."

"(Tch. It's one thing after another in Human world.) Im kinda gonna have to with the kid still trying to get stronger for dear ol' dad."

"Yeah, Im still making some progress...But please...Just dont be too far gone..K?"

".....Dont worry. This is just me acting when shit hits the fan. Oh yeah and we finally took care of that fake Renamon. Im way more happy about that. Let's go, Renny. *walks away with Renamon*"

"*waves goodbye* (Guess it's better than a no..Getting rid of her though..Even if that's a good thing...I..)"

"Dad changes alot...Doesnt he?"

"Yeah...*turns to the side, seeing him leaning on the edge of the house* Who knows how he'll be next time he comes back."

"He..Even thinks about me..Doesnt he?"

"Heh. Yeah. If it's not his gf, it's you, I guess. U_U"

"G...F..?"

"Girlfriend, kid. Speaking of which, how'd it go with Swanmon?"

"She...She called me weak..alot.."

"Heheh. Guess that gap is still big. UuU"

"Y-yeah...Kinda makes me scared.."

"He also asked if you two were getting close."

"I..I dont know..Her calling me her pet...I dont know..I dont know what to feel.."

"*turns head to him. Looks into the sky* You'll figure it out. It's ok if you're lost now..(I've decided. Me and you are gonna investigate, kid.)"

"Umm...He...He said he killed a guy, right?...What's being dead like?"

".....For now, let's just say you dont wanna end up like that. Not anytime soon" Wes told him before stepping inside his house. Strabimon's mind was quite riddled. Though he had a decent sense of what he meant, he still wondered. Hoping to talk about it some more soon with Wes later.

The way me and Renamon were going was only familiar to me. All the houses we passed up were blinding together in her mind. "So this place...Which companion's door are we knocking on this time?" she asked, "It's been a while, but now we need some new clothes. *gets on phone, texting someone back* I dont wanna take my chances with Angie so we're going to Camil's" I inform her, "I suppose it's of your...Better choices. Would be having the time and space needed for us is the question" Renamon prefaced, "*reads a text* We're in luck. She says she'll be downstairs and her parents are away. Music to the ears, right?" I reply, "Indeed..There were a few instances where my head wasnt in check, so a more private talk is in order" she tells me, and I nod. We then found ourselves in front of Camil's doorstep, "*hears knocking, opens door* Oh you're here I- *sees me and renamon have blood stains in several spots* No wonder. Were you guys killing people or something?" Camil asked, "Me with most of the Digimon groups, him with the Human behind it" Renamon informed her, "o____o;;; (Great, now Im letting in a potential murderer..TT TT I-I dont wanna give him any ideas so) Y-you two seem to have went through alot today, eh? C-cmon in ouo;;;" she invites in and we did as such, stepping inside. "(Dont worry, Cammy. I'd be scared in your shoes too.) We'll be upstairs in one of the rooms. All we need is a few cloths...Eh maybe a few hours too" I told her, "Oh no problem, m-man! ^u^;;;" she assured us, seeing us off, hears the door shut and flops on the couch she was next to. I close the door behind us. Looking around, I kinda wished I picked a better room. Seeing how girly her stuff may give my dong some issues.

"*sits on the bed, looking away*...So..Ahem..She..Seems rather frightened of us."

"Given what we did, anyone would. That's just how Humans work."

"R-right, Human.."

"So....Have you been seeing her too?"

"....Un..Unfortunately so.."

"It's strange..You'd figure she'd have control over me, not just you by now. Dunno about you, but it's easier for me to control my Madness than before she was a part of my mind."

"Perhaps it could be the X antibodies. You possibly have some in your body too."

"Is that how it can work?"

"Not..Particularly. At least, it's not supposed to. It more than likely due to yet another anomaly."

"Ugh, these just love to happen when it comes to her, huh?"

"Alot of that is, however, sketchy."

"...Speaking of it though...Do you think..Now that we both have her...Yknow.."

"Hmmm....*sighs* I'd hate to say it, but now it sounds more possible than before."

"Only one way to find out."

"....Can you allow me a bit more time before our....Attempt?"

"Alright...*sits next to her. inches my hand next to her's*...So..*feels her nail inch in closer to my hand* You..Dont think you'll go too wild on me..Do you?"

"*holds my hand*...No promises on that.."

"Hmm..I guess that's my challenge to you. *looks at her* Keep her in as much as possible while I ravage you."

"(oxo! R-ravage now?)"

"Will the great Renamon back down from a measly lil' offer like that?"

"*rolls eyes* Perhaps seeing it as a challenge is more befitting of me. It is, though, rather unneeded to attempt to get a rise out of me, Human."

"You're right. *pecks her small lips* That's your role. eue"

"Oh...F-fair point >x>"

"Now c'mere sweetie, kiss me back~."

"T-that's..*feels a breast getting groped* Ghng! >x< A-alright. *kisses my lips back*"

"R-renny I..*kisses some more*"

"(That name again?) Y-yes Human?"

"Alot's been going on, so...I wanna start slow..And extensive."

"Would...*looks at my pants' growing bulge* Would taking care of..Your cock help?"

"...Are you anxious to use your mouth?"

"Well..*lowers to my crotch* Maybe a little..>x> *opens pants, my warm, long cock flings and rests on cheek* oxo! T-this..H-human I..*starts jerking at it with both hands* I really want it OxO" she said with ever-growing eagerness, already opening that gapping mouth of her's while jerking it back and forth as it's inches away from my tip. What was getting me more ready for her was how lewd she looked while staring down at it while blushing, and having her tongue out, drooling. It all looked great with those sizable molars of her teeth, waiting to test the medal of my dong. Renny was closing the gap between my dick and her mouth, as I was jerked on. Warmth was overtaking all over my erection the moment she gulped it in, making her eyes roll back slightly, making gagging sounds as I was feeling the canines of her teeth from both sides and my tip was rubbing down her esophagus for one second then the roof of her mouth the next. Renny's brows bend inward as she involved her lips more, her claws slowly scratching down my back, with one hand being higher than the other, all while moaning. "(I want to...Make this last too, Human..I miss your cock so much..)" I heard echo in my head, "! (R-renny? I can hear some of her now? Is it her thoughts?)" I said in my mind, "(I sure can! And gooooolly is she having a field day with you! ouo)" NaitoRenamon said to me, "(Oh no..I dont want any of you right now)" I reply, "(Well dont kick me out so soon, hear me first! You can now just communicate with me and her like this if you're feeling close enough..Some touching needed, of course ewe)" she repiled, "Yeah, what she said" other NaitoRenamon said, "(Ghn! That's it!) *taps her head* R-renny, slow down o.<" I told her, "Hm! *takes cock out of mouth, pushing away a bit* W-what's wrong, Human? Was I quick?" she asked, "N-no, you were great..I heard you in my mind..and her as well" I let her know, "You hear me...And her as well? How peculiar...Should we stop? oxo" she asked, "Just..Let me have my turn" I said and she nods.

We switch spots, with my lovely, still-eager Renamon spreading her back on the bed, and I climb on her, getting to those large tiddies of her's. I was giving some intial groping to them, which Renny loved every second of as she often tilted her head from side to side, looking elsewhere with squinted eyes. They were closing when my cock was rubbing all over her female genitals, which were twitchy on it, really anxious to get pounded out by my BBC (just roll with it). "Oooooh Human..Make love to my mammaries..*rubs hind legs on my leg, holds the back of my head while my face gets buried into one plushy, breast* H-hhauuuugh~ H-human..Y-you're so f-fulfilling uqu" Renamon said a bit lewdly to me, her insides fluttering butterflies as she squirms her legs on me as my pelvis dry humps her exposed, drooling pussy. "*stops hips, keeps it raised in the air. kisses and smacks lips all over her yellow tits for a moment, then stops* Jerk it, Renny...Jerk it in" I told her, "With great pleasure, Human -u-" she then said to me. "Jeez. Dont tell me they're.. *sees me holding her head into my chest as she jerks my big boner with her big hand into her pussy, easing it in inch by inch. Pulls head to the side quickly, looking flustered, back to the wall* (Th-they're trying to fuck in my house! >﹏<....) *looks back at us through the door creek, sees me resetting a few times to get the angle right to penetrate down into her as she flips her head back, panting out loud* (I..> O..I didnt know his dick was that big..and that her pussy was so swolen....Or that her ass was so big..) *hand reaches down, getting under skirt, makes middle finger press on clit, stops, scoots away from door quickly* (NO NO NO! Camil, control yourself!) *hears the bed rocking hard as I rapidly pound myself down into Renamon while moaning out her name, and she keeps moaning out 'Human!! Oooh~'* (>﹏o.....Im..W-wow look at him g- NO! I SHOULDNT BE WATCHING! ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃o ⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡)" Camil said to herself, seconds away from pleasuring herself near the door, running down the stairs. Half an hour passes and she still hears us going at it all the way from downstairs, "(He's still going?! Damn are these two horn-dogs!) *sees hand slip into panties under skirt* (つ﹏﹏O! No no! Hand, s-stop it! つ////<･｡･｡)" she thought to herself. Camil then thought about going out the door, but still had issues taking her hand out of her undies and didnt wanna go out like that. Struggling to think any further for 10 more minutes, slowly getting herself off, she rushed back upstairs, "(T-that's it! Im telling them to stop this! @///@)" Camil shouts within. Her hand grabs the handle, to hear a "Haaaaaah~~~" from the two of us. Curious, she peeped through the door.

"*sees Renamon's pussy oozing with my jizz as I snuggle my head between her plump tits* (T-they're done already?!) *sees me make out with her the next moment, puts back against the wall* (W-what do I do now? I cant tell them to scram when they finished like this. Oh no, what if he has another baby but with her?! Then I cant believe I! I was about to-)"

"Cammy? What're you doing near the door?"

"O O! U-umm, I was just c-checking on...Uhh- > >"

"You didnt hear too much up here, did you?"

"N-no, not at all! ^ ^;"

"Tch, you dont have to lie. You saw me do some 'Taming' earlier, did you?"

"O-of course I wouldnt! Im not like Angie, who's been acting real pervy la- *sees that Im bottomless with my half-chub hanging and dripping* WEAR SOME DAMN PANTS!! >O<"

"*giggles* Had a feeling you'd look down. -u- *pants lands on my head* ||ox>"

"Alright alright, 'nough fun for me. *puts them on* You dont have to be so uptight, Cammy. It wasnt the worst, righ-"

"FINE I LOOKED!...And that was it, OK?!"

"Heheh, just trying to easy up here. *looks back at Renamon* Ready back there? *sees her cover herself with blankets* Ok then..e e"

"You've...Been acting a bit more off than usual yourself."

"Huh?"

"You usually are real uptight with people. Now you're trying to make light of happened here..I cant be your girlfriend's doing."

"Huh. I guess with you, I try to do that."

"...Something happened back in the Digiworld, right?"

"The. Sharp as ever...We got rid of NaitoRenamon..Remember seeing that black Renamon?"

"Y-yeah..So you've been feeling really relieved since then?"

"In a way..."

"Huh?"

"I...Kinda need to watch myself. Here and there, she comes up in my mind..and in Renny's."

"O O Oh...(That's definitely bad. She could be up to something.)"

"Renamon's been having a harder time than me so..She's been needing a break too."

"Sorry I came at you like that..Then...This."

"Dont worry. Im more upset about losing a close friend at the Base.."

"Base?"

"It's our lil HQ that's off in it's own space in the Digiworld. We have plenty of mons there. *walks up to Renamon* Cmon, let's go. *picks up digivice* Oh and..Look out for Wes too" I told her before I teleported out with Renamon. We appear before our navi group, looking over the monitor with Bastemon. She turned to us, then looked quite stressed. The group looked with a similar expression before turning around. I took a moment to look at the screen and see several names on it.

"Hey, yall seem to be able to see some names. So why the long face, Basty?"

"[Bastemon] There..There's alot going on now..."

"Oh shit, really? ouO"

"[Calumon] I wouldnt be so happy about all this. The last of the Royal Knights is real beat up."

"B-beat up? Who was able to go toe-to-toe against him?"

"[Cutemon] It was awful! One of them turned a Butterflymon into a DarkButterflymon and he's with them now! Then all but one of the Offspring team came out of nowhere and jumped Omnimon! AndAndAnd Omnimon could only get away with the help of Beelzemon! Now's he at Infinity Mountain and the Offspring are on their way to fight him!"

"[Gatomon] Then even before that, I saw that DarkMamemon you guys fought digivolve into DarkMetalMamemon and he now has an X form! He's going to Cyberdramon!"

"[Renamon] Him? That means he's possibly planning to become a DarkOmegamon. We definitely cant let that occur. eVe"

"Jeez alot of shit really did happen while I was gone, but what should we do first? Two things are trying to happen at the same time."

"[Bastemon] I was thinking we could to split into teams. One group could take on those Offspring and get rid of them while another can face DarkMetalMamemon."

"[Renamon] We could've used Omnimon here but he sounds severely wounded, so this will have to be a rescue mission. We'll have to bring him back here, so Human, you'll have to aid him with that. I suggestion me, and Crescemon take on those damn brats. Then Bastemon, you and Ranamon will have to try your best against DarkMetalMamemon."

"[Bastemon] I-I dont know...Im most comfortable with her sure, but that Mamemon's stronger than ever.."

"[Calumon] Weren't the Royal Knights friends with another group, Gato?"

"[Gatomon] Hey, thanks for reminding me! The Olympus XII!"

"Where've those guys been? Are they as strong?"

"[Cutemon] Where've you been at? Of course they are! They train everyday to one day surpass them, but unfortunately they're in the same position. Only their Minervamon is left, but we've lost track of her due to this other stuff."

"[Gatomon] She got an even worse beating..She used to be in her Mervamon form...Then NaitoRenamon was fighting her.."

"That bitch..! So she beat all 12 on her own?"

"[Calumon] Only most but with the help of that Beelzemon, she got rid of the rest."

"Beelzemon? I guess her and him were very close?"

"[Calumon] Yep, and Palmon-X told me all about it before absorption."

"Then he helped that Omnimon...He'll take a while to heal since he's so big..Any ideas for him?"

"[Cutemon] Gotcha there, buddy! Rescue him asap and we'll gather some Digi-cards with Digimon on 'em to make him fuse with so can he digivolve. I know just the places! ^uo"

"He can digivolve again? (Sounds like he'll be able to take on the current rulers for us by then.) It's a plan everyone! Y'all know what to do from here. *looks at Bastemon* I'll help you and her right away after bring Omnimon here. Dont die on me, ok!"

"[Bastemon] ! O-ok. I'll try my hardest!" she said to me, before I gathered the rest of the team, and we went to our planned locations. Once me, Renamon and Crescemon transported to the scene, we got in the way of DarkButterflymon from going after a weak and bloodied Omnimon. "*sees him coming* (I-if I could only use my Ulforce powers, these four would be vanquished in a flash..)" Omnimon thought, "*bats the dark mon away from Omnimon with the Juga-Maru blade* If anyone's gonna kill him, it's me. Go ahead, Renny. I got this one. You too, Crescy" I said while the DarkButterflymon was shaken up by the initial hit, angrily staring at me as Omnimon stared at me in surprise while on his back. His allies, DarkPhelesmon, and DarkSkullMeramon looked back from the mountains, seeing me facing their DarkButterflymon while Renamon and Crescemon were coming at them. When DarkButenmon looked back with them, Renamon-X kicked him off the mountain with great speed, sending him flying as he looked at her hatefully. Back at Bastemon's location, miles away from Lilithmon's fortress, her and Ranamon were looking at DarkMetalMamemon. "Are you ready, Ranny?" Bastemon asked her, "*pats her back* He said try our best, right? I cant be too bad! It's two mons against one after all! ^O^" Ranamon replies, then puts on a more serious face before the two dash forward at him.

Aaaaand that's a wrap! More thrilling shit in the next chapter! Thanx for reading this all the way! Dont miss out, and dont hit that unfollow button!


	12. Vs Beelzemon X. The Doomer & The Blinded

I think yall know the drill here. Intro, wait your turn!

Chapter 12: Vs Beelzemon X. The Doomer & The Blinded —

On the large stretch of rocky land, with the Infinity Mountain towering over us, DarkButterflymon locked eyes at me as I gave him an excited, grimace stare, with some blackness emanating from my body. "*looks down at me* DarkButterflymon! You have to be careful against him!" warned DarkPhelesmon, "You heard him..Who knows how soon I'll tear you apart...! ⓪U⓪" I told him, "(Bu-but he's just a Human!...Right? Th-there's something else going on here, and it's wrong!) *starts breathing heavily, and sight becomes shifty and inverted* (! G-get a hold of yourself!)" he told himself, "Heheheeeeh~! That's what I wanna see..You might as well kneel before me so I can skewer that head of your's! *draws a card* Though there's always killing yourself. Your choice u " I told him, while my eyes seemingly blacken with a grin. "! Sweet Honey Straw!" he calls out, flinging out his antennae at me, attaching it to my body, and started sucking my blood. "(He's just standing still..Does he not know he could die like this?)" the Dark mon asks himself, "*stretches neck* Let's get started! *wraps his antennae around my arm and yanks him in, seeing him fly forward at high speed* Digi-modify! Armor!" I shout, sliding the card through my Digivice, "*sees my six-slotted Digivice* (He has a Digivice! If I can kill him, I can use it myself!) Sweet Kick!" the mon shouts, kicking me in the gut, pushing me back by a meter, with blood running down his leg from my gut, "...You're Dead u " I said, making the pilebunker blast through his body as he lately sees it pointed right at him with my other arm, "Digi-modify, Chainsaw" I said, and in an instant while the nail part of the pilebunker was still in him, it turned into said Chainsaw, cutting upwards with many spurts of blood and sparks flying in my face, "UWAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" I heard him scream in agony as he died. "! *looks back down, seeing DarkButterflymon slip in half in front of me as I was drenched in his blood and I looked up with a big grin, then took a bite out of his brain and spat it out* (This Human killed him mercilessly...Just how long has he been in this Digiworld?) *is sped passed by Renamon* ! DarkButenmon! Get her!" DarkSkullMeramon shouts, "*clashes with Crescemon* Drrrgh! Move it!" DarkButenmon aggressively told her, "Dont take me for a fool. She's with me and the Human down there, and Im going to take you all on" she declared, making the three high-leveled Dark mons shocked upon hearing. The DarkPhelesemon looked down for a moment, seeing me climb up, "(Someone seems to enjoy battle a bit too much..I've got something for him...!)" he plots to himself, disappearing, and Crescemon goes further up the mountain, taking a knee and ready to fire. "(They're all the same level as me, and it's unrealistic to try to take them all down on my own, but if I can kill one..) Step forward if you wanna die" she warned, "Dance of the Sun! *charges forward with sword, catches it on fire* Die!" DarkButenmon shouts, "Ice Archery" said Crescemon, who fired ice arrows down at them, "Metal Fireballs!" shouts DarkSkullMeramon, firing several metal balls of fire out of his mouth, which were blown apart by Crescemon's ice arrows but the explosion they caused emitted dark energies. "! (She encase darkness in her ice?! When did she-) *looks back at her, seeing a long line of arrows in front, slashes at them quickly* (How many of these are there?! RAAAAUUUGGHH!)" DarkButenmon roared in his head, "(If I can tire them out too, that'd be even better)" Crescemon continued to plot to herself. I looked through my hand of 8 cards, and looked back up from an obscure-enough angle, so that those above couldn't see me and I was behind a pile of rocks. "(Max Charger would be perfect now..I could come in with the Benrenjena guns but..Just that I shouldn't be in a battle between Ultimate-level Digimons like that..)" I was scheming, "THAT'S IT!" DarkButenmon shouts in great frustration, slicing the upper 1/10th of the mountain horizontally, "! No fuckin' way! *sees that part of the mountain come to where Im at* Oh shit! *jumps out of the way, it bumps where I was at a moment ago and continued falling* Phew, missed me there" I said to myself, "Hmmhmmhmmmm, yes but are you forgetting something? *sees me bat my head behind* Black Statue! *eyes glow and echoing rays shoot from them, petrifying me to stone* Since you're still alive there, let's make this fun. Demon's Shout! URRRRAAAAUUGHHH!" DarkPhelesmon roars with tinges in his voice, which assaulted my ears and was fucking up my brain. "(YEEESSSSSS! DO YOU HEAR THAT SOUND? IT'S MUSIC TO MY EARS! I WANNA HEAR MORE, HONEY! OUO)" NaitoRenamon said in my head, while Im mentally quivering in anguish, wanting to hold my head...AND RIP IT FROM MY NECK!..but I cant. "*looks down, drops from the skies* Dammit all. Am I too late to tell Beelze- *something zips past, blowing a massive blast of air, gets pushed by it* ! was that him?" Renamon asked herself, "*puts a hand on me, feeling my heart racing* Good. His really losing it in there! *raises pitch fork* Time to die!" excitedly said DarkPhelesmon, "*shoots him in the head, watches him fall to the side, off of the edge of mountain path* Think again, asshole" Beelzemon said, "*breaks out of the stone, falls on the floor, wildly gasps for air* That was too close! I almost completely lost myself in there! *looks up and sees no one* Who..Saved me?" I asked myself, "*falls further* (I was..So close...His Digivice...Could've been mine...) *flaps a bit* (My wings! They work! They still-!)" DarkPhelesmon thought, but is suddenly met with two guns in the mouth, planting him into the wall of the mountain, "Choke on this" Beelzemon coldly said, starting to unload tons of shots into his head, kicking up bloody patches of dirt and rocks behind him, til his upper head flew out of the dust that covered the two of them, and once the dust settled, the Dark mon was already absorbed. The high-leveled Digimons were on the flat surface of the huge mountain that DarkButenmon created, and DarkSkullMeramon unraveled alot of chains around him. "*jets at DarkButenmon, making him defensive* (That SkullMeramon is on the defensive too, so let me take care of this since his friend's mobility over there is limited. This other thing should take care of him too) *kicks him away* Lunatic Dance~" Crescemon says, spinning with her arms up, around the DarkButenmon, starting to bewilder him. Suddenly a moonlight shines on the battlefield, distracting everyone but Crescy, who soon had a shield around her and she ends her dance with a leap over DarkButenmon, blinding him as he looked up. Once Crescemon landed almost instantly, a meter from him, her opponent suffered a handful of cuts from the quick thrashings all over his body, making him fall on his ass. "*gets back up, makes whole body glow* Drrrghhh! Dawn Light Flash!" shouted DarkButenmon, shooting a big light from his body, blowing Crescemon backwards, and even with the shield that protected her, the attack rattled her, causing blood to run out of her armor and down her head. "(This one's very powerful for me..I know I can win if I just outpace him)" she thought to herself, clashing blades with him, exchanging blows, blasting each other away, going faster and faster, and before he knew it, she was jetting all over the field, attacking him from all angles, tearing away at his armor in no time. "(All this damn speed! Where'd it all come from?!) *blocks while flapping wings, soaring into the air, looking down blow* Ha! You cant use all that speed can you! I can see your ever move from up here! *sees many shadows on the ground as the light dissipates in the air* huuuuuh...?" he questions, looking back to see tons of ice arrows raining from above, and he blocks the barrage of them as DarkSkullMeramon used his chains to form a dome around him, shielding himself all over. "*feels the last dozen of arrows past through, puts arms down, breathes tiresomely* Are..Are they don- UWACK!" he squeaked, feeling a big burst from his chest, seeing that it was caused by Crescemon's wide blade from behind and gets decapitated by the other wide blade, with his head flying into the distance as his data evaporates. "Filthy rodent..You'll pay for killing him...! *hears waters from behind, sees a huge tidal wave coming this way, already towering* Hmph! Water is nothing to me. Watch. *charges fist with big layers of flame and punches a massive whole in the tidal wave, even blowing the whole thing backwards, most of it now evaporated* Heh. See? *sees a hole being shot through the vapors, gets hit in the forehead by it, being blown back from the impact* ARRGGHH! What the hell was that?!" he reacts, "*raises in front of him, planting a gun between his eyes* Right here. *shoots him, blasting him backwards as he grabs his face in agony, seemingly appears behind him* Darkness Claw. *shoves claw of emitting blackness through his back, lifts him up and puts a gun in his back too* Heartbreak Shot" said Beelzemon, shooting a powerful, roaring shot through the flame mon's heart, killing him and absorbs his data in that at the location that's miles away from Lilithmon's location, Bastemon lands a big scratch across DarkMetalMamemon's body, zipping a distance away from him. "*aims at her, charging a red blast in the cannon arm* Energy Bomb! *gets arm grabbed and flicked up into the air, fires a huge red blast into the sky* ! Who did that?! *looks to the right, seeing Ranamon on her back with her arms and water whips out. cuts the water whip with the other arm's claw* You dern fish! I'll fry you good!" the metal mon shouted before aiming at her, "(That'll kill her! I have to do something!) Vampire Jewel!" Bastemon desperately does, casting a energy-absorbing jewel above his head, making his growing energy shot start to shrink, then the whole arm falls to the ground. "Mind Fogger! *zips around him and stabs him in the eye with long sharp nails that were lined up together* There! Gyuh!" Bastemon then grunted, getting stabbed in her stomach and a burst of blood comes out of her mouth, causing her to fall over. "Basty! Nooooo! TToTT *sees the DarkMetalMamemon hold his stabbed bleeding eye with one hand, and uses the other to aim this way* Yikes! *gets shot down by his red shots and flew backwards from the shots* AAAAAGGGHH!" Ranamon shouted in pain, floored by the shots. The last standing mon was about to finish off Bastemon, then suddenly he heard "-Digivolve to...!" making him turn to her, "Calamaramon! *lands on the ground, wrapping a tentacle around DarkMetalMamemon, already putting dents into his armor* I can already tell. You never fought a Digimon like me before. Thankfully now, I can harden my own tentacles to get through this body of your's" Calamaramon said to him in slight devious glee, and all he could do was grunt in agony. She proceeded to crush and slam his head into the ground while entangling him, only resulting in a few more dents to his skull. "Pesky bastard...Ooo I have a better idea. Acid Ink" Calamaramon said to herself, spitting black ink on him, then wraps her tentacles around him, making a big ball of tightly-tied together, and hardens her tentacles even further. The devilish mon continued this killing process for a few minutes, feeling his life slip away more and more while she held her arms folded with a grin. She felt him try to do an X transformation, but even then, once 30 more seconds passed, of squeezing and suffocating, he struggled no more, with blood and black ink oozing out of her tentacles. "*insides shudder from watching* (R-ranamon became a bit twisted in this form..) He's already dead! change back please! I want the old Ranamon now!" Bastemon shouted at her, bringing some senses back to her, "*looks back at a very bruised Bastemon, gives her an unsatisfied look* Hmph. I'll go ahead and change back. I dont want any trouble from the others" she told herself with a look of dislike sitting on her face, and reverts to Ranamon form, who sat there on her knees, shivering while holding her arms. Bastemon went up to her and rubs her back, soon me and the others arrive on the battlefield, with Omnimon carried by Beelzemon.

"[Bastemon] B-beelzemon? Why's he trying to help us?"

"[Beelzemon] Don't think this is me joining forces. These guys were trying to cause trouble, and I'd be damned if they killed any one of ya."

"That's right...If memory serves, you still want to fight us."

"[Beelzemon] This is the second time I helped the lot of you outta sticky situations. Im not sure if anyone here will put up much of a fight."

"[Renamon] *walks up to the dead DarkMetalMamemon, absorbs him* Ranamon and Bastemon were able to subdue this strong, Dark Digimon. An Offspring at that. They've come far just like the rest of us. This could very well be your fate as well."

"[Beelzemon] Listen here sweety. You still haven't beaten a Ruler yet, and I can take out any of them if I really wanna. I am gonna be the strongest there is, so I could give a damn for their lives."

"[Crescemon] ! (He...Wants to be the strongest too..I doubt there're any other Crescemon by now..At least any normal ones...)"

"[Beelzemon] *looks at Crescemon* You."

"[Crescemon] *looks back* H-huh?"

"[Beelzemon] You must be the last Crescemon..I can it. You're close. Closer than this Renamon here. *sees Renamon painted with surprise* I can't have either one of you two get any closer to your last selves. When we fight, it's for keeps."

"*pulls out the Berenjena gun, aims it at Beelzemon while getting his attention* Well go fuck yourself cuz you don't get it. We have to be this strong. Not only to live but kill all these Rulers, restore the Digiworld and I get to take over everything."

"[Beelzemon] (He's so different than before. A Human taking over the Digiworld? Nonsense. I don't care if he's a Digi-destined or not.)"

"Guess you didn't catch wind that NaitoRenamon's nowhere to be seen. That was us."

"[Beelzemon and Omnimon] ! Your team?! Doing that should've been impossible!"

"Impossible's apparently our last name. Next ones on the chopping block is you guys."

"[Beelzemon]...*looks at everyone* Infinity Mountain. One hour. Any longer and Imma start consumin' the Rulers. *starts flapping wings*"

"[Bastemon] Wait! *gets his leg* Is this why you got rid of the Olympus XII?! Then why'd you help Omnimon?! You said you wanted to get stronger and you didn't care about the Rulers!"

"[Beelzemon] *sighs* It became that later, little girl. NaitoRenamon..Ever since I was torn up Impmon..She rose me, and I was with her for a while..After her...I needed a reason to keep goin'. I wanted strength like her's and she understood that. Soon, that was when we attacked those 12 strong Digimon."

"(It was a big test..) Did...Did she say anything about Wes?"

"[Beelzemon] Doesn't ring a bell. *sees me slightly frown* Now then- *gets shot at, turns to me, shooting my next bullet down*"

"Where is she...Where's Minervamon?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"[Beelzemon] If she's even alive..*sees my eyes widen* She was thrown in the Dead Data zone, by NaitoRenamon."

"(she...) SHE DID WHAT?!"

"[Beelzemon] You can try finding her. *turns away* But I can't guarantee anything."

"[Bastemon] *sees him fly off, and I started tighten my grip on the guns* Hey I...Im sorry we couldn't find her when we-"

"We're going ther- *gets slapped by Renamon* !...Renny..?"

"[Renamon] Human. Don't you DARE go back to your stupid ways. Not for yet another female Digimon."

"...You're right..He said an hour. Going anywhere would be the worst time, and he's already a Ruler. No telling how much stronger he'd get."

"[Renamon] So do everyone a favor and bring us back to the Base this instant. -V-"

"Tch...Have it your wa- *sees her raise a claw, staring at me with a black-eyed gaze* G-got it! o o;" I complied, having everyone come back to the Base with my Digivice, Omnimon included.

Wes and Strabimon were looking around the city, asking around for answers with one or two of his new members giving him information when no one was looking. "Alot of military was being taken out close to here?" he asked someone, "Yeah but there used to be a big ol' wall right here. Someone said it vanished, but there's no way that can be true. Things like that don't just poof outta thin air like that, yknow" a civilian explains to him, "(Not unless it's Digimon-related. It could be an anomaly. 'Cous told me he killed the wrong guy here..) Was there a Body found here?" Wes further asked, "H-huh? Did someone die here? I would've heard something like that right away! All that destruction went on a block ahead, but there wasn't any news saying anything about that. In fact Im lucky I came out of that with a dislocated shoulder, everyone else had broken arms and ribs" he was telling him, "(And he was hurt, so he was close to it all as well) Alright then. That's all I wanted" Wes dismisses, walking away. "W-we didn't get anywhere, Wes. Who else do we ask from here?" Strabimon asked him, "No one. Cous' told me he killed a guy here, and if no one knows where that Body would be, it only tells me whatever happened here, the military didn't solve any of it. They'd only report back all the damages. *sees Strabimon lament* However, there is something Missimon said he saw about this. *gets his attention* He didn't catch any of the fighting, he was scouting elsewhere, but by the time he came around here...*picks a small, pentagonal-shaped device out of pocket* He stole this out of a toy store. *sees Strabimon's eyes widen* Now this could be an actual toy, but he seemed assured that it's some sort of Digivice" Wes was trying to piece together, "But...Dad should be the only one with a Digivice..Im sorry Wes, but I really don't get this..." Strabimon laments to himself, "Im not sure either, but that doesn't mean him or his Renamon wouldn't know at least something about this. Those two're really sharp themselves. Till they're back, we'll keep training you up, k?" Wes then told him, with the lil mon following him back home.

The four of us arrive at the Base, with a still-bloodied Omnimon. "Golly, this big guy is really beaten up huh?" commented Calumon, "Renny, you'll have to stay with him for a while. 40 minutes should enough to restore him. It'd be a good time to get some training done with the others. *looks to the two navis in front of me* Is Cutemon watching the monitor?" I then asked, "Well no. She's trying to get digi-cards. It's been half an hour though, so- *hears beeping from the center room, rushes over to it* That should be her! Hold on, Cutemon! *presses the receiver button* Cutemon! Come in!" Gatomon shouts into the monitor mic, "Gatomon? Gatomon! I can't find them! It's like they disappeared! They were right here, I swear!" Cutemon shouts back on the tele-panel, "*catches up* What'd she say? Does she have any?" I asked, "She...She said they disappeared.." Gatomon lowly answered. D-disappeared?! How'd they disappear? Maybe this is another anomaly. It could explain why Wes was able to find that many cards for me last time, but something's up. Dammit, an hour is so little time now! "Cmon, you said we have some training to do, right?" Crescemon reminded me, "...Tell her to come back here. The three of you are on watch until I come back from killing Beelzemon" I ordered, and Gatomon looked back at me in worry.

Strabimon was staring down Strikerdramon, Veemon and Swanmon on a tall building, with the night casting over them and Wes watched from a distance. "*ignites entire body* Fang Strike!" said the Strikedramon, charging at Strabimon. "Light Leg" Strabimon said to himself, darting to behind Strikdramon, landing a kick on his back, making him stagger. "White Marie!" Swanmon said from above, flopping her wings over Strabimon, raining icy waves down at him, "*rolls away from it with Strikedramon* (Swanmon's faster than me. I keep forgetting)" Strabimon calmly said in his head, "Boom Boom Punch! *winds up punch, Strabimon ducks it, trips, and spins to him while falling* V-shot!" Veemon calls out, shooting out a fast fire ball from his mouth, "Light Nail! *claws start shining, does several swipes, slashing through it at high speed and lands a scratch on Veemon, making him fall over* Wes, digivolve him" Strabimon told him with a fierce look in his eyes, licking blood from a claw. "(Drrrgh) Learn to control yourself. There's still Swanmon and her partner. If you wanted to be pushed further this soon...*takes out the Dragon's Nest card from pocket* (No, a bit too strong here..) Trident Arm, activate" Wes said, making a metallic arm appear on Strikedramon, "Swanmon, allow me. Grrrrrggh...! *charges the equipped arm with a big load of flames* Claw Strike!" Strikedramon shouts, "Light Leg. *dashes to him, stabbing a claw in his him, swinging him around and makes his arm aim skyward as he grunts and resists. now on his knees* Don't you dare" Strabimon told him, stabbing him in the chest with the other arm, making Swanmon dodge around him big, fiery arm, with some of her feathers getting charred. "(He's really thinking on his feet, but this is getting dangerous) Swanmon!" Wes shouted, "*scurries to a corner* Please! I don't wanna end up fried over here!" Veemon said frantically, "Y-yes! Feather Tornado!" Swanmon shouts, flapping gusts at Strabimon, blowing him away and extinguishing Strikedramon's arm. "*sees Strikedramon catching his breath, and Swanmon petting Strabimon's head* (The way he's progressing now..It's been much more than before..) Strikedramon, you have to engulf your whole body so that won't happen" Wes told him, "Wes...*gets his attention*..Next time Dad comes back..I want him to release me into the Digiworld.." Strabimon told him, "! But why? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" he asked, "Yes, you won't last a day and-" Swanmon was saying, "None of you know that! *sees them hush* It's a way to find out my worth...Dad's team..They're so far ahead of me..If I die there and can't find his team in the process..Then Im not worth a damn..I can get stronger like that much better. I know he doesn't wanna deal with me anyway..." Strabimon lowly says, "*puts a hand on his head* Strabimon...I know you don't wanna feel complacent and progress, but you can't rush things. *sees him turn his head away* ...We'll talk about it later then" Wes told him before resuming their training session.

My back was pinned against a tree, with Bastemon's long nails pieced through it, holding me down over my shoulder and one piercing my shoulder. I was more tired than them, but my devious smile didn't waver. "Heheheeeh..You two were able to keep up.. *huffs* even with me using six cards at once. *huffs* ..That's good, but a problem on my end..Least it got fun euO" I comment with blood running down my head, "M-my body moved on it's own and..*pulls claws out of the tree, holding the arm afterwards* Y-you..got too excited to use everything at once" Bastemon was commenting, "*picks up my Digivice, starts taking them out of the slots. sees me relax my neck backwards* You look like you really lose it with the more cards you use...Try to stick with two as long as you can" Crescemon suggested, "(It's been happening more..Cuz of me using as many as possible all the time..I don't think it happens all the time..But..) Crescy...Dont you have a final form like Renamon does?" I brought up, "(He's...Oh..) Im still a ways off from obtaining it..If we Bio-Merged I can't guarantee anything" Crescemon answered, "Ten minutes left..Beelzemon must be impatient now" Renamon told us, "...*looks at Omnimon, seeing how he still has a few big scars on him, and his large shield is still tattered* He'll have to wait. Heal us up before we go out" I told her and she did as such. I wasn't able to do much damage at all to neither Basty or Crescy, with the two simply being very strong for their current evolution stage, despite my big boost in power from NotRenny's absorption. I wonder though..If I were to do the same to the Rulers...

With the ever-shortening time we had, we used it to have Renamon heal us before appearing towards the top of Infinity Mountain, with Beelzemon looming over us, whereas he sat on a branch with his back to the side of the mountain. He shot past us, taking out 5 Champion level, winged Dark Digimons that were approaching with one bullet. Once he looked down, he saw us, dropping down in front of us.

"[Beelzemon] You know what this means."

"I know. It's time to try or die."

"[Renamon] It isn't too late to switch sides. The way I see it, you've little to do with the other Rulers."

"[Beelzemon] If I am to be the strongest there is, killing whoever threatens my position is part of that cause."

"I'll warn you just this once, having 60 digi-cards is nothing to sneeze at. Anything can happen on this battlefield. *smirks* Especially if Im not dead."

"[Beelzemon] Don't be so eager to die, Human. Consuming all the Rulers will be easier once that Digivice is mine."

"(Our first Ruler battle...Anything can happen to us too..Like if I lose any of these girls..)"

"[Beelzemon] *looks at Renamon, feels a tear drop, rubs it away with a wrist* Tch.."

"[Bastemon] ! H-hey, is there something wrong? / .\"

"[Beelzemon] ...When I look at that Renamon..Those times with NaitoRenamon..I haven't forgotten.."

"([NaitoRenamon] EHEHEHE. WAIT TIL HE FINDS OUT ABOUT LIL OL' IN HERE~ ;3)"

"(I don't wanna hear it.) *steps forward* Then..We dont have to fight. It'd be easier if you just- *is at where I was gonna step, stops* (So much for that.)"

"[Bastemon] Beelzemon...I really dont wanna have to fight you..I definitely dont wanna push you either. Not when your feelings for NaitoRenamon are still there like that! Cant you see tha-"

"[Beelzemon] Shut up..."

"[Bastemon] But Beelzemon!"

"[Beelzemon] I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! *shoots to the side, blowing away huge chucks of the mountain's top off, far into the distance. puts everyone in awe* YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AND KNOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL!"

"(...Well this happened..)"

"[Beelzemon] *wipes tears away, hics* You're a part of this Human's team...So you have no say in any of this.."

"[Bastemon] Im..Im sorry..*looks to me*"

"([NaitoRenamon] YKNOW~~~ w)"

"(We aren't doing anything your way, so dont even ask.)"

"([NaitoRenamon] YESH I WAS JUST SAYING IF YOU DIDNT ABSORB ME, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TAKE HIM TO ME, I WRAP HIM IN MY LOVELY ARMS AND HE'D BE FIGHTING WITH YOU GUYS. IM NOT A HOGGER AFTER ALL ;P"

"(You have no shame! You gave us way more than enough trouble, and now this! Whatever comes out of taking you outta the picture, I dont give a shit.) Beelzemon..*gets his attention* I set foot on this world to take out all of the Rulers and become one myself. *raises Digivice in one hand, and a card with the other* If you ask me, you shouldn't be sad at all..cuz your fate is gonna be the same as her's...!"

"[Beelzemon] *sees my eyes change to a red color with symbols hovering in the irises* ! (What..What are those?!)"

"(A Virus Type, eh?..That's right. Now I know what kind of Type you are thanks to my Digi Eyes!) Digi-Modify! Excalibur! Speed! Activate!" I shouted out, putting a purple into the ground near us, and Beelzemon grew wings and took flight to get away from it. "(If he has wings, he must be able to Digivolve) *goes into X form and looks back at him, seeing his wings turn blue* ! (He has an X-antibody as well?!)" Renamon X thought in surprise, "Finding an X-antibody carrier was no problem within 30 minutes. *looks at me grabbing Excalibur* No you dont!" Beelzemon X shouts, shooting a bullet at me, "*dashes to me, catching the bullet with a tail with two hands, using Power Paw* I'll hold him off, you go ahead and get to Crescemon" Renamon X told me, and I ran to her. "*dives in at Crescemon, charging dark energies into a claw* Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon X said, striking down with it, "Fox Switch Deception! *switches places with him, causing him to blow up a corner of the montain* Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon X calls out, "*turns around* Enough of these tricks! *jumping out of the cloud of dust, is met with a gun to the face* ! (What is this now?)" Beelzemon X reacts in surprise, "You're not going anywhere, bastard" Renamon X said, taking Beelzemon X's appearance, shooting him in the face, making him stagger backwards with a now cracked mask. "(Though my transformation is perfect, I can't use any of his abilities. Just basic attacks..Though, let's take this a step further) Fox Switch Deception" she said as Beelzemon X, a big puff of smoke pops below her, making two clones of him, with the clones having a gun to his head from behind. "*looks back, seeing that Im focusing into Crescemon* Now stay there and maybe you can die peacefully" Reelzemon X told him, "*is wrapped by water tendrils* If you think this'll work against me..*impales both the clones with a skewering from tail, then shoots Ranamon in the head, blowing her away with helmet flying off as it shatters into pieces, matches up guns with shifted Renamon X* Then you've got it all wrong" Beelzemon X says, "Vampire Jewel!" shouted Bastemon, making a jewel appear above Beelzemon's head, making his legs to quiver as he grunts. "Grrrrghh! *turns to Bastemon with a gun aimed at her head* Im getting rid of these small fry before- *doesnt see me anywhere* ! Where the hell that Human go?" he said in surprise, "That Speed Card I used earlier..*sees him bat his eyes to the side of himself as I swung* I applied it to myself!" I shouted in excitement, "*feels the Excalibur cut into ribs* Think again! *shoots me in the arm, but gets cut up the chest and in the middle of face as I flew backwards with one hand gripping the blade, blood flying up into the air* RAAUUGGHH! *sees me get my foot back, does the same, shoots with both guns, with one landing in my leg and the other in the shoulder blade in my back, gets cut across the stomach with more blood flying out the wound as I fall on my arm and the sword flies out of my grasp* GAAAAAAAHHHH! (This Human...! What is he made of?!)" Beelzemon X shouted in pain, stomping the ground to keep himself standing on one knee. "(Good..Work...Human..) *reverts into Renamon form, backing away while holding a deep wound on stomach* (If only I didn't get cut with him with that wild swing there..I must've shared his Type too..It appears being cut has affected me more than it normally would..- v_)" Renamon thought to herself while puffing. "(Dammit!..Moving my arms is impossible now, so I can't use the Digivice, and the only one who can now is..)" I thought to myself, "*coughs blood and unblurs vision, looks down at me as my blood spills on the ground* (He's in really bad shape..As he should be!) *raises a claw* Prepare to die, reckless Human! *strikes down but I get dragged backwards* How the hell?! *looks around, seeing a water whip around my feet, traces it back to Ranamon, still having her face in the ground, struggling with one arm* You damn fish!" Beelzemon X shouts, blasting a shot at her hand with a bullet, "*hand explodes with blood flying everywhere* AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! *drops me to the ground, shudders and writhes in pain* Ghn..Ggghnn.. (At least I..Did it..)" Ranamon thought before fainting, "*charges an energy shot* (His team..Everyone seems to fulfill a sort of role one way or another..If I can get rid of one, it'll all go downhill from there. Him and his Renamon are already doing bad on their own) I should've fried you from the start. (Best of all, he can't use that Digivic-)" he was thinking to himself, "Volcano Armor! Pile Bunker! Sharpness Claymore! Activate!" he heard from his right, "What?! But wh- *gets slash cross the eye by a flying, spinning blade* AAUUGHH! Drrrgggghh! Who the hell did that?! *looks to where the shot came from, and sees Crescemon, who donned a bulky armor, a big yellow blade with a thin handle extending out of the side of it, and a shield-looking weapon in the other hand* You! You have the Digivice, dont you?!" Beelzemon X shouted in anger, "('If I happen to get in really bad shape, you guys need to know at least a few card combos when any of you get a hold of my Digivice. You can really shine here, Crescy. A good amount need a my cards work with Ultimate level Digimon like you and Bastemon'.) It was a good thing Ranamon did what she did or else I couldn't do any of this" Crescemon said to him. "(Good, she has a combo going, but how'll we get him to Crescemon if he can't move?...Or maybe!)" Bastemon was plotting to herself from below the lowered top of the mountain, watching behind Beelzemon X with her head slightly popped out.

Crescemon, after activating the White Wings card, clashed a bit unevenly with Beelzemon X in the skies, with each blow thrashing her around but she still managed her altitude. "Gluttony Glare! *does a charge shot at Crescemon, who barely guarded with her weapons. her armor now starting to crack* One more of those and...Wait! *looks back down, seeing Bastemon run to Renamon with me* You're trying to distract me! I should be finishing off these three!" he said before diving down on the three of us, "*sees him diving in* Renamon! You gotta go back into X form and use that new move you've worked on!" Bastemon shouted, is now 50ft away from me and Renny. "! (New what?!)" Beelzemon reacts, "Ghnnnn...! *purple and blue aura starts emitting, with the second tail popping out* (There! My X form returned!) *looks up, seeing Beelzemon X is close* ! Fox-Butterfly Illusion!" Renamon X called out, making the area clouded with her aura and shimmer before his eyes, "What the hell did she do?! *stops, covers mouth from it as the cloud of it grew, gets caught up in it, coughs* (I've never seen a Renamon do anything like this before. Not even NaitoRenamon!) *sees NaitoRenamon appear in front with wings of her own, giving a cheery smile and a wink* No! Get the hell away from me! Double Impact! *does a big blast from the guns, shooting a spreaded shot with many bullets blowing her away but she reforms to give a hug* Don't make me repeat myself, dammit!" Beelzemon X shouted, "Aww is the big bad Beelzy-wellz all bother to see me? ^w^" she teased at him, "Don't you dare call me! Now let me through!" he ordered, "Power Paws! *does a double-fisted paw strike, he catches both wrists, scoots up to him, looking down at him, pressing breasts to his chest* Don't you miss your good ol' Naity? *backs away and bends over* I know you miss this the most, ehehehe~. *hears him grunt and a great light shines* Ooo Ooo! It's happening!" she also said, dissipating as she clapped, along with the illusion field itself, and he finds himself facing to the right, on the other side of where everyone stood. "*looks up, seeing no one in the air* (Seems though they managed to get this Bio Merge to work.) *looks to the further left, seeing Ranamon still fainted and aims* You can't be too careful" he said under his breath, pulling the trigger and suddenly has his hand pushed up, making him fire into the sky with him noticing. "Someone seems to get too impatient" Dianamon comments, "*jumps back, reloads and cracks neck* Taking out another of your kind was very difficult. Even with NaitoRenamon's help, you were of the tougher members of the Olympos XII. This is gonna be messy" Beelzemon X comments, "Im prepared. All that data you compose of will be mine in no time" Dianamon replied, tossing and catching the Digivice in the air. Beelzemon X shoots at Dianamon between her eyes and she dodges the shoots with left and right tilts of her head. He then made the shots more shotgun-esque, making dozens of bullets come out per shot and she zigzags left and right with afterimages, dodging them with ease. "Im through with playing around...!" he was uproaring, getting into a huge clashing with Dianamon, going fast enough against each other that they looked like big strands of light colliding with one another, forming a powerful sphere out of the ridiculous speeds they reached, before the sphere flattened at dropped to ground level, erasing Infinity Mountain in the process. "*bats him and his bullets away with the double-sided lance* (The mountain is gone already..) *looks around, seeing guts of Dark Digimon fall around the area* (And so are the Dark Digis that were close to here) *looks at his guns as he flies back, aiming* (! He was charging something the whole time)" Dianamon was noticing, getting the Digivice from inside her glove, "*forms a symbol of Gluttony in front, puts guns to it* Seventh Full Cluster!" he howls, firing a massive energy shot at Dianamon, "*puts Digivice back in glove, getting a bow and ice arrow out, pulls back* Arrow of Artemis" she said, with a sudden Tsunami coming up in front of her and fires a powerful, piercing shot that punched a whole right in the shot, but right when it did and tried to enter through it, the shot explodes on her, creating a massive puff of smoke on her, rupturing the immediate area, blowing up the frozen Tsunami and spreads around many ice particles.

Everything in the area was blinded by the cold particles, as the specks froze the ground below, and the hurt Beelzemon X flew around in it, searching. "Crescent Harken" he heard, before getting cut up violently by a multitude of extraordinary quick slashes, which seemingly appeared on his body, with enough force to blow away all of Dianamon's ice debris, clearing it out of the air in an explosive burst of power. Dianamon flew down in front of her heavily injured opponent, who was dripping with blood from the deep cuts all over his body, "If we keep at it like this, your data will be in the palm of my hands. I can keep summoning tides all day, so are you confident about continuing this resistance?" Dianamon asked, "...Gimme all you got. *coughs blood all over wrist* My tank aint empty, and I'll be damned to give in here" Beelzemon X responds, "I guess some wanna die hard. Suit yourself, but.. *raises a hand* It'd be interesting to see you come back from this" Dianamon replied, and upon dropping her hand, an even larger Tsunami than before towered over the two combatants from behind her as she flew backwards into the water. "*charges a shot* (I got very little to charge..But here goes anyway!) Seventh Full Cluster!" shouted Beelzemon X, trying to shot the massive wave with her twin-barrel gun, and a big yellow flash of energy blasted from it, bursting the wave, but was still crashed down upon by strong wall of water, being submerged by it, pushing him deep into the murky abyss. "*spreads arms out, stopping. tries to flap wings but they barely work* (My wings won't work...If I can just blast my way outta here..)" he plotted to himself, charging his gun, "*taps his back* Im right here. *sees him turn around and surprised* Goodnight Moon. *sinks slightly lower, shines light from the crescent ornaments on legs and he falls asleep* Good. Now stay like that as I tuck you in. *quickly dashes to the surface, flying 20ft in the air above the waters, already pulling and getting a shot ready from a bow, aiming downward* Arrow of Artemis" she said, firing a bigger ice arrow shot, that had enough force of it's own to touch Beelzemon X and freeze his whole body, then the whole mass of water in seconds. "*draws a card from one glove and the Digivice out of the other* Digimodify. Orochi. Activate. *sliding a card through the Digivice, making a big bulky, blue and red cannon blaster appear in front, grabs it, charges the shot* Die. *lets the shot go, making a powerful explosion occur upon impact, strong enough to break apart and fragment the entire structure of the frozen water mass* Goodbye, unwanted Ruler" Dianamon said, landing a distance away from the massive fragments of ice before her. She turned away, ready to undo the Bio Merge, "It aint over...UNTIL I SAY SO *slides from behind her, dangling arms down, with dirt kicked from both feet which she turned back around from hearing* DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon X shouted, breaking through her frontal armor, burying his shadow-imbued claws in her guts, and tears his claws out of her from opposite directions horizontally, "(GHN!) *suffers a big scratch down the middle of face from , but catches his bloody claws* How...How the hell're you even alive? *looks up at him and how his eyes were overcome with rage* You leave me no choice then...!" Dianamon said, having a big solidified, moon-looking crest made of ice on her back, and her double-edged scythe gets bigger, becoming Dianamon X. Then with a powerful kick, she struck down Beelzemon X's body with her big scythe, gushing a splash of blood on her face while pushing him away in one fast motion, "Digimodify!-" Dianamon X was saying, with what she said being unheard by her opponent, other than big coughs of blood, "*vision starts blurring, staggering to stand as blood rains from a large gash that kept splattering upon the ground* (Nai..To...Rena..Mon..) *hears a foot-steps, fast ones* (Running...Are you...?) *looks forward, seeing NaitoRenamon wildly running in with a big sword* (You're..Coming..Towards me...So be it..As long it's...By You..)" Beelzemon X was thinking, "RAAAAAUUUGGGHH! *lifts the sword off the ground at the last moment, and drives it through his chest, then feels his arms wrapped around me* !...What the hell..? *shortly feels his arms give out and dangle* (...He saw it..He saw her in me...) Don't worry anymore, Beelzemon..It's over.." I told him, with a tear dropping from my face, "Human..I saw that..*struggles to walk forward* Has grief stricken you?...As a Ruler, it will always be possible to feel like this way..Your views haven't changed..Have they?" Renamon asked, getting on one knee from fatigue, "...*picks up each of the cards, turns to her* Maybe..But as long as I have formidable opponents like him, and you're still alive..I think- no...I know I can make it. Besides..*starts absorbing him in the Digivice* That's one Ruler down -ue" I replied, "*has a hand out, starts absorbing him too* Indeed..U U *sees the dark skies opening up slightly, with beams of light shinning down upon the area, raining several cards from above, smiles* It's as we suspected. For each Ruler killed, darkness upon the Digiworld becomes lessened. *looks back at the others, who laid on the ground without energy* Hmph. If only they could- *turns head back, gets mouth kissed by me and arms wrapped around waist* Human..Yes..Im glad we succeeded too..With you, me, and everyone else here UuU" Renamon said, putting a hand on my head, "Let's go home..Renny" I told her before pressing the returning button the Digivice I had behind her, beaming everyone back to the Union Base.

Once we appear there, the navis we designated came rushing into the grassy field, seeing everyone on their stomachs. "*GASP, runs over to me, grabbing and shaking my arm* HEY HEY HEY! What happened, what happened?! OoO" frantically asked Cutemon while jumping next to me, "Cutemon calm down! Cant you see how really hurt and bloodied they are? If they can't responds then we'll come back" Gatomon told her, "...We..Got him.. I told them, "You got him? Oh a Ruler, really?" Gatomon replied with a reaction, then sees that no one else could respond, "Look at 'em. They must've fought extra hard out there. We really should give these guys a break" Calumon said before the three walk away from us. An unknown amount of time passes, and once I awoke, I was in a tent. My wounds seem to be mostly healed...Let's see how everyone's doing. Outside, I was thankful to see everyone, but they had some castes on them, while Renamon was busy healing Ranny's hand. Bastemon sees me come out, with a caste on her arm and a wrapping around her eye.

"[Bastemon] *waves happily at me* Hey you're up! ^ ^"

"[Renamon] Human? oxo *looks back, seeing me* Wait here. *comes to me*"

"[Ranamon] (Sure was out for a bit e -)"

"*sees her stop in front of me, then gives me a tight hug* Glad to..See you too."

"[Renamon] Im..Really h-happy you're well...Everyone's worrying was getting to me, and..."

"Before absorbing him..The way he died there...It reminded me of how Pally went away..Makes me...Regret fighting him, yknow."

"[Renamon] *kisses my lips, smirks* You can be so kind at times. To think you sought out to kill him like you did."

"Yeah..Maybe that's the type of Ruler I'll be..A kind one."

"[Cutemon] *comes into the field* Oh you're up! Good news, good news!"

"Oh? What is it? Something about the Rulers or Minervamon's location?"

"[Cutemon] Something like that. One of them seems to be getting attacked by a heard of strong, new Digimon and it's been going on for hours! As for that girl, she seems to be in a cave and even though we can barely see through the monitor, her location seems to lead somewhere."

"To somewhere, eh? Could explain how she's survived for months."

"[Renamon] What do you wish to do, Human?"

"I'd say we should take some time off. Me and you can celebrate our first victory against a Ruler and see what Wes is doing. T-that fight at the end kinda bummed me out. - ▿-"

"[Renamon] The team still needs some healing, so let's stay for a while longer here."

"I suppose.."

"[Crescemon] *walks up to me* A part of me wanted him to join...He'd be perfect to have with us..He was like me and Renamon."

"Sometimes, you just can't get everyone on board, Crescy..*feels a vibration in my pocket, picks it up, looks at my Digivice, seeing a crest symbol* Huh?...Renamon, do you feel..Different?"

"[Renamon] Hmm...Not really. I only feel more keen in my senses and some strength increase."

"[Ranamon] *giggles, points* You should also feel a butt increase. Look at what you have back there!"

"[Renamon] oxo! *looks down at a cheek, seeing a symbol glowing on it* T-that wasn't there before. I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't stare, Ranamon. e/e"

"*giggles* I think it looks good on you."

"[Renamon] Well I didn't ask for your opinion, Human. -x-"

"(You'd figure that she'd get a new form or something..Guess we need to find something else out.) Renamon...I was thinking too..What if we were to try having a baby again?"

"[Renamon] E-excuse me?"

"N-now dont think I wanna do it cuz I wanna. We should try again so see what'd happen. He/She could be really strong for these battles."

"[Crescemon] Wouldn't...Wouldnt it be a better idea to try me first? Im the strongest here."

"[Bastemon] Or me. I look the most Human out of us so maybe...Just be sure to take good care of the child."

"[Renamon] (T-they've become rather eager to receive his seed. It's starting to rubs me the wrong way ʘ̆ ʘ̆) How about...He does everyone in that Dianamon form?"

"Hmm maybe...Or better yet, in your Sakuyamon form, that should work."

"[Crescemon] Thing is that no one can sustain Mega form on their own, or without you."

"[Bastemon] Then I-I really should be first. /"

"Girls girls, no need to fight. We can vote when I get back and...*sees Basty give me the puppy-dog eyes look* ...D-dont beg, Basty..Renny unless you wanna heal-"

"[Renamon] *turns nose up and away* I rather not right now."

"(Oh great..I hope she doesnt turn into a drama queen.) Look, it's not like Im doing her for that. It's to find out how this works with y'all."

"[Renamon] Mnnnmm...- -"

"[Cutemon] ...If only Pally told me about all this beforehand oo...Opp m-monitor's calling! ^^;"

"[Renamon] *sees her scamper away* Human...Just dont have too much fun with her."

"What's wrong? You only want me to do it with you?"

"[Renamon] Im...Im trying to get used to the thought.."

"[Bastemon] Renamon...I told you that I dont wanna take him away from you. I know it's hard on us, but it'll be even harder on him if he never has a baby with you, and if you keep letting him down."

"So you two talked about that..Alright, y'all know where I'll be" I told them, going back into my tent, await for Basty's arrival...Maybe I should've told them to keep talking amongst themselves, but chances are, they're still doing so anyway. I could tell. I was feeling a handful of minutes pass by. Makes me wonder if she'll do something special or have someone else be in her stead. Waiting, I laid there on my back, that rested on the mid-sized mattress, with my eyes to the ceiling.

"*enters, holding an arm* H-hey..Im r-ready.."

"*looks at her, sits up* (Just walkin' in? Basty seems a tad more nervous than usual.)"

"You dont...Seem too eager to touch me.."

"J-just a bit thrown off is all. I guess I need to be warmed up more nowadays."

"Warm up eh?...W-what if I dance for you?"

"D-dance? You can try o/o."

"Alright..H-here goes. *puts legs together, moves hips back and forth while going up and down, holding both wrists overhead*"

"*watches her graciously doing the motions as she danced around the room, then comes back to the center, shaking her hips a few times and lowers her pants to show me her cheeks* (Basty must've worked on making her dances more..Stimulating for me. Boy is it working ~ ~)"

"*sees a boner wrestling in my pants* (He's getting there) *waves tits left and right, twirls, and bends forward, slightly showing some tanned areola, with cleavage ready to spill* Is this good?"

"A-anything's good when it comes to you, Basty.."

"( / ) R-right.../-/ *grabs my cheeks, puts both knees between my crotch, leans forward, face an inch from mine* (Renamon said for us not to get too into it but...I really can't think straight now ) Y'know I...I like pleasing you.."

"Same for you, Basty..I love hearing your shy, yet passionate moans. *smooches my lips with her's, slowly exchanges tongue glands with her* Guess we can't help each ourselves when we're like this.."

"Yeah...Thoughts of us kissing and holding each other rush to me so fast..I sometimes forget my own name...*goes in to kiss some more* Renamon has a very good lover..I try to teach her how she can love you better but.."

"Don't worry for her so much, Basty. She'll get it in due time. You're there the most to fulfill my needs, and I know you want me to fulfill your's too.."

"At times I dont know...Maybe if she had expanded on her needs for you..There's nothing wrong with that, and she needs to know..I know I can't just..."

"It's hard, I know..However she interprets it, I'll hear it all out."

"For now..*unzips my pants, pulling out my hard cock, and grabs the back of my head* I'll enjoy having you all to myself..Maybe then she'll know what lovers should be like..*deeply kisses me with eyes closed, tilts head*"

"*makes out with her for a moment, then pulls her away* Hold on."

"U-uh huh."

"Just one thing. I'll let you lead everyone for a day, and see how well I do comparison."

"I-I dont know...Anything can go wrong out there."

"If anything does, I'll take over and things will be fine afterwards."

"..Practicing my outside voice'll be a good idea then.. "

"*holds her chin, turning it this way* Now c'mere..Let's try this baby thing.. *kisses her some more, feeling her legs spread apart on me*"

"*smacks lips away slowly, strokes strands of hair out of the way* I'd love to.." Bastemon replied, giving me a sexual look while looking down with her head above mine. She lets me get a mouthful of them big tits of her's, making her moan in seconds, especially when I licked around her large, stimulated nipples. My other hand was rubbing that round ass of her's, sliding into her baggy, spotted pants, and got a handful of all that goodness too. "Mmm...Haaah..I..I love it when you suck them..Dont stop.." she was moaning, making me that much harder, so much that my erection was extending right in the middle of her brown booty, hugging against her hole. *feels shaft being drooled on by her pussy* You're getting..Real wet down there" I told her, "...Do it. Im ready for it. Put it in me.." Bastemon softly said to me, grinding her cunt on my shaft "Let's get these clothes off..*takes shirt, pants and undies off as she does the same. glides my hands on her body* You feel so smooth, Basty..Well the more Human parts do" I lowly said, "..It's been so long since we've done it..I can't wait any longer../ \ *holds arms around my neck, lowers pussy on my cock, has it kissing the tip with vag lips, quickly moves it back up* HughH! / o\ *lowers it some more, making it enter* A-AUUGGH! / O\" Bastemon moaned out loud, starting to fuck me, smothering her cunt against my pelvis while moaning loudly some more. "Mmmm, you feel so good, Basty..And..Different...? *looks behind, seeing another me behind her* O O!...Um...W-who're you?" I asked, "...You.." other me said, "(He looks and sounds like me..) T-there's no way you- I mean no- like...B-but how? " I reacted, "Ugh. *changes voice* How 'bout now?" other me said with a girl's voice, "O O! R-renny?!" I reacted, "We..We were thinking in case your sperm alone wouldn't suffice. Maybe if I use my Fox Switch Deception, mine would help the process impregnate her" Renamon with my appearance clarified, "We...Tested a bit earlier..And she can have some come out..I agreed to this..._U _" Bastemon lowly says, "N-not gonna lie, this got real weird but let's see where this goes" I reply, cringing on the inside. Like uhh, yeah, I dont feel the hottest on this right now...Though thinking about it more, the more naughty it made me feel.. "R-renamon...P-put it in my mouth" Bastemon offered, "*sees Basty turn around, putting her ass on my abs, and sliding it down* (...I think this can work now ~u~)" I thought to myself as she bent over. I grabbed her curvy hips, and as much as I wanted to go in that sexy rectum of her's, I inserted myself into that pussy of her's, and I slowly grew inside her. "P-put in my mouth, R-renamon../" Basty shyly told her, "Human..If this doesnt work, you're on your own, because Im only doing all this once - - #" she said, still using my appearance, giving Basty some foreplay by smearing her cock on her tongue for a moment, then sticks it in her mouth. "(Mmmmm..) *starts sucking her cock with eyes closed, working her neck back and forth* (Yes...O-only once..I'd only want to do this with him..But at least she looks like him...and has his big cock..That tastes as good as his..Renamon often cleans herself and..I-I really shouldn't think about her and make this weirder /)" Basty was thinking, enjoying the lip service she did and liked how Renamon stroked out her throat with her fleshy, veiny cock as her balls slapped Bastemon's cheeks a few times, making her hair get messy in seconds. "(W-wow..I guess doing her so often made her that good...Even at being me..Well lemme not fall behind)" I told myself in my head, tightening my grip on Basty's hips, then was smacking my pelvis into her nice, round ass while inserted, making her moan with erotic hums that were noticeable enough to send tingles to my balls. Bastemon started to take a two-way pounding on both ends, and Renamon started to move her hips more into Basty's mouth, while her tits rocked around as they were dangled...The chime sounds from her tails' rings were getting stimulating too..Yknow that cradle toy in Science class? Anyways, Basty's pussy was squeezing on me with her inner walls, and the moment she felt my tip rattling around inside her, she couldn't help but let out some big moans as she gasped for air, but didn't mind from all the pleasure she was getting from getting railed by two dicks, "*smacks lips off of Renamon's dick, taking it out as a few liquid strands drips from lips* Huuugh..H-huuuugh..*spreads ass and pussy at me with paws* Y-yes..F-fuck me~..Im r-ready for your c-cum. Fill my pussy~ u/u" Bastemon was lewdly saying to me, "I-Im getting there, Basty..Just a big tighter and- *feels her vagina suddenly crushing and closing down on my cock* G-ghn -/0! (G-guess now's the best time if ever..) *leans over her, feeling more of her ass on my abs* Alright Basty, here I come...!" I warn her, thrusting aggressively into her pussy, rocking her whole body as her insides started quaking on me, "AHH! AHHH! AH! NYAAAH~! C-cum in me now, Nyaaah~~! *licks Renamon's cock* G-give it to me too, Renamon..*mouth gets stuffed by her long dick, quickly sucks on it, taking her thrusts, putting a paw on her abs* (Mmmmm~ Like that, Renny! Thrust all that in me~3) *feels me leaning more forward, with my arms wrapping around stomach, and moments later feels some gooey shooting happening on the inside* Nya! Nyaah! NYAAUGGGHHH~~~~333" Bastemon was loudly moaning out (in a more feline manner), my cock pumping her insides as much as it could, with Renamon giving her a few squirts in her mouth and a few more shooting all over her face, painting her in white as she drooled with a now scrambled brain from the climax.

The tent got really heated at the time, and our bodies' temperatures were up there with a radiator. Everyone took a moment to catch our breathes, before saying anything. "I...I...I t-think..I need both in me...Down there" Bastemon suggested, "! (At...AT THE SAME TIME? O O;;;)" me and Renamon thought. Oh man. This'll be...I know it's my dick, but still I dont wanna feel another on mine. It's bad enough I've crossed so many boundaries for this long. "H-human...I know this is a very, extremely awkward process..But I won't partake in such a thing" Renamon refuses, reverting to her normal form after a poof of smoke, arms crossed. This made me think..Instead of doing...THAT..I was trying to think about alternatives. Regrettably...I thought back to how it was for me and NaitoRenamon. "It'd get even more awkward if it worked and...We wouldn't know who exactly the kid is from" I brought up, "Oh...I wish I've thought of that.." Bastemon comments, "So...Gimme four hours...And the rest of you wait out there" I told Renamon, "Fine by me. Anything but this -x-" Renamon agrees and walked out...And yeah let's say it'd take alot to explain what happened with that, so we'll just cut to here...Hours later. "*watches Renamon clean herself in the pond with me, looks around, seeing everyone else sitting around.. swims around some more*...THIS. IS. BORIIING! Im gonna check on him!" Ranamon shouts, hopping out of the water, and running to the tent. "Wait...He said 4 hours ago..Let's see...I washed myself...Did some training..washed myself again..talked to Ranamon while healing Omnimon...washing myself again just now...That was over 5 hours ago OxO;" Renamon realized to herself, "*opens the tent* ARE YOU TWO- ! *sees Bastemon's stomach get much bigger than before, with her eyes rolled upwards with her mouth opened, drooling and I was still inserted in her, with my back on the bed and laid out, with our corner of the area cover in white, gooey stains*...finished..imma...imma step out now ʘ̆ ʘ̆" Ranamon said, "*sees Ranamon coming back to the pool, looking down at the ground* How're-" Renamon was asking, "They're fine" Ranamon quickly said, "Are you sure?" she asked afterwards, "THEY'RE FINE ;" Ranamon told her in an imposing manner, "*sees her hop in the water and sank deep in it*...I'll..Give 'em an hour x" Renamon said to herself. An hour passes, and...I still didn't come out. Renamon took it upon herself to drag me out of the place, and flung me into the pond, still naked. I felt an instant of drowning and soared to the surface, with Renamon meeting me with a scowling face. "I uhh..I got good news ^ ^...And bad news ^ ^;;;" I started, "I can imagine ʘ̆ ʘ̆" she replied, "So uhh..Good news is that it worked...But now she...She needs some time to..D-deliver" I told her, "Uh huuuuh - ▱ -" she replied some more, unenthusiastically. A wave of awkward silence brushed through us. "*scratches my head* So uh...ahem..L-let's go check on-" I was saying, "Yeah 〠x〠" she interrupts, knowing where this was going. [Insert sigh here] I get my..Sticky clothes with a dozen stains on them and..Go to his house with Renamon..Look I could only control my aim for so long..

We appeared in the neighborhood, walking up to Wes' house. The locals giving us even weirder looks, with a kid trying to come up to us but his mom stopped him. There is house was, waiting to be knocked on by us. I could've texted him here, but I couldn't think too straight for obvious reasons. Nor did I think of getting any body spray...Then again I keep forgetting to use any. Damn, people really put up with me more than I think then. I might get a bit mildewy here too.

"[Wes] *hears a knock, opens the door and sees me with Renamon*...The hell happened to you?"

"Best you dont ask...If anyone asks though, just tell 'em I got egged on...By several guys."

"[Wes] Well look my parents are here, so make it quick, ok?"

"I think it will be. What'd you find out?"

"[Wes] Not much honestly. *looks back, comes out with us, closing the door* Yknow that place I told you about and you said you killed the guy there? I went there earlier and cant find neither."

"[Renamon] Hmm? Did you perhaps get lost? Or maybe the Humans took care of it?"

"[Wes] It really doesnt seem like it. News is saying it just...Disappeared."

"! D-disappeared? Like no trace?"

"[Wes] No trace. Military had nothing to do with it."

"Wait What the fuck?! But I killed him! They should've at least be able to find his body! Not even that?!"

"[Wes] I told you, I went there. I would've told you that I found his body by now. Strabimon went with me too, and he didn't pick anything up either."

"*slams fist into my palm* Dammit! How the hell doesnt anything disappear in the real world like that?! Nothing makes sense!"

"[Wes] Strabimon...Cmon on out."

"[Strabimon] *walks from the side, behind me. gets in front of Wes, looking up at me then looks back down* Hey...Dad.."

"*looks down, sees him* ! (I..Didnt even know he was behind me. Renamon seems to've noticed him late too. Did he really grow that much?) What's this all about?"

"[Wes] Tell 'im.."

"[Strabimon] Dad...I want to go the Digiworld.."

"You...May've gotten stronger, but still need to become more to join us on-"

"[Strabimon] Alone.."

"A-alone? What do you...?"

"[Strabimon] I want go to the Digiworld on my own."

"Strabi! Do you hear yourself?! You'll be torn apart if you just go around on your own!"

"[Strabimon]...Exactly.."

"Hu- What do you mean?"

"[Strabimon] Dad...My worth...I always think about it..And I hate not being able to help you or with anything to do with the Digiworld..Wes can only..Help so much with me...And earlier...I almost killed Swanmon.."

"[Renamon] (Oh...The apple doesnt fall to far from the tree..That fall seems to be just a 5ft one.)"

"(It's...Almost like before..All that blood on the building..)"

"[Strabimon] If I cant make it on my own out there..Then that's all my worth will ever be! *sees me frown* Do you get it now, Father? I dont wanna hurt anyone close to me! I...I just.. ಥ ಥ *sees me kneel down and feels a hug* D-dad...?"

"Son...You're right.."

"[Renamon] ! Human? Are you certain?"

"Renny...This could be the only true path for him...He's trained really hard...But he's yet to absorb any data like the team has.."

"[Renamon] ...I see then..Thriving off of another's data..It's what Digimon do for growth."

"If you really want strength to help us...Ok...I'll release you..If you see data you need from a mon..You take it. Got it, Strabi?"

"[Strabimon] Yes...I'll do that, dad..I'll..*returns the hug*"

"Dont die out there...No matter what..Dont get absorbed..*hugs him tighter* I dont wanna hear you go out like some common mon."

"[Strabimon] ...I promise, dad..*rubs eyes on my shirt* I promise...Next time you see me, I'll be a powerful Digimon! One you can be proud of! TTVTT"

"..That's more like it..*sniffs, clears throat* Wes...Take care of what happens here" I told him, raising my Digivice, and we warp to the Dark Digiworld. Once me, Strabimon and Renny appear in a crumbling, ruin city area, I stand up, stepping away from him. Even with tears falling from his face, Strabimon gave me smile and waves goodb..F-farewel..H-he was ready to not see me for a while, ok?! "*turns and walks the other way* Dad...(At least...) *turns head around* (I dont have Mom to worry about.) Love you ^ ^. *sees that me and Renamon are already gone*...Love you.." Strabimon lowly said, walking off into the distance, already seeing a hoard of Dark mons in the distance. A card falls from above, and he catches it. A DarkTyrannomon comes running towards him, "Like he said...No matter what!" Strabimon said, using the card, shining a blinding light on the area.

The moment I came back to the Union Base..A frown was locked on my face, and tears poured on the grassy ground. The team, and navis pulled themselves around me, telling me it'll all be ok. After half an hour of sulking, I muster the courage needed to go to the Dead Data zone. Gatomon gave me a blanket. I put it on Bastemon, and the rest of the team went to our destination. The area wasn't as pitch-black as before, but still easy to get lost in, so Crescy used her inner light to illuminate the group. Cutemon told us earlier about the approximate location of this Minervamon. Saying that this shelter-looking construct appeared around the edge of the whole zone. Going there, it felt forever with a handful of fights we had to do, but it turned out to be a 20 mile walk. Next thing we knew, "*bumps into a wall* Agh! The hell was...? *puts a hand on it* Wait..Shelter..This is it, everyone!" I told them, and we ran around it, finding the entrance in no time. Entering, we heard footsteps and followed it. The hallway was rather steep but a long stretch with a slope that leads downwards. Soon the footsteps stop. "Whoever's there, dont bother fighting us. We're just here for the Minervamon" I gave caution, "...Over here.." said a little girl's voice. We proceed. A minute later, Crescemon's light shines on a young girl with a blindfold on, who turned to us. "*turns her all the way around, seeing the blindfold over her eyes* You...You really cant see? Are you...?" I asked her, "..Yes...Im..Minervamon.." she unveiled, "Then...(if I've trained the Human for a few months...) You..Must've been down here for far too long" Renamon surmises, "But...Who gave you that?" I asked, "*touches blindfold* This...? I..I dont know..It sounded like a man...He's down there...But I dont know what he is anymore...Im..I've been too scared to go down there..Whatever it is at the end of here..It's very strong.." Minervamon warns us, "...We took down a Ruler earlier. I think we got this" I told her rather bravely. If she doesnt know what it is...It's up to us to find out, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. However, it's this same fear that's driven me this far, so Im all too familiar with fear itself. I haven't stepped down from a challenge with the team I've gathered, so no reason for me to change that now. If Im gonna be a Ruler of this damn world, I cant have fear of all this conquer me. Not now, not ever. "Follow right behind me. Not sure if news went around, but Im gonna be the one that rules the world" I told her, "R-rule...?" she asks, "Yeah you can ask more later" I also said, "AAH YeSss. ThE OnE I'vE BeEN ExPeCTINg...CoME HErE. ItS RUdE FoR GuEsTS tO RuN AwAY...WHeN I CAn HEaR..And aM LiStEnInG" said an echoing, brooding voice, "T-then listen here. Dont get me excited..Hmmhmmm I dont think you want me to get excited..! u " I said in a deeper voice, with a wide smile. As much I as I wanted to come off as the one to be truly feared and in control, something felt really off. And I wasn't a fan of it. Whoever this is, he didn't sound thrilled in the slightest. Anything can happen from here.

Aaaaand cut! How'll the next chapter be? You'll have to see! Thanx for reading this all the way! Dont miss out now!


End file.
